A New Family
by LadyGraceC
Summary: Kyoya's wife can't handle life... After she takes her own life, who will care for their child? OC death, marked M to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other works. It's what keeps me going! This one is just a little bit out of my norm, well at least the prologue is, and so is the M rating for chapters a little further along. Please bear with me as going for the M rating is pushing my comfort zone a bit. As always, please review. I am open to any comments and especially love constructive criticism.

_**Dedicated to my brand new grandson, Tristan Joseph, who made his appearance in the world November 3**__**rd**__**, 2009 at 12:25 am at a whopping 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 20 and ½ inches long.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

Prologue

It was a familiar scene, of sorts. A limo pulled up to the hospital entrance and the driver got out and began putting the bags in the trunk. The nurse helped the lady into the limo, along with her extra special package. They rode to the house where she was greeted by the house staff. Her husband would not be home today, as he was out of town on business. She would have visitors, though. There would be one visitor or maybe more if she brought their mutual friends, whose visit was especially bittersweet. She had grown to love this particular visitor. But that was part of the problem. It was hard to not love her even when this visitor was the one woman that her husband still obsessed over. So much so, that the baby girl they just brought home from the hospital was named after the woman. The new mother went upstairs and placed her newborn daughter, Haruhi into her crib. Then Mitsumi made her way back to the living room. Her uninvited, although not unexpected, guests would be arriving soon.

The woman that the child was named after showed up bearing many gifts. She would spoil this child, simply because she was friends with the father. She didn't know that the child was named after her because he still held her a place in his heart as more than a friend. If the truth be told, she still held a bigger part of his heart that his own wife and child's mother, not that he would ever admit to it. Mitsumi knew that arranged marriages sometimes were loveless marriages, but her experience with others who were in arranged marriages showed that usually it was because one or the other of the partners did not know how to love. It was rare that the reason for there to be no love to be because one of the partners put all of his love into a love that was one-sided love.

They had been friends in high school. Well maybe 'friends' wasn't the correct term. He had been her senpai and the vice president of the after school club that she was forced to join. When Mitsumi first heard the story, she thought it was rather cute how this lovely lady had been forced to work at the school host club as a boy because she had broken a vase. At that time, however, she didn't know how much her fiancé at the time loved the other woman. Her story made you want to root for her; her personality made you care for her. Even if she was your rival, you still couldn't help but care about her. Not that she ever saw herself as Mitsumi's rival. No, she never saw that any of those young men cared for her.

She had that whole club in love with her, but she never realized it. In fact, there were more than just the club members that loved her. She had boys from her old middle school who still longed for her as well as boys that she met when they went out on what Suou Tamaki called "commoner expeditions". But still, she made it through the whole three years of high school as well as most of her six years of college before ever really dating anyone. How the hell she did that, no one could ever figure out.

Mitsumi had one thing that she could thank Fujioka Haruhi for, and that was her daughter. It was the celebration that Fujioka-san threw when she won her first court case. She invited all of her old friends that she kept in touch with regularly. That included Mitsumi's husband. They drank until the wee hours of the morning, each drink stronger than the one before. When her husband arrived home that night, or rather just before dawn it was the first time in their marriage that he initiated sex for a reason other than because he was angry at his father or work. It was also the only time they ever had sex without contraception. Even while she was pregnant, he still used protection. Of course, it pained her to know that it was also the night that her husband called out another woman's name while they were being intimate. Normally, he would not call her by name or even pet name. The one time he ever uttered a name, it wasn't hers.

Mitsumi didn't know how to cope. She didn't expect life to go the way it had. She had fallen in love with a man who, even though they were married, had told her that he would never love her the way she wanted to be loved. It was an arranged marriage and was only useful to help out the standings of the family business. If she wanted love, he told her, she would have to find it on the side. He didn't care, as long as she was discreet, because his family doesn't tolerate such unforgiveable acts as cheating. But in this case, he didn't care. He would never be able to love her, so if she wanted love… he didn't care where she found it. He had been more than clear.

Of course, after telling his wife that she could cheat as long as she was discreet, he doubted that her pregnancy was his fault. He had been so drunk the night it happened, that he didn't even remember getting in the limo to go home. He had blacked out from drinking so much. He had not told his wife why he had so much to drink. She knew that it wasn't in his nature to do anything in excess, so she had no idea that he was in the condition to the extent that he was. It would never be information that she would find out, but he had chosen to kill the pain with the alcohol that was flowing freely at the party because not only had Haruhi won her court case, but she chose that time to announce that she was seriously dating a co-worker.

His daughter was two weeks old when he first met her. His wife had done what he told her to do. She had named the baby after the only woman he had ever loved. The first time he saw the child, he fell in love with her. He would never admit it to his wife, though, because it wasn't his wife that he was in love with. He doted on his daughter. Anyone who thought him a cold, calloused, and hardened man would have thought differently to see him with his child.

When his daughter was exactly ten weeks old, he became a single parent. The authorities say that it was because of post-partum depression. Her friends say that it was because she was married to a cold hearted bastard who didn't love her. His friends say that she was a kook from the beginning, and they still couldn't figure out what the hell was going through his father's head when he set up the arranged marriage.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously: **When his daughter was exactly ten weeks old, he became a single parent. The authorities say that it was because of post-partum depression. Her friends say that it was because she was married to a cold hearted bastard who didn't love her. His friends say that she was a kook from the beginning, and they still couldn't figure out what the hell was going through his father's head when he set up the arranged marriage.

**Chapter One**

It was the funeral of a woman that she hardly knew, but that didn't matter. It wasn't the deceased that she was there for, it was the widower. Kyoya had been one of her good friends back in high school, and they had stayed friends since then. He'd even told of how his father had wanted him to marry her, but she thought it was a joke. Haruhi wasn't good at dealing with funerals, not since she lost her mother at such a young age. But she was determined to overcome in order to be there to support her friend.

He had on the perfect blank mask as always. He greeted people as they came to show their respects. He cared for his infant daughter. He continued on with life as if there was nothing wrong. That was the part that hurt Haruhi the most. She felt that even though it had been an arranged marriage, if they had a child, there had to be some sort of feelings between the two of them. Surely Kyoya was hurting over the loss of his wife. She tried to offer support as best as she could, even though it was a little awkward between them right now.

Kyoya hadn't been as willing to see her as he had been before. She couldn't figure out why, but Tamaki had said that it might have something to do with the fact that she had announced that she was seriously dating her co-worker last year at the last party she held. Haruhi didn't think that could be it, since Kyoya was already married, and her relationship didn't last very long anyways. The poor guy couldn't handle the fact that she was a better lawyer than he was. Three months after they started dating, he quit the firm and broke up with Haruhi.

Haruhi was determined to not let the what ever was starting to come between them keep her from being there for Kyoya. She made her way to her friend and hugged him. As other friends came to offer condolences, Haruhi offered to take her namesake in order to free up Kyoya's hands. As everyone settled into their seats to wait for the ceremony to begin, Haruhi couldn't help but notice that Kyoya's family wasn't there. In fact, in the section for the family Mitsumi's mother was the only other person besides Kyoya. Haruhi sat in the seat behind him holding onto his daughter.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, Haruhi didn't want to leave Kyoya alone. She knew that he would handle anything that came his way. It wasn't that she didn't think that he could handle the loss of his wife, or his new daughter. It wasn't even that she thought that he needed someone by his side. She couldn't put her finger on what the reason was, but she felt like he needed her nearby. Haruhi continued to watch Kyoya's daughter throughout the funeral, as well as the other events of the day. She stayed by his side as if to take Mitsumi's place. Those who didn't know her thought that she was the new nanny.

As the end of the day neared, he was left at his home with only a few of his closest friends. Mitsumi's mother threatened to take her grand-daughter away from Kyoya if she thought that there was a chance that he would turn his back on the child. With her warning issued, she went home to grieve. Tamaki and his wife sent their driver after some formula since Mitsumi had been breastfeeding, and there was nothing in the house for the baby to eat other than the "emergency formula" that was kept in the diaper bag for when she was out of the house. Tamaki's wife asked Haruhi if she would mind sharing the childcare chore so that she could get a little practice in. She admitted to Haruhi that she was expecting, and would be due in 8 months.

After Tamaki and his wife left, Haruhi was rocking the baby to sleep as she pondered the life changes her friends had undergone in the last few years. Tamaki had married and was now expecting his first child; Mori had married and had two children already; Huni was married as well. The twins were in middle of planning an absolutely huge double wedding, as they found a pair of twins who they fell in love with. The realization that she was the only one from the host club that had not married or wasn't planning a wedding hit her. In less than two months, she would be the only one that had not married. That hit her like a ton of bricks, and a tear ran down her face.

"You hardly knew her, Haruhi. Why are you crying?" She heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway. She hadn't heard Kyoya come into the room. In the dim lighting, she could barely make out his silhouette, so how he knew that she was crying was beyond her.

"It wasn't for your wife. To be honest, it wasn't even for this absolutely beautiful creature that I am holding either. It was a bit selfish, if you want to know the truth. So, because of that, I would rather not say." _I hope that he accepts that answer and drops it._

"So, be selfish. I don't mind. Especially if it will get my mind off of my own selfish thoughts. Haruhi, talk to me. We're friends, right? What's bothering you?" _Haruhi, talk to me. Make me feel like I am still a real person, not some poor sap with a new title of 'widower'. Talk to me._

"Kyoya… maybe we could talk about it another time. I… Tamaki bought you some formula, and I took the liberty of preparing it for you. All you need to do when she gets hungry is to warm it up to skin temperature. She's a good baby. She ate just fine when I fed her earlier." _He just lost his wife and the baby's mother, yet he wants to know what's wrong with me. Don't do this to me Kyoya. I don't think it is in either of our best interest right now. You're vulnerable. So am I, but for a different reason. Don't do this now._

"I didn't ask anything about her, I asked about you. She won't know the difference between last week and next week. She will grow up the best she can with just her daddy to raise her. My daughter will be ok. I am asking about you Haruhi. I'm asking why you are crying as you hold that baby and rock her to sleep. Why did you stay by my side, acting like I was going to fall apart at any second?" _Mitsumi meant nothing to me. My daughter is cut from the same mold as her father, assuming that she is my daughter. Any way about it, she will do fine without Mitsumi around. You, however, I won't do well if you're not around. Talk to me._

"If I tell you that I was crying because this beautiful baby girl doesn't have a mommy anymore, would the answer satisfy you?" _ Please don't do this now. I am begging you._

"No." _What's wrong? _

"Kyoya, I don't want to talk about it. Please don't ask. It's been a long day. I need to get home." _Yes, that's right. I need to get home. If I stay here, there might be trouble._

"Fine, if you won't talk to me now, then meet me… us for lunch tomorrow."

"I have a court appearance Monday, I have to prepare."

"You have to eat too, right? Just because you have a court appearance the next day does not eliminate the need to consume nutrition. Join us, please. My little Haruhi will need to see her Auntie Haruhi. You were the only one to comfort her today." _If she is my daughter, then she is truly her father's child. Only you can make her feel whole. She showed that today._

"That's because I was the only one to try. Tamaki's wife also took care of her. She did fine with her Auntie Suou." _Don't pin this on me. I am nothing to this baby. Don't make me fall in love with her, too. _

"Haruhi." He used the same tone he had used when he would threaten to increase her debt back in the days of the host club.

"Kyoya, you can't increase my debt anymore. That was over years ago. Don't take that threatening tone with me." She chuckled a little.

"Haruhi, please. I don't want to eat alone in public yet, and my cook has Sunday's off. Please join us for lunch. It's not like I am asking you to go to dinner and a date or something. It's just lunch."

"Fine, as long as you're inviting someone else too. I don't want you rich bastard society gossip mongers to think that I am already moving in on the widower."

"Haruhi, everyone knows that we're friends. In fact the newspaper even reported that we were friends when you defended my vice president from accusations of insider trading. Besides that, since when do you give a damn about what anyone thinks about you?"

"It's not me that I am worrying about. You are going to be under a lot of scrutiny. I don't want to add to it. So will you invite someone else along with us?"

"Why do you have to make it so hard? Fine, I will invite someone."

"Ok, then I will meet you. Is this little lovely going to be joining us as well?"

"Yes, I am going to have to find a new nanny. Mitsumi handled the day to day care of Haruhi, we didn't have a nanny."

"Fine. At the usual place and time?" She placed the baby in her crib and turned towards the door.

"That will be fine, only, inside since I'll have the baby with me." He stepped out of her way, so that she could move through the doorway of the baby's room.

"OK, I'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter one: **"… It's not like I am asking you to go to dinner and a date or something. It's just lunch."

"Fine, as long as you're inviting someone else too. I don't want you rich bastard society gossip mongers to think that I am already moving in on the widower."

"Haruhi, everyone knows that we're friends…."

**Chapter Two**

It was eleven forty seven in the morning the next morning when she saw a truly surprising arrival. Haruhi arrived early for the luncheon, as usual. She had told Kyoya to invite someone else along, but didn't bother to ask who he would invite. There was a strong suspicion that Kyoya would be later than normal, since he was still getting used to caring for his infant daughter. So, seeing her boss show up and sit down at her table surprised her.

"Nakahara-san, what brings you to this side of the city?" _And why is my boss sitting here when I am supposed to be meeting Kyoya? _

"I was invited to lunch. I was told to look for you, since Otori-san is running late."

"I didn't know that you knew Otori Kyoya." _ And why would he invite my boss? He acted surprised when I told him who hired me back when I first started working there. What the hell?_

"Ah, yes, and I didn't know that his daughter was named after you. Looks like our small world only gets smaller by the day."

"I highly doubt that Mitsumi would allow Kyoya to name their daughter after me. She seemed to grow to dislike me more and more as time went by. Who told you that the baby was named after me?" _ Who's spreading such malicious lies?_

"Otori-san did when he told me that he was late getting her ready to go. He was in middle of asking me to meet him here when he grumbled something to himself about wishing Haruhi was there to take care of Haruhi. For a moment I thought he had gone mad. Then he told me that he was going to be late and that I should look for you. He knew that I would recognize you since you work for me. Then he explained that his daughter was the reason he was late. I asked why I would be looking for you, and he explained that he has known you since high school. He even claims that he helped you celebrate your first courtroom victory a year ago."

"Ah, that's true, he did. But when I started for your firm, he acted like he had never heard of it."

"He probably hadn't at that time. He only came to us after you started. He never told me that he knew you, though. Well, not until today."

"Ah good, your both here. I am sorry that I am late. It's a whole new experience for me, to be honest." Kyoya came strolling up with his daughter in his arms, and diaper bag on one shoulder with the shoulder strap threaded through the handle of his briefcase. "Haruhi. Nakahara-san. Thank you both for meeting me. I really want to handle the business part of this first. That way the friendly part doesn't have to have a time limit so that someone can get back home to prepare for tomorrow. You'd think that she was inexperienced in court appearances." He smiled at Haruhi.

"Otori-san, I understand that you want to put one of my attorneys on an exclusive retainer. That attorney would work for you and only you; am I correct? And I understand that it isn't that you intend for this person to move to your firm and work with your own legal department, but rather this is for personal matters."

"That is correct. I want to hire one of your attorneys to be at my beck and call, when ever I need them. I will pay you for their salary for the time that they work for me, as well as give your company an added stipend. I am expecting numerous family law and personal lawsuits to arise soon, thanks to my wife's untimely demise. They are going to come out of the woodworks."

"Otori-san, you do understand that we don't practice family law at our firm, correct?"

"I do, but I also know that the lawyer that I plan on asking for will do everything in their power to make sure that my suits are handled properly and to the best of their ability. They expect nothing less from as a personal standard, and I expect nothing less knowing their personality."

"I take it that you know this lawyer personally? If so, then why didn't you hire them directly?"

"It's not my intent to keep them on retainer forever. I will, of course, come back to your firm if there is ever anything that my own legal department at my company can't handle, but there are also other reasons that I want to do this. I won't lie to you, the person I have in mind will be doing way more than your average lawyer, and many things that are definitely not in the scope of someone of your profession. Keep in mind that I have just recently had a major change thrust upon me, and I am looking for someone who will be adaptable. The main reason I am bringing this to you, is because if I hired the person directly, you might not willingly take them back once I am no longer in need of their services. I can't let that happen."

"I see. And when will you want this to take effect?"

"As soon as reasonably possible. I understand that all of your lawyers are currently on projects. I am not an unreasonable man; I understand that this is business. I would like it if the one I have chosen were available immediately, but we don't always get our wishes. If so, I wouldn't need this help in the first place."

"And Otori-san, if I were to guess that the person that you have chosen is sitting at this table currently would I be correct?"

"Observant. Yes you are correct."

"Have you spoken with her about this matter, since my appearance here surprised her greatly?"

"No, I just came up with it last night after she left. She told me she wouldn't have lunch with me if I didn't invite someone else along. So I figured to kill two birds with one stone. You're here. If we worked this out, anything we may say over meals would be considered client privilege, her concerns over what society may or may not say about a new widower and a lady sharing a meal would be unwarranted. And I would know that once she has helped me through the rough time I have ahead of me, she would still have a job to go back to. It's a win-win-win situation if you ask me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter two: **If we worked this out, anything we may say over meals would be considered client privilege, her concerns over what society may or may not say about a new widower and a lady sharing a meal would be unwarranted. And I would know that once she has helped me through the rough time I have ahead of me, she would still have a job to go back to. It's a win-win-win situation if you ask me."

**Chapter Three**

"Otori Kyoya, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Fujioka-san, is that any way to speak to a client?"

"No sir, but I am not on the clock right now, and I have known this man since my first year in high school. He isn't currently a client. What he is, however, is the same manipulative rich bastard that I knew back in school. Only you're not as easy to manipulate as Tamaki was."

"Haruhi, all I am asking for is some of your time. I am willing to pay you your salary, as well as pay money to the firm to keep your job available to you. But Haruhi, I can't do this alone. I am not cut out to be a mother, father, and executive of Mitsumi's estate, all while battling her parents for custody of my daughter. You have never backed down from a challenge. I know I was up to my old tricks by doing it this way, but dammit Haruhi, I need your help. And I honestly believe that you are the only one that would be up to the challenge, as well as be willing to help me. As you know, I tend to get told that I am cold-hearted, and tend to drive people away. Please help me. Please."

"What do you mean battle for your daughter? Are they trying to take Haruhi from you?"

"Mitsumi's mother threatened it last night while you were in her room rocking her to sleep. I can't honestly tell you right now how much she means to me. I mean, yes, she's my daughter and all that. But there is something behind the scenes that… well it will kill me if I lose her. She's named after you, for heaven's sake. Haruhi, help me… please."

"Fine, if Nakahara-san is ok with it. If the company is ok with it, I'll do it. But I have to complete the court case tomorrow first." _It was that last please that did it. No actually it was hearing him say that the baby was named after me. How could I refuse to help him save her if he named her after me? She's just too darn cute anyways. Now, how do I always get myself in these situations?_

"I will have to clear it with the board first thing tomorrow. But I don't see any problem with it once you have finalized the case that you're handling tomorrow morning."

"Great, then it's settled. Now, would you like some wine with your lunch." It was then that the baby decided to make her presence know. Haruhi picked her up and she instantly quieted down. "I told you, she needs her Auntie Haruhi. Even her own mother couldn't calm her that quickly."

"Maybe so, but remember, I know what it is like to grow up without a mother. I don't recommend it to anyone. And certainly not to one of you rich bastards."

"Stop complaining or I will make you take me to a commoner expo." They both chuckled, but Nakahara did not see what was so funny.

"As long as I don't have to cos-play or put up with the hentai Hitachiin twins, that's fine."

"Eh, is that so? I always thought that it was the perverted daddy figure that you wanted to avoid commoner activities with."

"He's mellowed since his wife is expecting now. Oh you didn't know that, did you? I just found out last night. They hadn't told anyone else because of the timing."

"No, but knowing Tamaki, he will tell me pretty soon. He knows how I felt about Mitsumi, so he knows that I am mostly dealing with things unrelated to feelings… except for Haruhi."

"So, what's this 'behind the scenes' issue that you can't talk about? Are there issues with Haruhi's… ummmm… DNA? Huni told me that you had given Mitsumi permission to cheat on you as long as it was discreet. What the hell is up with that? That's not the Kyoya that I know."

"Haruhi, you know it was an arranged marriage. You also know the one person that my dad wanted me to marry, but she wanted to finish college and get her law degree first. Dad got an offer to increase the holdings in another company if he married me off to Mitsumi. Plus, he didn't want to wait so long as for you to get out of college or else this whole ordeal would never have been and issue."

"Wait, Otori-san, you were going to marry Fujioka-san?" They had completely forgotten about the existence of Haruhi's boss.

"No, my father wanted us to marry, but she wanted to get through college first. I just did what my father wanted me to. Not that I would have minded. I've always been fond of Haruhi."

"HA! Then why did you keep adding to my debt for that damn vase? You were only fond of me because I made you money." The two laughed, partly because they both knew that it was true, and partly because reminders of their past usually indicated that a good conversations with good friends were taking place.

"Eh, Fujioka-san? How did you make him money? Or is this a conversation that probably shouldn't take place in public?"

That had Haruhi laughing hard. "No sir, it's ok. We were both part of a host club in high school. I became a part of it because of a vase that I broke. The president of the club did not realize that I was a girl. So they had me dress as a boy and act as a host. It was quite the adventure."

"Nakahara-san, one of these days, after a big win, when the whole firm is celebrating, remind me and I will tell you the whole story. You probably won't believe half of it."

"That reminds me, Haruhi. Remind me the next time I get drunk to tell you about how Haru-chan came about."

"Eh, no thanks, Kyoya, I know how babies are made. I don't need you to tell me. Thanks though."

"No, I mean how she got her name."

"Why do you have to be drunk to tell me?"

"Because Otori's do not do embarrassing. It just doesn't happen. Maybe if I get drunk enough again, I will black out enough to tell you without getting embarrassed."

"Eh Kyoya, that's not good. You shouldn't get so drunk that you black out!"

"It was your fault. If you hadn't won that first court case, we wouldn't have been drinking so much."

"If you will excuse me. Instead of eating, I think I will go home and try to figure out the best way to approach the board with your proposal, Otori-san. Thank you for the offer of lunch. Have a good day." Nakahara left. He had been too uncomfortable with the way the discussion was going. He felt like he was spying on a pair of old flames.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter three: "…**I will go home and try to figure out the best way to approach the board with your proposal, Otori-san. Thank you for the offer of lunch. Have a good day." Nakahara left. He had been too uncomfortable with the way the discussion was going. He felt like he was spying on a pair of old flames.

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Haruhi went to her court appearance, which luck would have it, was an open and shut case. She won. Normally after an appearance in court, the lawyers would take the rest of the day off. Haruhi, however, went to the office to make sure that everything was in order for her to be gone for a while. She didn't have any idea how long Kyoya would want her to help him out. So it was best to expect it to last a long time. As soon as she walked in the door, she was ambushed by several of the secretaries and two lawyers. They had all heard the news that she would be working directly with the mighty head of the Otori group. Not only working with him, but there was a rumor running about that she was intimately associated with him.

"We went to high school together. If you want to know more, you will have to ask him yourself. As for me, I am going to make sure that what ever job I am handed next I do to the best of my abilities, no matter what the job may be." With that, the board room door opened and the directors started filing out. Nakahara approached Haruhi and asked to speak to her in his office. He confirmed that she would be allowed to do as Kyoya suggested, as long as he was paying the firm.

Once he found out that she had had won her case, he told her with confidence, "Even if the rest of the board wouldn't hold your position open for you, I promise that once you were ready to come back, I would find a way. Although your one of the newer attorneys, you are still made this firm twice what any other attorney has made in the last year. We would be remiss to let a money-maker like you slip out of our grasp. Now, Otori-san has not been told of the board's decision. So, if you will excuse me, I will contact him now."

She left her bosses office and went to her desk where she found an envelope addressed to her sitting in her chair, below the desk level so that it was out of eyesight. She picked it up and looked it over as she sat down and began finalizing the paperwork from the case she had just won. Once she had finished the paperwork and cleared up anything else that was pending, she verified that she had taken care of everything that would need attention in the next few months. _Knowing Kyoya, he will keep me busy for a while, so I want to make sure that every possible tiny little thing that might come up in the next few months is covered. _ Once everything was taken care of or delegated to one of the others in the firm, she saw the enveloped again. She picked it up and gave it the once over. It has no return address, nor did it appear to have been through the postal system. She asked her neighbor who said that he had not seen it, but that when the mail person came through, nothing was left at her desk.

Haruhi opened the envelope and found the card enclosed that read, "Haruhi, as soon as you are released to work for me, stop by your house and grab your passport. We will be leaving on Wednesday for at least three weeks. Don't worry about packing your bags. I'll get you what ever you need as a way to thank you for this. The only exception would be something that you can get dirty in. Your namesake hasn't been holding her formula down very well the last few days." _How the hell did he get this in here without anyone knowing? I can already tell that this is going to be interesting. As much as I am going to love spending time with the baby, I hope like hell he doesn't expect me to be an expensive nanny._

Nakahara found Haruhi as she was packing her briefcase to leave. "Fujioka-san, have you received the package yet?"

"No sir. What package are you talking about?"

"My secretary was supposed to bring you a folder that included paperwork for Otori-san. It appears that he wants you to go straight over to his home office first thing in the morning. Apparently he has as much confidence in you as we do, because he was confident that you would end your case in less than one day. And not only that, but apparently I'm supposed to send you over to the Hitachiin Design Corporate Headquarters for fittings with someone named Kaoru. Fujioka-san, did Otori-san actually make you an appointment with THE Hitachiin Kaoru?"

"With Kaoru? That makes sense. Hikaru tends to want to put more ruffles on everything. I've always liked Kaoru's designs better anyway. But what is he planning. I have clothes. And even if I didn't, I can buy off of the rack, I don't need the twins to start making things for me again."

"Again? You know the Hitachiins personally? And Otori-san obviously knows you personally. How did someone who claims to be proud of her commoner background become so familiar with society's elite?"

"We were all students at Ouran High School. I am pretty sure that it was on my resume and personnel file. Plus, I had the odd fortune of belonging to the same after school club at school with the three of them, along with Suou Tamaki that is currently in line to take over as head of Ouran, as well as Morinodzuka Takeshi and Haninodzuka Mitsukuni."

"So much for your commoner background if you went to Ouran. Only the elite go there."

"Not true, I went on a scholarship. The same holds true for college, too. I went on scholarships. You've met my father when you dropped me off at my apartment one night; you have seen first hand that I am not one of the society's elite."

"Ah, I remember that now. I am sorry. I am just in shock that you know so many socialites. I guess I didn't realize after the case against the Otori Group's vice president. I remember now reading the newspaper reports that you know the head of the group."

"So, Kyoya… err I mean Otori-san has not contacted me other than a note that tells me to bring my passport. Did he tell you when I am supposed to meet at the Hitachiin place?"

"No there was no time listed."

"Ok, I will give Kaoru a call before I head home. Any other messages or information that I need to know?"

"No, that's it. I guess that there is nothing more. I'll find my secretary to get those papers for you. Have Otori-san sign the contract and get it back to us. Then, I guess we'll see you when he's ready to send you back. Keep us informed of your contact information incase something comes up and we need to contact you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter four: **"Ok, I will give Kaoru a call before I head home. Any other messages or information that I need to know?"

"No, that's it. I guess that there is nothing more. I'll find my secretary to get those papers for you. Have Otori-san sign the contract and get it back to us. Then, I guess we'll see you when he's ready to send you back. Keep us informed of your contact information incase something comes up and we need to contact you."

**Chapter Five**

Haruhi started to call Kaoru as she left the office but stopped. She figured that she would be ordered to appear for whatever reason Kyoya had set it up. First call was to her dad. She had told him about the conversation that took place the day before, but hadn't expected to get caught up so quickly. Ranka had already talked to Kyoya by the time his daughter called, so he had already made plans for dinner. Haruhi was free to do what ever she needed to do.

In actuality, Ranka had enjoyed chatting with Kyoya once again. The daily calls during her high school days had slowly dropped to once a month as she neared her college days. Since Haruhi graduated and started her job at the firm, though, they had only talked about every six months or so. Kyoya made no secret when he chatted with Ranka that Haruhi was still the one that he wanted, even when he had spoken to her father while married to Mitsumi. Ranka hadn't been to sure how to take it at the time, and he was having mixed feelings about Kyoya and Haruhi getting involved, which was a possibility on their little excursion. He had always liked Kyoya, however, and was sorry to see when he had married Mitsumi in the first place.

Since Ranka had already made dinner plans, Haruhi went ahead and called Kaoru. He had been expecting her call, and even had a limo sitting outside her office waiting on her. Hikaru was there as well, but as usual, he wanted to put ruffles on everything. Kaoru's tendency to put lace to keep things feminine gave Haruhi the ability to look professional as well if she paired a jacket with the dresses he was making for her. Since it was dinner time, the three dined as they discussed the outfits that Kyoya wanted made for her.

After all was done, they prepared to send Haruhi home in their limo, but not before wrapping her in one of their never to be forgotten cocoon hugs. She bid them farewell and climbed into the limo. Once she was home, she bathed and went to bed. She knew that it was going to be chaotic working for Kyoya, but she felt that she just might be up for the task. The next morning, she packed her passport and an overnight bag, because she had no idea what to expect. As she walked out the door to head towards the train station, she was met by a limo. The driver instantly opened the door for her and handed her a note. It informed her that upon arriving at the Otori mansion, she was to verify that the baby's bags were packed and that her passport had arrived.

The ride to Kyoya's home was uneventful, as she expected. Her arrival, however, was less than quiet. She was greeted by numerous maids and staff to assist her with caring for the baby. Kyoya had told her that he did not have a nanny yet, but that didn't mean that he didn't have staff to do the job instead. He just didn't have any one person designated to oversee the care for the baby. Haruhi did as she had been instructed to do by the note and then went to check on the baby. When she opened the door to the baby's room, she saw a sight that she never expected. In the rocking chair that she had rocked the baby to sleep in just a few days prior, sat a sleeping Kyoya still holding the infant in his arms. The bottle he had been feeding her long since dropped to the floor, and a little drool running out of both of their mouths. Haruhi grabbed a towel and wiped Kyoya's mouth first, then the baby's. Then she picked up the little girl and moved her to her crib. Kyoya stirred in his sleep, but Haruhi had heard stories back in high school about waking a sleeping Kyoya, so she tiptoed out of the room. Just as she was about to open the door she heard Kyoya talking in his sleep.

It was too irresistible, she had to stop and listen. "DNA testing… results… not hers… but… mother… Haruhi…" _So he's worried about the baby's DNA results. What will he do if he isn't the baby's father? He dotes over that little girl. And after losing his wife that would probably kill him. _ She went back to listening again. "Make it happen… not… mother… birth… but … mommy."

She didn't want to listen any more because she was pretty sure that he was dealing with something painful. He'd probably benefit from being woken up to go to his own room to sleep. She walked back over to him and gently tried to wake him. She shook his arm gently but he didn't respond. She tried again, but this time he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. "Kyoya, what are you doing? Wake up and go into your own room."

She didn't know if he was awake or not, but his response was a little more coherent when he replied, "Not without Haruhi." Haruhi, the adult, looked over that the sleeping child also named Haruhi.

"She is asleep in her crib. I'll watch over her, you go get some more rest. I imagine that sleeping in a rocking chair probably wasn't comfortable."

"I won't go back without Haruhi. I don't give a damn if my dad has given up on Haruhi, I haven't. If I have to wait for the rest of my life, I will. If I have to give up being the Otori heir, I will. And even if I have to give up all the money in the world, I will do it, as long as I have Haruhi in the long run."

"Kyoya, I am here, I won't let your daughter be taken away from you. I will do everything in my power to protect that little princess."

"Don't let her hear you call her princess. Her commoner roots won't like it. And I told you that it was Tamaki that had the whole father, mother, daughter thing going on. To me, Haruhi is not my daughter, but the woman I want to make my wife." Haruhi turned to stare at Kyoya, when she suddenly realized that he was still soundly sleeping. He hadn't woken up at all, and was apparently not talking about his daughter. Haruhi wasn't real sure what to make of what he said.

She tried to wake him up again. Finally he started to come to, as he realized that he had someone's hand in his. It took a moment for him to realize that it was truly Haruhi that he was holding, and not his wife while having fantasies of holding Haruhi. He tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter five: **Haruhi turned to stare at Kyoya, when she suddenly realized that he was still soundly sleeping. He hadn't woken up at all, and was apparently not talking about his daughter. Haruhi wasn't real sure what to make of what he said.

She tried to wake him up again. Finally he started to come to, as he realized that he had someone's hand in his. It took a moment for him to realize that it was truly Haruhi that he was holding, and not his wife while having fantasies of holding Haruhi. He tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "What are you doing here?"

**Chapter Six**

"I was instructed to come here at 8 am. I have already confirmed that the little princess's passport is in order, her bags are packed, and I went to Kaoru's like you asked me to. Is there anything else that I can help you with this morning?"

"What time is it?"

"It is now 8:51 am. I'm sorry, but you gave no indication that you wanted me to wake you up or not. I didn't even know that you were in here until I came to check on the princess. I put her in her bed. It's not safe for you to hold her while you're sleeping."

"What the hell? If I were in my room, my alarm would have gone off hours ago. I had intended to be in the limo when it picked you up. I was going to take you for breakfast."

"No need, I made dad breakfast before leaving for work. Is there anything I can do for you while you go dress and eat? Or do you just want me to stay in here with the princess?"

"No, I've got monitors; that's fine. Join me for breakfast, even if you're not going to eat. Please."

"Stop by here after you change and I will join you. I just want to watch the little angel for a few more minutes. Did you really name her after me?"

"Yes, I did, for several reasons. But that is a subject for another day." He walked out of the room to go change. After dressing, he returned to the baby's room to find her awake and being held by the woman she was named after.

"She's starting to act like she's hungry, I think. At least that's how Mori's kids behaved just before his wife would give them a bottle. I'm not sure though. I'm not a mother."

"Why don't you bring her into the dining room, and while I eat, you can feed her." _ And even though you're not her mother, you could be if you would only accept._

"Ok, lead the way. By the way, we need to come up with something to differentiate between the little princess and me, with others are talking. You were talking some nonsense about not leaving Haruhi, but then you said something about not letting her hear you call her princess, not being your daughter, and about being a commoner. It was like you were mixing the two of us up."

"You heard that?" Shock flashed across his face for a brief instant. He was grateful that Haruhi had been looking at the baby.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up so that you could go to your room to sleep, but you grabbed me and said all that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, shall we go to the dining room then?" The three made their way to the dining room. Haruhi fed the baby as Kyoya ate and the two chatted about typical breakfast fare and parenting. After they finished, Kyoya had Haruhi look over some documents for Mitsumi's estate.

Once that was in order, Kyoya explained to Haruhi what he had in mind. He would kill several birds with one stone. He needed to go abroad for a business trip, so he needed someone to watch his daughter. But he also needed someone who had legal knowledge to look over the documents if his business trip was successful, which Haruhi could also do. And lastly, he needed someone to attend a party with him, which is why he had Haruhi go see the Hitachiin brothers. The one last thing that he didn't tell her about was that he was lonely and wanted someone with whom he could be friends with to accompany him on this trip. Haruhi met all of his needs. He would purchase clothes for her above and beyond her salary as a way of thanking her for the personal side of things that he needed help with. And of course, she was also there in case his late wife's mother tried to take the baby away from him. Haruhi would fight tooth and nail to help Kyoya keep his daughter, and he knew it well.

Haruhi had Kyoya take care of the documents that were sent from her firm, and they sent them back by messenger. After that, Kyoya had Haruhi make sure that his daughter was packed. He never once said anything about Haruhi needing to pack because he was determined to supply her with anything and everything she would need for the trip. Kyoya took the time while Haruhi was verifying that the baby was all packed up to pack his things as well. At some point during the day, it was decided that the baby would be referred to as the princess, to avoid confusion.

That evening, as Haruhi was getting ready to go home for the night, Kyoya stopped her. "We're leaving at 4 am. Just sleep here in one of the spare rooms. That way I don't have to come get you at the ungodly hour of 3 am just so that we can make the flight. It allows me to sleep in a few more minutes."

"But my dad…"

"Already knows. What? Did you think that I wouldn't be as prepared as I used to be simply because of a few life changes?"

"Oh alright. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"I'll have one of the maids show you a room." _Oh don't ask me that question. I want you to sleep in my room. In my bed, naked and underneath me. No, on second though, I don't want you to sleep at all, but the rest still applies. _

"Is it ok if I just use the bed that is in the princess' room?"

"If you like, but I tend to spend a lot of time in that room. Are you sure that you want me walking in on you while you're sleeping?"

"Eh, maybe not. That wouldn't be appropriate. Oh but I don't have clothes. I didn't know that I wouldn't be going home today." She forgot about her overnight bag that she had packed.

"I already have some set out for you in the spare room that the maids made up today. I had Kaoru send it over since he already had your measurements. There is also an outfit to wear during our travel tomorrow as well. The rest of the clothes will be waiting at the hotel when we get there."

That night, when Haruhi bathed, she also bathed the little princess as well. It seemed that Kyoya had not thought about such things as the baby needing a bath. She could already tell that it was going to be a learning experience for all of them. After bathing the baby and putting her to bed, she crawled into bed herself.

In her dreams, she saw herself as the princess's mother. It was similar to the dreams she had a while back when she first started college. After her extended crush on Tamaki, she had started to develop feelings for Kyoya. At times she had thought that it was spurred on by Kyoya's insistence that his father wanted her as his wife. However, most of the time, the thoughts and feelings were born from a deep admiration of the man and his skills. She knew in her heart that Otori Yoshiro would never want his son, any of his sons, to marry a commoner. But Kyoya had insisted that he did. He also claimed that he cared for her as well, but she didn't see how he acted differently towards her. They never dated, but they did go to dinner a couple of times. Most of her friends tried telling her that if it was just the two of them, then it was a date, but when he asked he had always told her it was only as friends. If she had accepted the few times that he didn't tell her that it would be only as friends, then he probably would have considered them all dates. He had agreed with his father, he wanted her as his wife as well. His problem was that he didn't know how to go about convincing her. Business was second nature but romance was a foreign concept for him. In Haruhi's case, studying was second nature and romance was a foreign concept as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter six: **He had agreed with his father, he wanted her as his wife as well. His problem was that he didn't know how to go about convincing her. Business was second nature but romance was a foreign concept for him. In Haruhi's case, studying was second nature and romance was a foreign concept as well.

**Chapter Seven**

Kyoya finished up the paperwork that he would need for the next day. He could have worked on it during the plane flight, but he would rather spend that time with Haruhi… both of them. He smiled inwardly at the thought hit him, he realized that if he could get Haruhi to marry him, there would be two Otori Haruhi's, and they would both be his. If he and Haruhi had a baby boy, would she want to name his Kyoya to keep a pattern? No, he knew that she wouldn't think like that. That was the type of thinking of airheads, and Haruhi was far from that. He slid the last of the work into his briefcase and went to check on his daughter one last time before going to bed.

She was beautiful, and he had confirmed that she was all his. The day he returned home from a business trip and found his wife dead, he took the baby to get DNA tested. He knew that if his suspicions from during the pregnancy were correct, that Mitsumi's mother would want to take the baby from him. He needed to be prepared for what ever circumstances may arise. Two days later, he received the news, she was his daughter. Through out the day of the funeral, the envelope lay on his desk unopened. It was after Tamaki and his wife left, that Kyoya snuck into his office to open it. Relief swept over him and he wanted to go see his daughter. That is when he found Haruhi rocking the baby in her room. The lighting was dim but he could see the sheen of tears on her face. He knew that Haruhi didn't care for Mitsumi any more than he did, so why was she crying? He would not be able to find out. So he asked her to lunch.

It was the next day that he was to have lunch with Haruhi. She had insisted that he invite someone else along due the events that had happen recently. Kyoya, however still wanted Haruhi. He also didn't care what society thought, nor did he ever really care about his late wife. If Haruhi had been the type to have an emotional and physical affair with a married man, Kyoya would have jumped at the chance. He wanted her that badly. That's when the idea hit him. He could afford to pay her salary as well as extra to her firm to have her by his side as a personal lawyer. Yes he could have one of his corporate lawyers that worked for him handle anything that came along, but that would defeat the purpose of having her by his side. Plus he had seen how much she cared for his daughter. They shared a name, but that wasn't enough to cause Haruhi to care for the baby as much as she did. Haruhi doted on that child as much as he did, but she wasn't blood related. Yes they called her Auntie, but it was in name only.

He walked over to the crib and gently lifted the precious contents out. He held her and rocked her for a few minutes. He didn't want to wake her, because he would need his sleep, but he couldn't resist. After a few minutes he heard a noise at the door. Haruhi stood in the doorway watching. "Wasn't it just Saturday that roles were reversed?"

"Yes, but you don't have a tear running down your face. You actually look content. It's the little things that make the big difference."

"That's right. You never told me why you were crying. Haruhi, what's going on in your life that has such a strong independent person like you crying?" _Talk to me Haruhi, let me make it right._

"It's nothing. Really, it isn't anything at all." _Don't ask. Please don't pry. _

"Liar."

"It doesn't matter now. It was a momentary thing. Is the princess ok? I heard noise."_ Please don't keep asking. I don't know how long I can maintain my façade._

"How did you hear noise, your room is down the hall?" _Nice evasion, but I will ask again. You're obviously not ready to talk about it. But Haruhi, you can come to me with anything._

"I asked the maid to put the receiver to the baby monitor in my room so that I could help you take care of her." _Thank you for letting it drop._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to see her one last time before I went to sleep. She is, after all, one of the two most important people in my life." _ And both of them have the same name. Lucky for me, the other most important person came to check on us._

"Ok, well if there isn't anything wrong, then I am going to go back to sleep. I'll see you in a few hours." _Besides, seeing the two of you like that is causing mixed feelings. It makes me kind of sad that I am not part of the picture. But it warms my heart to see you care so deeply for your baby. And of course I am still confused as to why you would name your child after me. Why? I guess I will ask some other time._ She turned and left. Once in her room, she sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the baby monitor.

"…'re named after one of the most spectacular women that I have ever met. She's strong, independent, intelligent, honest, trustworthy, and caring. She's the only person that I can entrust your care to. I'm not talking about diapers and formula, any maid can do that. But I know that she will make sure that you are taken care of no matter what. That's why I am going to ask her if I may put her as your guardian in my will. I'd rather… Oh shit. Haruhi, why didn't you remind me that your auntie could hear us. "

_What the??? What is he talking about? Of course I will take the princess if something happens to him, but what the hell is he spewing on and on about? Eh, it doesn't matter because I need to get to sleep. _ She curled up in the bed and drifted back to sleep only to enter into the dream she had been having before waking to hear noise in the baby's room… dreams of the three of them, living happily ever after.

He left the baby's room shortly after that, and walked to Haruhi's door. He stood, posed to knock, but thought better of it. He went to his room and crawled into bed. He would only have a few hours of rest in his bed before having to get ready to go. Luckily his private jet had luxurious recliners that would allow him to sleep on the plane. He drifted off to sleep with memories of seeing Haruhi rock his daughter to sleep. It left him feeling really warm and happy. The short time he had to sleep were actually the best sleep he's had in years. Contrary to his normal morning attitude, he woke up refreshed and ready to roll.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seven: **He would only have a few hours of rest in his bed before having to get ready to go. Luckily his private jet had luxurious recliners that would allow him to sleep on the plane. He drifted off to sleep with memories of seeing Haruhi rock his daughter to sleep. It left him feeling really warm and happy. The short time he had to sleep were actually the best sleep he's had in years. Contrary to his normal morning attitude, he woke up refreshed and ready to roll.

**Chapter eight**

A few short hours after Kyoya went to bed, he was awoken by his alarm. He dressed and readied himself for the trip and then went to check on his daughter. She was all packed, and Haruhi had bathed her the night before, so all he needed to do was dress her. He walked to her room, but found the door ajar and a light on in the room. Haruhi was already up, dressed, and was in middle of dressing the baby when he walked in. "Look who's here. It's your daddy. Tell him good morning." She turned to Kyoya, "She woke up hungry, so she has been fed and is dressed and ready to go. Would you like her now?"

"Thank you. This outfit is cute, but I don't remember it. Where did you find it?" He took his daughter from her.

"I brought it over about a week ago. You were on business and Mitsumi… Mitsumi let me spend a little time with that precious angel in your arms. She wasn't real fond of me, but she didn't deny me time with your daughter." _I hope that a reminder of his late wife doesn't stir up anything. I wish he would talk to me about how he's feeling._

"True, we may not have gotten along, but she always did what I asked of her. I was afraid that if she had the baby while I was away on business that she wouldn't name her after you like I wanted, but she gave her word. And true to her word she also did not refuse to let you see the baby any time you wanted. Or at least that was the report from my sources. I hope that is true."

"What?? Surely you're kidding me. She loved you with all of her heart. You could see it in her eyes. And that baby of yours was her most precious possession. That's why what she did didn't make sense. How could someone so deeply in love take their own life? I mean I know she didn't like me but I would have helped if she had just said something to me."

"Haruhi, don't. Mitsumi suffered from post-partum depression. And I am not so sure that she loved me as much as you think. She was obedient, as she had been trained from birth to always put her husband first and do what ever he told her to do. That's why my father thought she would be the second most perfect wife for me. And if she did have feeling of love for me, they weren't reciprocated. I don't want to talk ill of the dead, and I certainly don't want to put a damper on our trip, so let's not talk about this now. So, shall we go grab a bite to eat before we head out? I hate take-offs on an empty stomach."

They ate and left for the airport. Little more was said, and nothing more was said about the subject. The baby kept them entertained, and when she was sleeping, they talked about the past. Most of the conversation was about the high school days and the host club. Finally, Haruhi was too sleepy to keep her eyes open. She grabbed her namesake and curled up in one of the recliners for a nap. Haruhi never bothered to ask Kyoya where they were going. It was dawn again as Haruhi woke up again, to see Kyoya sleeping with the baby the way she had fallen asleep earlier. An empty bottle lay next to the two of them. She hadn't even realized that the baby had woken up. She sat and watched the twosome sleeping. It was one of the most precious sights she had ever seen, and it tugged at her heartstrings. She could feel the feelings she had for Kyoya during rising again.

She stood and walked over to the two. Haruhi stroked the baby's soft silky hair as she nuzzled into her daddy, who wrapped his arm around the child. Haruhi pulled her hand back so as to not disturb them, but felt compelled to stroke the child's father's hair as well. A smile graced his face as he slept soundly while she stroked his hair. She would not know, but his smile was because he was dreaming of what was actually happening. The only difference was that in the dream, she was his wife and the child was hers as well.

Haruhi sat back down as the stewardess brought her breakfast. After she finished eating, she could hear the baby cooing, still wrapped up in her daddy's arms. Haruhi moved next to the two and slowly began to remove his arms from around the baby to pick her up. She gently lifted his arm and started to grab the little one when suddenly the arm she had just moved reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down to the recliner next to them. As he pulled her down with them, he was careful to guide her down so that she didn't land on the baby. Finally, after she was laying next to them on the recliner, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Join us for a while, why don't you. It's not like we're going to get off of here for a while longer, so relax."

"Kyoya, you need to eat, and she is starting to wake up. Let me up so that I can tend to your daughter and you can eat. Besides, this wouldn't look appropriate if anyone saw."

"Who's going to see that isn't under my employ? The only ones here are the pilots who are in the cockpit, the stewardess who is in the back preparing my breakfast, and the other stewardess who is probably in the back in the recliner that is back there for them to take shifts sleeping. No one else is on the plane with us. I sent the maid that is going to assist you with the baby over with your luggage by commercial airliner. Kaoru and Hikaru hadn't completed your wardrobe in time, so she will be a little late, but we can buy you anything you need in the mean time. I'm glad that I had them at least send you one more change so that you will have clean clothes once we get there."

She squirmed her way out of the recliner and picked up the baby who was awake and cooing happily through out the whole time that the three of them laid together. She truly was a happy baby. "Haru-tan, how can you can be so happy when your daddy is harassing your auntie?" She laughed as the baby smiled back at her. "Oh great, she's going to be just like her daddy, isn't she?"

Kyoya, who had stood up and was now stretching looked at the two of them and smiled, "It's because she knows that Daddy is always right. She also knows that you need it to keep you in line sometimes. Since I can't hold your debt of the vase over your head anymore, I have to come up with something. Huh, precious?" He bent over and kissed his daughter. "By the way, we'll be landing in about half an hour to refuel and then we'll only have another 6 hours until we reach our destination. While we're refueling, we're deal with the customs people, so that we don't have that delay once we get to the final destination."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eight: **He bent over and kissed his daughter. "By the way, we'll be landing in about half an hour to refuel and then we'll only have another 6 hours until we reach our destination. While we're refueling, we're deal with the customs people, so that we don't have that delay once we get to the final destination."

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the travel was uneventful. They chatted and discussed how they were going to handle the events to follow. Haruhi would watch the baby during most of the day while Kyoya was in meetings. In the evenings the three of them would sightsee and have dinner together. The baby would sleep in the room with Kyoya and Haruhi would have the other bedroom in the suite. The maid would be a room on the floor below, but would be there to help Haruhi during the day. Near the end of the time there, Kyoya would need Haruhi's legal expertise, so the maid would watch the baby the whole day when that was the case. There would also be two or three dinner parties that he would need to attend, and he much preferred to take someone than to be set up with a blind date by his business partners. He wouldn't admit it to her yet, but he would rather take Haruhi than anyone else. Even Mitsumi, when she was alive, had not gone to these types of dinners with him. The only person who had was Haruhi during their college days.

Once the jet landed, they were taken by limo to a grand hotel. The lobby was wide open, the outer wall being all glass making it like a green house, potted plants adding to the feel. The grand staircase was at least fifteen meters wide leading up to a grand shopping mall. After they checked in and were shown their suite, Kyoya told Haruhi that they had nothing going on until dinner, which she and the baby would both be attending with him. He suggested that after the clean up, they should go shopping to get the things that he wouldn't have thought to get her, and a few things that he thought about, but wouldn't presume to purchase for her at this time. She knew exactly what he was hinting at. He had forgotten to get her under garments. "Plus it will give us a chance to spend time together just the three of us before I get involved in business. Even though you are currently under my employ, you're still my friend that I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with lately. I've missed getting to spend time with you on a daily basis like we did in high school."

She finally agreed and got cleaned up. She walked back into the living room of the suite to find Kyoya struggling to get a pair of tights on the baby who didn't understand his instructions. Babies aren't usually the best at staying still in the first place, but to hear him try to reason with her send Haruhi into a giggle fit. She walked up to the couch he was on and took over the task. Haruhi made dressing the squirming little bundle of limbs look easy. She finished by putting the baby into another one of the outfits that she had bought her namesake. Kyoya looked approvingly at the sight. "I didn't know she has so many clothes. I didn't think that Mitsumi had bought her so much stuff. Her spending budget didn't seem that large."

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? I looked through the baby's bags when I was checking everything for the trip. Everything that you brought her is stuff that I bought her. I've been coming over almost every week bringing new things for this precious little girl. I think the only thing I didn't buy out of what was brought along was the shoes. I didn't know what size to buy her. I offered to take Mitsumi shopping a few times, but like I have said before, she didn't really like me. So, naturally, she declined."

"Oh really? That's interesting. Do you have any proof of your claim?"

"Not with me. Why?"

"Mitsumi claimed that she chose most of the clothes. When I would return from business trips, she would show me something new, and if I liked it, she claimed she picked it out just for me. If I didn't like it, she would claim that you brought it over."

"Really? Well, ok. I am not going to argue. So we'll just go with that. Maybe what I bought was returned because she did actually buy the same things before I did. It doesn't matter. I don't want to speak ill of the dead, so can we just drop it?"

"Haruhi, you really don't understand the relationship I had with her, do you?"

"No, and it's not my business. I don't want to know about your marriage, Kyoya. It doesn't really matter anyways. She's gone. Out of respect for the dead, I won't argue. If she claims that she bought the clothes, then she did. I didn't mean to cause problem."

"You didn't cause problems, Haruhi. You opened my eyes to the truth. She was lying to me in order to build a relationship with me. No real relationship can be built on lies, and you know it. No disrespect to the dead, but your right, she's gone now. She isn't here to defend herself. But I believe you when you tell me that you chose these outfits, even if they are a little bit more ruffled than anything I would expect from you."

"Not fair. I don't wear ruffles, but that doesn't mean that I don't think that such a beautiful little angel shouldn't wear them. Personally I think she looks adorable in the outfits that I bought her. And when she is old enough to voice her opinion, Auntie Haruhi will let her tell me what she wants me to buy her. But until then, I will keep buying her the cute little dresses and fluffy frilly stuff that would never look good on me."

"That's true, you don't look good in ruffles, you look better in sleek sexy outfits." With that comment he walked to the door to leave. "Are you going with us, or am I going to buy your under garments myself. Or maybe you would rather me have Hikaru send you some. They will probably have ruffles on the butt, but if that's what you want."

She rushed over with the baby in her arms, "Oh no you don't. I am not going to wear anything that Hikaru sends, except maybe nightgowns. He tends to make really luxurious and nice nightgowns while Kaoru tends to make sleazy slinky nightgowns."

"Well damn, I wish I had known that. I would have told Kaoru to send the nightgowns. But they told me that you preferred Hikaru's designs on nightgowns, so I had them send what you preferred. Damn, I need to check my information better next time." He smiled a wicked smile before his signature move of pressing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose in order to hide what he was thinking.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter nine: "…**Damn, I need to check my information better next time." He smiled a wicked smile before his signature move of pressing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose in order to hide what he was thinking.

**Chapter Ten**

The three went and walked through the mall on the second floor of the hotel. In addition to purchasing undergarments and non-clothing personal items, they also purchased several outfits for the little princess and even Kyoya got a tie that Haruhi thought would look handsome on him. It was a comfortable afternoon for everyone, and several clerks mentioned what a cute family they made. Haruhi decided that it was easier to not explain that they were not a family. At one point, when the clerk in the baby department of one of the more high end stores told Kyoya that he had a beautiful wife and daughter. He wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist and agreed with the comment and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kyoya, what do you think that you're doing?" She waited until they were out of the store, moving on to the next store.

"I'm just agreeing with the young lady. Do you want to tell her were she was wrong?" He walked on, as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"I agree that it is easier to just nod and go on, but you don't have to agree. I'm not your wife, nor am I the princess's mother. Kissing me was going too far."

"Maybe you aren't, but you could be. Say the word and I will step into the next jewelry store we see and get you a wedding band. In fact, come on." He turned into a jewelry store and walked straight over to the wedding sets. "Which one would you like?"

"Kyoya, stop playing around. Your wife only died a week ago. Don't joke about something like this. Come on, let's go. We have a dinner to go to tonight. Shouldn't we go start getting ready?"

"Haruhi, I'm serious. Just say the word and I will purchase any wedding set there is. If you don't like anything here, I will commission someone to make any design you want. And I know when Mitsumi died, trust me. But Haruhi, just because we were married doesn't have anything to do with you and I getting married. And no one would possibly fault me for it if I married you quickly. You are a caring person who would treat my daughter as your own. Even if you felt about me the same way I felt about Mitsumi, at least I one of us would be in love."

"Kyoya, the jetlag has messed with your mind. Let's go get ready for dinner." She turned around and walked out of the store with the baby in her arms. She was almost to the elevators that serviced the hotel when he caught up with her. Nothing more was said as they went to the suite to get ready for the evening. The maid had not yet arrived with Haruhi's clothes so she dressed in outfit that Kyoya picked out for her earlier that afternoon. Haruhi stepped out into the living room area dressed in a sapphire blue dress with kerchief hem and halter styled top. She felt that it might not be respectable enough, but Kyoya had insisted. He walked out carrying the baby who had been changed as well. Kyoya wore a steel grey suit with the tie that Haruhi had picked out for him earlier that matched perfectly to the dress she was wearing.

"Perfect. No wait, you're missing something Haruhi, wait right there." He walked over and handed the baby to her then shuffled through the bags that they brought in from the earlier shopping spree. Finally he pulled out a silver colored bag that contained a burgundy box. He pulled the contents out and placed the sapphire and white gold necklace around Haruhi's neck and a matching bracelet on her wrist. "Let me take her so that you can put the earrings in." He grabbed the baby and Haruhi stepped up to the mirror to put in the matching dangle earrings, bringing together the whole package. The exquisite jewelry was the just the touch to take the dress from borderline trashy to simply elegant.

"It's amazing! When did you get it?" She stared at her reflection, stunned at how amazing the change was.

"It's just a trinket that I picked up earlier today when you wouldn't let me buy you a wedding set. So I got the next best thing." He admired his choices. _ Of course, she can make anything look good. I really like the look of the white gold against her skin. And the sapphires go well with the dress. I didn't think that it would look that put together._

"Kyoya, it's absolutely stunning."

"I'm glad you like it. So shall I take my two favorite ladies to dinner?" He held out Haruhi's shawl and put it on her shoulders for her. The three went to meet the business partners and their families at the restaurant. It was a pleasant evening, although Haruhi felt quiet uncomfortable when anyone referenced her as Kyoya's wife. She told their fellow diners that she was neither Kyoya's wife nor the princess's mother several times, but they still continued to refer to her as part of his family. She sighed and gave up trying.

After dinner, they went back to the suite to find that the maid's flight had been delayed. She would arrive some time after 5 in the morning the next day. Haruhi wasn't concerned, because she had made sure to purchase some casual clothes for the days' that she didn't have anything to do but care for the baby. She set up the baby monitor in Kyoya's room so that she could hear the baby when she woke up for her late night feeding. After she changed, she fed the baby and put her to sleep. Kyoya bathed and exited the bathroom just as Haruhi put the princess into the crib that had been set up in his room. They made sure that the monitor was working and then went to the living room. Kyoya had wine chilling in the kitchenette attached to the suite, so he went and poured two glasses and handed one to Haruhi. They relaxed in the living room for a little while, enjoying the silence. When they finished their drinks, they stood to go into their own rooms, but Kyoya stood in the way, stopping Haruhi.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. I know I could have just paid a couple of maids extra to watch the princess and just gone stag to the dinners. But I appreciate the company. I'm really glad that we're still friends even after my father forced me to marry someone else."

"We are friends, Kyoya. Don't forget it. If you need to talk, you can count on me. Don't forget that, ok?"

"Thank you." He hugged her tightly before letting her pass him to head to her room. Watching her as she walked into her own room, he wished that she were headed to his room. He had forgotten what it was like to have her around, and this trip was going to either drive him crazy or it was going to drive the two of them closer.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ten: **"Thank you." He hugged her tightly before letting her pass him to head to her room. Watching her as she walked into her own room, he wished that she were headed to his room. He had forgotten what it was like to have her around, and this trip was going to either drive him crazy or it was going to drive the two of them closer.

**Chapter Eleven**

Haruhi slept well, while she was allowed to sleep that is. The princess was having difficulty sleeping however, which meant that Haruhi couldn't sleep. She removed the baby from Kyoya's room so as to not wake him. She wasn't keeping the formula down. Haruhi tried everything she could think of to help her, from trying a different position while feeding to changing how she was burped. Nothing was working. Finally at wits end, she decided to take the princess for a walk around the hotel, just to see if the act of moving around did anything for her. She seemed to not cry as hard when Haruhi was walking with her.

Not wanting to disturb other guests, Haruhi took the princess down to the lobby instead of walking around the halls. On about the fifth or sixth trip around the lobby the night manager asked her if everything was ok. "The little one seems to not cry as hard when we walk. I'm sorry if I am disturbing you."

"No, you're not disturbing me. I remember those days. My wife didn't have the patience to walk with my son. It was right after she had to stop breastfeeding due to other medical reasons. We had him on regular formula. It was ok for the first few days, but then he started having a problem keeping it down. We were lucky though, because my sister-in-law is a nurse. She recommended that we try soy formula. It worked for my kids. But I'm not in the medical field."

"We might try that. I'll definitely let her father know. Her mother was breastfeeding until her death. It's been rough."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you were the mother, she looks like you. You seem to tend to her like she was your own."

"Thank you. I am just a close family friend. But I have probably been with her the most besides her father since her mother's death. Besides, how could I not love this beauty that also has my name? Her father claims he named her after me. Right, Princess?"

"I'm sorry but I have to get to work. I hope she starts to feel better soon."

Haruhi made a mental note to suggest trying soy based formula as she continued to pace the lobby. Finally the princess calmed down and fell asleep. Haruhi went back to the suite, placed the baby in her crib and went back to her own room. She fell asleep quickly.

A few hours later, Haruhi woke up to hear Kyoya on his phone over the monitor. He was not happy. The maid that was supposed to come assist Haruhi with the princess had a problem with her passport. The clothes would be sent separately, but no one would be coming to help Haruhi. Kyoya knew that Haruhi would be able to handle the baby alone, except when he needed her to be present at the meetings as a lawyer. Having someone to help Haruhi out during the day isn't what he was most frustrated about. No, the most disappointing point was the fact that without someone to care for the princess, he couldn't take Haruhi out for dinner and dancing. The instant he determined what was going on, he contacted the staff at his home and had another maid to come take the place of the one who had not been able to come. It would be nearly 36 hours before someone would arrive.

Haruhi made her way to Kyoya's room and knocked. Once he hung up the phone, he explained to Haruhi what he had learned. The princess was asleep, so she asked him to come out into the living room. Haruhi informed Kyoya that she had no problems taking care of the princess alone until the maid came. As long as she wasn't needed as a legal advisor, they didn't need someone else. It wasn't until she had reason to go to the meetings with him that they would need someone. "But Haruhi, this partner likes to take his guests out on the town, and I was hoping that you would keep me company at those times as well. I really don't want to be set up on a blind date."

"Well, if it is urgent that I go with you before your staff member arrives, we could check with the hotel concierge to see if they have a babysitting service. It will all work out. For now, however, I have the princess taken care of. Oh and one thing that someone suggested to me last night. He said that when his wife had to stop nursing their baby, the little tyke couldn't handle milk based formula, soy worked better. Maybe that is something we could try with the princess."

"Ok, we can give it a try, but where did you see someone last night? Did you leave?"

"After her late night feeding, she was having a hard time holding her formula down, and walking seemed to calm her the most. So we went for a walk around the lobby a few times."

"Where was I?"

"Sleeping, getting ready for a big day at work today. Why?"

"I didn't hear you leave. Please don't do that again. I want to know where you both are at all times, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. But you had better get ready to go. She'll be fine with me alone today."

Kyoya dressed and left for his early morning meeting after telling Haruhi to order room service and have the concierge go purchase the formula. He did not want them leaving the room without one of his private police. Haruhi was surprised because she didn't even know that they were there. Kyoya explained that they had been in place at the hotel even before the plane landed, leaving nothing to chance. What he did not tell Haruhi was that there were some rather nasty threats on his life regarding the deal he was there to work on.

Haruhi followed Kyoya's orders and did not leave the room at all. She had the concierge get her a delivery of some food and formula so that she didn't have to use room service all the time. While the princess slept, Haruhi either napped as well or spent her time on the internet attempting to learn more about the reason Kyoya had business there. She also filled her time online looking up information for new parents. She wasn't the princess's mother, but that kind of information would come in handy. She wouldn't let Kyoya raise his baby girl without a female role model in her life. Haruhi would see to it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eleven: **While the princess slept, Haruhi either napped as well or spent her time on the internet attempting to learn more about the reason Kyoya had business there. She also filled her time online looking up information for new parents. She wasn't the princess's mother, but that kind of information would come in handy. She wouldn't let Kyoya raise his baby girl without a female role model in her life. Haruhi would see to it.

**Chapter Twelve**

That evening, when Kyoya came in from his meetings, Haruhi had dinner waiting on the table for him. The princess had already been fed and bathed and was ready for her father to spend time with her. When Kyoya walked into the suite, he was carrying a vase with a bouquet of mixed flowers for Haruhi with a note that said, "Thank you" and handwritten on the inside it said, "For everything."

After the princess was put to bed, Kyoya settled in at the desk to finish up some work and Haruhi sat on the couch with her laptop surfing the web. She was so intently reading the information on the screen that she did not realize that she was being stared at. Finally she turned her eyes to Kyoya to find him gazing at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me then?"

"No reason. Haruhi, do you know how many hearts you have broken in your lifetime?" _Besides mine, and the rest of the host club for that matter. Oh yeah and there was Kasanoda Ritsu. And maybe a few more that I can't think of off the top of my head._

"None. Oh wait, Arie claims that I did back in 9th grade. Why do you ask?"

"There's more than just that. There has to be more that you just don't want to admit to… or maybe you just didn't realize."

"Not really. But why do you ask?"

"Nothing really, just curious. I've been told that if you don't count while we were hosting the girls at Ouran, I've only truly broken one heart." _ And even then, I broke her heart because you broke mine._

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Mitsumi. She told me that I broke her heart by marrying her when I wasn't in love with her." _I couldn't love her, she wasn't you. Why can't you see that I wasn't joking yesterday?_

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. She really did love you with all of her heart."

"Maybe. But at the same time, she hated me." _Or rather hated the part that still to this day loves you._

"Why do you say that? You could see it in her eyes that she was truly in love with you."

"Mostly she hated me for what I did a year ago next week. I hated myself for it too, to an extent." _It was the night that my daughter was conceived. _

"Kyoya… "

"It's nothing. I need to go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood and walked to his room.

"Good night."

The next few mornings went similar to the morning before, without the phone call telling him that the maid was delayed. Thank goodness for small favors. Haruhi and the princess spent the days together and every other day, when Kyoya returned, Haruhi would have dinner waiting for him. He wouldn't allow her to cook every night and insisted that at least every other night that they have dinner at one of the restaurants at the hotel. Kyoya didn't want it to end. It felt more like a loving home than his home and wife ever did.

It was the second Friday since they arrived, and Kyoya had been invited out for drinks. Haruhi was invited as well, so he thought it would be a good chance for her to let her hair down. She dressed herself in a Hitachiin designer dress, while Kyoya dressed more casually. They met his partners at a dance club a few blocks away from the hotel. Haruhi had always been one to know her limits when drinking. She nursed her drinks long and hard. By the time the bar closed, she had only consumed 2 alcoholic beverages and several glasses of juice. Kyoya, on the other hand drank like a fish! After last call, the two, who had walked to the bar from the hotel, had to hail a cab to make it back to the hotel safely. Once they got to the room, the maid was sent back to her room on the floor below by Haruhi as Kyoya complained that his tie was too stifling and started taking off his clothes layer by layer. Stopping at his pants as he sat down on the couch.

"Haruhi. Do you know what today is?"

"Friday?" _ Thank heaven's he didn't keep stripping. I need to get him into his bed._

"No, it's the one year anniversary of your first court win… and the last time I got this drunk. You know how I know that?" _And also the first night that I ever made love to you that wasn't just in my head… or at least that was what I was thinking at the time. The hands I felt on me that night weren't my own, so I thought that it wasn't just another fantasy or dream… I just didn't know that they weren't your hands._

"How?" _And why? I mean yes, it was a big day for me, but it was an average day for you except for how drunk you got._

"I know it 'cause it is forever engraved in my mind because that's the night the princess was conceived. If I hadn't thought that Mitsumi was you, I never would have even touched her. You're the only one I have ever wanted. But no, I got drunk and blacked out. I don't even remember you putting me in my limo and sending me home. I vaguely remember seeing her standing there in one of the Hitachiin nightgowns that her sister had given her as a birthday present. Her hair was pulled up, and she looked like you. In the 3 years that we were married, I can honestly say that that was the one and only night that I ever make love to her. Normally our sex life consisted of me getting too angry or frustrated at work or my father, so to release pent up energy, I would go into her room. She was always willing… maybe too willing. It was always fast and dirty, but protected. I didn't care about her, so I didn't care if her needs were met. I got what I wanted and then left to go sleep in my own room. We didn't even share a room the whole time we were married. But that night… that night I thought it was you. I thought that you were the one helping me to my bed. You were the one that kissed me good night until I deepened the kiss. It was your face that I saw as I started kissing her neck… as I ripped her gown off of her. It was shredded the next morning when I found it. I literally ripped it off of her. I know now that it was her that I was with, but in the moment, at that time, it was you who moaned when I kissed every inch…Haruhi it was you that I made love to that night. The one and only time I have ever had sex unprotected, and the end results were named after the woman that I thought I was making love to at the time.

"Haruhi, would you… could you fall in love with someone that didn't love you back? Someone that wouldn't touch you, wouldn't make love to you except for when he was so full of rage that he needed a release? Could you love someone that called out another woman's name when you made love?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twelve:** Haruhi it was you that I made love to that night. The one and only time I have ever had sex unprotected, and the end results were named after the woman that I thought I was making love to at the time.

"Haruhi, would you… could you fall in love with someone that didn't love you back? Someone that wouldn't touch you, wouldn't make love to you except for when he was so full of rage that he needed a release? Could you love someone that called out another woman's name when you made love?"

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Probably not. But Kyoya, you're not the type to do such things either. I saw with my own eyes. You may not have loved her to the same extent that she loved you, but she did love you. I also don't see the great shadow king calling out some woman's name while he is with another. You strike me as the kind to always give your partners the same little pet name that way if you are thinking of someone else you won't call out the wrong name." _But then again, I always envisioned you as a real ladies man. Hosting even when you didn't have to. Or maybe that was what I wanted to see. Maybe I was afraid that how you treated me was because of your father's wish for you to marry me. Or maybe I was afraid to let my heart get crushed by something your father made you do. I didn't want to be like Mitsumi, married to a man that didn't love me. More importantly, I didn't want to venture out to find that the man I cared for didn't care back despite what he told me._

"I don't call out names, ever, for one reason. I was never with the one I wanted to be with. And like I said, the one night I thought that I was, it ends up that I was just too drunk to recognize who I was with.

"Tell me something, Haruhi. How did Mitsumi treat you over the last year?"

"Eh. Well enough I guess. She wasn't going out of her way to be nice, but she wasn't rude or cold to me." _Is that why she started hating me? Because her husband called out my name when they were having sex?_

"In truth, she hated you as much as she loved me. From the moment I called out your name when I came, she wanted me to have nothing more to do with you ever again. I reduced our contact with one another so as to not give her reason to fight with me, but try as I might, I couldn't forget about you. When I told her to name the baby after you, she considered terminating the pregnancy."

"Kyoya, I think maybe you need to go get some sleep. You are tired. We can talk about this later, ok?" _ This is too much for me to take in right now. Please, let's not talk about this right now._

"No we can't. I don't want to talk about it any more. I needed you to know though. Haruhi, I love you. I have always loved you. Even back in high school when I was adding to your debt, it was only to keep you around. I didn't know how to tell you what I wanted back then. I wasn't used to not being able to get my way, and I knew that you weren't one to bow down to me. Plus there was that whole Tamaki thing in high school. In college, I thought that I had a chance, but you never saw me as anything more than a friend." He tried to stand up from the couch but started to lose his balance. Haruhi moved over and grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"Kyoya, get some rest. We can't talk about it when you're in this state." She helped him to his room. He sat down on the bed but did not let go of Haruhi. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, deepening the kiss as she gasped in surprise. She didn't exactly resist, but she didn't allow herself to get carried away either. He pulled her onto the bed on top of him, firmly grabbing her waist and pulling her into his firm aching groin. "Kyoya stop. We can't do this."

"Why not? We're both free and consenting adults." _I can't let you go Haruhi, I love you. I need you. Can't you see that? Can't you understand that I had to get drunk to screw up the courage to tell you? Drunk so that if you reject me, I can blame it on the alcohol. Don't leave me._

"Maybe, but you're drunk. You don't have full control of your faculties. And heaven forbid if I did something like this, I damn sure don't want you to forget who you are making love with. If you called me Mitsumi, I don't think I could handle it."

"There is no chance of me calling you that. I never cared for her. It's you. Only you. No one else. Just you. Haruhi, please, even if you won't sleep with me, let me hold you in my arms for the night. Just let me hold you, be held by you. Please. Haruhi, I love you."

The baby started to wake up, hungry. "Kyoya let me go get the baby's formula and warm it up while you change into your pajamas. I'll be back in just a moment." She stood up and walked out of the room on her way to the kitchen attached to the suite. While she warmed the bottle, she stepped into her bedroom and changed into her nightgown and robe. She retrieved the bottle and headed to Kyoya's bedroom again. She picked up the princess and started to feed her, ignoring Kyoya's presence in the room.

"Haruhi…"

"Kyoya, I am taking care of your daughter. I want you to lie down and get some rest." She stood facing away from him while giving the baby her bottle. She did not hear a response and figured that he was doing as he was told. A few seconds later, she knew better. He was behind her with his arms wrapped around both Haruhi and his daughter. He began kissing her ear. "Kyoya stop. I am feeding your daughter. Don't do that please."

"If you wont let me make love to you, at least let me hold you. Both of you." _Please Haruhi. I need you._

"Only… and I do mean only if you do it my way. Now lay your drunken ass down facing the center of the bed." Kyoya complied. Haruhi finished feeding the baby, burped her, and laid her down in the center of the bed. Then she lay on top of the covers pinning the baby between the two adults. Kyoya wasn't exactly happy about how it turned out, but he decided that beggars can't be choosers. He tucked his arm under Haruhi's head, with his other hand resting on his daughter. The princess lay next to father cooing contently. About 20 minutes after crawling onto the bed, Kyoya was sound asleep, as was his daughter. Haruhi got up and placed the baby back in the crib. She also took the initiative to set a bottle of water and a packet of aspirin on the bedside table for when Kyoya wakes up.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirteen: **The princess lay next to father cooing contently. About 20 minutes after crawling onto the bed, Kyoya was sound asleep, as was his daughter. Haruhi got up and placed the baby back in the crib. She also took the initiative to set a bottle of water and a packet of aspirin on the bedside table for when Kyoya wakes up.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next morning, Kyoya woke up with a headache, but no blackout. He remembered every word he said to Haruhi, every attempt to molest her, every tear he shed when he woke up and found her no longer in his bed. He was grateful for the aspirin and water which he made quick use of, followed immediately by a quick peek to confirm that the baby was asleep, and then nice long, hot shower. When he exited the shower and dressed, he found that Haruhi had already taken the baby out of her crib. He walked into the living room and instantly started to salivate. Haruhi had cooked breakfast and it smelled excellent.

Not quite sure how Haruhi would react to him after what he had said the night before, he walked into the dining room with the intention of playing dumb. He would claim that he doesn't remember anything from the night before. He's blacked out before after drinking, so it wouldn't be anything new. What he found when he walked in was an image that he would burn into his mind to keep for when he needed "happy thoughts". His daughter, sitting in her infant seat happily cooing at Haruhi who was sitting next to her eating her breakfast, with a plate ready for Kyoya sitting across from her. Haruhi was talking to the infant about their plans for the day to go to the local zoo and take a picnic at the park.

Kyoya walked in and sat across from Haruhi. "Good morning." He picked up his fork, paused before taking his first bite. "What's the plan for this morning?" He took his first bite and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He didn't ever remember tasting anything so wonderful. "Yummm, this is excellent, how do you do it?"

"It's just food. I cook that that for my dad every morning. How's the head feeling?"

"Don't ask. Thank you for the aspirin. Well I assume it was you that put it there."

"Yes it was me. So other than recover from your hangover, what are your plans for the day?"

"They don't work on Saturdays here, so I am free until Monday. So, that's why I was wondering what you had planned for the day. I was hoping that you would include me in the plans."

"We'd love to have you join us. We were just talking about it. I thought that we would go to the zoo and have a picnic in the park. I have already made a picnic basket with way more than we could eat. So I was going to invite Hana-san to go with us if you were busy. But I think that the princess would much rather you go with us instead. Right, little one?"

The finished eating and packed up the diaper bad and picnic basket and the three left out for a full day of family style fun. Haruhi knew that the zoo might be a little much considering the baby's age, but she hadn't been able to find anything designed to keep infants entertained, so she thought at least she would enjoy it. Haruhi did not think that Kyoya would find the zoo interesting, but she was pleasantly surprised as they walked from animal to animal smiling and laughing together. A little after noon, they made their way over to the park where they found a nice shaded area under a tree where they could watch the ducks on the pond.

With a cloth laid out, they place the food at the far end and they sat at the opposite end with the baby between them lying on the blanket. It was a pleasant afternoon. After they ate, they took the leftover bread bits and fed the ducks. The talk was light, and the topic of the night before was left untouched. Haruhi was afraid to broach the subject for fear that he would remember what he said… or maybe she was afraid that he wouldn't. She wasn't sure which she would prefer more.

_Part of me wishes that I could know if what he says is from his own feelings, or because he claims his father wanted him to marry me, or even if it was just the liquor talking. I understand him wanting a lady of the house quickly because of the princess, but is that a reason to jump into something? Does he really care for me like that? Since high school? But really, was it just the alcohol talking combined with being lonely when he pulled me on top of him and said that we were two consenting adults? No. No. No. I can't let my mind wander there. I can't believe that I… No. No. No. I can't go there. I can't allow myself to think about it. Keep your mind out of the gutter, Haruhi. This is family time. But wait, I am not part of the family. Why does this have to feel so right, like we are a family? But he wasn't drunk when we walked into that jewelry store the first day here. Was he really serious? No. No. No. Haruhi, focus! _

After feeding the ducks, they sat back down on the cloth with the princess between them again. She fell fast asleep even before she was put down. The two sat there, sipping the tea that they had brought along, both silent. _She didn't drink that much last night, so I'm sure she remembers. What is she thinking about what I said? I poured my heart out, but so far today we're acting like it didn't happen. Ha. I blame my father. I grew up not knowing what it was like to truly want something with all of my heart, until it came to the one thing I can't have. The one person who can't be bought. Right now, what I wouldn't give to be able to reach out and pull her into my arms. But I can't. If she doesn't feel the same way, it would kill me. At least Haruhi wouldn't be as calloused towards me as I was Mitsumi. I couldn't make myself show her any mercy, but I did understand what she was going through to an extent. I wanted… no, I still want Haruhi as much if not more than Mitsumi ever wanted me. Why can't I get up the guts to tell her without getting drunk or making it seem like it's just idle chatter while we're out shopping or what have you? It's been a week and a half since we got here and I only have a little over a week left to go. If I don't ask her before we step off the plane back in Japan, I doubt I will ever screw up the courage to ask her. But it's Haruhi. She is so different from every other female that I know. _His mind drifted back to the night before, to when he pulled her down on the bed with him. _She didn't fight me. She could have easily slapped me and left the room. She was on top, she was in charge. I would have been a willing partner in whatever she may have decided, but the thing is… she didn't slap me or try to get away at first. She was kissing me back. She even said if she did, she didn't want to be called by another woman's name… does that mean? Should I allow myself to have hope? Haruhi, please bring up the subject. I know I am a chicken, but to have you reject me scares the hell out of me. Please let me know if you meant what I hope you meant._

After a while of silence, the princess woke from her nap so it was decided that they should head back to the hotel. They packed up everything. Kyoya carried the basket while Haruhi shouldered the diaper bag and carried the princess. As they strolled through the park, Kyoya reached down and took Haruhi's free hand. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't pull her hand away. After returning to the hotel, they spent a quiet evening at the suite. Both, however, were wishing that it could continue like that forever.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fourteen:** After a while of silence, the princess woke from her nap so it was decided that they should head back to the hotel. They packed up everything. Kyoya carried the basket while Haruhi shouldered the diaper bag and carried the princess. As they strolled through the park, Kyoya reached down and took Haruhi's free hand. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't pull her hand away. After returning to the hotel, they spent a quiet evening at the suite. Both, however, were wishing that it could continue like that forever.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sunday was more or less uneventful. The strolled through the mall at the hotel once again and got a little bit of a swim in, but the rest of the day was spend leisurely lounging around the suite. Monday, however, would be a busy day for everyone. Haruhi was expected to go with Kyoya after lunch, so she was invited to have lunch with Kyoya and his business partners. After lunch they proceeded with work as planned. It was about 6 pm when they decided to call it quits for the day. Kyoya and Haruhi were taken back to the hotel were Haruhi was going to go up to the mall area to have someone look at her watch that had broken. She was half way up the stairs while Kyoya was checking the front desk for messages when she heard someone yelling Kyoya's name. "Otori Kyoya! Stop right there! If you move another inch, I'll kill them both."

Haruhi looked up to the balcony above the staircase she was standing on. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Two men were standing there, yelling at Kyoya. One had a gun to Hana-san's head, while the other was dangling the princess over the edge of the balcony, threatening to drop the baby if Kyoya didn't do as they demanded. He was positioned in such a manner, that if he dropped the princess, she would fall right past the banister of the stairs and straight down two full stories. Haruhi's heart stood still.

"Otori, if you're gonna continue with that deal, we want a million US Dollars or else."

"We can discuss this, but let my staff and child go free first. I won't negotiate as long as you are holding hostages. If want, you can hold me until we negotiate a deal, but let the girl take the baby and walk away safely."

"No dice! The brat goes free only after we get the money."

"You know this wont work out the way you want it to. Hand the baby to the girl and let them walk away. You have guns, keep them trained on me, but let the others go."

"You really want me to let go of the brat? She'll fly like a ragdoll tossed out of a crib. Either we get the money and then she is handed over, or I turn her loose where she is now. Your call."

"Send the girl and the child away safely, or I won't deal with you. I have no patience for fools who aren't man enough to negotiate without having to use little girls. Let my staff member have the child. I'll give you what you want, but not until my people are all safe."

Depending on your point of view, over the next few moments, time did one of two things. It either came to a dead standstill, or minutes passed in microseconds. None of the Otori private police that were currently on site could get a bead on either of the two men without potentially harming one of the innocent people involved. The men were getting fidgety, Hana-san was nervous, and the princess was screaming her tiny little lungs out. In a split second, Hana-san fainted and dropped out of everyone's sight and the man holding the baby dropped her. The Otori private police put bullets in the gunman's arm. Haruhi, who was almost to the top of the stairs reached out over the banister to catch the baby. Kyoya ran up the stairs, 2 and 3 steps at a time, to near where Haruhi was. The princess fell into Haruhi's outstretched arms. The force of the momentum of the baby's fall caused Haruhi to lose her balance as she started to fall over the banister. A man who had been walking down the stairs as the event started to unfold ran to try to help catch the baby, when she hit his arms, that were slightly below Haruhi's, it managed to force the momentum of the fall towards the stairs instead of straight down over the banister. Haruhi pulled the baby into her center and wrapped herself around, cocooning her from the roll down the stairs. As they two rolled down the stairs, they bowled over Kyoya, who grabbed for them and also wrapped himself around the two of them. The Otori private police descended on the men and apprehended them. The human ball that was Kyoya, Haruhi and the princess stopped rolling at the bottom of the stairs. The front desk clerk called 911. And everyone who had been a witness to the ordeal held their breath to see if everyone was ok.

Kyoya peeled himself away from Haruhi. Haruhi sat up, still holding the princess tightly against her torso. The princess was still screaming her lungs out, but her cries were no longer as frantic. Kyoya stumbled around and finally got to his feet. He offered to take his daughter from Haruhi, who refused. Tears streamed down her face as she examined the baby for any injuries. It wasn't until she had calmed the princess down before she even bothered to give herself a second thought. The local police showed up along with the EMS. Hana was brought down to join the police and her boss in telling the ordeal. The Otori Private Police gave their statement to the police, who actually commended them for how they handled the situation. Hana was given a sedative and sent to her room. Haruhi held the princess the entire time that the EMS was examining Hana, the men who had taken Hana and the princess hostage, and Kyoya. It wasn't until they told her that if she didn't let go of the baby that they could not properly examine either of them did she let go. She was still in shock. The princess was fine, and it was soon determined that there was nothing wrong with her at all. The crying was simply from the events, not due to injuries. It was then, and only then, did Haruhi allow EMS to examine her.

As Haruhi finally conceded, allowing EMS to examine her, Kyoya made his way to the man that had been standing below Haruhi as the princess came down into their arms. To thank him for what he had done, Kyoya got his name and address in order to send a thank you. When it was all said and done, Kyoya actually sent the man flowers, a personal thank you card, and a check for $50,000 US Dollars. He couldn't put a price on what the man had done for him by saving Haruhi and his daughter from continuing the path over the banister.

Haruhi's examination by EMS found nothing physically wrong, but she was in shock. After hours of dealing with the police, they were finally allowed to go. Hana was told that with the exception of one last dinner party that they had to attend, Haruhi would be watching the baby. While Kyoya and Haruhi attended the party, the Otori Private Police would join Hana in the suite to watch over her while she cared for the baby. Kyoya called the primary partner he had been dealing with and explained that although it was not normal to bring a child to work, he would not allow another repeat of what happened. It was all over the news, so by the time Kyoya made the call, the partner had already heard about what happened. He would make sure that the others understood, because he was a parent as well, and could not imagine what Kyoya was going through. Finally everyone settled down in their rooms/suites. Haruhi would not let go of the princess.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifteen: **Kyoya called the primary partner he had been dealing with and explained that although it was not normal to bring a child to work, he would not allow another repeat of what happened. It was all over the news, so by the time Kyoya made the call, the partner had already heard about what happened. He would make sure that the others understood, because he was a parent as well, and could not imagine what Kyoya was going through. Finally everyone settled down in their rooms/suites. Haruhi would not let go of the princess.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Haruhi sat on the couch rocking the princess in her arms for over an hour. Nothing Kyoya did or said would get her to stop. Even when he told her that the child was his, she still sat there silently holding onto the baby. Kyoya handed her a bottle as the princess started to let them know that she was hungry. After she fed the little one, Kyoya sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and stopped rocking. It was then that she broke down. She sobbed uncontrollably on Kyoya's shoulder.

After 20 minutes, she finally stopped sobbing uncontrollably. Kyoya had made a decision that Haruhi might not like if she were in her right state of mind. However, he doubted that she was since she seemed almost catatonic, so he made a judgment call and ran with it. He stood up and grabbed Haruhi's hand. She stood up and followed him blindly. He walked into her room and grabbed her nightclothes then he walked her into his room and sat her on the edge of his bed while he changed the baby and put her in the crib. He grabbed the receiver to the baby monitor and a change of clothes for himself and again grabbed Haruhi by the hand and took her into the bathroom. She never questioned what he was doing, nor did she resist. He started the water in the shower as he stripped down to his boxers. Then he did something that he had only hoped to ever do, but not for this reason. He began undressing Haruhi. He was slow and deliberate with his movements so as to not scare her. He knew that she wasn't in a good state of mind. Once she was disrobed, he walked her into the shower and began washing her hair. After he finished rinsing her hair he washed her body, and although he still had a physical reaction in response to what he was doing to her he kept himself in check. After she was rinsed, he quickly removed his boxers and washed himself. Once he had rinsed himself as well, he shut off the water and toweled her off and them himself. After dressing her in her nightgown, he led her to the bed where he had her lay down. No sooner had he laid down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms than she began to cry herself to sleep.

About 3 hours later, the princess woke up. Kyoya was not one to usually wake up with the baby, but this time he did easily. He fed her and put her back to bed before crawling back into his bed and once again wrapping Haruhi up in his arms. They slept like that for 4 more hours when the princess woke them both up. The alarm had not been set and it was already 8 am. Neither of them had eaten the night before due to the circumstances, so when they woke up, they were ravenous. Haruhi never questioned how she ended up in Kyoya's bed. Nor would she talk about what happened the night before. Other than that, however, she seemed fine as usual. They both dressed and snagged something to eat on the way.

Hana met them at the elevator as they were about to get on and head down to the lobby. In the midst of her apologizing for being late, Kyoya reminded her that she could have the day off after what she had experienced last night. He explained that they had made arrangements for the princess to stay with Haruhi for the rest of the time, except one meeting that she needed to be at that they couldn't allow the baby at. Kyoya assured the girl that she was not being fired, but rather look at it as a paid vacation for having endured the ordeal from the night before. He also assured her that when she was needed to watch the baby, she would have at least half of the Otori private police joining her in the suite for her protection. The poor girl blamed herself for the baby getting taken, so it was all Kyoya could do to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

Although Haruhi ignored discussion on what had happened the night before, she watched Kyoya carefully as he handled the young lady. She was fearful of losing her job as well as traumatized by what had happened the night before. The old Kyoya would not have been so kind. He might have even fired her for allowing the baby to get taken in the first place. The new Kyoya not only did not fire her, but he put extra men on duty at the time when she would be needed to watch the baby to ease the girl's mind. He had also been unbelievably gentle with her while she was in shock. Images of what happened after they returned to their suite the night before flooded Haruhi's mind. His gentle manner in handling her in her less that stable state of mind, his gentle hands as he washed her hair and bathed her, how his strong arms held her that night as she cried herself to sleep. She began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, the words he spoke when he was drunk were true. He had always been a little bit gentler with her than he had with his staff. Haruhi thought about it a little more as she came to the realization that he had been gentler with her than anyone else, including the girls that he had hosted. Her thoughts were flooded with times from college when he had asked her out but she refused because she was afraid he was only doing so because his father wanted him to. His expressionless mask not always hiding what she now realized as sadness when she rejected him. Could she have been wrong in her assessment of Kyoya? Then memories of the first afternoon they had arrived flashed before her. Memories of Kyoya asking her to pick out a wedding set and telling her that she could be his wife if she only said the word.

All through out the day, Haruhi kept having memories of Kyoya's kindness and gentleness flashed through her mind, catching her off-guard at the most inopportune times. Lucky for her, everyone in the office knew of their ordeal the night before and gave her a break. After the work day was done, they returned to their suite. Kyoya put a call into Hana's room to check on her before sitting down at the desk to finish up his paperwork for the day. He asked Haruhi to order room service for them so that she didn't have to cook.

The princess was fed, bathed, and put to bed only seconds before the knock on the door by room service. Kyoya took a break from his work to join Haruhi while eating. They ate in silence, as Haruhi was deep in thought the whole time. Kyoya watched in awe as a multitude of emotions played across her face. With a chuckle, he conceded that she would never be able to become a professional poker player._ I wish I could read her mind. Is she thinking of what happened last night? She scared me last night, and I was sure that this morning she'd throw a fit once she realized that she slept in my bed with me. I am just grateful that she allowed me to hold her as she cried last night. I wish I could do more. Haruhi, talk to me. Let me know what's going on. I will fix what I can, and if I can't then I will do everything in my power to make it better somehow. Just talk to me._

At dinner, the same as earlier that day, anytime she didn't have something specific occupying her mind, it would wander to Kyoya. _He was so gentle with Hana-san this morning. If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it. The Kyoya that I knew in high school would only treat girls that way if they were paying clients at the host club, and even then if something didn't go his way, he still wouldn't be that kind. What changed him? Was it Mitsumi? Or was it the baby? Is what ever caused him to be so kind to Hana the same thing that made him ask me to pick out a wedding set? That doesn't make sense, but he hadn't really asked me to marry him, did he? His father has already forced him into a marriage once, so he won't bother arranging another one, would he? If that is the case, then does that mean that Kyoya really does have feelings for me? Or is this still a throwback to when his father wanted my legal expertise in the family? Oh, none of this makes sense. I wish I could read his mind._


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixteen: **At dinner, the same as earlier that day, anytime she didn't have something specific occupying her mind, it would wander to Kyoya. _He was so gentle with Hana-san this morning. If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it. The Kyoya that I knew in high school would only treat girls that way if they were paying clients at the host club, and even then if something didn't go his way, he still wouldn't be that kind. … Oh, none of this makes sense. I wish I could read his mind._

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Are you done? I will clean up if you're done." Haruhi had cleared her head to allow her to focus back on the tasks at hand. She noticed that Kyoya was watching her.

"Eh, oh yes, I'm done. Thank you. You do realize that you only have to put it out in the hall and they will pick it up, right?" Her voice had shaken him from his trance. She put the dishes on the tray and set it right outside the suite door.

"Kyoya, do you have work to do?" _ I can't read his mind, so I have to ask him outright._

"Well, it can wait. What's up?" _Talk to me, please._

"I… I… kind of wanted to talk, but it can wait if you have work to do. It's not important by any means." _Assuming that I can muster up the courage to ask what I want to ask._

"Nothing that you want is unimportant. Let's talk. What's on your mind?" _Talk? You want to talk to me? Really? I would never turn that down. Please, Haruhi I've wanted you to talk to me about what's bothering you for a while now. _ He stood up and took her hand to lead her over to the couch and they sat down to talk. He had to keep his mask in place as he felt almost giddy that she had said that she wanted to talk. Even if it was shallow meaningless chit-chat, it was still the fact that she was initiating the conversation of her own free will.

"You may think that, but I doubt that whoever your work will affect would feel the same way. It can wait. Take care of your work. I'm not going anywhere, and what I wanted to talk about isn't earth shattering or anything like that." _ It has been years in the making so another day or two isn't going to hurt anything._

"Haruhi, I promise that my work that I have left is not going to take more than 20 minutes. I can do it on the ride to the office in the morning. Talk to me." _Please don't make me beg you. _

"Well, to be honest, I don't know where to start. There are a couple of topics that I wanted to talk about. None of them are really important, just my curiosity really." _ Where do I start?_

"Ok, I'm all yours for as long as you want me. Take your time and start where ever it feels right. There's no pressure, ok?" _More than one topic? How did I get so lucky?_

"Ok, so, umm… I guess let's get the easiest out of the way first. I … umm… I wanted to thank you for what you did last night. I know that I wasn't... umm… much help last night. I…"

"Stop right there, Haruhi. You can't say that you weren't much help. You saved my daughter's life. If you hadn't caught her, then I would have lost her. You know very well how much that child means to me. I should be thanking you." _Why would you even think of thanking me?_

"No, I mean after that. When we were back here. I was useless. All I could do was space out and cry. The princess had to have woken up in the middle of the night, but I didn't do anything." _I couldn't even bathe myself. I know what was happening, but I didn't have the state of mind to do it myself. I'm even more embarrassed than you will ever know. Why did I have to get like that?_

"Neither you nor the princess was in danger at that point, so it doesn't matter. Like I said, you saved her life, that's all that matters. Haruhi, I don't know how to make you understand that you are as important as my daughter is. If you are at a point that you have to be held to make it through the night, then I will do it. I love you, Haruhi. I know that you don't believe me, and I don't know how to explain it any better. When I saw you almost fall over the banister trying to save the princess, my heart stopped. I thought I was going to lose both of you at the same time."

"Umm… that kind of goes into one of the other topics that I wanted to build up to. Umm… I … I… umm… I got off track. I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me when I spaced out. So thank you. And… umm… I… I also wanted… umm… to thank you… for … umm…not doing… umm… anything … last night. I know that it would have… umm… been easy to… umm…have… umm…"

"Haruhi, stop. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. I love you and I want you. But not enough to rape you. When I touch you like that, I want it to be because you want it, not because you are traumatized and can't stop me. My god, even that first summer at Nekozawa's place, I wouldn't have touched you if you didn't want it. I just went far enough to prove my point." _So she was aware of what was going on… and she is thanking me? Is that why she won't consider dating me, because she thinks I would stoop so low as to rape her? Have I ever done anything to cause her to not trust me?_

"I… I know that. I trust you. That's why I wanted to thank you for … well… not taking advantage. I mean, I know that you are a man with needs… and… I… umm… I'm…umm… aware… of…uhh…your physical response. Kyoya, I am sorry for making things hard… ACK… I… I mean… difficult…for you." _Oh shit, why did I say it that way? This is not going the way I wanted it to._

Kyoya laughed. Not just a little chuckle, not just a slip of the façade, but a full out laugh. "Yes you make it hard. And you can make things difficult too. There is no doubt about it. I'm sorry. I really am sorry, I shouldn't laugh. You're so nervous that it really isn't funny. Haruhi, it's ok. I can keep my libido under control. There was something more important to focus on, so I did. Yes, my body reacted to you. I can't help it. I would be lying if I said that I don't want you, because I do. I want you more than anything in the world. But you needed someone to take care of you. I'll do what ever you need me to. I know that you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you, but I do. And I mean it when I say that I will do whatever you need me to do… whatever you want. If you ever need me to take care of you, I will do it. Haruhi, I would have even before you saved the princess' life, but even more so now. I owe you my life." Kyoya took Haruhi's hand in his again and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Haruhi, I have spent the last… damn near ten years trying to tell you that I love you. You won't believe me because of my father's wish, or because of that damn vase, or … whatever. But I do love you. I have since… shit, I don't know when. I was too stupid to know what I was feeling. Otori's don't have feelings. They damn sure don't have feelings for someone that they can't buy off. So, Haruhi, if I were to tell you that I would give up everything Otori… everything… would that convince you? What can I do to convince you that what I am telling you is real?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventeen: "…**But I do love you. I have since… shit, I don't know when. I was too stupid to know what I was feeling. Otori's don't have feelings. They damn sure don't have feelings for someone that they can't buy off. So, Haruhi, if I were to tell you that I would give up everything Otori… everything… would that convince you? What can I do to convince you that what I am telling you is real?"

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Kyoya, I'll be honest with you. Yes, I always thought that you were saying that you loved me simply because your father wanted you to marry me into your family. I didn't believe that you really loved me. I mean, honestly, the vase is the least of the reasons, yet the first of many. Your father, the Tamaki incident, and then there was the fact that the few times we went to dinner in college, you insisted that it was only as friends. What was I supposed to think? Damn, I didn't want to bring this subject up just yet. I kind of wanted to build up my courage to talk about this. But you went there, didn't you?"

"Yes I did go there. And I have to tell you, the reason that I asked you out to dinner as friends was because when I asked you out on a date, you freaked out and wouldn't go. But if I asked as friends, you agreed. Half the time I had to fight you to be able to pay for your share. The reason I kept adding to your debt for the vase was because I didn't know how to tell you that I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay. At first I thought it was that I wanted you to stay at the club because you brought in a pretty hefty bit of income. I never really realized that it was actually more than money. I didn't put a name on the feelings that I had for you until after I married Mitsumi. Pretty sad that it took me getting married to someone else to realize that I loved you. I had known that I care about you, but marrying her… well, that's when I realized that it was more than just caring. And, seriously? The Tamaki incident? Are you talking about the high school version or the college version?"

"College or High School? I didn't realize that there was more than one version."

"Well, at least as I see it, the high school version involved the fact that you had a crush on Tamaki and he had one on you, but was too stupid to realize it. Everyone else in the club realized it but you two. Even when he went to the main house, and pulled that stunt about dropping out of the club, you two even kissed but couldn't figure out how to connect."

"Oh you considered that an incident? I didn't know. Sorry. What I remember was the college one I guess. You remember, right? You made the whole school believe that Tamaki and I were both gay but hung out together to hide the so called fact. You used pictures from our hosting days to convince everyone that I was not only gay, but a slutty gay. They honestly believed that I would sleep with any woman that offered. Tamaki got it worse though. You had everyone convinced that he was a post-operative transsexual. They believed that he was actually born a she, and had gone to France for the surgery. And then… and then… you told everyone that he/she was my lover before he/she had the surgery. That is what I consider the Tamaki incident."

"I had to drive away the guys. You wouldn't accept the fact that I cared about you, so I had to scare away my competition. And if you want to know the truth, that's not what I considered the college version of the Tamaki incident. But if you don't know my version, I guess that means that you and he didn't talk as much as I thought you did. I figured he would tell you what I got him to do."

"Eh, what? If we're talking you better keep talking. What is your version?" _Egads, what more could he do to us._

"I… you promise that you wont get mad at me?" _Oh shit I thought she knew about it. I thought surely Ranka would have told her._

"Talk."

"I got Tamaki so drunk that he was having a hard time distinguishing male from female and then we went to another bar where he started hitting on someone that we both knew… umm but he didn't recognize us. I am just grateful that your father didn't recognize us… err rather, Tamaki."

"Oh shit, that must have been the night that dad came home telling me that he felt like a cougar, hitting on a really dunk boy that was about my age. Oh please tell me that those two aren't related."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. They might just be the same incident. To make it worse, Tamaki was so drunk that went I told him that if he hooked up with the person that I was pointing out to him, he could really be your father. He was so smashed that he didn't even realize what I was saying. He heard your name and went all out."

"You're kidding me, right? Oh shit, that's too funny. Poor Tamaki." She started laughing. Kyoya joined her. Envisioning Tamaki hitting on Ranka was too much for the both of them. Once they laughter faded, Haruhi sighed. "So where do we stand now?" Haruhi was so confused before, but after the conversation, she was even more confused. She had no clue where she stood with Kyoya.

"Looks like we're sitting, not standing."

"Smart ass. I'm trying to be serious again. Other than the fact that we each had a different version of the college Tamaki incident, have we come to an agreement at all?"

"I don't know. We've been around the world in our talk tonight. Did we touch on everything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know anymore." _ I got so caught up in laughing at Tamaki that I forgot what all I wanted us to talk about._

"How about this, I'm not going anywhere. If you haven't covered all the topics, you know where I will be. But I do have a question for you now."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Haruhi, what are your feelings for me? Do you have any at all?" _ Please don't smash the hope that I have build up this evening as we've talked._

"I can honestly say that I don't know for sure. My brain has been turning upside down and inside out for a while now. I am not sure what I feel. I'm sorry if that's not an acceptable answer." _ I am more confused than I was before. But at least now I know where you stand. That helps, a lot._

"Haruhi, I've waited this long, I can certainly keep waiting. I don't want to push you. But let me ask a different question that maybe you can answer for me. Do you finally realize how I feel about you?" _ Please, please, please tell me that you finally understand that I love you._

"If I say that you love me, would I be correct?"

"Yes you would be… no wait… just saying that I love you isn't strong enough. But then again, I don't know words to describe that you are the only woman that I will ever truly love."

"You just did. I get it. It's not your father prompting you. Give me some time to sort everything out in my head, ok?"

"Ok. I can accept that. Just… Haruhi, can I ask a favor from you?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't put me in a position where I have your beautiful naked body next to me and not be able to touch you. That was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I don't know that I could do that again as easily. I will if I have to, but you're just too damn tempting." _You hide that perfect figure under professional suits and loose fitting casual clothes. Even though I have been looking at you for over 10 years now, I still never knew you were that perfect._

"Ok, well I hope there is never a time where I am as out of it as I was last night. But, I promise that I will do my best to not put you in that position ever again." She gave him a smile that told him that things were more than just ok between then. "Umm… so Kyoya?"

"Yes."

"Can I put myself next to you if I am not naked?"

"Huh?"

"Could I, maybe, get a hug?"

"Any time, you don't need to ask." He stood and pulled her up into his arms. As he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed. Relief washed over her. She felt better, but was still nervous about the new feelings, or rather understanding of feelings, that were rolling around her head. Haruhi tiptoed up to give him a kiss on the cheek. When she dropped down back onto her heels, Kyoya bent down and kissed her lightly on her cheek as well. Then he whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you are finally starting to understand my feelings for you. If you ever feel like I am overstepping my bounds, let me know. I never want to do anything that will push you away. I love you, Haruhi."


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighteen: **Haruhi tiptoed up to give him a kiss on the cheek. When she dropped down back onto her heels, Kyoya bent down and kissed her lightly on her cheek as well. Then he whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you are finally starting to understand my feelings for you. If you ever feel like I am overstepping my bounds, let me know. I never want to do anything that will push you away. I love you, Haruhi."

**Chapter Nineteen**

Haruhi went to bathe before bed as Kyoya finished the work he needed before work the next morning. They both slept well. Kyoya did not need Haruhi at work the next morning, so he let her sleep that morning, and even took the time to feed the baby just before he went to work. He was thankful for the night manager's suggestion to Haruhi about the soy based formula. It seemed to do the job. No projectile spit-up any more, thus eliminating the need to change clothes after every time he fed the princess. Haruhi grabbed one of the Otori private police and spent the day with the princess down in the mall doing some more shopping.

Haruhi pushed the stroller as she strolled from store to store, mostly just doing a little window shopping. Eventually she almost walked past the jewelry store that they had entered just two weeks before. She decided to, just out of curiosity, look at the jewelry. She had not intended to look at the wedding sets for the simple fact that she felt that it was too soon after his wife died for Kyoya to consider remarrying. But something pulled her to them. One set in particular caught her eye. She was drawn towards it as if it were silently calling her name. The salesman recognized her from the first time she walked into the store two weeks prior. He showed her the set that fit her like a glove and looked perfect on her hand.

While Haruhi was looking at the set, the bodyguard (otherwise known as Otori private police) was flirting with the salesgirl on the other side of the store. Or at least that is what Haruhi thought was going on. Finally, with one last look and a sigh, Haruhi handed the set back to the salesman and turned to leave. The salesgirl handed the bodyguard a slip of paper before he turned to follow Haruhi and the baby out and to the next store.

Just for grins and giggles, Haruhi stopped by one of those stores that take professional photos with extra glitz and glam. She had photos of her and the baby taken together. She wasn't sure why the sudden desire to do so had struck her, but they turned out great. She ordered an 8X10 of the best of the shots and the CD of the proofs. After that, it was nearing the time with Kyoya would be arrive back at the suite, so they made their way back just in time for Haruhi to cook dinner.

Kyoya arrived and deposited his briefcase on the desk. He happened to look at Haruhi's laptop which was on and displaying the photos that she and the baby had taken earlier that afternoon. While Haruhi was distracted, Kyoya ejected the disk and put it into his own laptop and copied the files, before returning the disk to its original location. After dinner, he asked Haruhi about the images that were on her screen. He wasn't upset about her having the pictures taken; he just wanted to verify that she made sure to take one of the bodyguards with her. When she told him which one went with them, he let it drop on the condition that she would allow him to have one of the images. He never told her that he had already made a copy. He sat down to complete his work when his phone rang. He excused himself and left the suite for a few moments.

When he returned, he finished his work while Haruhi bathed the princess and put her to bed. Shortly after the princess was in bed, Kyoya had completed his work and turned in his seat to face Haruhi on the couch. "Haruhi, I know that you were brought up in a commoner mindset, but having gone to Ouran, and gotten to know the friends that we both share, you understand arranged marriages, right?"

"Yes I understand that they happen. I somewhat understand why. What I don't understand is why someone would marry someone that they don't love. I've tried. I really have, especially after you married Mitsumi. I tried, but I still don't understand that part."

"We were talking about marriages today. Mostly about unhappy, loveless marriages, but also happy and love filled ones. One of my partners doesn't understand arranged marriages. He had met Mitsumi when he visited Japan 2 years ago, so at the first nights dinner he recognized that you weren't her. He assumed that we were having an affair. When I explained that Mitsumi had taken her life, he apologized for his misspoken accusations but then started questioning me about how I could, as he called it 'jump back in the saddle again' so quickly. I explained that there was no love between me and Mitsumi, so he asked why I had married her in the first place. It was difficult to explain arranged marriages and marrying for business standings."

"Did he finally understand?"

"I think so. But I think that he was a lot like you in that he doesn't understand how someone can be married without there being love. You may not understand, but you have seen it none the less, right?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean I know for a fact that Tamaki's whole parental ordeal involved an arranged marriage without love. And you also tell me that you didn't love Mitsumi. So yes, I guess I have seen it. I know it happens. I still don't understand why you would allow it to continue though. But that is just my personal opinion I guess."

"So is it safe to say that you would never marry for anything but love?"

"Yes, that would be safe to say. Why do you ask, though?"

"I've wanted to know as much about you as I can for a while now. And, while my information network may have access to mostly adequate data, it can't read your mind or know what you feel. And while I have my suspicions, to get confirmation, I have to ask the source… you."

"Really? How… commoner-like… of you." She giggled. "That is very unlike you, Kyoya."

"Yes I know. I don't know how you do it. I really don't know. But you… you can make me do the damnedest things." He stood up and walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "How do you do it?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and then laid his head on her shoulder. "You are the only one who can make me do things that are very much not a part of my own nature. I have not been to a commoner mall since high school, yet I went with you when we first got here. I've never allowed a woman to sleep in my bed… not even my wife, yet we shared my bed the other night. How do you do it, Haruhi?" Haruhi absent mindedly reached up and began stroking his hair.

"I don't know. It isn't anything that I specially do. I'm just me." He slid his head from her shoulder down to her lap, waiting for a second to see if she reacted before snuggling up and making himself comfortable on her lap and closing his eyes. She continued to stroke his hair as she started to hum a lullaby. Before she realized it, he was quietly snoring on her lap.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter nineteen: **"I don't know. It isn't anything that I specially do. I'm just me." He slid his head from her shoulder down to her lap, waiting for a second to see if she reacted before snuggling up and making himself comfortable on her lap and closing his eyes. She continued to stroke his hair as she started to hum a lullaby. Before she realized it, he was quietly snoring on her lap.

**Chapter Twenty**

Hearing the baby cry, Haruhi started to come to. She lifted her head up off the back of the couch, not realizing where she had fallen asleep. As she started to stand, she felt something heavy on her lap. As she finally remembered what had happened, she gently lifted Kyoya's head off of her lap and slid out from underneath. She started the bottle warming and then went to go get the princess out of the crib to feed her. When she walked out of Kyoya's room towards the kitchenette, she saw him sitting upright. Haruhi grabbed the bottle and went back next to Kyoya to feed the princess. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No you didn't wake me up by moving me. I woke up because I was lonely. I no longer had your warmth to keep me company." Nothing more was said as the princess was fed her bottle. After she was burped, diaper changed, and ready for bed again, Kyoya followed Haruhi as she walked into his room to put the baby in her bed. As soon as the baby was laid in the crib, Kyoya instantly wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned around to face him. "Haruhi, stay with me, please."

"Kyoya, I can't do that."

"Why not?"_ I am not asking you to have sex. I only want to hold you._

"It wouldn't be right." _It's only been 3 weeks since your wife died._

"Why not? No, never mind. I don't want to know why not. I don't want to find out that you hate me or something."

"I could never hate you, Kyoya. But I also can't just jump in bed with you. It wouldn't be right. You may not have loved Mitsumi, but that doesn't change the fact that she was your wife. Less than a month ago I was showing up at your house as your friend bringing some new dresses for her daughter. I just can't wrap my head around it. And, I know you're not going to believe me, but I can't just jump in bed with you because I care about you."

"I believe you. I don't understand it, but I don't think that you would lie to me about that. Not after what we've been through since getting here. But Haruhi, I am not asking you to have sex with me, I'm asking you to keep me company. Just someone for me to hold on to. I could put the baby in bed with me, but I would be afraid she would roll out of the bed. Or worse, I would roll over on top of her. If you would be more comfortable, I will sleep on top of the sheets while you sleep under them. I don't want to be alone. I haven't wanted to since last Friday."

"Friday? Why?"

"Haruhi, will you sit with me… just sit and listen? I have something that has been bothering me for a long time now. It might not be comfortable for you to hear what I have to say, but I really would like you to hear me out." He released her and took her hand and led her to the edge of the bed to sit down. He patted the edge next to him and she sat down.

"Kyoya, you're my friend. If you need me to listen, I will. Just talk to me."

"I've not wanted to be alone. I've done some stupid things when I was lonely. I have also wanted some reassurance. I just wanted someone to let me know that it was ok to occasionally allow myself to think about regretting the baby's conception. It was a stupid. I was stupid. On the night that my daughter was conceived I was drunk and had just watched the girl that I really love making out with some damn second class lawyer that worked with her. He wasn't worthy of her. I was so drunk that I saw someone other than who I was with. My wife… the one that I ended up marrying because the one I wanted wouldn't have me… she ended up pregnant that night. I had been feeling lonely for a long time before you won your first court case. In the past, when I was as lonely as I was at that time, I would usually seek you out. I'd ask you to lunch or dinner. I wanted to spend time alone with you. But after I could no longer convince my father that you were the right choice for me, after I was forced to either marry Mitsumi or lose everything, you wouldn't spend time alone with me anymore. I would even invite Tamaki so that you would meet with me, so I could spend time with you. For a long time, you have been what grounds me. You've been what I seek to lift my spirits. After visiting with you, even for a quick lunch, I could go on for a little while longer. I knew that no matter how lonely I was, you were still there.

"You were still there if I needed you, but you were less willing to meet me alone after I was made to marry Mitsumi. I was at one of those points in my life. I had planned to call you for lunch the next day when you called to tell me that you were inviting your friends over to help you celebrate. I thought if I went to your party that it would be just as good as lunch or dinner. But then just as I was walking over to you, you announced to everyone that you were dating that guy. He looked at your friends… at our friends, and me, like we were in the way. Several times, when I was walking over to you to talk, he would step in front of me and drag you over to talk to someone else. I don't think that he liked me. Like I said, I do stupid things when I am lonely. For example, drinking too much at that party. Every time your boyfriend cut me off from talking to you, I would slam back a few more drinks. I blacked out before you sent me home in my limo. When I got home, the driver had Mitsumi help me to my room, but I was still so drunk that I thought it was you. You had helped me to my dorm room a few times while I was still in college, so I guess I was having a flashback to those times or something. Any way about it, I thought it was you. As she undressed me, in my mind I was seeing you undress me. In the past, you never took my pants off of me when you would help me to my dorm. So when Mitsumi began taking off my pants to put me in bed, I thought that you had finally given in and accepted that I loved you. I started to kiss her, still thinking it was you. It built from there."

"Kyoya, I don't want to hear that. Please. It was marital relations, between a married people. I don't need the details."

"Haruhi, that's just it. It wasn't her that I was responding too. It wasn't until she ended up pregnant that I even considered that it hadn't been you who had brought me home. When I was with Mitsumi, I made sure to always use protection. I didn't want to have children with her. I figured if we had children, then she would have claim on my money if I ever divorced her. You have to understand, the good that marrying her did for father's business backfired. It ended up being a liability instead of an asset. In fact, father was toying with the idea of allowing me to divorce her until we found out that she was pregnant. Anyway, after we found out that she was pregnant and because I did not realize that I had been with her, I thought that she had taken me up on the offer to allow her to cheat on me.

"Well not cheat, so much as find love from someone else. I didn't love her, so I told her that if she wanted love she would have to discreetly find it from someone else. So I was sure that the baby wasn't mine, but I couldn't divorce her while she was pregnant. Haruhi, the day I returned home from my business trip in France to find Mitsumi dead, I took the baby to get DNA testing to see if she really was my child. But that isn't the issue.

"Like I said, lately I have been lonely. Normally when I am lonely, all I have to do is meet with you for a short while, and I am good again for a while longer. But having you so close is driving me crazy. The day of the incident, when I put you in bed with me, it was like… ah… it was like giving a recovering addict a free taste of his favorite drug. Once you do that, they are hooked again. I held you all night long. You're addicting, and I am hooked. Haruhi, I love you."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty: **"Like I said, lately I have been lonely. Normally when I am lonely, all I have to do is meet with you for a short while, and I am good again for a while longer. But having you so close is driving me crazy. The day of the incident, when I put you in bed with me, it was like… ah… it was like giving a recovering addict a free taste of his favorite drug. Once you do that, they are hooked again. I held you all night long. You're addicting, and I am hooked. Haruhi, I love you."

**Chapter Twenty One**

Haruhi sat there quietly, pondering what she had just learned. She had heard hints of a lot of what she learned that night before, but it had never been put to her like that in as much detail. She understood what he was saying, but she still had one more hurdle to clear. The last obstacle to clear was her concern of what everyone else would say. People in high society have a tendency to compound and fabricate rumors, and Haruhi was sure that people would talk once they were back in Japan. She had already heard whispers of rumors as early as Mitsumi's funeral. People who knew of her but did not know of her relationship with Kyoya were already accusing her of trying to take Mitsumi's place. What she heard them say when they did not know she was there was that surely she must have a lot of school loans and debt and Otori would be able to cover them if she could get her hooks into him. That had hurt Haruhi that anyone would think that way about her concern for her friend. That is also why she had been as cautious as she had when they met in public the next day.

The problem was how to explain this to Kyoya. He didn't care what other's thought of him. He had continued to anonymously purchase the parts of the Otori Group that his father had been selling off, so even if his father never gave what was left to him, he still had control and enough money that he didn't need it. He had become his father's biggest competitor. In fact, he had actually surpassed his father's holding in the business world under the pseudonym of KOH Group. The name had thrown his father off the scent when trying to investigate who owned the company. Kyoya had set up the initials of the groups name much like a western family monogram. It was the husband's given name, the family name, and then the wife's given name. Although Haruhi hadn't agreed to marry him when he set it up, he included the 'H' because he thought that Haruhi would eventually give in and marry him. When he was forced to marry Mitsumi, he left it in to signify that he was hopeful that one day he would have a happy life. It was a lame excuse, but no one other than his father ever questioned the company's name.

Finally, after watching everything Haruhi was thinking running across her face for what felt like a very long time, Kyoya softly spoke her name to gain her attention, "Haruhi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in thought."

"Talk to me. It's not like you to be this quiet after I just poured my heart out like I did."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just… digesting everything you said to me. Kyoya… I … I feel… I feel like I need to explain myself to you."

"Explain about what?"

"A while ago, I told you that I couldn't just jump into bed with you because I care about you. I meant it. I worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me at all."

"I know I don't need to. I want to. I care about you. Probably more than I should. I don't want anyone to tarnish your reputation. You know as well as anyone that people are going to start talking for the slightest thing. They had started as early as Mitsumi's funeral. And of course, it doesn't bother me that they were talking about me, but it made you look bad too. Kyoya, getting involved with me would bring you down socially. I won't do that to you."

"You really are a silly girl, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi, first off everyone at that funeral, other than her mother, was someone that either works under me or my business partners. Besides you and the guys from the host club, that is. Secondly, other than you, there wasn't a soul that I couldn't buy off or crush if they opposed me. And third, I don't give a damn what they say. The only people who I care what they say are you and that little girl in the crib over there. No one else matters to me. So let them talk. Let them spread their lies and deceit. It's not worth my time and energy. And if it does become worth it, I will crush them easily with a simple defamation of character law suit. No matter what, though, don't let the minute possibility that someone might think or say something bad about me be the reason that you stay away. Their crap could never hurt me, but you leaving me would."

"Kyoya, I… I … I don't know exactly what to say. You've told me a lot tonight. It's churning in my head, nonstop. I know that you want me to stay in here with you, but I think I need to be alone to finish processing what you've told me. OK?"

"Do I really have a choice? If you need to be alone, then you need to be alone. Like I said, I love you and don't want to do anything stupid to push you away. Besides, I need to get up in … shit… 3 hours anyways. But before you go to your room, may I have one more hug?"

"Of course." She hugged him with all her might. He didn't want to let go, but knew that he needed to get some sleep. Finally he let her go back to her room as he changed and crawled under the sheets to sleep. Kyoya dreamt of holding Haruhi all night long as they snuggled in his room back in his house in Japan. They were in his bed that he had never allowed a woman to sleep in, but for Haruhi, he would not only allow it, he preferred it.

A few hours later, Kyoya woke and got ready for work. He fed the princess before leaving, so that Haruhi would have a little more time to sleep. Haruhi, however, was not asleep. She was wide awake and contemplating everything that was said the evening before. She couldn't seem to figure out where she stood. The one thing that she knew for sure, however, was that she was afraid. But afraid of what, she didn't know. _Kyoya has no reservations when he tells me that he loves me. Not just that he cares for me, but loves me. He claims that he always has. But what do I feel for him? I know that I care about him. But is that all? Is that enough? He wanted me to lay with him, but not for sex. I could have done that… no one would know. But I don't know if I should. I don't want to lead him on. But is it really leading him on if I don't even know what I am feeling? I mean, what does love feel like? How do I know if I am in love, or if this is something else? I know I care about him. I care more about him than I ever did Tamaki… or any of the boyfriends I have ever had for that matter. But is it love? And if it isn't, is it something that could turn into love? UGH!!! I don't know what to think any more. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. All I know for sure right now is that it felt right to have him hold me that night. Oh shit! He almost lost his daughter that night, and instead of taking care of her, and dealing with his own issues, he dealt with mine. What the hell have I done to my friend?_ She finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion after Kyoya left for work and Hana came to keep her company. When Hana thought that Haruhi was asleep, she took care of the princess to allow Haruhi the extra rest she deserved.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty one: **_He almost lost his daughter that night, and instead of taking care of her, and dealing with his own issues, he dealt with mine. What the hell have I done to my friend?_ She finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion after Kyoya left for work and Hana came to keep her company. When Hana thought that Haruhi was asleep, she took care of the princess to allow Haruhi the extra rest she deserved.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

That evening when Kyoya returned from work they were supposed to go to the restaurant to eat, because Kyoya had not wanted Haruhi to cook every night. Because Hana had watched the little one for her while she slept, she had plenty of energy and decided to cook that night anyways. Dinner was on the table when Kyoya walked through the door. His daughter was fed and playing happily in the high chair while Haruhi was putting the finishing touches on dinner. He couldn't resist it, and as he walked into the dining room he called out, "Hi honey, I'm home. How was your day my dear? Did our beautiful daughter keep you company?"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. She sat the last dish on the table and served dinner for the two of them. After dinner was over, Kyoya did something that Haruhi did not expect. He helped her clear the table and wash the dishes. Then they went into the living room and watched TV. A little later on, Haruhi bathed the princess and put her to bed after her early nighttime feeding.

Because of issues that tend to arise when dealing with business, it was decided that Hana would keep the princess the next day. Of course, extra bodyguards would be assigned for their protection. Kyoya called Hana up to explain the change, but he also took the time to make sure that she understood that he was not putting extra men to watch her because he didn't trust her. He explained that it was for her safety. He felt bad that she had gone through the experience that she had to go through because of him.

Haruhi would go into work the next day with Kyoya, so after putting the princess down to bed, she set out her clothes for the next day. Kyoya reminded her that tomorrow was also the night that they were supposed to go to the last dinner party. He pulled a box out of his room and handed it to her. It was shipped from Japan and it had a return address of the Hitachiin headquarters. Haruhi knew that it would be spectacular and she couldn't have been more correct. The dress was shades of blue varying from very light blue near the top down to navy blue near the bottom. The skirt was covered in the same varying shades of blue chiffon with silver sparkles on it; the top was pleated horizontally with spaghetti straps. A medium to dark blue shawl with the same silver sparkles on it complimented the dress. The jewelry that Kyoya had bought their first day there would look perfect with it. Haruhi made sure to set the jewelry box along with her shoes and the box the dress was in together to take to work so that they wouldn't have to come back to the suite but could leave directly from work.

The work day went smoothly. Haruhi and Kyoya agreed to meet in the lobby after they had changed. They made their way to the respective bathrooms and changed into the clothes they had brought for the evenings events before returning to the lobby. Kyoya was standing by the security guard's desk with his back to the elevators, chatting with the security guard when Haruhi stepped off of the elevator. When he saw the guard's jaw drop, he turned to see what had caught the young man's eye. He quickly followed suite and was rendered speechless when he saw Haruhi. The guard quickly recognized that Haruhi and Kyoya belonged together. Kyoya's steel gray suit with a dark blue shirt and gray tie almost seemed to tie in perfectly to Haruhi's dress. The two got into the waiting limo and were off.

It was an evening of dining and dancing. Kyoya receive many compliments on his "beautiful wife." Haruhi was too caught up in the evening to worry about explaining things. And while Kyoya did drink, he didn't drink anywhere near as much has he had the weekend before for which Haruhi was grateful. Although Haruhi had never been that good a dancing, that evening she and Kyoya received many compliments on how perfect they were together out on the dance floor. As long as they maintained eye contact, Haruhi did not think, she just followed Kyoya's confident lead with a smile on her face. Just after last call was announced, they had their last dance of the evening. When the song ended, Kyoya pulled Haruhi closer and kissed her, which elicited a round of applause from their companions. Haruhi blushed but didn't resist or say anything else.

When the couple got back to the hotel suite, they sent Hana back to her room and got ready for bed. Kyoya walked back into the kitchenette to get one last drink before bed when Haruhi did the same. "Kyoya, Thank you for this evening."

"For what?"

"Everything. I felt like a princess at a ball dancing in the dress that you had the twins design for me."

"You know, that could be a regular occurrence if you wanted to be. Once we get back to Japan, we could go out every weekend if you want. Or we could stay home and have family time."

"Kyoya…"

"Just think about it, ok? I am not asking you to do anything you don't want to do. I am just throwing out options right now."

"Just topics for discussion?"

"Yes. For now."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the night of Mitsumi's funeral?"

"Yes."

"Why were you crying as you rocked the baby? I could come up with all sorts of ridiculous suggestion, but I have been wondering about it since then. Talk to me. Why were you crying?"

"Do you know what is going to happen in about a month from now?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"The Hitachiin twins are marrying the Kurakowa twins."

"Ok, and what? Don't tell me that you actually have feelings for one of them… or both?"

"No, I don't have feelings for them other than friendship."

"Or is it that you don't have a date for the wedding?"

"Yes, but not exactly. More like I am the only one out of our circle of friends that will need a date instead of having a spouse. Everyone else is married. Well, except you who is widowed, but even then, no one expects you to bring a date this soon after losing your wife. In two months time, every one of them will have been married. Back in high school, I felt different first because I was a commoner, and then because I was the only female host. In college, I was once again a commoner on scholarship in an elite environment. And now, it is because I am the only one who has not been married. I was rocking your daughter when I thought about how Tamaki's wife was pregnant, which lead me to think about how Mori had two kids, Huni was married, you were married and had the baby, that left only me. I was the only one with no one in my life. That is why I had a tear in my eye." A tear started to form, much like it had the night of Mitsumi's funeral.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty two: **thought about how Tamaki's wife was pregnant, which lead me to think about how Mori had two kids, Huni was married, you were married and had the baby, that left only me. I was the only one with no one in my life. That is why I had a tear in my eye." A tear started to form, much like it had the night of Mitsumi's funeral.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Haruhi…"

"Don't Kyoya. Please don't. I know that you understand, but please don't. I can't handle it right now."

"Fine I will drop it for now, but I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"Last week, when I got drunk and you helped me to my room. Do you remember that night?"

"Yes I remember. I only had two drinks that whole night. So yes I remember perfectly."

"Was it my drunken, wishful imagination, or were you kissing me back?"

"No, it wasn't your imagination, I was kissing you back."

"Then why did you stop? Why did you walk away?"

"There were a lot of reasons. Too many reasons."

"Like what? Would you at least tell me of one? Let me know what obstacles I have to overcome."

"Kyoya, the biggest reason was because you just lost your wife. It's too soon."

"Haruhi, that's crap. I never loved her and was about to divorce her before I found out that she was pregnant. My father told me not to divorce her until the baby was 3 months old. If there was proof the baby wasn't mine, or if I hadn't grown to love Mitsumi by then, he would allow me to divorce her. She meant nothing to me. She only saved me from having to go through a messy divorce. So that reason is blasted out of the water… give me another one. A real reason."

"That is a real reason for me. You may not agree, but it is real. But fine, if you want to know another reason, it was because you were drunk. I refuse to sleep with someone who is drunk. I want to know that if I bed a man, he is going to remember it. I want him to know who he is with. And I damn sure don't want him calling me by another name." She knew that would be a painful stab at Kyoya, but he was acting upset at her reasons, which she felt were valid ones.

"Fine, I can accept that I was drunk. That is easy to overcome. But me calling out another name… not going to happen. Your name is the one I called out when I was with Mitsumi. Your name is the only one I ever want to call out. No matter who I am with, you are the one that I want to be with. You are the only one that I long for. So fine, I was drinking tonight, so even though I don't consider myself drunk right now, I won't try to convince you. I will wait until we are both sober. What else? What other reasons do you have?" He could feel frustration building. He loved her, but it felt like she was just making excuses and he wanted to know the true reason behind her actions.

"Kyoya, please… Really? You really want to do this now? We just had a wonderful evening and the baby is asleep. They don't seem to work on the weekends here in America, so why can't we postpone this topic for later this weekend."

"Haruhi, that night, you said something that… it was something that I can't forget. I don't know if you meant it or not, but it built hope. You used the word 'if' when referring to us making love. At least tell me if that means that there is the possibility. Do I have a hope and a prayer of you ever caring for me even half as much as I love you?"

"Kyoya, I do care about you. I have for a long time. I'm not going to lie to you. I probably care more than I should have, especially while you were married. But it is something we need to talk about when we're sober. And what's more, I have learned a lot on this trip. Things that are making me have second thoughts about what I believed to be true."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I need to go to bed… alone… and think some more things through. I will promise you this we will talk about all of this later this weekend. I won't avoid the subject if you promise me that you won't either."

"Fine. It sounds like the baby is waking up anyways. But Haruhi, I won't let you get away again. Even if I have to postpone the trip back to Japan until after you talk to me. I want to get the air cleared before we return."

"It's a promise." Haruhi stepped over to Kyoya and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. He fought the urge to turn his face to capture her lips. "Good night."

Kyoya fixed the baby's bottle and took care of her while Haruhi retired to her room to think. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Kyoya. _I know I like him, and I care about him. I have for a long time. Back in college I was afraid that he was only asking me for a date because of his father. He tells me that isn't the case. He keeps insisting that he loves me and that he always has, but didn't know how to show it. The sex thing aside, why was I so afraid to date him in college? Why did I always insist that we go as friends? Could it be like dad always said to me, could I have been afraid that if I dated and fell in love with him that I would get hurt when I found out that he was only dating and marrying me because of his father? I mean that is the reason he married Mitsumi, so it could have been as easy if it had been me. But… he told me that it wasn't because of his father back before he was forced to marry Mitsumi. He hasn't changed his story at all. It makes me wonder if that isn't his true feelings. Maybe my worries all along have been for naught. But if I was worried that he didn't love me, does that mean that what I am feeling is love? Do I love Kyoya? I know I care about him. I worry about him. I mean, I made him invite someone to lunch the day after Mitsumi's funeral because of what others would say about him. It didn't bother me that they were talking about me; it bothered me that they were talking about him. When I would hear people talking about my boyfriends, it didn't bother me unless it involved me. Why is it different with Kyoya? And when I dated boys in college, if I found out that they didn't love me, I left. No big deal. Yet, when I was afraid that Kyoya didn't return my feelings, I hid them. I denied having feelings for him. What was I afraid of? No, I understand what I was afraid of then, but what am I afraid of now?_

_What am I afraid of? If things don't work out, I can use the excuse that we make better friends than lovers. It wouldn't be a lie, assuming things don't work out. I don't want to lose his friendship. I mean we would go to lunch pretty regularly until he married Mitsumi. And even after he married her, we would still go for the occasional meal. He would always tell me that my boyfriends weren't good enough for me, but I can over look that. Hell, even I always compared them to… OH… I compared my boyfriends to Kyoya! After he would tell me that they weren't good enough for me, I would silently start to agree with him, as I compared them to him. The things that he did for me that they would not do… the little things. Open the door, pull out my chair instead of having the maître d' do it, and he's always been the only one to buy me dresses for the events that he's taken me too. No one else has ever done that for me. Even back in high school, he was always the one picking out the dresses for me, even if Hikaru and Kaoru designed them. He's always known what would look best on me. I've always admired that about him. Wait… does that mean that he's always been looking at me? NO, Haruhi, now is the time to figure out what you feel, not what he feels or for how long he's felt it. I give up! My mind is just spinning in circles. _Eventually, she finally gave away to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty three: **_He's always known what would look best on me. I've always admired that about him. Wait… does that mean that he's always been looking at me? NO, Haruhi, now is the time to figure out what you feel, not what he feels or for how long he's felt it. I give up! My mind is just spinning in circles. _Eventually, she finally gave away to sleep.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The next morning, Haruhi woke up and made them both breakfast. She also packed a picnic basket in case Kyoya wanted to go to the park once again. They had a nice time the weekend prior, maybe that would be a good time to talk things out. Haruhi had woken up after a good night's sleep with only one thought on her mind. She was finally going to fix the mistakes she had made years ago. It would take time, and she could only hope that he would be willing to give her the time she felt she needed.

Kyoya woke up without alarms, phone calls, a crying baby, or any other disturbances. He did, how ever wake up with a hopeful outlook. He couldn't figure out why, but why fight a good thing? The baby was still in her crib, but she was awake and staring in awe at her tiny little fists. He picked her up, changed her diaper, and headed towards the dining room because he could already smell the breakfast Haruhi was cooking.

As they were finishing breakfast, Hana stopped by the room to verify her return trip home. She spoke with Kyoya to confirm if she would be needed for any additional time. He asked her to stay one more night, just in case Haruhi wanted to go out. When they spoke, Kyoya told her out in the hall instead of in front of Haruhi, so that she wouldn't feel pressured. As he explained that he wanted her to stay that additional night just in case, Hana smiled. "So, are you two finally dating?" She gasped, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds, sir. I just see how you two look at each other and how you get along. Plus, before, when Mitsumi-san was still alive, Haruhi-san would come over every week with new things for the Hime-sama. And well, sir, you never looked at Mitsumi-san the same way you look at Haruhi-san. Please forgive me."

"It's all right, you're right. I never loved Mitsumi but I have loved Haruhi for a long time. No we're not dating at this point. But…" he smiled gently at the girl, "I'm trying. She's worried about what everyone will say."

"Well, sir, I know that I come from a different class, but if you two really care for one another, what does it matter what anyone says. But that just may be my commoner upbringing talking." He had forgotten that he was talking to a subordinate instead of an equal. _The topic of Haruhi can cause the weirdest reactions from me. It made me forget that I was talking to one of my maids._

"Well, I feel the same way. But she says that it might be her commoner upbringing that makes her worry about what others say. So who knows? But I would appreciate it if you would be available to watch the baby if I can get her to go out tonight."

"It would be my pleasure. I also wanted to thank you for how you have treated me after… the whole thing with the gunmen and all."

"No, you handled things perfectly. The goal was to make sure that the baby didn't come to any harm, and thanks to you distracting them, and Haruhi catching the baby, they were stopped and nothing happened to her. It's ok."

"All right then. I will be in my room until you call, well except that I wanted to go to the movie theater for the early showing."

"That's fine. I will send one of the bodyguards with you."

"I… was going to go with Kenji. He's not due to go on duty until 6 pm local time."

"That's fine; I won't send anyone else then so that you two can have your privacy. Have fun." Kyoya smiled at the girl on last time as she made her way to the elevators.

He returned to Haruhi who was sitting in the living room talking to the baby trying to figure out what to do for the day. Kyoya put in his two cents worth. He suggested that they take another trip to the park for a picnic. Haruhi smiled and agreed as she made her way to the kitchenette and pulled out the already prepared picnic basket.

They went to the same park that they had gone to the weekend before. Kyoya had always loved Haruhi's cooking, even more so now that they were in another country and it was hard to find authentic Japanese cooking. After they ate and cleaned up, the threesome laid back and enjoyed the scenery. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Last night, you agreed that we need to talk about some things. I was just wondering when you wanted to talk."

She sighed. "I was hoping that we could wait until we got back to the suite. I know that I will probably start crying, so I would really rather not do so in public." _Here it comes. I don't know if I am ready or not, but here goes._

"Cry?" _Why? Haruhi? Talk to me, what's wrong?_

"Nothing is wrong. I just get emotional when I start thinking about what I am going to talk to you about. It's not bad… it's just a girl thing I guess, because look, the baby is starting to get fussy too." And as if on cue, the princess started to fuss just a little bit.

"Nice timing." They packed up and went back to the suite because the baby wasn't hungry, but wouldn't calm down.

"Would you like to have dinner, just the two of us? Hana isn't going back to Japan until tomorrow evening and she offered to watch the baby for us if we wanted to go out tonight."

"You didn't have something planned tonight with your partners did you?"

"No, not with the partners, but I have to admit that I was hopeful. I was really hoping that you would go to dinner with me since it's hard to get you to go out to dinner with me while we're in Japan."

"Fine, on the condition that we will save 'the talk' for after dinner when we get back to the suite. I don't want to cry in the middle of my food."

"That's fine. I am not pushing you to talk to me tonight. But I do want to talk before we get on the plane to go back home. I don't want to get back to Japan where you will be able to disappear and not talk to me."

"I won't do that, but fine, how about this. I promise that I will not get on the plane until we have had a chance to talk about you, me, and the possibility of 'us'. Is that ok?"

Once they arrived back at the suite the baby finally calmed down. After she was fed, they put her down for a nap and retired to the living room. Kyoya left a message for Hana for her to get once she returned from her date with the bodyguard. Then he called and made reservations for dinner. Shortly after 5:30 pm, Hana showed up to babysit the princess. Kyoya gave the girl a wink as he reassigned bodyguards to different assignments than originally planned. Suddenly Kyoya no longer wanted the younger guard to accompany them to the restaurant, but felt he would be best to stay to protect the princess and Hana. He gave the young man a clap on the back as they left and leaned in towards him as he said in a low voice, "Just keep in mind that caring for my daughter is her primary focus, and protecting both of them is yours."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty four: **Suddenly Kyoya no longer wanted the younger guard to accompany them to the restaurant, but felt he would be best to stay to protect the princess and Hana. He gave the young man a clap on the back as they left and leaned in towards him as he said in a low voice, "Just keep in mind that caring for my daughter is her primary focus, and protecting both of them is yours."

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Haruhi dressed in yet another wonderful Hitachiin design that totally shocked her that Kyoya and Kaoru had, without her trying it on, come up with a perfect look and fit. Haruhi concluded that a medium blue must be Kyoya's favorite color. It was yet another sapphire blue dress, diagonally cut straight skirt slit to the mid-thigh with only one shoulder opposite from the longer side of the skirt. And, as before, the jewelry he purchased the first day there was the perfect accent to her outfit and brought it all together. As she stepped out of her room, she saw Kyoya in a navy blue suit finalizing instructions for Hana and the bodyguard that was to stay in the room with them.

After final instructions were issued, Kyoya offered his arm to Haruhi to escort her to the waiting limo. They arrived at the restaurant and after giving Kyoya's name, they were escorted directly to a secluded seating area. Waiting at the table was a dozen red roses for Haruhi. It was an exquisite meal with good company and pleasant conversation. The one thing that Kyoya and Haruhi could always count on when they dined together was that there would always be wonderful conversation, albeit sometimes heated. Even when they avoided topics and things were strained between them, they could still find a way to have a pleasant conversation. Haruhi was always comfortable talking with Kyoya, even when the topic was uncomfortable. That feeling only confirmed what she was planning on telling him later that evening. She had woken up that morning knowing that she would put her fears to the test.

After dinner, the two tripped the light fantastic. As before, if Haruhi and Kyoya kept eye contact, she followed his lead perfectly, eliciting many compliments for the two. Kyoya made sure not to drink, he wanted Haruhi to have no excuse for not talking to him, despite having yet another day before their self imposed deadline._ She feels so right being in my arms, I never want to let go. I know I have to because she won't be willing to move as fast as I want to. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even let her bother to return to Ranka's house when we return to Japan. I would have her just move in right away. NO, stop Kyoya. Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't know what she's going to say. Give it time. She said that she would bring it up after we return to the suite. Just give it time. Just dance with her damn it Kyoya. Make tonight a night she wont forget and then things will be fine._

Kyoya and Haruhi had a wonderful evening dancing the night away. On the ride back to the hotel, Kyoya asked Haruhi if she had enjoyed herself. Haruhi responded by curling up closer to Kyoya as she laid her head on his shoulder. Kyoya kissed her forehead. She lifted her head and kissed him. Their gentle kisses intensified as he pulled her closer to him, just as the driver opened the door at the hotel. Haruhi let out a little giggle and they climbed out of the limo to make their way up to the suite.

Once they were in the suite, Hana was sent to her own room and Haruhi stepped into her room to change clothes into something more comfortable. Kyoya did the same, and then walked into the living room. He had decided that he wasn't going to press Haruhi until after work on Monday. If she hasn't talked to him by that point, he would not allow the plane to take off until after they spoke. Kyoya turned on his laptop and began emailing instructions to several subordinates back home. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when Haruhi exited her room and walked over to him. She started to gently massage his shoulders as he typed. "Hmmm that feels nice. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. How busy are you?"

"For you, I would drop everything."

"It's not important enough for you to stop work. I'm not going anywhere until Monday."

"Hmmm, if only…" _you weren't going anywhere but my bed. Her hands feel so wonderful on me._

"I promise you that it is perfectly ok to finish your work first. If you do that, then tomorrow you won't have to be distracted by work." _ If I am going to pour my heart out to you and put it on the line, I don't want to compete with work for your attention._

He finished the email he was in middle of composing, clicked send, and then turned in his chair to face Haruhi. "Shall we retire to the couch?"

"If you are sure that you have completed your work. I don't want to have to share you with work for a whole day."

"That sounds promising." He didn't dare to smile or let on that he couldn't help but to allow his hope to rise.

"Well, as long as you haven't lied to me about certain things, then it very well could be." She smiled a shy smile, still a bit apprehensive about what she was about to do.

"There is only one thing that I have ever lied to you about. When I announced my engagement you asked me if I loved Mitsumi and I told you that I would grow to love her. But I never did… I never tried. I couldn't. I couldn't get you out of my head." He took her hand off of his shoulder and took her to the couch so that they could sit and talk. "You were the reason I could never love my wife. She wasn't the one that I wanted as my wife. My father was right with his first choice. And honestly, if I thought that you felt the same way about me back then, I would have never listened to my father. My God, Haruhi, if you would have married me, even if my father had never even thought of you as a potential mate for me, I would gone against my father and married you. You should know me well enough that, until I owned enough on my own to surpass my father I would not do anything against him, with the sole exception of making you my wife. I don't know if I am getting my point across to you. I hope you understand what I am talking about."

"I think I do. At least, I hope I understand you. That's one thing about us. It seems that as long as we understand ourselves, we can understand each other. Right? Do you see it that way too?"

"That's hard to say. Was there a point that you didn't understand yourself?"

"Yes. That's why it's taken me so long to realize what it was I used to feel a long time ago. Things haven't really changed, the only difference is that I finally recognized and put a label on my feelings."

"So, labeling feelings, huh? Do you want to toss any of those labels at me?"

"Are you sure that you don't have any more work to do this weekend?"

"Haruhi."

"I mean it. I don't want to be interrupted after we start to really talk about this. This is too important to me to allow either of us to get distracted by anyone or anything other than the princess."


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty five: **"Are you sure that you don't have any more work to do this weekend?"

"Haruhi."

"I mean it. I don't want to be interrupted after we start to really talk about this. This is too important to me to allow either of us to get distracted by anyone or anything other than the princess."

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"The only thing I have left to do is put the laptop away. That can be done at any point. For that matter, if it doesn't get touched again between now and Monday morning when we pack up to leave, it won't matter a bit. It is the least of my concerns until we get ready to go to work on Monday morning. I promise you that. I am all yours unless the princess needs me. So, talk to me. I really want to hear what you are willing to tell me."

"OK." She sighed then inhaled deeply and started again, "After I went to bed last night, I didn't sleep. Not for a long time. What I did do is a lot of soul searching. Soul searching and recognition of what was truly behind what I felt. I don't know how much of what I have been feeling is due to the traumatic experience that we've gone through and how much was there originally."

"What do you mean? Trauma?"

"Kyoya, trauma, such as watching a child you love almost die, causes everything to blow out of proportion. It can make 'like' seem like 'eternal love' and cause a misinterpretation of one's feelings. I was afraid that what I felt may have been warped or misinterpreted. It is an honest and legitimate fear. That's why it's taken me so long to finally come to a conclusion. I hope you're not upset for how long I've taken. I don't know what I would do if you started to hate me."

"Haruhi, I couldn't be mad at you. I may not understand or I may not like a choice you make, but that would never make me hate you. It is just not possible. I can't hate you."

Haruhi sighed deeply. "Ok. Here goes. Just bear with me while I spill my guts, ok. Like I said, I did a lot of soul searching lately. Not just last night, but for a while now. The whole gunman and dropping the princess aside, I've still had a lot of other events that have been bringing feelings to light that I had stuffed away. Back in high school, I didn't know what I wanted at all. Tamaki gave off the impression that he was a born leader, so I had a crush on him. It was rather short lived, mostly because he couldn't figure out what he was feeling towards me either. But like I said, it was just a puppy love crush. When we were both in college, I was afraid to have feelings for you because of my huge fear that you only wanted to date me because of your father. After you got out of college but I still had a few years to go, I accompanied you to event after event, but you only referred to me as your friend. So that added to my fears because you never called me your date. What person wants only be a friend to their spouse? And then you married Mitsumi. Of course I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for you when you were married. I am not the type of person that will be a party to cheating. I hope you realize that."

"I do. I know that you wouldn't stoop that low. Trust me, if I thought that you were that type of person, I probably would have tried. I still wanted you even though I was married to someone else."

"Kyoya, don't. It's hard enough to do this already. Anyway, as I was saying, while you were married, I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for you. It wouldn't be right. Now that Mitsumi is gone, it isn't really fair to her memory to get involved so soon after her death. It has only been a month. So, we're going to have to go slow. I…"

"Go slow? Does that mean…"

"I really want to take our time to make sure that it is right. I haven't allowed myself to have feelings for you for a long time, so to allow those feelings to come out, it's really scary. When we were in school, I was afraid that you were only trying to date me because of your father's wish for us to marry. That, and when we were at dinners and events, you called me your friend instead of your date. The worst part about what was going on back then is that when I did get a boyfriend is that you would always tell me that they weren't good enough for me. After you did that, I would start finding problems… I would start comparing them to you, and you were right. They never measured up to you. I never realized that I was even doing that until recently when I started looking back at us and where we've been." Haruhi let out a little chuckle. "If I compared all of my boyfriends to you, then who would I compare you to? If I compare you to them, you would beat them, hands down. So, you are at an unfair advantage to start with. And then there was the whole problem of rumors. If someone started rumors about me and the guys I was dating, I didn't care. Yet when rumors started about you, it bothered me. I didn't want you to be negatively influenced by being around me. But really, Kyoya, for a long time now, I have had to, for one reason or another, play down my feelings for you. I called it caring, because anything more than that would have been … well it would have opened up a whole new avenue for us to go down. I was afraid and not sure what to think or do. I do care about you, a lot. I was afraid to admit that I might like you more than that… maybe even love you… because if all the reasons that surrounded us. Your father, my version of the Tamaki incident, dinner as friends instead of dates, and then the biggest reason was your marriage.

"Kyoya, if you have not been lying to me, if it wasn't liquor talking, or loneliness. If you have been serious with me, then I think we should take things slowly. Start by dating, not just jumping into a relationship with both feet. That is if I have understood you correctly."

"Haruhi, I love you. I don't know how to make it any more plain. I have loved you for a long time, even if I didn't understand it myself at first. If you want to take things slowly, that's fine. I will do what ever it takes. Anything you want me to do." He pulled Haruhi into a hug, afraid that if he kissed her, he would push his luck and her limits.

"Kyoya, just do me a favor, please. It is going to take me some times to feel comfortable with what I am feeling. I've stuffed the feelings for so long that it's actually kind of scary to bring them out. I care for you, but I don't know if I am ready to let everyone else in the world know just yet."

"I understand. No one needs to know yet anyways. This is between you and me… and the princess. You're worried about what society will say anyways, right. I personally don't give a damn what they think, but I know that you do. I also know that it can affect your job. That's fine. I won't push my luck. You let me know when you're ready to let the world know. Ok?"

"Thank you." Haruhi kissed him on the cheek.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty six: **"I understand. No one needs to know yet anyways. This is between you and me… and the princess. You're worried about what society will say anyways, right. I personally don't give a damn what they think, but I know that you do. I also know that it can affect your job. That's fine. I won't push my luck. You let me know when you're ready to let the world know. Ok?"

"Thank you." Haruhi kissed him on the cheek.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

They sat cuddled in each other's arms for a while until Haruhi started to yawn. Kyoya walked Haruhi to her room and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Love. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance at happiness. Only you and my daughter can make me happy. So, thank you for giving me a chance to have both of you in my life. A chance at true happiness, which I was beginning to think would never be possible."

"Good night, Kyoya."

"Good night, dear."

Haruhi walked into her room and closed the door, leaving Kyoya to ponder what she had told him. He hadn't lied to her when he told her that he had started thinking that true happiness wasn't possible. After his marriage to Mitsumi, he doubted that he would ever know true happiness until his father had given the ok for him to divorce her. Until she told him that she was pregnant which would postpone the divorce, he began to have a glimmer of hope that he would be rid of her and once again have the chance to spend time with Haruhi. He had, at that point, finally realized that she was what made him happy. He had taken solace in the fact that he had felt like he could take on the world after spending time with her. Life would get really very interesting from this point out. His father was already looking for someone to take Mitsumi's place. He would have to tell him that he didn't need to. It would surely be a point of argument between the two of them, but with this business dealing that he would complete on the current trip, he would have acquired more than his father knew of, and more than his father currently had. In fact, he would be at a point of being able to buy out his father's interest in any company, anywhere in the world. Otori Group was now mostly in name anyways, since Kyoya owned most of it, but left his father in management of the parts he owned. If his father would not be willing to allow Kyoya to make his own decisions, he would take management rights back and would be, without a doubt, a more powerful man that his father would even dare to imagine.

Haruhi slept peacefully and soundly until she heard the princess wake. She listened for a moment to see if Kyoya was waking up with her, but heard nothing going on in the room. She went to get the baby to feed her. After she was fed, Haruhi started to put her in the crib only to have a pair of arms snake around her waist before she got close enough to lay the child down. "Kyoya, I need to put your daughter in bed."

"Put her between us like you did last weekend when I got drunk. I know you won't let me hold you yet, but at least let me lie with the two most important people in my life."

"Fine, but this doesn't help me sleep. I can't sleep with her in bed with me."

"Is that why you put her in her bed last week?"

"No, I put her in her bed because you were both asleep, and I was too confused to stay in the bed with you. Part of me wanted to put her in her own bed and then crawl back in your arms. The other part of me wanted to run for the hills. I was afraid of what I might do… of what I might feel."

"Do you still feel that way? Afraid?"

"Yes, to an extent. Not as much as last week, however. I finally figured out what it was that I had always been feeling for you, so I am not afraid of those feelings, but I am still afraid that I might just start to feel more, but be the only one to feel them."

"I promise that you won't be alone in your feelings." He kissed her cheek.

"Maybe not, but still, you promised that we would take things slowly, remember?"

"Fine, so you won't stay with me yet. How about just until she falls asleep? You, yourself, have said that she needs a female around. You don't recommend growing up without a mother figure, remember? If I remember correctly you said especially for us rich bastards. So, for her sake, lay down with us until she falls asleep. Then I'll put her in her bed while you head back to your room. Please?"

Haruhi sighed heavily then turned towards Kyoya's bed. "I can't do it if you don't let go of me so that I can go lay down." He kissed her cheek before letting go of her. They lay like they had the weekend before, except this time, Haruhi crawled under the sheets as well. Kyoya kissed his daughter and then kissed Haruhi.

Shortly after the little one fell asleep, Kyoya kept his word and put the baby back in the crib as Haruhi got up to leave the room. Before she left, she kissed Kyoya and the princess one last time. She made her way to her own room, half wishing that she hadn't made Kyoya promise to go slow. Having him so close to her, it only seemed to make her feel even lonelier. She knew she wasn't alone, but it had been a long time since she had her last boyfriend. In fact, her last boyfriend had broken up with her almost nine months ago. He was the one that Haruhi had started dating right after she started working at the firm. The one that she announced to her friends that she was dating the night Kyoya had gotten so drunk. He hadn't been a particularly good lover, not that she had any experience to compare too. But then again, she only consented because she was upset at the time. She froze, inches away from the door to her room.

She came to the realization that the reason she had sex with her last boyfriend was because she had found out that Kyoya's wife was pregnant. She had felt hurt by that news but couldn't figure out why. Hiding her true feelings, she blamed her hurt and anger on the fact that "everyone was having sex" except her. She was twenty four years old and was still a virgin. She had played around with other boyfriends, but never gone all the way before. They had called her a prude and a tease when they broke up. She didn't care, she just hadn't felt it was right with any of them. She hadn't felt that it was right with her last boyfriend either, but she was tired of waiting. Or at least that was what she told herself. When she met with her host club friends, they tended to forget that there was a female in their presence and would talk about their conquests. Well, the twins did. The rest of them were all married, but they did talk about certain aspects of their relationships with their wives. All except Kyoya. He had never really talked about sex to her, except for lately when he would ask her to stay with him but not for sex.

She had realized that the only reason she had sex was because she had been jealous. _Kyoya never talked about sex with anyone. Never. The only thing he ever said was that Mitsumi was pregnant and that he didn't know if it was his. But to hear that she might be pregnant with his child made me jealous. Why did it take almost a whole year for me to realize what I had felt at that time? I guess it was because I didn't want to have feelings for Kyoya because he was married. But why? Why was it that I had to be jealous of Kyoya's wife before I had sex with one of my boyfriends? Had I been waiting for him? And I haven't even had a boyfriend since then. Why? I've been told that I am not unpleasant to look at, have a good sense of humor, respectful, etc. I've been asked out, but always claimed I was too busy, even when I wasn't. The one person that I had sex with wasn't who I wanted to be with. I denied it at the time, but when I was with him, all I could think of was Kyoya. That right there should have told me right away that I wasn't with the one that I wanted to be with. It was too late at that time, but I should have at least acknowledged what I was feeling. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have been so confused all this time here with Kyoya._


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty seven: **_I denied it at the time, but when I was with him, all I could think of was Kyoya. That right there should have told me right away that I wasn't with the one that I wanted to be with. It was too late at that time, but I should have at least acknowledged what I was feeling. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have been so confused all this time here with Kyoya._

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Haruhi?" She was still standing at her door with her hand on the knob. Kyoya had put the baby to bed and was going into the kitchenette to get a drink when he saw Haruhi still standing at the door. "Are you ok?"

"Eh? Oh yeah. Sorry. I just… I was just remembering… umm, some stuff. Sorry."

"No, you don't need to be sorry, I just saw you standing there with a confused look on your face. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Do you remember that guy that I was dating a year ago?"

"The same one that you were dating the night of your first court win?"

"Yeah I guess that was him. Sorry, I know that night is a sore subject for you. It's just that… I just realized why I stayed with him as long as I did."

"I thought that you were only with him for a few months."

"I was, but t was still longer than I should have. I stayed with him for at least a month or two longer than I should have because I felt that I needed to stay with him. I… well, I stayed with him because I had led him on without realizing it."

"Oh? That's not like you."

"It's as much your fault as it is mine. Just like the princess is as much my fault as she is yours."

"How do you figure that?"

"I was jealous."

"Of what? And why would you lead him on because you were jealous?"

"I was jealous of Mitsumi. I knew you were married, but her carrying your child was proof that you were with her. You weren't waiting for me… like I had been waiting for you without realizing it. So I … we… I let… him… think that I loved him. We… I let him… make love to me. I gave him the one thing that I couldn't give you since you were married."

Kyoya set down the drink he had gotten and moved over to Haruhi. "Haruhi, are you ok?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her hand off of the doorknob with his other hand. He walked her to the couch and sat her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I just realized that I had been unfair to him. I wasn't in love with him. I only let him do that because the person that I wanted was not available. I hadn't realized that I had done that to him though. I used him. I feel like crap now, even though it's been almost a year. I couldn't be with the one I wanted, so I let him… have his way with me. I led him on and used him. I didn't want to feel alone anymore."

"Eh, so you're saying that because I had sex with my wife instead of you, that you were jealous and had sex with the guy you were seeing at the time?"

"That's pretty much it. I had feelings for you for a long time that I denied due to one reason or another, but when Mitsumi ended up pregnant, I was tired of being alone and had sex with my boyfriend at the time. He's the only one I've been with because we broke up shortly after that and I haven't dated anyone since then."

"Haruhi…If you only knew how that makes me feel."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, I really am."

"Stop it, please. Do you know how that makes me feel to know that you cared for me enough to try to save yourself for me? Even to the point that you have only been with one person? It makes me want to eat you up right here and now. Even when you are freaking out over another guy, you still make me want you so badly that I can't stand it."

"Eh?"

"Haruhi, you still don't understand men do you? You wanted to save yourself for me. That's so… hot!"

"Kyoya! What's come over you? That is not like you to say something like that."

"That's true, but damn it Haruhi, I can't help it. For a man to hear that someone tried to save themselves all the way through college for him…especially someone who that man has wanted for years..." Kyoya pulled her to him and kissed her. It was not a forceful kiss, but firm, yet demanding. Her shock was like an open invitation as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, learning every detail, memorizing everything. His hands on the side of her face, fingers entangled in her hair, came to caress her cheek as he pulled away from her for a breath…not that she would let him breathe, as the look of lust in her eyes left him breathless, wanting more.

But, as quickly as he had kissed her, she pulled back from him. "Kyoya, not yet, please. I'm not ready, yet." _That's not exactly true, I am more than ready, but we can't jump into the middle now and then back it off to just starting to date when we get to Japan. That would just frustrate Kyoya… and probably me too. Control, Haruhi, control. Don't let lust get the better of you. Maintain your composure. _

"Fine… I don't want to scare you off again… but damn Haruhi, I want you. You tell me that you wanted me badly enough when you couldn't allow yourself to be with me, that you slept with someone else. Why can't you bend your self imposed rules and guidelines? Let me erase him from your memory… erase your guilty feelings. Let me show you what it means to be loved. Let me learn what it feels like to make love with the one you love. Please."

"Kyoya… please… please don't do this to me. I want to, but we both promised to take it slow. Not rush things, right? Please, please, please don't make this more difficult that it already is. If we go ahead and rush things, it will feel empty… not what it truly would be if we took time to confirm what we're both claiming to be feeling. Please Kyoya." Her eyes broke his heart.

She was pleading with him… begging. _Begging? That is the one thing I never want her to do. She deserves better. Damn it! Why does she have to be so tempting at the same time? Why can't she be begging me to make love to her, not to stop? Damn it, another cold shower coming up. _"Haruhi, I love you. And if you say wait, I will. I know that you want to take it slow, as if we just started a relationship. But I have to tell you, that no one else in the world matters to me. No one but you and my daughter… and who knows, maybe you and I will have a few more children… they will matter too. No one else though. No one has an opinion of my life that matters to me except those in this suite right now. But, I will respect your wishes... however, Haruhi, you need to realize that I have loved you for so long that it feels like the only thing currently standing in our way of a perfect relationship is that we're not in Japan to fill out the family registry. I have loved you and wanted you as my wife for years now. I need you to understand that."

"I do understand. Like I have told you, I have learned a lot on this trip. I promise that I won't make you wait long. I just want to get home first. OK? I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry."

"No, Haruhi, I am the one that is sorry. I pushed you too far, too fast. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. We both let ourselves get too caught up in the moment. Besides, we only have tomorrow night left here, before we head home. From there it should be easy to allow our relationship to progress the way it normally would from the beginning. Right?"

"You're right. So, are you better than you were when I found you standing at your door not moving?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry if I worried you. So much has come to light while we have been here. It almost feels like I am going back home as a different person."

"Not a different person, just more aware. That's one of those many, many things that I love about you though. You take everything as a learning experience." He helped her stand and then hugged her one more time. "Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Kyoya."


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty eight: **"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry if I worried you. So much has come to light while we have been here. It almost feels like I am going back home as a different person."

"Not a different person, just more aware. That's one of those many, many things that I love about you though. You take everything as a learning experience." He helped her stand and then hugged her one more time. "Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Kyoya."

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The next morning, Kyoya woke to seeing Haruhi putting the baby back into the crib. She didn't know that he was awake, so she turned to slip out without waking him. Swift as lightning, he jumped out of bed and grabbed her arm. "Stay in here with us for a little bit."

"Good morning, Kyoya. I didn't know that you were awake. Did I wake you?" She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"No, I woke on my own. Come on and just lay here with me for a bit longer. I'm not really ready to get the day going yet."

"I'm already dressed. But if you want, I can make you breakfast. I figured that you would sleep in."

"Only if you join me. Otherwise, I guess I need to get up and get dressed. I can't let you sit around alone… you might change your mind and run away from me again."

"What? You're afraid that I am going to run away? What gives you that idea?" She was actually shocked that he would think that.

"When we were in college, every time I got close to you, you would run away from me. I learned from experience, so this time I am not going to give you a chance to change your mind. You are mine! Even if I do have to wait and take it slow. I won't let you run away this time." He kissed her cheek and let go of her arm. "I'll go take a shower, so give me 15 minutes and then I will join you for breakfast. Ok?"

"Sure, I will have it ready for you then." He grabbed his clothes and slipped into the bathroom to shower while Haruhi made her way into the kitchenette to make his breakfast. He walked out of his room towel drying his hair as she set the last plate on the table. "Perfect timing. I hope you're hungry."

"Ravenous… but I will settle for food instead." He chuckled at the face Haruhi made when she realized what he was referring to. As to be expected, the food was the best he had ever tasted. _Haruhi could teach my cooks a few things. This is fabulous. But, is she going to want to cook every morning once I convince her to move in with me? I can't tell if I would prefer it or not. Most of her cooking is better than any of the cooks, except when she attempts to make French style cuisine. _

Haruhi sat and watched Kyoya eat. His face told her everything. He had developed a new habit of dropping his façade on the weekends while they were on this trip. She didn't complain since she loved to see his reaction when he ate something that she cooked. _He acts like he hasn't ever tasted food that good, but I know for a fact that his cooks at home are the cream of the crop, taken from only the top 1% from the top culinary schools available around the world. Yet, every time I set food in front of him, he looks like it's the first time he has ever tasted something so wonderful. Well, with the exception of that one time I tried to make everyone some French food. That was a total disaster. Tamaki even got sick from eating that food that time. It had quite an odd result though. Tamaki wouldn't come over to my house for almost 4 months after that. He insisted that we meet somewhere in public so that he could buy the food for us. He even went so far as to buy dinner for Kyoya and the twins during that time. It's a pity that Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai didn't meet up with us a few more times than they were able during those times._

Shortly after Kyoya finished eating, Hana knocked on the door. Kyoya went over her assignment and travel plans. Her flight left that evening, and was on a commercial flight. He also called in several of his men to confirm which would be going back with her. She didn't have anyone to keep her company on the flight over, but after what had happened to her with the gunman, Kyoya would not let her travel alone. "Since there is only 24 hours between when Hana-san's flight leaves, and when I will board my jet for the trip home, I want to send two of you with her. Do I have any volunteers? There will be no additional orders, other than to protect my staff member and make sure that she arrives back to my home safely. The volunteers will be allowed time off until I arrive back home." He expected several volunteers, including the one named Kenji, but oddly enough, he didn't volunteer. In fact only one man raised his hand to volunteer, and Kyoya also happen to know that the man's daughter would be having her 4th birthday on Tuesday. "Ok, you and you." He pointed to the man who volunteered as well as Kenji. "Do either of you have a reason why you shouldn't be put on this assignment?"

Kenji shyly raised his hand. "Sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but I am afraid I would get distracted."

"Do you really think that you would be able to get distracted when you should be paying attention to Hana-san?" Kyoya turned to the young lady, "Keep that in mind. He just said that he can't pay attention to you. Are you sure he was worthy of going to the movie with you? I mean if he can't give his undivided attention to a beautiful young lady such as yourself when your sitting in the first class compartment of a commercial airliner while being paid to keep you company, heaven forbid you go on a real date with him. He might not even pay attention to you at all."

"That's not what I meant. I would be afraid that I would be so distracted by her that I might fail to see what else is going on around her."

"That's why I am sending two of you. You pay particular attention to the young lady, and your partner will be responsible for your surroundings." He flashed his perfect host smile at the girl who smiled back at him. He winked and then leaned in to whisper, "Looks like we're both getting good things happening, right?" Her eyes flashed wide in surprise, then narrowed to show the questions in her mind. Kyoya laughed and winked at her again, "Slowly. It will take time, but I won't let go this time. So I would recommend that you do the same." The girl knew exactly what he meant, however, everyone else in the room looked on with questions on their mind.

The men were dismissed except the second man who would be accompanying Hana on her trip home. Kyoya explained that his intention was not to send two men as her protection. His intention was only to send him as the protection; the other younger man was going simply to accompany Hana. She deserved the best that he could provide since she had managed to keep the baby safe despite what had happened. He also explained that he knew the man's daughter was having a birthday, and he wanted to get him there for the child's big day. Kyoya was happy for the first time in at least 3 years, and he was trying his best to share the wealth.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter twenty nine: **The men were dismissed except the second man who would be accompanying Hana on her trip home. Kyoya explained that his intention was not to send two men as her protection. His intention was only to send him as the protection; the other younger man was going simply to accompany Hana. She deserved the best that he could provide since she had managed to keep the baby safe despite what had happened. He also explained that he knew the man's daughter was having a birthday, and he wanted to get him there for the child's big day. Kyoya was happy for the first time in at least 3 years, and he was trying his best to share the wealth.

**Chapter Thirty**

With the decision regarding everyone's trip home finalized, Hana and her two companions went to pack for their trip later that day. The rest of the day was open with no commitments at all, with the obvious exception of meeting the princess' every need. Haruhi had her dressed and ready for what ever may come. Since she agreed to date Kyoya, she felt that she needed to spend time with the baby. _I hate the word 'if', but if I get further involved with Kyoya, his daughter will need to like me. I wouldn't want to get involved with him if his daughter didn't like me. Not that I think it is an issue. She is an adorable doll who truly seems to like me. I don't think Kyoya is telling me the truth when he tries to tell me that I am the only one to calm her like I do. I am sure that others could do it if they were willing to. I think that he is just trying to get me to feel like I need to be in her life. He doesn't need to do that. I love this little girl. Plus when you consider that it's true, I have said that I don't recommend anyone growing up without a mother, especially not one of the rich bastards._

Due to the weather, the three decided to stay in for the day, except maybe going down to the mall if they got bored. Storms were supposed to pass through the area, and Kyoya didn't want Haruhi to get caught outside if the storms became electrical in nature. The three went to the mall for a little while, to get out of the suite. They really didn't have any destination, they just wandered around. As they neared the same jeweler's that they went into almost 3 weeks prior, Kyoya wandered in and again started looking at the wedding sets. Haruhi noticed that the set that she liked the most was no longer there. "So, Haruhi, have you found a set you like?"

"I've told you we have to take it slow. So I am not even going to look yet." She walked over to the silver bracelets and charms. She decided that she wanted to get herself a charm bracelet with a couple of charms to remind her of her trip to America. After Haruhi picked out what she want, they saleslady offered to put the charms on free of charge. While they were waiting the salesman who had shown her the wedding set that she liked came in to start his shift.

"Congratulations. I wish you two the best of luck."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi was truly confused.

"That day after you picked out the wedding set, your boyfriend came down and picked it up. I mean, I thought he was your boyfriend. He told you to pick out a set three weeks ago and then you came in last week and picked the one you liked. He came in that evening and bought it, even had the specific order information in case we didn't have it at this store anymore. I assumed that you had told him which set to buy."

"You mean him? He bought a wedding set?" She indicated Kyoya who was still looking at the wedding sets. "He is the one who bought that set that I liked?"

"Yes, that very night after you tried it on. Mr. Otori was very excited about the purchase. He and a friend came in and purchased not only that set, but also a charm bracelet with a few charms. As they walked out, he handed the bracelet to his friend and pocketed the wedding set."

"The friend… was it the same one that was following me around that day and was flirting with the saleslady?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Otori Kyoya, what did you do?" She walked over to him where he had moved to the case displaying rubies and amethysts.

"Nothing yet. Your birthday is in February, so I was thinking of getting you some amethyst jewelry. Or maybe rubies to go with the dress that I got you for the dinner we have to go to the Friday after we get back to Japan. I just didn't know if you would accept them after already accepting the sapphire set."

"That's not what I am talking about. And the sapphire set is yours; I am just keeping it until I no longer have to wear it to complete outfits that you wanted me to wear to the dinner meetings while on this trip. But I meant Wednesday night when you left the room, where did you go?"

"To talk to my men, the Otori Private Police that have been working as bodyguards since we got here, why?"

"And that's all?"

"That's all you need to know about. What's with all the questions?"

"Did you buy anything?"

"Haruhi, why are you asking all these questions? Is something wrong?"

"You did it, didn't you? You had your private police report the set that I looked at, and you came down here that day and bought it didn't you? Even before… before we had our talk Saturday night. You self-centered rich bastard. You didn't even consider that I might tell you that I will be nothing more than a lawyer for you while you are fighting for your daughter. You didn't consider my feelings. All you were worried about was buying the set that would best get you what you wanted. You sorry, self-centered, egotistical, manipulating, rich damn bastard." She handed the baby to Kyoya and stormed out of the store. When one of the bodyguards started following her, she turned on her heels and looked him straight in the eye, "Get the fuck away from me. I am not one of his damn possessions. And I don't want one of his lackeys following me and reporting my every move to him." She turned again and stormed out of the mall and walked to the staircase. She was so angry that to work off enough steam to calm down, she would rather walk up the stairs until she got tired and then would take the elevator the rest of the 30 floors to the penthouse suite that she shared with the man she was so angry at.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty: …**one of the bodyguards started following her, she turned on her heels and looked him straight in the eye, "Get the fuck away from me. I am not one of his damn possessions. And I don't want one of his lackeys following me and reporting my every move to him." She turned again and stormed out of the mall and walked to the staircase. She was so angry that to work off enough steam to calm down, she would rather walk up the stairs until she got tired and then would take the elevator the rest of the 30 floors to the penthouse suite that she shared with the man she was so angry at.

**Chapter Thirty One**

Haruhi surprised herself. She knew that she was angry and that she would have a lot of pent up frustration to vent. However, she did not expect to walk all the way up to the twenty-third floor before she was tired enough to want to take the elevator the rest of the way to her room. She was pretty sure that Kyoya would already be at the room with as long as it had taken her to get as far as she did. The private police that she railed on had still followed her, but from a further distance. He did not want to face an angry Haruhi again. That actually gave him a bit of a scare. Guns, fires, knives… none of that scared him. A very angry Haruhi, however, scare the daylights out of him. He knew that Haruhi would more say over his job than she would ever dream. Even if she never let her relationship with Kyoya develop further, she still would have so much say over anything Otori.

He sent a text to his supervisor for fear that if he phoned and spoke to his boss he would further anger his charge. She knew he was there, but gave him a break because he was just doing his job. As long as he wasn't reporting directly to Kyoya, she would give him a break, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Let him continue to quake in his shoes every time she turned to the next section of stairs and would see him a section below.

When Haruhi finally made it to her room, Kyoya was sitting at the desk. He didn't even bother to look up as she walked into the suite and went straight to her room. She never once walked out of her room, nor did she eat dinner. When Kyoya tried to get her attention to order room service, her only response was, "Leave me alone." He knew she was angry, and he knew why, but he didn't know how to make it up to her. He had overstepped his bounds. If they were going to eventually marry, they should pick out the set together, not him buy a set that his private police claim was the set that she wanted. Kyoya was especially concerned when Haruhi did not respond to the princess. At midnight the princess woke him up, and even though he knew for a fact that he had turned on the baby monitor, Haruhi did not respond at all.

As 2 am rolled around, Kyoya was woken up by a monstrous clap of thunder. The princess slept through it with no problem, but Kyoya knew that there was someone who would not rest so easily through such an event. He made his way to her door and posed to knock. She was unbelievably upset at him. He didn't know if she would accept his support for her phobia, but the fear of rejection stopped him from knocking. Haruhi rejecting him would be his undoing, and he knew it. After another clap of thunder elicited a yelp from the other side of the door, he knocked, but did not wait for a reply. Kyoya opened to door and searched for what he knew would be a terrified Haruhi huddling somewhere in the room. He found her behind the door he entered, curled into a ball. Without asking, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He pulled the comforter around her and sat with her cradled in his embrace as she cowered in his arms.

Kyoya knew that she would not be thinking straight at this point, but he didn't want her to be more upset with him once she calmed down. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. We can talk about it later, but right now, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you." In the years that they had been friends, he had never been the one to comfort her during a storm. He'd witnessed Hikaru and Tamaki try while they were still in high school, and he had seen his senpais Mori and Huni comfort her during a storm after one of her self-defense classes. Each of his friends had their own style of comforting her, but that didn't help him. He felt helpless seeing her in a state of absolute panic. All he could do was hold her and try to whisper comforting words into her hair as she buried her face in his chest, crying. He scooted back to lean against the headboard, pulling Haruhi onto his lap facing away from the window, wrapped in the comforter. With her face buried in his chest and fists clenching his tee-shirt, Haruhi took comfort in Kyoya's voice as he spoke. Her anger in Kyoya melted away and forgotten for now.

Sleep snuck up on them, overtaking them both when they least expected it. It was just before 5 am when they woke to hear the princess crying via the baby monitor. Kyoya got the baby out of the crib while Haruhi warmed the bottle. She handed him the bottle without a word. "Thank you Haruhi. I want you to know that I appreciate your help with the baby."

"You're welcome. I can't turn my back on her. And thank you for helping me through the storm earlier. But we do have to talk again before we get back to Japan. Saturday's discussion is basically pointless until we clear the air and set down some guidelines." Haruhi wouldn't hold her anger, but she wanted to make sure that they talked before this went any further. She turned and walked out as Kyoya continued to feed the baby. For the next few hours, neither of them really slept, but instead lay in bed tossing and turning. Both were trying to figure out how to fix the rift that was starting between them.

Haruhi was not the type to turn her back on a child that was true. The child's father was a different story. When the alarm rang, Haruhi woke up, showered, dressed, packed all her belongings, and called the front desk to send a bellboy for her things. She left the receiver to the baby monitor on the counter and left the room to wait in the lobby at about 8 a.m., she knew she would have a little less than an hour wait. She was still rather upset at Kyoya and didn't want to face him yet, nor could she make herself eat breakfast. It was 8:49 a.m. when she finally saw Kyoya exit the elevator with the baby, and he looked like his nerves were frazzled. She felt a twinge of guilt because she knew that he relied heavily on her to care for the baby.

As he exited the elevator, Kyoya instantly saw Haruhi, but did not make eye contact. He was agitated that she hadn't helped him with preparing the baby for the day nor had she made breakfast or ordered from room service, which he had become accustomed to, to save him time. _But what did I do before she came along? Well, of course I never traveled with the baby before, but that is beside the point. Haruhi made sure I ate before going to work. No one had ever done that for me before. Hell, even Mitsumi never bothered to make sure I ate before leaving for work. Haruhi took care of food, the baby, and everything else it feels like. I understand that she's mad at me for assuming… but I just wanted to surprise her._

The ride to work was rather silent. Even the princess was quiet. Not hard to do when no one is talking to you. Haruhi didn't say a word to Kyoya and she wouldn't look at him either. She did pay attention to the baby, but only after she was put into her car seat on the opposite side of the vehicle from her father. The princess cooed at Haruhi as if she was having a friendly conversation, however when Kyoya spoke to his daughter, he got the infant version of the cold shoulder. _How in the hell can Haruhi affect my daughter like that? I haven't done anything to the baby, but she still ignores me just like Haruhi. What's the deal? My own daughter! I know that I upset Haruhi, but this is ridiculous. _


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty one: **The ride to work was rather silent. Even the princess was quiet. Not hard to do when no one is talking to you. Haruhi didn't say a word to Kyoya and she wouldn't look at him either. She did pay attention to the baby, but only after she was put into her car seat on the opposite side of the vehicle from her father. The princess cooed at Haruhi as if she was having a friendly conversation, however when Kyoya spoke to his daughter, he got the infant version of the cold shoulder. _How in the hell can Haruhi affect my daughter like that? I haven't done anything to the baby, but she still ignores me just like Haruhi. What's the deal? My own daughter! I know that I upset Haruhi, but this is ridiculous. _

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The day seemed to drag on forever. Or at least that was how Haruhi felt. The secretaries that worked for Kyoya's partners were more than willing to assist with the baby so that Haruhi could do her job. Things were a little strained between her and Kyoya, so that made things difficult when they needed to speak. Haruhi knew that she owed Kyoya for his assistance the night before during the storm, and she knew that she may have been more angry than was deserved, but that didn't eliminate the fact that she was angry and they needed to talk. When they had talked that weekend, he had said that he wouldn't allow the plane to take off until they had discussed the issues. Until the incident at the jewelry store, things were ok, but now, they needed to talk before they got back to Japan.

They finished the work that had to be completed before they left well before lunch, but scheduled take-off was not for eight more hours. Kyoya took Haruhi to lunch at one of the more exclusive restaurants where they were afforded some privacy. They ordered and waited quietly. Shortly after their food was delivered Kyoya finally broke the silence between them, "Haruhi, I know I said this when you brought the bottle in this morning, but I'll say it again because I mean it. I'm sorry. I've overstepped my boundaries. I shouldn't have bought the ring without you there. I wanted to have the set that you liked so that when and if you ever said yes, if we didn't find something that you liked back home, I would have something to give you until we had the perfect set custom created for you."

"Kyoya, I admit that maybe I got too upset over something that wasn't that major, but even before we had our talk you went ahead and bought a wedding set. How is that taking it slow?"

"It's not taking things slow or fast, it's being prepared. I know that you said that you want to take it slow and that when I bought the set, we hadn't even talked seriously yet. I realize that, that's why I understand why you got upset, but Haruhi, I love you. I have always loved you. I may not have known how to let you know when we were younger, but that doesn't change how I felt. As far as I am concerned, we're going to take it slow. Maybe too slow for me, but it's what you want, so that's what we'll do. But even if we take it slow, that doesn't mean that I should be unprepared. When the time comes that you are comfortable with me asking you to marry me, I want to have a wedding set available to offer you that you will like. Even if it takes years, I will wait for you this time. I screwed up when we were younger, but I won't make the same mistake this time. I won't give you up this time, Haruhi. "

"What bothers me the most is that mindset of yours that Otori's always get what they want. I hadn't agreed to anything yet, but you still went ahead and bought the set. You just knew that you would have reason to need it, didn't you? If you don't get your way, you manipulate everything around you until you get it. I'm not someone that you can easily manipulate anymore, Kyoya. I don't like it when you try. You did it well enough in high school with that damn vase. But the debt of the vase is gone, and I have my own job to go back to once this job with you is over. Other than all the clothes that you bought me, you have nothing to hold over me in order to manipulate me. For that matter, I will pay you back for the clothes, if it comes down to it. And even my job, I can easily get a position with another firm if I need to, considering that I haven't lost a single case that was assigned to me."

"I know this. I know that I can't manipulate you. That's one of the things that I love about you. Anyone else in the whole world, I could buy them off, but not you. You are the only person in the world that no matter how hard I try, I could not buy your opinion. Back in high school, it was a little easier to get you to cooperate with some things. A little fatty tuna or eliminate part of your debt, and you would be more willing to do some things, but if you were dead set against it in the first place, nothing would convince you. All the fatty tuna and totally eliminating your debt wouldn't persuade you to do something that you were truly set against. That was one of the first things that attracted me to you in the beginning. Well, that and the fact that you made the club so much money. I would never admit it back then, but you were actually the club's top host, beating Tamaki hands down.

"Haruhi, I'm not trying to manipulate you into marrying me. I wouldn't want to do that in the first place. I want you, there's no doubt. But I want you to want me back. I don't want you to agree to marry me because of some feeling of obligation. You are the only person in the world that I don't want to manipulate into getting what I want, because if I did that, it wouldn't be real. I want what you and I have together to be real. I love you, Haruhi. I could say that every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of my life and that still wouldn't express how much I truly love you. I mean it when I tell you that I want you to love me back of your own accord. I don't want it manipulated or twisted by anything but your own feelings for me.

"And if you want to talk about manipulation… You have me wrapped around your little finger. You are the only one except maybe my daughter that could get me to anything in the world. All you have to do is ask, and I will do what ever you ask of me. Hell, Haruhi, you don't even have to ask. I bought the wedding set that you like, but you certainly didn't ask for that. I bought you an entire new wardrobe and jewels that you never asked for. If you would ask me for something, I would gladly give you the world on a silver platter."

"Kyoya, I don't want you wrapped around my little finger. I don't want any kind of manipulation at all. Anything worth having is worth working for. That's why I got so upset. It felt like you weren't willing to work towards what you want, but expect things to go the way you want them. I'm not one of your possessions… one of your toys. I haven't allowed anyone to call me a toy since I graduated and finally convinced the twins to stop. I don't want to feel like we… like I am just one more of the aspects of your life that you control."

"It may seem like I control every aspect of my life, but you have to know that the one thing that I can't control is my love for you. Damn it, Haruhi. The other day you were afraid that I would call Mitsumi's name if we made love, but I hope that I have convinced you that it won't happen. I love you so much that I called your name when I was with her. I have wanted you for so long that I can promise you if I call a name, it will still only be yours."


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty two: **"It may seem like I control every aspect of my life, but you have to know that the one thing that I can't control is my love for you. Damn it, Haruhi. The other day you were afraid that I would call Mitsumi's name if we made love, but I hope that I have convinced you that it won't happen. I love you so much that I called your name when I was with her. I have wanted you for so long that I can promise you if I call a name, it will still only be yours."

**Chapter Thirty Three**

The waiter cleared their table of entrée dishes and brought out the desserts. Both took a moment while the waiter was within earshot to take a breath and collect their thoughts. The conversation had been more heated than either had planned, yet if felt like they were just circling each other with the same arguments. It did not feel like either was progressing at all. Even after the waiter left they sat in silence while they ate their desserts.

"Haruhi, I feel like we've been talking this whole time, but we haven't gotten anywhere. If nothing else, I hope that I have at least made it clear that I did not want to upset you. I bought the set to be prepared for when you are ready. I know that you're worried about numerous things, and I am trying to give you your space to deal with it. But I have to tell you that at least one of your concerns shouldn't be, and for two reasons. I have only the most loyal people on my staff. The only rumors they spread involving me are ones I have them start to help out my business. I may be a ruthless cutthroat in business, but my personal staff is a different story.

"Let me give you an idea of what I am talking about. First off, do you remember the report about 6 months ago that was done by one of the social programs? They reported on the pay made by the staff of the rich and famous. It included the staff members of most of Japan's elite such as the prime minister, Kaoru and Hikaru's staff, and about two dozen other company leaders or government officials."

"I think that I remember that. Didn't they report that your staff wouldn't talk to them because of the terms of agreement they signed to work for you?"

"Exactly. After I got wind of what the report was about, I had my own people research the same thing. I wanted to know for a solid fact that I had the right information. I had a suspicion that I was over paying my people, but I wanted proof. Because I expect nothing but the best from my people, I put my employees through thorough testing. I have been told that it is very difficult to get a job in my company, even for someone as lowly as a janitor. Most people quit before going through all the testing that I require before actual employment. But because of my process, I can guarantee that I have the best people available for any given position.

"Since I have the best people, wouldn't it make sense to pay them the best? I had always known that I paid my people better than most because I felt they deserved it. After that report and my extensive research, I have learned that my people are paid almost double any other staff member in their same position. My staff could not walk out of my office and get the same benefits and pay anywhere else. For that reason alone, most find loyalty a small price to pay.

"Now as you can probably figure, my privacy is very important to me. That is why when my people sign on as my employee, they sign nondisclosure agreements that are very specific. While you were still in pre-law, I asked you for suggestions over a few months when we would go to lunch. I took those suggestions to my legal team and they created the paperwork. Honestly, your suggestions blew them out of the water. They told me that they never would have thought of some of your wording. It made the resulting agreement ironclad. It has even stood up on court once.

"One of my former drivers thought that he could get away with breaking the agreement. It was hushed up when he lost in court. I wanted so badly to have you in court with me that day, but that was shortly after my father announced that I would be marrying Mitsumi, so you were keeping your distance. But anyway, as I was saying, with the ironclad nondisclosure agreement that my people sign, I can promise you that nothing will be said about anything I do. The only way my actions will result in rumors is if I do them in public back home. Even then, my private police can usually wipe out any rumors before they get started.

"So far, the only concern that I have heard you voice about us getting involved is the rumors. My people won't allow that to happen. What other reasons do you have? Your reputation? It is a well established fact that we went to school together. We have maintained our friendship since then, both between us and with the others from the host club. They all have high standings in society and will vouch for us. They all know very well that we have done nothing wrong. They also know you well enough that they will stake their reputations on your reputation. Haruhi, our friends will never allow you to suffer if I can't protect you myself. Trust in all of us. If you don't believe me, we can call everyone to confirm."

"Kyoya, that isn't the only reason for going slow. Granted, it's not a wrong reason, but it is my primary reason. I do, however, have other reasons for wanting to go slow. They include the fact that I don't want to be a rebound relationship. You just lost your wife. Beside that, I have just started to understand what I have felt for a while. I want to take time to explore these feelings, not just jump into the middle of things. I wish I could get you to understand that."

"I do understand that you want to take it slow. Trust me, I understand. It frustrates me, but that's fine. I will do what I have to do. Like I have said, I will do what ever you need me to. I learned a long time ago what it was that I was feeling. Therefore, if you need time to learn it, then so be it. I will give you the time. I know that you probably wont believe me if I tell you that Mitsumi already knew that I had plans to divorce her. I'm over her. You are not a rebound relationship by any means. How could you be a rebound with I was in love with you before I ever met her?

"But I know that isn't the issue. You are more worried about taking things slowly so that it doesn't affect our reputations. I have already told you that I have no problem taking things as slowly as you need to."

"So, we're going to take things slowly, you're going to keep that ring until we're both ready if and when that happens. And we're going to start dating, does that sum everything up?"

"As long as you need to take, we're going to take it. I have already said that I am not letting you get away again. I am not going to let anyone take you away nor am I going to let you walk away from me. Not like I did back in college." They finished lunch feeling that they had an understanding. They spent the time until their flight took off touring the city.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty three: **"As long as you need to take, we're going to take it. I have already said that I am not letting you get away again. I am not going to let anyone take you away nor am I going to let you walk away from me. Not like I did back in college." They finished lunch feeling that they had an understanding. They spent the time until their flight took off touring the city.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

The flight home was as uneventful as you can get when traveling with an infant. Kyoya, true to his word, gave Haruhi her space and time as she needed. Although he didn't feel that it was necessary, the evening they returned home, he sent Haruhi to her home that she shared with Ranka. It was late Tuesday night when the arrived, so Kyoya asked Haruhi to take Wednesday off. She would be expected to be at his house on Thursday at 9 am. _I would have rather had her stay here with me, but if this is what she needs, then so be it. One day, however, she will be ready. I just have to wait patiently until then._

Wednesday morning, Kyoya was woken up by a maid informing him that his sister-in-law wanted to speak with him. He begrudgingly got up and dressed, then made his way to the dining room for breakfast as he had his maid show his Mitsumi's sister in to join him. His fears that someone would attempt to take his daughter were revisited. Instantly he wished that he hadn't told Haruhi to take the day off. He didn't know what her intent was, but he was sure that it wasn't going to be good. But he would rather deal with her than her mother.

"Kyoya-san, I just wanted to drop off these for you. I would have dropped it off earlier, but you were out of town. Maybe you will want to go through and choose a few that talk about how happy she was when she was pregnant and about the baby to save for her when she grows up." She set a fairly large box of letters on the table. "I have to tell you, my sister wrote me almost every day since I was out of the country for most of the time that you two were married. I missed her pregnancy. I wish I could have been around. I missed my sister so much.

"My parents may have considered her someone worth dumping off on another family, but to me she was the world. I don't understand my father's choice to attend a business meeting the day of her funeral. Surely the business world would have understood. Father never really cared for Mitsumi and it hurt her deeply. He got rid of her as soon as he found someone who would take her off his hands, so to speak. Mother tried to make it up to her, but they were so much alike. Mother could only do as much as Father would allow. She actually blames Father for making her marry you. Mother claims that you two had a miserable marriage, but Mitsumi's letters didn't show that. She loved you more than life itself. In fact, the only one she loved more than you was that baby of yours.

"Speaking of, where is the angel? I barely made it in time for the funeral, and then you took her off for several weeks shortly after that. I was too busy dealing with my parents to be able to come see her before you took off. Plus your dear friend that Mitsumi liked so much was taking care of the little one so I didn't want to interrupt the bonding. I assumed that Fujioka-san will be assisting you with raising my niece. Mitsumi really liked her, even though she told me that she felt threatened by her. She wrote about how much you cared for your first love who is still your friend, Fujioka-san, so it is only normal that she felt threatened."

"Kanae-san, Haruhi may be a dear friend, but Mitsumi had no reason to feel threatened by her. Even if I had wanted to step outside of my marriage, Haruhi is not that type of person. She would never allow herself to get involved in something so uncouth. But thank you for these. I am sure that it will be something she will hold on to of her mother's in the future. So, thank you for my daughter's sake." After a little more polite chatter, Kyoya took his sister-in-law to see her niece. He allowed her to spend the day with the child.

While Mitsumi's sister spent time with her niece, Kyoya took the box of correspondence between his wife and her sister into his office and began reading. He was worried about what he would read, but was completely surprised in regards to Mitsumi's opinion of Fujioka Haruhi. More importantly than her opinion of Haruhi, he learned more than he had ever known about his wife. He learned of her sad childhood and mistreatment by her father. He also learned more of his father's deal that caused the arranged marriage. Her father had known that it would fail costing Kyoya's father's company almost four times the expected cost. It was sore point between the two senior men that had Mitsumi's father fearful that Kyoya's father would allow them divorce. With the impending failure of his business, Mitsumi's father blamed his daughter, no matter how impractical it seemed. It was all laid out in Mitsumi's letters to her sister.

Kyoya was truly amazed to find Mitsumi's thoughts and feelings all explained in detail in the letters. He learned about her depression, discovering that it may have been ongoing for longer than originally expected. Yes the last ten weeks worth of letters would scream of post-partum depression to the experts, but the letters from during the pregnancy and even before she became pregnant as well. They told of how lonely she was as well as how she hoped that the birth of their baby would be the glue that held the couple together. She told her sister how she was sure that her husband would not be one to cheat on her, but if he ever did, there was only one person she would ever have to worry about. It was the same woman that he had wanted to name the baby after if it was a girl. But she wasn't worried, because even if her husband would stoop so low, the woman in question wouldn't. She was a very ethical and moral lady who was as intelligent as she was beautiful. Kyoya had no one he could confide in, but to know that his late wife felt that way about Haruhi made his heart soar. Surely his late wife would be ok with his choice of replacement since she chose to take her own life and remove herself from the child's life.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty four: **It was the same woman that he had wanted to name the baby after if it was a girl. But she wasn't worried, because even if her husband would stoop so low, the woman in question wouldn't. She was a very ethical and moral lady who was as intelligent as she was beautiful. Kyoya had no one he could confide in, but to know that his late wife felt that way about Haruhi made his heart soar. Surely his late wife would be ok with his choice of replacement since she chose to take her own life and remove herself from the child's life.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Kyoya looked up at the window in his home office to find that the sun was setting. He had spent the whole day in his office doing nothing more than reading his late wife's letters to her sister. As he walked out of the room, he was met by maids taking boxes down the stairs. "What's this?" he asked the lead maid.

"Sir, you had not given directions on what to do to the mistress's room, so I took the initiative to box all of her personal belongings. I was moving the boxes to storage closet down on the first floor until you decide what to do with them. But sir, I don't know if you want to keep these and go through them or not. It appears to be Mitsumi-sama's diaries, all 3 years of your marriage's worth."

Kyoya would have feared reading them before having read her letters earlier that day. Now, however, he was encouraged. He would read them for information to build his case as well as for items that he could one day show his daughter to help her understand who her mother was. As much as he wanted Haruhi to step in and be the princess's mother, she wasn't the woman who gave birth to the little girl. Kyoya would save information and a detailed profile of the woman who carried the princess into this world. He had the box of books carried into his office and set on the floor next to his desk.

After checking on his daughter and eating dinner, Kyoya returned to his office to read the legacy that his wife left in the way of her diaries. It was hours later before he once again raised his head from the books. Her diaries only confirmed what she had written in the letters to her sister. They gave better detail and reinforced his believe that his late wife did not question his relationship with Fujioka Haruhi. She did, in one of the many diaries, claim that she was glad that Haruhi accepted her as Kyoya's wife because if not her life would have been even more difficult.

He grabbed a late night snack and returned to reading. The next time he lifted his head from the books, the sun was peeking out over the edge of the garden that his office window looked out upon. It was going to be a very long day. He closed the last of the diaries and stood to check on the baby before trying to get a nap of an hour or two before tackling yet another day of dealing with his father's business as well as his own. He printed out detailed instructions for Haruhi to draw up revisions in his will, made corrections in some documents that would be needed in order to set up a daycare at his company headquarters, and then lastly, verify that the princess had everything she would need to enroll is said daycare. He figured that would be enough to keep Haruhi busy for a few hours while he attempted to catch up on his sleep. Before he finally called in quits and crawled into bed, he checked on his daughter one last time. She would have plenty of information in her own mother's handwriting that explained who she was. It would give his daughter a good clear word picture of her mother.

The limo picked up Haruhi, as expected, for a fairly quiet ride. Once she arrived she received the instructions for her to act on until her temporary boss woke up. It was a fairly simply list which proved only to take an extended time because of having to retype everything in the will. For what ever reason, Kyoya's previous personal lawyer had not kept a soft-copy of his will for easy modifications. Haruhi was relegated to typing the 73 page will by hand. She made sure to keep a soft-copy encrypted on disk to place in his vault for easier modification next time.

Haruhi took a break for lunch and spent some time with the baby. She had no plans for waking Kyoya, so after she completed the work he left on his list, she went back into the baby's room to spend time with her. The day was half over as she sat in the rocker while chit-chatting with the princess on her lap. "It feels weird because before your mommy passed away, I would bring you new clothes every single week. I haven't bought you anything new since then, except when we went shopping with your daddy. It doesn't feel real knowing that your mommy is no longer around. I know that she didn't like me much, but at least she still let me spend time with you. She seemed to like the clothes that I would buy you too. Maybe I should go pick out a few new outfits for you when I get off work today. I wonder if that will make it feel real. I know that you don't have a clue what I am talking about, but I still feel weird about all of it. That's also why I have to tell your daddy to go slow when he wants to push things between us." The little girl cooed happily back at Haruhi as they chatted. Haruhi was so engrossed in her little chat with the child that she didn't even hear the baby's father come to stand in the doorway.

"You could go shopping if you want to, but it's not necessary. We could go together, you know. But if you don't want to, then I could let you go early if you want. I assume that you have completed the list of tasks that I left for you, right?"

"That is correct. I finished the task list, took a lunch break, and came in here to keep the princess company. I forgot about the baby monitors. I hope that I didn't wake you up."

"No, I didn't have the monitor on so that I could get some sleep. I was up until sunrise this morning doing some research. I knew I could count on you to get things done for me, as usual."

"I see. So is there anything else you need me to do today?"

"Nope, that's why I said that if you wanted to take off early, you could. I have to admit that I would rather monopolize your time myself, but I haven't any legal needs that would keep you. At least not right now. By the way, I did send the second months fees to your firm so that you can work for me for another month at least."


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty five: **"No, I didn't have the monitor on so that I could get some sleep. I was up until sunrise this morning doing some research. I knew I could count on you to get things done for me, as usual."

"I see. So is there anything else you need me to do today?"

"Nope, that's why I said that if you wanted to take off early, you could. I have to admit that I would rather monopolize your time myself, but I haven't any legal needs that would keep you. At least not right now. By the way, I did send the second months fees to your firm so that you can work for me for another month at least."

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"Ok. I also called them to let them know that I was back in the country yesterday. Nakahara-san was quite surprised by the bonus that you've been sending them. I'm sure he would be happy if you kept me for a long time. The money that they are making while I am doing little more that babysitting the princess is apparently a hefty amount. Oh, before I forget, was there anything else you needed me to do other than that list?"

"No, the list was everything. Tomorrow, however I do have need of you in the evening. But as for today, I expected you to take a while because of the will being so long."

"You forget who you're talking about. Just because I didn't spend all day every day typing on a laptop in high school like you did, doesn't mean that I don't have a decent typing speed. Thank you very much."

"Ok, then you're free to leave if you like. Or you can hang out here with the two of us. I actually wanted to show you something that involves you, but isn't work related."

"Eh, what did you want to show me?"

"Follow me." He took the princess from Haruhi and led the way to his office. "Here, read this. You might find this interesting." He handed her a sheet of stationary with the name of Otori Mitsumi imprinted on the top.

Haruhi read the sheet handed to her with trepidation. A sigh of relief crossed Haruhi as she neared the bottom of the page. She learned that she was not hated and felt relief wash over her. Mitsumi had never really talked to Haruhi about how she felt about the woman who had known her husband for years more than she had. Kyoya would not give up Haruhi's friendship and that had concerned her that his wife would grow to dislike her. She learned that it wasn't to be. Mitsumi had even gone so far as to agree with Kyoya that if anything ever happened to the two of them, it was a toss-up between her sister and Haruhi to care for her infant daughter.

"Kyoya?"

"It's her own words… her own handwriting. It will stand up in court. I am not the only one that sees that you should be the princess's guardian if anything ever happens to me. And as you can tell, Mitsumi didn't hate you. If anything, she was jealous that you and I were still friends, no matter what came up. We worked through any problems and remained friends. That was something that she and I hadn't worked out. So does this eliminate some of your concerns?"

"I guess so. That still doesn't mean that we're jumping into anything. But yes, it relieves some of my fears regarding your daughter."

They were interrupted by the door. The maid knocked on the door to inform Kyoya that it was his sister-in-law once again. He ordered her to be brought into his office as he relieved Haruhi of the page she was holding and explained to her who she was about to meet. When she walked into the room, Kyoya introduced the two ladies to each other. Haruhi instantly offered her condolence for the loss of her sister.

"Kyoya-san, may we talk in private?" she asked, unaware that Haruhi would be told anything that would be said anyways. Kyoya wanted to keep no secrets from her.

"What is this in reference to? Why do you feel that we shouldn't speak in front of Haruhi?"

"It's regarding custody of your daughter."

"Even more reason why she should be involved in the discussion. Haruhi has agreed to represent me if I have to go to court to fight for my daughter. She is also who I have requested as guardian in my will should anything happen to me."

"Fine, if you insist, I just came to let you know that I spoke to my mother. I like you Kyoya-san, so I wanted to let you know what to expect. Mother is convinced that the baby is not yours. She's going to be requesting that to the legal system ask for a DNA testing and use that to take her away from you."

"I'm sorry, but I already had the DNA testing done. She is mine, and by the gods, I will be damned if I'm going to hand her over to someone who basically threw her mother away. Your sister and I may not have had the best damn relationship, but they gave less of a damn about her than me. There is no way in hell that I will allow my daughter go to that kind of home. She's not leaving my home and that is that. If she ever leaves my home before she's an adult, it will be over my dead body, and even then she will be going to Haruhi's until they move in here for my daughter to be cared for in HER home. No one is going to take my daughter away from me."

"As long as you stay focused and determined, I guess there isn't anything I can do. I just wanted to let you know. Mother's version of Mitsumi's life and Mitsumi's version are drastically different. Like I said when I first walked in here, I like you. I know that my sister certainly didn't want to let her child go to our parents. If it comes down to it, and you end up going to court, call me. I will be here to back you up the best that I can, just as long as you don't keep me out of the baby's life."

"Kanae-san, I won't do that. You are Haruhi's aunt. I won't keep you from her. I won't keep your parents from her either, but like I said, I will be damned if I'm going to let them take her from me. But thank you for offering to help. We will keep it in mind if it comes to that." Kanae kissed her niece, shook Haruhi's hand, and hugged Kyoya before preparing to make her way out of the house. Kyoya followed her out to speak with her in private for a moment, leaving Haruhi to ponder what she had learned.

When he returned, Kyoya showed Haruhi a few more excerpts from Mitsumi's diaries and letters. It was an emotional ordeal for Haruhi. She hadn't expected to glean such deeply emotional information in such a small amount of data. She knew that Kyoya wanted her to assist with bringing up the little girl, and now she would have ammunition when she's asked about the little one's mother.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty six: **When he returned, Kyoya showed Haruhi a few more excerpts from Mitsumi's diaries and letters. It was an emotional ordeal for Haruhi. She hadn't expected to gleam such deeply emotional information in such a small amount of data. She knew that Kyoya wanted her to assist with bringing up the little girl, and now she would have ammunition when she's asked about the little one's mother.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Haruhi, I'm not sure how you will take this, but would you be offended if I asked Kanae-san to accompany me to the business dinner tomorrow?"

"No, it would allow others to see you out with someone other than me before we start dating in public. But why do you ask?"

"The truth is, that most of while Mitsumi and I were married, her sister, Kanae was out of the country with her husband on business. They lived in France for almost 4 years. I was just thinking that it would give me a chance to talk to her… to let her know that I won't keep her niece from her. But also, as you said, it will give me a chance to be seen in public without you so that others don't think negatively about us.

"Kanae came back to Japan to prepare a home for her husband and son. They won't be back in the country for another two months. It will give her a safe way to get back into the social scene while allowing me to attend this dinner without going alone. I would much rather take you with me, but I promised that I would take things as slow as you wanted me to."

"That's fine. I don't have a problem with it."

"Ok, if you change your mind, let me know. OK?"

"Why would I change my mind? It will give me a chance to finalize the papers that I am working on for Dad. He's finally going to buy his bar. He's so excited that he wouldn't talk about anything else yesterday. He's even going to move out of our apartment in about six months in order to live above the bar. I make enough to maintain the apartment myself, so it's fine."

_Or maybe in six months, you could move in here. But that is a subject to be brought up another day. For now, let's just get past our first few public outings together. If you can handle the stress of being seen out with me, then we will discuss how quickly to progress forward. _"Tell Ranka-san, that I said congratulation. When I spoke to him last about it, he didn't think he would be able to afford it for another two years."

Haruhi frowned, "Yeah, that was my understanding, but suddenly he came into some unexplained money. He won't tell me where he got it from. You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"No, I didn't." _But I wish I had thought of it. Maybe that would have gotten the ball rolling back when we were in college. _"I don't know anything about it. But if you would like, I can have my private police research it and find out what's going on. If you want me to, that is."

"I'm torn. I want to know, but if Dad doesn't want to tell me yet…" _Maybe I am just being paranoid. I figured that maybe Kyoya would give Dad the money if he agreed to push me into marrying him. Dad likes Kyoya, so it wouldn't be hard to talk him into it. But if Kyoya tells me that he's not behind it, then who is? This actually makes me nervous, but Dad wouldn't do something stupid, would he?_

"I understand. I won't get involved unless you come ask me to, ok?" _Or at least that's what you will know about it. I will call and have the find out what's going on as soon as you leave. This is too fishy. Maybe I think that everything is about corporate espionage, but if something like that happened to someone who could be tied to me, I would assume the worst. _

"It won't be necessary, but thank you. So you're going to ask Kanae-san to tomorrow's dinner, I'm done with today's work, and you were up all night researching something so you slept all day. Maybe the princess and I should go check on her upcoming well baby doctor visits, while you get a little bit of work done. While you're at it, make sure to make me a good long list of what to do tomorrow. I don't want you to be wasting your money having me around just twiddling my thumbs." She smiled as she took the princess from his arms and turned to leave the room. "Oh and you need to finalize things on who you want as this little lady's nanny. I expect only the most thorough background checks for those dealing with such a precious item as the one I am holding in my arms."

"Of course. Would you expect less of me?"

"No I guess not. Ok, so to work with you. We are going to go for a walk after we check on her schedule." She smiled at him as he frowned but pulled out paperwork from his briefcase none the less. He knew that he had a lot of work to catch up on, but he would much rather spend time with the two who held his heart. He completed the work that his father sent him to America for first, but then just as quick he completed the work that he did for the other company… his own personal company that his father did not know about.

With the deal finalized, he knew that he now had enough holdings of his father's company that he would be able to, for once, make his life his own. He had followed his fathers so called recommendations while he built up his holdings. But now, he owned the parts of his father's company that he had been trying to privately sell off to keep the fact that Otori Group was failing. Kyoya had allowed his father to successfully hide his downfall. Out of respect for his father, he kept the sale-offs quiet, while also keeping his newly obtained possessions quiet. Kyoya had learned from the best. He had successfully hidden his interest in the businesses, quietly taking over the controlling interest in the industry without anyone recognizing. He had decided that in approximately 6 months he would announce that all of KOH Group holdings would be consolidated and his father would no longer be in control.

Kyoya also hoped that at the same time, he would be able to announce his engagement to Haruhi. He felt compelled to do it, since being with her over the last three weeks had encouraged him to finally take control of his life. He would have everything he wanted in life, finally. No longer would he bow down to his father.

Before starting the paperwork he made a few phone calls. Kyoya called the head of his private force and informed them that he wanted the source of the money that Ranka acquired to be found, at all costs. If there was anything suspicious regarding the money or anything in Haruhi's life, he wanted to know. He also put them to task finding out what his former in-laws were planning. Haruhi needed to be prepared if she was going to take them on in court to preserve his family. And, lastly, he assigned them to do background research on each of the prospective nannies that he had narrowed the field down to. Once those tasks were started, he called his former sister-in-law and asked her to the business dinner the next day.

Kanae asked why Haruhi would not be accompanying him to the dinner. She knew that Kyoya and Haruhi had a good relationship, and she had accompanied him to dinners prior to his marriage to Mitsumi. He offered to explain on the limo ride to dinner if she would accompany him. It was decided and arrangements were made. With everything decided, he tackled the paperwork left to do, completing it with ease.


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty seven: **Kanae asked why Haruhi would not be accompanying him to the dinner. She knew that Kyoya and Haruhi had a good relationship, and she had accompanied him to dinners prior to his marriage to Mitsumi. He offered to explain on the limo ride to dinner if she would accompany him. It was decided and arrangements were made. With everything decided, he tackled the paperwork left to do, completing it with ease.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

The next morning when Haruhi arrived, Kyoya was already up and working in his office. "Did you not sleep again last night? You're going to wear yourself out that way." _Plus you will leave me nothing to do, since you don't currently have any legal matters that need attending to at this point. Why again are you paying me to be here?_

"I will have you know, that not only did I sleep, but I slept more than normal. The only thing that kept me up last night was that little miss sitting in her playpen behind you. I slept well, thank you. I just happened to get up earlier than normal because I wanted to get some extra work done that I failed to do yesterday. Because my work in America was actually completed almost half a week earlier than expected, I had no intention of even being home until yesterday as it was. So there wasn't much work for me to do." _Besides, I want to be able to spend time with you today before I have to go to that dinner with Mitsumi's sister. Why did I agree to go with her? Oh yes, that's why. _His eyes caught sight of Haruhi bending over the side of the playpen to kiss the baby. She wanted their relationship to be slow, excruciatingly slow in his opinion, but he did it for her.

"Hmm, ok, if you're sure that you got enough sleep. I am just am extremely surprised to see you up before 9 am, let alone at your desk and doing work so early. So, what do you have planned for me today?" She walked over and sat down across the desk from him, looking at his expectantly.

"Honestly, nothing except keeping me company. I have that dinner tonight and didn't expect to be back here until just last night, so there isn't much work to do. Mitsumi's family hasn't made a move yet, so unless you have something that you can do without knowing when and what exactly they are planning, I guess there's not much to do. I do enjoy your company however, so I will ask you not to leave just because there isn't work. In fact I was hoping that the three of us could have a picnic in the garden."

"So, let me get this straight. You are paying me and paying the firm that I work for a lot of money just so that I may keep you company. All, just on the chance that your in-laws attempt to gain custody of your daughter from you. Does that sum it up?"

"Why, yes, counselor, I do believe it does. Is there a problem with me building a relationship with my legal representative? One of my corporate lawyers actually recommended that you move in here for a while to get a better feel for my relationship with my daughter so that you can accurately represent me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Ok, so not really, but you can't blame me for trying." He flashed a smile at her before lowering his head back to the task at hand.

"Otori Kyoya, when did you become such a jester? I thought that was the job of the Hitachiin twins. Oh darn. I had totally forgotten about them." She started to mutter to herself, "What am I going to do about a date? I absolutely detest going to weddings alone. Any woman going to a wedding alone is always assumed to be an easy mark for a one night stand by all the single men and any sleazy married men looking for some on the side. I hate that. What am I going to do? Shit, I don't want to ask anyone from work, that doesn't work out well, as proven by my last boyfriend."

"Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something to me?"

"Yes I did. Why are you worried about going to Kaoru and Hikaru's wedding alone? Why not go with me. I am attending, and I don't want to go alone either. Besides, widowers in our age range are hot commodity amongst single women looking to start an instant family. Please, I'm asking to not expose me to that torture." _Besides, what better event to start gaining public exposure as a couple than to attend mutual friends' wedding together. It will be the perfect 'first public date'._

"That would be great. Thank you." _But is it too soon to be dating? By that time, his wife will have only been gone for two months. Is that too quick? I mean, I know that he tells me that he considered divorcing her, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the world knew that. I don't want to ruin his reputation by getting involved to quickly. Especially not after reading her journals and letters to her sister. He may not have wanted to be in the relationship, but she sure did. I am just glad that she trusted me as much as she did. I don't know how I would have felt if I had thought that she didn't trust me. I did think that she didn't like me, but liking me and trusting me are two different matters._

He could see on her face that she was worrying about it so he spoke up, "We can go as friends, not as dates if that would make you feel more comfortable. There is only one condition though. You will be required to let me purchase your dress for you."

"Ah, I can't do it then. You've already purchased so much that I need to find a way to pay you back. I can't let you buy me a new dress."

"Haruhi…"

"No can do. Now if you're ok with me wearing one of the dresses you already bought me, then it's fine. But you tend to buy me Hitachiin dresses, except for the one you bought me when we first got to the United States. So if you don't mind me wearing that, then it's a date. But if you insist on buying me a new dress or making me wear one of the twins' designs, then I will have to decline."

"Ok, that dress is fine. But why don't you want to wear one of the twins' designs?" _Especially considering that they tend to make yours exclusively for you, they don't sell the designs they make you._

"Every other woman there will be wearing them. Including the brides and bridesmaids. Women not in the bridal party will be wearing ones they got from one of the couture shops, and I don't want to be one of the blind followers that wear one of their designs just because it has their name on it. That is not me. Besides, they already know what I think of them and their designs so I don't need to wear them."

"Never a truer word has been spoken. You aren't a follower. So, is it a date then… or rather, a plan?"

"It's a date. And thank you." _Yes, two months should be long enough, I think._

"A date? Does that mean that it will be our first official date as a couple?" He stood and started to walk around the desk and sat down next to Haruhi.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty eight: **"Never a truer word has been spoken. You aren't a follower. So, is it a date then… or rather, a plan?"

"It's a date. And thank you." _Yes, two months should be long enough, I think._

"A date? Does that mean that it will be our first official date as a couple?" He stood and started to walk around the desk and sat down next to Haruhi.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"Only if I have returned to my job at the firm first. We don't want others to think that you're paying me for favors other than legal, now do we?" _But will I be back at the firm by then? Didn't you just say that you've paid for yet another month of my services? When am I going to go back to work for real? _

"Favors? Am I going to get favors from you?" He leaned over towards her, invading her personal space with a smile. With is mouth almost touching her ear as he whispered, "I'm certain it would be both enjoyable and worth whatever others may say."

"Kyoya, you know damn well that isn't what I meant. I'm not ready yet. But that does bring up another item that I have a question about. When will I be returning to my job? I can't keep hanging around here doing nothing. If you don't have any work for me to do, then why are you keeping me here?"

"Probably because I was served with these last night after you left." He stood up to grab some papers off of his desk, sat back down and handed her a copy of the papers. "It was just as I predicted. Mitsumi's mother has decided that she would be the best guardian for my daughter. Haruhi, this is why I am paying you. You have to help me, please."

She glanced over the papers quickly. It wouldn't be difficult because she was accusing him of neglect. There was no proof and child protective services were called the night that Mitsumi died, but did not find enough to open an investigation. The government found no basis for the suit, so the child's grandmother was going through civil route. There shouldn't be much to it. Haruhi knew that Kyoya would never neglect his daughter, nor would he allow anyone else to do so. She was shocked and appalled that anyone would even begin to believe it possible.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I will need to prepare." Her mind already running a million miles a minute, planning out his defense. She had thought that she might have to take on such a case, so she had spend a lot of her free time since being hired by Kyoya preparing for just this event. She sighed, glad that she had done all that prep work prior to getting this case. She had pretty much everything she would need to defend Kyoya, even if it were a criminal case, so a civil case would be a walk in the park. Without the fact that the child protective services had not found enough to warrant intervention, Mitsumi's parents really wouldn't have a leg to stand on. Although that was the case, Haruhi would leave nothing to chance. She would be ready for anything that they might throw at her as legal counsel.

"Haruhi, I know you well enough that I can say with good authority that you have already started preparing. In fact, I would be surprised if you hadn't already prepared an ironclad case by the time we left the United States. You don't leave anything to chance and I know that you don't want to see me lose my daughter. You were the one who brought it to the table when we met for lunch the day after the funeral, so I know that you have expected this all along. I am actually looking forward to hearing you represent me in this case." _I can't wait to hear you sing my praises. You won't say anything that you don't believe to be true, so I can't wait to hear. Maybe by you saying these things out loud, you will feel them stronger, helping me to make my case towards winning your heart._

"The fact that I have already been preparing for this law suit is irrelevant. You should have called me the moment you got served. We've been sitting here idly chatting, when I could be further working on the case now that we know exactly what their preliminary attack is going to be. But, umm… I really have to ask this… Kyoya… were Mitsumi's parents… were they really great business people? I mean, there is absolutely no basis for this case, no judge in his or her right mind is going to take these baseless accusations as reason to take a child away from its only living parent. Not without proof and the government has none. What the hell is running through their minds?"

"Honestly, her mother is convinced that Mitsumi had a lover on the side, and that the baby is not mine. She claims that I never touched her daughter and should have gotten the annulment a long time ago. Not that I disagree with the annulment statement, but yes the marriage had be consummated, although I can't say happily. And honestly, her father screwed us over in the deal that resulted in the marriage arrangement in the first place. He's a two-bit con artist and his wife shows signs of delusions."

Haruhi sighed heavily, "Maybe so, but they managed to find a lawyer to take the case. Although… I recognize this guy's name. This is not good. Not good at all. This guy is a real sleaze ball. He's going to come up with some really sleazy, underhanded tricks. He doesn't play fair by any means. We're going to have our work cut out for us, even if we have a very sympathetic judge." Haruhi went over to the desk that he had set up for her across the room from his desk and instantly began working on the case. She would leave nothing to chance, and wanted to make sure that she could counter any scheming tricks he might pull. Although it wasn't her preferred way of handling things, Haruhi would be as conniving and deceitful as needed to win this case for her friend and client.


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter thirty nine:** Haruhi sighed heavily, "Maybe so, but they managed to find a lawyer to take the case. Although… I recognize this guy's name. This is not good. Not good at all. This guy is a real sleaze ball. He's going to come up with some really sleazy, underhanded tricks. He doesn't play fair by any means. We're going to have our work cut out for us, even if we have a very sympathetic judge." Haruhi went over to the desk that he had set up for her across the room from his desk and instantly began working on the case. She would leave nothing to chance, and wanted to make sure that she could counter any scheming tricks he might pull. Although it wasn't her preferred way of handling things, Haruhi would be as conniving and deceitful as needed to win this case for her friend and client.

**Chapter Forty**

Other than a two hour picnic lunch taken in the garden along with the princess, both Haruhi and Kyoya kept fairly busy the rest of the day as more work flooded in for Kyoya. As evening neared, Kyoya reluctantly excused himself to go dress for the dinner function he had to attend to. It was while he was still dressing that Kanae showed up. She was shown into the office to wait for Kyoya.

"Good evening, I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

"Good evening. You were right on your assessment of your mother's intentions. I have been working on the case that Kyoya will have to fight against her. You look lovely this evening. I understand that your husband will be back in about 2 more months."

"Yes he will. I miss him so much. But if you're worried about me going with Kyoya-san tonight…"

"Oh no, that's not what I was meaning. I was just killing time until your date for the evening shows his face."

"Fujioka-san, my sister liked you a lot, but she had a hard time too. Your relationship with her husband was one that she could only hope and dream of. She never had that kind of relationship with anyone except me and she was jealous. You two have a wonderful relationship. In fact, I would say that I am somewhat jealous, except for the fact that in 7 weeks time, I will be rejoined by my wonderful loving husband. So, I am not really jealous of the relationship, as such, but more so of the fact that you get to spend time together. Once my husband returns home, we will only get a few days to readjust before he has to go back to work. I miss getting to spend time with him all day, but this time around, he won't work out of a home office. He will have a corporate office in a big building downtown that will keep him away from me for many hours of the day. So, yes there is a tiny bit of jealousy when I see the two desks across the room from one another, where you two can sit the whole day long and if you want to speak to each other, you just have to speak up. Ah, but trust me, there will be no jealousy of any kind on the days that he has off of work. We are very much in love and he shows me when we're together. And it looks much like the look in Kyoya-san's eyes when he looks at you."

"Oh but this is not a permanent situation. I have the law firm that I work at normally, so this setup is only temporary."

"Fujioka-san, may I ask you a question of rather personal nature?"

"Certainly, what is it?"

"Why aren't you going to the dinner tonight? Or rather, have you two planned on dating?"

"Such a simple question actually warrants a complicated answer, Kanae-san. I will gladly fill you in on the way there, as I suggested yesterday when we made these arrangements." Kyoya's impeccable timing stepped up, as he walked into his office where the two ladies were conversing. "Thank you for waiting. I am sorry that it took me so long. And might I add that you look stunning tonight." He made his way into the room and kissed his dinner companion's hand while a maid followed him into the room and took the princess away for her dinner and bedtime routines. He turned to Haruhi and with a wink he told her, "I'd tell you not to wait up, but even if I did, it wouldn't be in my bed, much to my displeasure. So I guess I will see you on Monday morning at our usual time unless you plan on coming into work tomorrow. You don't have to; it's entirely up to you."

"Have a good evening. I'm just going to finish this document and then I will be headed home to take care of my dad's deal. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoya, only not as early as usual. Have a good time." She turned back to the papers at hand as the two left for their dinner party.

In the limo, Kyoya took the time during the ride to the lavish hotel were the dinner party was to be held to explain his relationship with Haruhi. He went into details about how he hadn't really realized what he felt for her until it was too late. He admitted that he had feelings since early on, but didn't understand his feelings. Also explained was his father's attempt to save his failing business along with that of Kanae and Mitsumi's father's business. "I may be opening myself up for a whole lot of trouble by telling you this, but there is something about you… your aura, I guess you could call it… that makes you seem like you are someone that I can trust. I hope that I don't later regret confiding in you."

"I hope that you don't as well. Not because I plan on breaking that trust, but because I like you. I feel I know a lot about you from my sister's letters. My mother is doing what she is doing as a way to make it up to my sister for letting her be sold off in a business deal that did not turn out in Mitsumi's best interest. My father is probably going along with it simply because by raising yet another little girl, he has another one to sale off in yet another business deal.

"It was never my sister's intention to let our parents have any hand in raising her daughter, so I will do what I can to back you. I also know that she truly liked your friend, Fujioka Haruhi-san. I think it would please her that if you were to allow Fujioka-san to help you in raising her daughter. I also see the way you look at her. I'm not sure if Fujioka-san recognizes it though. She seems to be hesitant about either having a relationship or about admitting to a relationship with you."

"She is insistent that we wait longer out of respect for Mitsumi. I don't mean any disrespect to the dead, but wouldn't Mitsumi want her daughter and me to be happy? Haruhi is the one that makes me happy, and she does a damn fine job of making my daughter happy to. She reacts to Haruhi better than I have seen her react to any other female that has picked her up. When she's scared or hungry, it's been Haruhi, not me, who has been able to calm her down. I honestly believe that Haruhi would be the best thing in the world for my household."

"With my sister gone, I would probably agree. I haven't had a chance to talk to Fujioka-san much, but from my sister's letters, I feel like I have a good feel for the situation. Plus, I am one who deeply believes in intuition. My intuition has never led me astray, and I really like her. I think she would be good for you two as well. I wish my sister were still around, but since she's not, there is no use in you hiding away from happiness."

As they pulled up to the waiting attendants, they dropped the subject. Kyoya spent the rest of the evening introducing his sister-in-law to prominent members of society as well as major players in the medical industry. She would be well armed the first time she and her husband attended one of these functions in the future. Both parties were very careful to make sure that everyone understood that Kanae was not a date, but Kyoya's sister-in-law. They made sure that no one mistook their relationship by any means. Kyoya was more concerned about Haruhi's re-entrance into such dinners and Kanae was worried that Haruhi would misunderstand rumors about the two of them.


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty: **As they pulled up to the waiting attendants, they dropped the subject. Kyoya spent the rest of the evening introducing his sister-in-law to prominent members of society as well as major players in the medical industry. She would be well armed the first time she and her husband attended one of these functions in the future. Both parties were very careful to make sure that everyone understood that Kanae was not a date, but Kyoya's sister-in-law. They made sure that no one mistook their relationship by any means. Kyoya was more concerned about Haruhi's re-entrance into such dinners and Kanae was worried that Haruhi would misunderstand rumors about the two of them.

**Chapter Forty One**

After serving her father dinner, Haruhi spent her evening going over the papers about her father's purchase of the bar that he worked at. She was still confused as to how in the less than three weeks that she had been gone, he suddenly came up with the funds to pay it off in full. Ranka would not tell his daughter were the money came from either. For someone who loved to talk another's ear off, he was particularly tight lipped about the source of the money. There was also an oddity in the paperwork, which was otherwise standard. Where it listed Ranka as the owner, it said "and partner" which threw Haruhi for a loop. _What partner? Who is he pairing up with to run the bar? Did he find a new lover while I was away? And more importantly, why won't he tell me who it is? I can't really say anything to him about it, because he is an adult. I'm just worried that he isn't telling me the whole story. I thought we talked about everything. I think that I am more hurt by the fact that he won't confide in me than anything else. _

"…ruhi. Earth to Haruhi. Come in Haruhi. Are you in there somewhere?" Ranka was knocking on her forehead to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, Dad. What were you saying?"

"Are you alright dear? You were off on your own planet there for a bit. Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. I was just wondering about the wording of part of these documents."

"Didn't you have a dinner date tonight?"

"It wasn't a date, it was a business function for Kyoya. And he decided that it would be better to introduce his sister-in-law to the business magnets that she will be dealing with now that she has returned to Japan."

"Aww, my poor dear daughter. How could he reject you for another woman so soon?"

"Don't Dad. He didn't reject me. It's nothing like that. Her husband is in the industry and will be returning to Japan after four years in France. It will be good for her to meet those people while they are terrified of Kyoya. If they know that she is under his protection, then they won't cause her problems. Plus, since his wife passed away only a month ago, it wouldn't be right for him to be out on a date so soon."

"Well, for some people, I agree, but not others. It took me years before I started dating after your mother passed. I'll never find a woman who will love me the way she did. How I miss her. I wish she could be here to see what a wonderful daughter she gave birth to."

"No, Dad. You don't wish she was here right now, because she would have something to say about how these documents are worded. For example, who is this partner that is remaining unnamed? Mother was a good lawyer, from what I have been told. She wouldn't sit idly by and let something as ambiguous as this get by her."

"Kyoya is right to jump back into things. He shouldn't wait around. He's young, attractive, and affluent. He's any woman's dream and any father's perfect partner for their daughter."

"Dad, Kyoya can do what he likes. I am more worried about your partner right now. Who is this unnamed partner? And how can you consider going through with this without properly bringing him or her into the legalities of ownership. If something goes wrong, it will all fall on your head the way this is currently worded. I don't like that idea."

"So Kyoya hasn't turned his back on you? Does that mean that there is a possibility of the two of you…"

"Dad! Forget about Kyoya for now. Focus on you. No, better yet, focus on your future. Who is this unnamed partner, and what happens if they screw you over? With the way this paperwork is worded, you take on 100% liability if anything happens. What kind of partner would allow that? And while I am on the subject of your partner, how did you come up with the money to buy the bar so soon? When I left three weeks ago, you were estimating that it would take you about two years to be able to come up with the funds. This is too fishy, Dad. I don't like that you aren't talking to me about this. What is going on?"

"Kyoya…"

"Dad! I'm not playing around. Talk to me, now."

"Haruhi, I can't tell you right now. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone until after the deal was sealed. Trust me on this one, ok?"

"Trust? The one person that you can tell anything to and you can't trust me enough to tell me. Isn't trust a two way street? What reason does this person have for helping you? What do they get out of it? And why can't you tell me? Others, ok I could see that, maybe. If it was someone that the current bar owner didn't want to sell to or they already have several bars and don't want to get meet with opposition because of owning a monopoly, or some such as that. But not telling me is taking it too far. If you can't trust me, when I am acting as your lawyer in this deal, then who can you trust?" Haruhi had had more than enough. She stood up abruptly and walked into her room, slamming the door to signal the end of the discussion.

Ranka stood and walked over to her door. He placed a hand to open it, but froze. "Haruhi. I know that I can trust you. Please know that I love you. I agreed to not tell you or anyone who my partner is until after the deal is closed. I'm sorry. I really am. I want to tell you. I… I just can't. Not if I want to get the funding. You know that it's been my dream to own the bar. Please, just help me with this. I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt you." He sighed heavily as his hand dropped to his side before he slumped away to the bathroom to get ready for work. "I wish I could tell you. No. I wish I didn't have to keep a secret from you at all. I wish I didn't need his protection. It would be so much easier. But you are wrong about one thing… I do with your mother was here. Life would have been a thousand times better if I hadn't lost her. I definitely wouldn't be working where I have been for the last two decades." He stopped at the altar for a moment before preparations for work, "Kotoko, I do wish you were here. I wish that things were different." Tears fell as he went to get his makeup ready for work. Not another word was said between the two, other that a final "good night" offered by each as he left for work.


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty one: **He stopped at the altar for a moment before preparations for work, "Kotoko, I do wish you were here. I wish that things were different." Tears fell as he went to get his makeup ready for work. Not another word was said between the two, other that a final "good night" offered by each as he left for work.

**Chapter Forty Two**

"Haruhi. What do you know about your father's partner?" Kyoya had not been in the office when she walked in that morning and started working on his custody case. She had not heard him come in as her attention was totally focused on the task at hand.

"Nothing, why? Did you look into it even after saying that you wouldn't?" Haruhi stretched and stood up pulling herself away from the screen she had been intensely studying. "Did you uncover something I should know about?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Do you remember any of your clients at the host club?"

"It's been a long time, but I could probably recall one or two, why?"

"What about male clients?"

"The only one I remember one, that yakuza head's son… ummm… what was his name? Casanova… no Kasanoda… Kasanoda Ritsu. Isn't that it?"

"What would you say if I told you that he was the source of your father's money?"

"Why? What does he have to gain? The paperwork that I read over only listed Dad's partner as just that, a partner. I asked him about it, but he only said that he couldn't tell me. He claims that he wants to, but can't. It was the source of a heated discussion last night before dad when to work. What did you learn?" She walked over and looked at the report he was holding. It was surprising the amount of information that Kyoya's private police could dig up on such short notice. Kyoya handed over the four page report.

"Haruhi, we need to stop this deal, now. What can I do to help? I will offer to cover the whole amount, of course, to keep Kasanoda out of your life. As a legitimate lawyer, you don't want association with the yakuza."

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe this. Why?" She kept reading as she slumped into a chair in front of Kyoya's desk. "Damn it, Dad. Why didn't you talk to me? I could have found something." She was speaking to herself mostly, but Kyoya took advantage of it.

"Or I could have helped out. Rather, I will help. I will buy the bar for your dad. Or loan him the money. Anything to keep Kasanoda Family out of both of your lives. Haruhi, would you be offended if I called your father here to discuss this with him?"

"You can call him over, but I don't want you to give him the money for the damn bar. If he wants it that bad, he can do like he planned and buy it in about two years when he's legitimately and legally raised the money."

"Fine, we'll leave that option open. I will send a car for him after we eat lunch, ok?"

"That's fine." Haruhi sighed, knowing that Kyoya would insist on doing everything possible to keep Kasanoda out of her father's life. It would mean associating her family with the yakuza, which did not bode well for an up and coming lawyer like herself.

Since it was already a few minutes after noon, they took a break for lunch after Kyoya called Ranka in invited him over. His car would arrive at the apartment at a quarter till one to bring him over. In the mean time the maids served the two of them lunch, as well as bringing the princess in so that the three of them could spend time together.

When Ranka arrived, he found his daughter and Kyoya playing with the baby. _They make a happy family. I wish they would wake up and recognize what is right in front of their faces. It is their chance at happiness that I lost so early in life. Plus, that baby wouldn't have to suffer the same difficulties that Haruhi did by not having a mother._ He didn't want to interrupt their time together since they looked so peaceful sitting there together. Others however didn't see it the same way.

"Excuse me, Otori-sama. I have an urgent update to the report that I gave you this morning." One of Kyoya's private police had barged in past Ranka.

"What do you mean urgent update? And for heaven's sake, which report? I received two reports, one that was of minimal concern and the other of the utmost importance. So which one would this update be for? Concise information is of the absolute importance right now." Kyoya's irritation was very apparent.

"I'm sorry sir. It's in regards to the report about the extortion."

"Follow me. Haruhi I'll call for you and your father in a few minutes. Please excuse me." Kyoya stood and left for the office followed by the private police. Ranka spend the time with Haruhi playing with the infant. She took to the older man and smiled for him as he waited for the child's father to call him into his office.

Moments later, one of the maids walked in and took the infant, stating that the master would see them now. Ranka followed Haruhi to Kyoya's office as he took in the sights. He knew that Kyoya wanted to talk to him, but was not exactly sure of the reason. He could only assume that it was regarding his impending purchase of the bar that he worked at, but he couldn't figure how Kyoya would be concerned about such a deal. When they entered the office, Kyoya handed Haruhi the update to the report as he indicated to Ranka that he should sit down.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Haruhi was appalled at what she was reading. Ranka was taken aback by her outburst. Her jaw dropped in surprise as she turned her eyes to Kyoya who was sitting behind his desk waiting for her reaction. "What in the hell? This can't be true. So this is how Ritsu got involved? But why Ritsu? More importantly, if this has been going on for this long, why didn't the owner say something to me before?"

When he heard the name Ritsu, Ranka knew he had been found out. He had not revealed who his partner was, but somehow his daughter had found out. Looking from Haruhi to Kyoya and back again, he studied their faces for a hint of what this meeting was about and how they had found out. More importantly, he wanted to know exactly what Kyoya and Haruhi knew about the deal. He was not as well informed as they appeared to be. All he knew was that his boss had come to him with a proposition. If Ranka wanted to buy the bar, he needed to do it soon and he also needed to find some form of protection. He hadn't understood what was meant by protection, but accepted the fact that the man who offered to be his silent partner would provide the protection he needed. But he did not remember his daughter mentioning that she knew him.

"Dad, I'm not going to take any kind of 'no comment' bullshit this time. Start at the beginning and tell me every single damn thing that has been going on in connection with the sale of the bar. Don't leave out any detail. And you better not skip telling me how in the hell you came into contact with the Kasanoda Family." Haruhi didn't really want to air the dirty laundry in front of Kyoya. But since he knew everything she knew anyway, plus it was because of his resources that she had the information in the first place, it felt natural to have the conversation at Kyoya's place where Ranka couldn't walk away from dealing with it.

Her ferociousness told Ranka everything he needed to know. It was time to come clean about everything that he knew. He spilled his guts on every aspect of what he knew. As the conversation progressed, Ranka learned how Haruhi knew of Kasanoda Ritsu as well as what Kyoya's people had uncovered. Between the three of them, and with a call to the bar's current owner, the whole truth was finally uncovered. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief that someone she once called a friend had actually been trying to help her, behind the scenes. Ritsu's goal was to offer protection from extortion by another yakuza family while helping Haruhi's father. He had not been in touch with Haruhi, but he had kept track of her. He still had a crush on her, even if he never acted on it. When he found out that her father's work was in trouble, he stepped in to help.


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty two: **Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief that someone she once called a friend had actually been trying to help her, behind the scenes. Ritsu's goal was to offer protection from extortion by another yakuza family while helping Haruhi's father. He had not been in touch with Haruhi, but he had kept track of her. He still had a crush on her, even if he never acted on it. When he found out that her father's work was in trouble, he stepped in to help.

**Chapter Forty Three**

It was almost 7 pm by the time Ranka had to bring the conversation to a close so that he could go home and get ready for work that night. Haruhi, however, was not ready to let the discussion die. She did not feel that there was a reasonable resolution to the problem. Kyoya, however, felt he could see the best end to this fiasco. He sent Ranka home, but wanted to talk to Haruhi before he did something that would upset her again like he had done before they returned home from their trip.

Not wanting a repeat of Haruhi's anger that she showed just before their return home, Kyoya decided that it would be best to run anything involving Haruhi or her father by her before he acted. Prior to Mitsumi's death, he wouldn't have asked a single soul before doing something to help out Haruhi's father. Even while he was married, he still did things that she will never know about that affected her life. For example, she will never know that it was leaked out into the legal field by one of Kyoya's lawyers that Haruhi was one of the newest lawyers that were being courted by both Otori Group as well as KOH Group. Kyoya knew that Haruhi would not take a position with either group simply because she didn't want Kyoya to hand her a job that she didn't deserve. He knew her personality and that she would be able to handle anything thrown at her, so it wouldn't have been handed to her despite her beliefs.

It all didn't matter however. All that mattered was that the woman he loved was at risk for trouble in her life because of her father. His work was being threatened by the yakuza, and in order to protect it, the current owner agreed to sale the bar to a partnership between Haruhi's father and another yakuza family, the Kasanoda Family. It had been going on for a long time, but just before Haruhi went abroad with Kyoya, the problems began to escalate. Kyoya wanted to offer to buy the bar for Ranka, but he knew that Haruhi would never go for that. Next best thing would be to loan Ranka the money to buy bar. He doubted that Haruhi would go for that either. So, as a last resort, he would instead offer to resolve the problem with the extortion as only he could. In other words, he would buy the bar under a pseudonym and then when Ranka was ready to buy the bar in two years, it would still be available and ready for him to purchase.

Haruhi would not be happy with any option that he came up with, but the last one was the most likely to be acceptable in her opinion. And having learned his lesson while visiting the United States, he presented the idea to Haruhi after Ranka left. His main concern was to protect Haruhi, and if protecting Ranka's job and his dreams was what was needed to protect Haruhi, then so be it. After Kyoya talked it out with Haruhi, he immediately called the bar's current owner to make the offer. The next step after that would be to contact Kasanoda Ritsu and explain what was going to happen.

Haruhi made the call to Ritsu. She wanted to hear from his own mouth how he came to be involved in her father's business. Although it took some prodding, he finally admitted that he had kept tabs on her, and when the district that her father worked in came under the 'protection' of a rival yakuza family, he made it his business to protect that particular business. Before she could tell him about Kyoya's decision to take care of the issue, Ritsu asked Haruhi for a date. However before she could even answer, Kyoya took the phone from her and put in his two cents.

"Haruhi is currently involved with someone, so I would appreciate it if you would curtail the seduction attempts. And quite frankly I don't understand why you would not tell Haruhi about this as soon as you learned about it. Did you really think that you could buy your way into her heart?"

"Otori? Don't tell me that she's involved with you of all people. How the hell did that happen? Her father told me that she wasn't involved with anyone. I thought Fujioka kicked you to the curb years ago when you went and got married to someone else."

"It doesn't matter who she is involved with, does it? The point is that she is involved. And what's more, I will be taking care of the issue with her father's work. She is a lawyer, how would it look to have her family involved with the yakuza? If you care about her as a friend, then think about the big picture here. Haruhi needs to stay as far away from organized crime as possible. How in the hell can a lawyer get drug down with someone in your position?"

Haruhi took the phone back from Kyoya and before speaking into the phone snapped at Kyoya, "That's enough. Don't treat him like that. He was trying to help me, damn it." She pulled the phone to her ear and spoke into it, "Kasanoda-san, I am sorry about that. I want to thank you for attempting to take care of this for me. But, due to my circumstances, it would be best to take a different route. I also wanted to hear from your mouth how you got involved in this. Thank you for looking out for me. It makes me glad to know that my friends are still taking care of me. However, as I said, it would be best if we took a different approach to resolve this. But I have to ask this as well, why did you want my dad to keep it a secret from me?"

"Fujioka-san, I just wanted to help you out. I won't deny that I would be honored if you would agree to date me, but that wasn't why I agreed to help your father. I didn't want you to feel obligated to go on a date with me because of my attempts to help. We were friends in high school, and I still care about you. I just wanted to help."

"I know. Thank you. Honestly, I think that it would be best if we tried to resolve this via different means. And, I am involved with someone. But I want you to know that I truly appreciate what you were trying to do. Thank you."

Kyoya had Haruhi draw up papers for the sale of Ranka's bar while he contacted the KOH Group's version of the Otori Private Police to establish protection for the bar. Kyoya knew that despite what was said to the newest head of the Kasanoda Family, Ritsu would still be involved in getting rid of the other yakuza group that was muscling in on the district. It would be for the better, simply because he knew that even though Ritsu had a thing for Haruhi, and even though he was yakuza, he was still an honorable man when it came to Haruhi. He wouldn't press Haruhi for a date while she was seeing someone else. Something that Ritsu respected Haruhi for was that she was not the type to step out on who ever she was dating, unlike the other girls vying for his attention.

After all was said and done, Kyoya asked Haruhi to stay for dinner since it was so late anyways. They spent the evening much like many while abroad, relaxing with the baby. Kyoya's mind drifted back throughout his daughter's short life, but he could not remember a time when her mother had spent time with the two of them without bountiful amounts of jealousy. _What mother is jealous of her infant daughter? If she had just spent time like this… like Haruhi is doing, then I might have grown to care for her more. Who doesn't grow to love the one caring for his daughter? Haruhi's not the baby's mother, but she seems more caring and more like a mother that I ever say Mitsumi behave. It was like Mitsumi only used the baby as a tool, whereas Haruhi treats her like a person that she cares for. It's no wonder that Kasanoda has a thing for her. Tamaki did too, back before he met his wife. The twins, Mori-senpai, Huni-senpai, and numerous guys in college did too. All those guys, yet she doesn't see it. She doesn't see what guys like in her. She acts as if love is a foreign concept, yet here she is pouring copious amounts of her love into a relationship with a child. For someone who in the past has claimed that she doesn't know how to love, she certainly can fool me just by being here with the baby._


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty three: **Kyoya's thoughts ran along these lines…_ She acts as if love is a foreign concept, yet here she is pouring copious amounts of her love into a relationship with a child. For someone who in the past has claimed that she doesn't know how to love, she certainly can fool me just by being here with the baby._

**Chapter Forty Four**

**FLASHBACK**

Haruhi's freshman year in college, at the school's library, Haruhi could usually be found on a daily basis at the back table surrounded some of her classmates. She had become, without her even realizing it, a natural born leader. Her grades always at the top, her study habits impeccable, and her in answers in class were always dead on. It seemed only fitting that some of the lesser skilled students turned to her for help. She was, of course, not comfortable with the idea of being a tutor, since her own confidence in her ability was not shining as brightly as it should. So instead of tutoring, they formed a study group. With the announcement of the Winter Ball the day before, Haruhi and her classmates were attempting to study, but this time, there would be unending interruptions.

"Haruhi! My dear Haruhi! I am so glad I found you. I need to ask you something," the ever flamboyant Suou heir came running up to her. He tried to put an arm around her but she smacked him away.

"Senpai, we're trying to study here. So keep your voice down and go away."

"Buuuut Haruuuuhi….."

"Keep it down. Or the librarian is going to kick us out of here. And go away, I'm trying to study. Call me tonight and I will talk to you then." She tried to turn back to the others but was equally as distracted by some of her classmates on the other side of the table. "Eh. What's wrong?"

"Did you just tell Suou-sama to go away like he was some strange child bothering you?" asked the first girl.

"If you knew Tamaki like I do, you would have done the same thing."

"Not me. I would never tell someone that could buy and sell my whole world to go away," said the second girl. The girl speaking was obviously in awe of and maybe even smitten by Tamaki. Haruhi could see it happening all over again. It was like the girls they used to host back in high school. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and looked back down at her books trying to find where they left off when she felt a chair being pulled up beside her.

"She's right Haruhi. You really shouldn't tell someone that could easily buy your way into such wonderful things as the Ouran Host Club to away." Haruhi recognized the voice and she could hear the smirk in his tone. Not to mention that the girls across from her were staring with their jaws dropped.

"Maybe not senpai, but I did, and I will do it again if you act like Tamaki did. Although we all know better than that. Why are you here as well?" She sighed. Obviously there was a reason for Tamaki's appearance other than to just annoy her if Kyoya-senpai was there as well. She almost dread finding out what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Actually Haruhi, I am here for the same reason Tamaki was. And probably for the same reason that young man over there looks like he is trying to gather the nerve to interrupt. You do realize that the Winter Ball was announced just last night?"

"And?"

"Oh come now Haruhi, surely you can figure out when the guys are lining up to ask you something. It's not like in high school where everyone thinks that you are a boy. We all know better now. Not that the fact that you must have finally hit a growth spurt that actually gave you curves and such now could be overlooked." The smirk and the tone, both typical Kyoya, were only caught by Haruhi, who knew to expect as much. The others were simply in awe that yet another one of the schools elite were trying to speak to Haruhi, who was in turn treating them like they were nothing more than an annoyance.

"Kyoya-senpai, I am not sure if you recognize what is going on here, since study groups appear to be a commoner activity, but we're trying to study here. If what you need to talk to me about doesn't concern the mathematics class that the rest of us are in, then would you please call me later to discuss it. We've a test coming up in two days and we need to be prepared."

"Fine, I will leave you alone for now, but Haruhi… please don't jump to answer other's request until you have heard from me."

"Ok senpai, I will not answer anyone until I have heard from you. Now, unless you are going to assist us with learning these formulas, would you please make your exit." With that, Kyoya moved his chair back to the table he had pulled it from and sat watching Haruhi. Her true colors shown through as she led the group. He thought he could see why his father was so insistent that she become his wife. She was as natural at leading as she had been at hosting. She may not be as refined as some of the other businessmen's wives that he had met, but she still had the innate abilities that those women strived for. As he sat back and listened to the group of mostly girls chat about the math formulas, he overheard something that shouldn't have surprised him, but it did none the less.

"Fujioka-san, aren't you looking forward to the Winter Ball?" asked the first girl.

"Not really. It's just another excuse for the elite to get all dressed up and waste time milling about for a couple of hours. I would rather spend my time studying."

"Really? Even though there are all of those wonderful traditions around the Winter Ball? Like that of kisses under the Christmas tree will result in that person being your life-mate? Or the one about how if you attend alone, you will never find happiness in a partner. There are tons of traditions based around the ball," spoke the second girl again.

"I don't really keep up with those sorts of things. Besides, I don't believe that just by kissing someone under a tree, that you will find your 'one true love'. I don't believe in love. It's nothing more than another fairy tale that parents tell their children."

"No way!" exclaimed both girls at once. "You can't really believe that, can you? Look at how many men have tried to ask you out just since we started the study session today. Are you trying to tell me that you could never find love in your heart for any of them?" The second girl's curiosity had piqued and she was on a roll.

"They were all my friends. I love them as friends. I don't love-love them. Seriously, look at my dad. He swears that he loved my mother, but once she died, he said that he would never love another woman. What's with that? How could you love someone but then turn around and decide that you are gay because that person's gone? Dad's just a nut job that was gay all along. I think he just married mom to try to hide that he was gay. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad. I believe that parents and children love one another. I just don't believe that men and women can love one another to the point that there is no one else in their lives. I don't know what I would do if I had to give up my friends because a man came into my life and was jealous of them."

"But Fujioka-san, are you trying to say that no matter what, you will never fall in love and want to marry someone? That seems harsh for someone as young as we are. Maybe you just haven't found the person who you could love like that."

"Doubtful. I've seen too many marriages fail. Arranged marriages where the two don't love each other. I still say that love between a man and a woman is a myth. The only true love is that between a parent and a child."

"Well then, let me ask you something else then. Can a person love a child that isn't their own? Do you believe that kind of love is possible?" asked the first girl, once again getting involved in the topic.

"Yes, why else would there be the possibility of adoption. But what does that have to do with love between a man and a woman?"

"Nothing, I am just trying to figure you out. You know… other girls in this school would kill to be you. You've got stalker guy over there, the guy that bounced up here like Tigger from 'Winnie the Pooh', that really cute but kind of short blonde along with that giant statue of a guy that caught you just before we entered the library earlier, Watanabe sitting down there at the other end of this table pretending to ignore our conversation, and who knows who all else… all of them vying for your attention. Seriously, there are girls out there who would die for this kind of attention. Yet here you are, not believing that any of them might have any feelings of love for you."

"Oh, you saw when Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai stopped me on my way into the library? Yeah today has been one of those days… I half expect to see the Hitachiin twins come up behind me today as well."

"Fujioka-san, are you honestly telling me that you don't love any of these guys as more than friends? You don't believe that anyone can love another other than parent-child? Really?"

"Yes, that's what I believe. Or who knows, maybe it's just that I don't know how to love, because I don't see myself loving a child either right now. It doesn't matter anyways. What matters right now is that we prepare for this test in two days. Love is irrelevant and not something I am familiar with anyways. So why worry about it now? School is my current concern."

_Haruhi just claimed that she doesn't know how to love. That would fit in perfectly to dad's plan then. If she doesn't believe in a love-love relationship, then an arranged marriage would be perfect for her. Father will be pleased._ Kyoya wasn't sure quite how to take it, but there was a small twinge deep in his stomach that told him something just wasn't right. He wouldn't be able to put a label to it for a long time to come, but he was disappointed that Haruhi did not feel like she could love him. He felt… hurt.

**END FLASHBACK**


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty four: **Kyoya wasn't sure quite how to take it, but there was a small twinge deep in his stomach that told him something just wasn't right. He wouldn't be able to put a label to it for a long time to come, but he was disappointed that Haruhi did not feel like she could love him. He felt… hurt.

**Chapter Forty Five**

"Right?" Haruhi's voice brought him back to current times. Kyoya explained that he was off in the past as Haruhi explained that she was just telling the little one how she was doing everything she could to keep her where she belonged, with her father.

"Ah, yes. So true, even if just this last Monday you gave me the cold shoulder and chose to talk to Auntie Haruhi instead of your daddy." He shot a look at Haruhi, who just smirked back at him. "But that is ok. We got over it, didn't we princess? And Auntie Haruhi got over it as well. So it all looks like it is going to work out once we get past this one last hurdle. Right Auntie Haruhi?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Speaking of the one last hurdle, when do you want to sit down and discuss it?"

"What is there to discuss? I assume that you have everything under control, am I wrong?"

"No you're not wrong, but I want to discuss how we're handling it. I don't want a single item overlooked or out of place. Plus I want to discuss the possibility of other's pasts being brought up."

"You don't overlook the tiniest detail, do you? Ok, well, it's late and Saturday, why don't we discuss it Monday morning?"

"Ok, I probably should get home anyways. I don't want to interrupt your time with your daughter."

"You aren't interrupting. In fact, she enjoys your company almost as much as I do. Don't you?" He turned his attention to his daughter who was sitting quietly in Haruhi's lap watching the interaction between the two. Just then the Kyoya's phone rang. He looked at the caller id, sighed, rolled his eyes, and flipped open the phone.

Haruhi stood to move to the baby's room to change her diaper when her phone rang as well. She did not recognize the caller's phone number. When she answered it, she found that Tamaki had given his wife her number. They were planning a big get-together for all of the host club members. Not wanting a funeral to be the big event that they tried to have about every 3 to 6 months, Tamaki and his wife decided to throw a party. They also planned to announce their pregnancy at the same time. Haruhi knew that she would be expected to attend alone, since she had talked in detail with Tamaki's wife about her lack of social status. He heard a squeal that could only mean that Tamaki had received exciting news coming from the background while his wife was talking to Haruhi. Mid-sentence, the phone was ripped from his wife's hands and an overly excited Tamaki took over, "Haruhi, tell me it's not so! Tell me that you aren't getting involved with mommy dearest. Don't you know that you are only supposed to love daddy that way."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi already knew what he was implying, but asked anyways. Tamaki may be a married man, and a brilliant business man, but that didn't stop his stupidity from rearing its ugly head on occasion.

"My precious daughter, surely you aren't taking up with the evil, evil mommy. Tell me it's not so. Tell me that you are not dating Kyoya."

"And what if I am? Please, senpai, drop the family thing. I am not dating my mother, and you are not my father. And even if I was dating my 'mommy' as you call him, how could I possibly wait for my so called 'daddy' since you are married. Are you saying that you would have me break both laws and morals to have a dirty little affair with you while your wife is at home pregnant? Surely you haven't sunk that low, have you?" She knew exactly where to hit him when he was down.

"Eh, no, I am not implying… err … rather… Oh hell, Haruhi. I'm not talking about me now. You can't date Kyoya. I forbid it."

"Why not? And since when did you have the right to forbid or allow anything in my life?"

"Haruhi! You can't. It will break up the host club."

"How will it break us up? In case you have forgotten, with the twins getting married next month, Kyoya and I will be the only ones not currently married. Why can't we take solace in one another?"

"Funny, that's what I've been saying for the last month." His voice came from the doorway as he watched Haruhi handle the phone and the baby like an expert. The diaper was almost completely changed and child-like idiot on the other end of the phone put in his place at the same time. He took the phone from Haruhi and spoke into it. "Like I was saying before you hung up on me to steal the phone from your wife, I will make sure that Haruhi is there since we have started dating. Don't worry I will make sure that she is dressed appropriately as well. I also appreciate that you are making an exception for my daughter. You'll be surprised at how well she is getting along with the woman in my life right now. Now, I have to let you go. My daughter and my girlfriend are both looking at me as if I took their prized toy from them. Oh I guess you should put your wife back on the phone so that she can finish telling Haruhi whatever it was that she was trying to tell her before you went all hysterical." Once Tamaki put his wife back on the phone, he handed over to Haruhi and took his daughter from her. Haruhi finished her conversation quickly by offering to call her Monday when her husband would be at work and the two ladies would be able to talk without much interruption.

"Well, that's one way to tell everyone. I am not so sure that is how I would have wanted it handled though. I thought we were going to take this slow and only tell others on a need-to-know basis."

"Well, considering that Tamaki had both of us set up with blind dates, I thought maybe this was one of the need-to-know times. Apparently he's found a lovely massage therapist for me and a court reporter for you. Wasn't that nice of him?" Kyoya rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Knowing Tamaki, the massage therapist does more than just massages."

"Hmm, maybe I should take him up on the offer then. Because it doesn't look like my girlfriend is ready to move to that next step." He put on a fake pout and then cocked an eyebrow at Haruhi who just chuckled.

"No your girlfriend is still saying take it slow, which means at least two dates before you get to second base."

"Two dates? Does Tamaki's party count as one of them? And shall I call for one of the maids to watch the princess right now? If we hurry, we can still be dressed and ready to hit the town tonight. That would count as one, right? Oh wait, maybe we could have another date tomorrow, so that by the time we actually go to Tamaki's I could already be rounding third and headed for home." Kyoya may have said it all jokingly, but deep down, he was actually hoping that she would take him to heart. But then again, his ideas of 'rounding third and headed for home' were not the typical ones. He wasn't looking at his life and future wife as a game. Tactical maneuvers, yes, but not a game. A game can be won or lost. He wouldn't lose Haruhi again, not when his idea of 'rounding third' involved a walk down the aisle, and 'headed for home' meant making a home for his new family with Haruhi as his wife. The typical ideas when one talks about a 'home run' involved sex, whereas that wouldn't be enough for him. He had a bigger picture in mind.

"Kyoya." Her stern look said it all. She didn't want him jumping the gun so to speak. Yet, she knew that he would not wait forever. He would be her second partner, but she had no idea how many partners he had had before Mitsumi. That alone scared her to death. She was afraid that she would not live up to his expectations. She had always been slow, so to speak. She didn't date until she was in college when all her other female friends were talking about sex. She hadn't had sex until after she had already completed all six years of pre-law and law school, about the time when most of her friends were already past talking about sex and were already talking about marriage and children. Haruhi still felt awkward just hearing sex, and thinking about having sex with the man that she had wanted for a long time could send her into a panic. Her fears that she was having were the same fears that her peers had faced years ago, so she felt like she really had no one to talk to. It was a whole new scary aspect of dating Kyoya that she had not considered.

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She gathered the supplies to bathe the baby, as Kyoya helped her. Together they bathed her and got her ready for bed. Afterwards, the two spend a little bit more time together before Haruhi headed for home.


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty five: **He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She gathered the supplies to bathe the baby, as Kyoya helped her. Together they bathed her and got her ready for bed. Afterwards, the two spend a little bit more time together before Haruhi headed for home.

**Chapter Forty Six**

Over the next three weeks, Kyoya made sure that he was home from the office no later than 5:30pm every day, avoiding going into the office if there was something he could do from his home office instead. A top notch nanny was found for the princess, who actually surprised Kyoya by not only passing but surpassing all of his qualifications requirements. He had not expected to find a nanny with such an education with duel accreditation in child psychology and education. In addition, her education major was in early childhood development with a minor in k-12 general education. The nanny would not only be able to care for the princess before she started school, but if he so chose, she could home school as well. Kyoya was quiet impressed with the young lady's credentials.

Haruhi's attention during that time was totally focused on the upcoming custody case. She dug up background tidbits that would shock the most unshakable of souls. And she joked with the Otori private police who kept bringing her updates to the background checks that she asked for that she really wished she could take them with her when she went back to her firm. Their information gathering skills were crucial, as well as the utmost in value. Kyoya made sure that during this time, Haruhi was not left unprotected. Although she claimed that she did not need a body guard, he assigned one to her around the clock. She was grateful that recognized Kenji from their trip to America when he followed her to the firm so that she could do some research on precedence. In between trips of carrying tons of different books to the table for Haruhi to review, they chatted about Hana and how he was now dating her exclusively.

Haruhi left the firm's office that day at nearly 10 pm. Kenji's relief was frantically calling to find him. They were supposed to change guards at 6 pm, but Kenji had not called in to report where Haruhi was. This set of a whole host of alarms at the Otori Private Police Central Office. Kyoya had even been notified. When Haruhi and Kenji both turned their phones back on after leaving the research room, they found that they each had dozens of missed calls and texts. Kenji instantly reported in, explaining that he had been required to turn off his phone while in the research room. His supervisor demanded that he report directly to Kyoya as a result of this fiasco. Haruhi called Kyoya when she realized how many of the missed phone calls were from him and his private police.

After setting things straight, Haruhi bid Kenji a good night and headed home. She knew that one of the other body guards would be following her shortly, so she wasn't surprised when she was followed home. What did surprise her was as she neared her home that she shared with her father, a stranger got out of the vehicle that was following her and approached her. He offered her 5 million yen to drop the custody case that she was handling. "Surely you can't be serious. What kind of lawyer would I be if I dropped a case like this one? More importantly, why are you making such a ridiculous offer?"

When it was apparent that she had no intention to drop the case, the man began to threaten her. He held a gun pointed at her chest. "I don't know about you, but I have documented my work well enough that even my client could handle his case alone without another lawyer. Not to mention that if you kill me, you will only add fuel to the fire. He'll come after you with both guns blazing. You won't have a chance. So killing me will only make it ten times harder for you to win against my case. Plus, let's face it, you will never be allowed to practice law again. Do I really scare you that badly?"

Haruhi didn't know if her speech would work against the man, but luckily for her, it didn't have to. By the time she finished speaking Kenji was behind the man with a gun to his head. Since his relief had not appeared by the time they said goodnight to one another, and because he had seen a suspicious vehicle nearby, Kenji had decided to secretly follow Haruhi home to make sure that she was ok. It was about that time when three more vehicles pulled up, one of which was a police cruiser. After giving their statements, the police arrested the man, who as it turns out, was the lawyer for Mitsumi's parents. Haruhi had a suspicion that he was, but did not have confirmation. She had heard of him but had not ever faced him nor seen a picture. This would be an interesting turn of events for the custody case. If he was resorting to bribing the opposing lawyer, then surely he knew that he didn't have a case that would stand up in court.

After the police left the scene, Kyoya chastised Kenji, but Haruhi stepped in. "He didn't leave me alone. In fact, I insisted that he to go ahead and go home, but he followed me anyway without my knowledge. I'm glad that he did, because I had not expected that. When I saw the car following me, I assumed that it was Kenji's relief so I didn't think anything of it."

"And sir, if you look at page one of my report today, I reported that we were at the law firm in the research room that required us to turn off our phones. I faxed that part of the report in while Fujioka-sama was in a room that I couldn't follow her into. I also stated in my Daily Activity Report that if my relief was not able to make it in the building before they locked the front doors that I would stay with Fujioka-sama until such time that she left the building so that she would not be left alone for any length of time. I figured watching over her safety was more important than being separated by about 20 minutes while I waited for security to allow my relief in, I showed him where Fujioka-sama was, and then I left."

"Kyoya, he did the right thing. It may not be what you expected him to do, but in my opinion it was the best way to go. That poor man almost got kicked out of the building several times because I was flitting about from the resource room, to the break room, to my desk, and back again. He tried to keep up with me, but if he got even half a meter away from me, because the firm has some very high profile cases going right now, he would get questioned by security or one of my fellow lawyers. He worked hard to follow your orders today. If it had been my orders, they would have been for him to wait at the lobby until I was ready to go. But not him. He followed me right up into my firm's office, and even helped me do some of my research. He was not only watching out for me, but he helped me as well. So give him a break. Besides, he skipped out on a date with Hana-san in order to protect me even after I told him to leave."

"Fine. If it were anyone but you, I would have his job for disobeying orders. I still don't know how you can convince me to do things that I don't want to. But it's fine." He turned to the young man, "But know this and know it well, if you ever so much as fail to dot your 'Is' or cross your 'Ts', or heaven forbid, if you ever fail to follow an order again, she wont save you then. You will be gone. Am I understood?" Without waiting for an answer, he waved his hand to dismiss the men still standing around. "Now, did you eat dinner? Or would you rather me just escort you home?"

"I didn't eat dinner, but I have food at home that I was planning on making. I just didn't plan on it being this late when I got home. Darn, Dad's going to be gone already. He is usually at work by now. I guess it'll be dinner for one." She sighed as they stated walking towards her apartment.

"Unless I rudely invite myself to dinner, since I'm here already anyways. I've missed your cooking. It's only been a little over three weeks, but I grew accustomed to your fabulous food while we were on our trip."

"Sure, you're welcome to stay if you would like. What about the princess?"

"She is at home in bed under the care of her nanny. When Kenji didn't report in for several hours, and then missed turn-over, I left her in the nanny's care and started looking for you two. I was afraid something like this might happen. That's why I put a bodyguard on you in the first place."

"Well, you may have been sure that something like this would happen, but I sure as hell wasn't. It surprised me that he would resort to something so low. Did he finally realize that they have absolutely no case at all? Which reminds me, if anything does happen to me here is what you need to do. I want you to go to the desk that I have been using in your office and find the pink folder. Everything you need to win your case is laid out step by step. I don't expect you to need anyone else to take over for me, but just in case, I set it up like that. There should be no questions with the way the information is laid out."

"Stop. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't even talk like that."

"I'm just saying that I have everything set up in a way that any lawyer could walk in and take over for me if the need arises. For that matter, I think even a paralegal could handle it with the way it is laid out."

Kyoya stopped at the foot of the stairs to the apartment, with Haruhi one step up, and turned her around to face him eye to eye. "Stop it. You won't need anyone else to take over. I won't let anything happen to you. And if it came down to it, you are just as important as the princess is. If it came down to you or her, then I'd take you both and we'd leave. We'd run away and start over somewhere new, just the three of us. I won't let anything happen. Not now, not ever. Do you understand me?"

"I understand. Now, would you like dinner?"

"I'll follow you anywhere. Lead on."


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty six: **Kyoya stopped at the foot of the stairs to the apartment, with Haruhi one step up, and turned her around to face him eye to eye. "Stop it. You won't need anyone else to take over. I won't let anything happen to you. And if it came down to it, you are just as important as the princess is. If it came down to you or her, then I'd take you both and we'd leave. We'd run away and start over somewhere new, just the three of us. I won't let anything happen. Not now, not ever. Do you understand me?"

"I understand. Now, would you like dinner?"

"I'll follow you anywhere. Lead on."

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Haruhi made dinner for her and Kyoya, which elicited such behavior as ecstasy eye rolling and moans of delight with each fork full of food. Haruhi laughed at Kyoya's over the top behavior. After dinner, they talked for a bit but mostly about what a weak case their opponent must have if they were resorting to threatening Haruhi to drop the case. "As if I would give up on her. She means too much to me to just walk away. She is the world to me."

"You know, that sounds like a mother-figure talking." He said with a smile that could not be denied.

"Eh? No. I just mean that she is a special little girl. It would kill me to see you lose her. I've grown to love her."

"Do you love her enough to be her mommy? I mean, if anything ever happened to me, would you feel comfortable enough raising her as your own? As her only guardian?"

"Yes, of course. I already told you that back when you asked me to the first time. I even rewrote your will to indicate as such. Heaven forbid if anything happens to you, she will come to me. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect her. Just like I am doing now."

"Do you love her enough to marry her father?"

"Kyoya. Stop. We are dating, sort of. Let's let this thing take its course, ok?"

"You're right. I know. But you won't even go out on a date with me yet. Well, except to Tamaki's party on Saturday evening and then to the twins' wedding in two more weeks. But we haven't even gone to dinner since agreeing to date. You won't be seen in public with me yet. And do you know what I overheard being said at break room next to the legal department in my headquarters this afternoon?"

"No, what? This is going to be good."

"One of the secretaries for the legal pool was overheard saying that I have become a hermit. I don't allow anyone into my life. She said that is bad for my daughter. That my daughter will grow up as a recluse. She actually said that I had more of a social life before my wife died. When the other secretary that was with her said something about how I was probably in mourning, she laughed. The first girl laughed and said that I should have gotten over that by now. It was time to move on."

"Kyoya, you know that everyone has opinions. And you know very well that not all opinions are correct. Just because one secretary thinks that you should be over mourning for your wife, doesn't mean that that is the general consensus. Besides, you don't want to get involved too quickly after your wife's death. Then you will be remembered as the cold calloused bastard who never loved your daughter's mother. Do you want people telling her that when she grows up? I don't care if it is true, that's not how you want your daughter to know you. Besides, I can imagine who she thinks ought to be on your arm by now. I imagine that she sees herself as being the one to bring you out of your severe depression from losing your wife, right?"

"Well, she may have said something to that effect. How did you know?"

"It's simple. You are young, handsome, wealthy, smart, attractive, and one hell of a go-getter, when you want something, it's yours. What more could a woman want from a man? Oh yeah, and I forgot, you're also one hell of a kisser. I can't speak for more than that just yet, but if everything else goes as smoothly as kissing, then you must be one hell of a lover as well."

"Really? You think so? Shall we give it a try?" He arched an eyebrow at her with his most provocative smile.

"Not yet, give it time."

"Oh but are you sure you remember correctly? I mean shouldn't you put your theory to the test? Why don't you come over here at test the waters one more time? One kiss isn't going to hurt anything is it?"

She stood up and walked around the table, sitting down next to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, one little refresher isn't going to hurt anything. But I can promise you, that I have been dreaming about your kisses since the last time I was the recipient of one. Trust me when I say that I have spoken nothing but the truth… if your kisses are this good, you are probably one superiorly capable lover." Her lips pressed to his as his arms wrapped around her torso.

He pulled her down to lay next to him without breaking contact. His hands caressed her back as she deepened the kiss. But then… there was a noise in the lock, followed by someone clearing their throat. "Ahh this brings back memories. But if I remember correctly, when I first met Tamaki, he only pinned my daughter down, he wasn't actually trying to pull out her tonsils with his tongue."

"Dad! I didn't expect you home so early." Haruhi's face flushed as she rushed to get up.

"Good evening, sir. Sorry for intruding so late, but I didn't want to leave Haruhi alone after the incident."

"What incident?" Of course that was all that was needed to get Ranka fired up. He sat down while Kyoya and Haruhi took turns explaining what was going on, and what had happened earlier that evening. But then it was Ranka's turn to do some explaining. He wasn't expected home until after the bar closed at 3 am, yet here it was only a little after midnight, and he was home. "There was a fire, so we shut down early. Don't worry, it was nothing, and they caught the guy that did it. Apparently all that worry over the yakuza trying to take over was for naught. It wasn't the head of the family that ordered it, it was one of the head's sons that was feeling a little froggy so he started to collect protection money from the businesses in our area. Apparently when he father found out, tonight after he got caught setting the fire at the bar, his father wasn't too pleased. He even apologized to the owner and me. Then he told us that we wouldn't have to worry any more about his family causing us problems. He didn't want problems from the Kasanoda Family, and hadn't been able to figure out why there was conflict with them. But now that he is totally aware of the situation, everything is resolved. I tell you, it was scary there tonight."

"Tomorrow I will call Ritsu and thank him for his involvement. It sounds like that is all resolved now, right?"

"Yes it is. Now speaking of resolving things, have you two resolved what ever has been keeping you apart? From what I walked in on, it appears so."

"Dad! We…"

"No sir, there was just a debate about what a woman wants. Haruhi just stated that it doesn't matter what other women want because apparently I have it, and she was just proving it to me." He couldn't help but smile.

"Kyoya!"

"Maybe I should go. I'll be home in a couple of hours." The largest Cheshire cat grin crossed his face.

"That should be long enough. Thank you." A wickedly evil grin graced his visage.

"STOP!! Stop right there! You…" she pointed at her father, "stay! And you…" pointing at Kyoya this time, "go! I will see you tomorrow morning at 8 am. I have some things that I want to discuss with you in regards to the case before you go to work tomorrow morning. But unfortunately I don't have the file with me, or that is what we would have been doing when my dad walked in." Her bright red cheeks practically glowed in the dark as she stood to walk Kyoya to the door. Both men still grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Don't forget that we have that party to go to Saturday night. Shall we go shopping tomorrow after work?"

"No, I own dresses that I can wear. Most of them are Hitachiin custom designs. And the few that aren't, you have approved of in the past. I think I should be able to find something to wear here. Thank you. In fact, since I have already told you that I was going to wear the one that you bought me the first day of our trip to the wedding, I was thinking of wearing that one dress that I wore at the last dinner party that we attended before leaving to come home, if that dress is ok with you."

"Yes, if you won't let me buy you a new one then that's fine. It is a Hitachiin design though. I thought you didn't want to wear their clothes for a while."

"No, what I said was that I didn't want to wear one of their designs to their very own wedding. Other than that, I have no problem wearing their designs. I actually like them a lot… well Kaoru's designs that is. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get my beauty sleep. And you have a child at home to get back to. As well as the fact that I will see you in a little over seven hours. So, good night, Kyoya."

"Good night dear."


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty seven: "…**Now, if you don't mind, I need to get my beauty sleep. And you have a child at home to get back to. As well as the fact that I will see you in a little over seven hours. So, good night, Kyoya."

"Good night dear."

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Haruhi barely fell asleep before her alarm went off. Normally under such conditions, she would have not wanted to crawl out of bed. Today however was different. As if the incident the night before wasn't enough to make her case look open and shut, the information that she had learned while at the resource room was the icing on the cake. She had plenty to explain to Kyoya. He would have no worries about losing his daughter, and even if she disappeared, anyone would be able to win his case for him. She made sure of it.

As she rushed through the normal morning routine, making sure to make her father something extra special for breakfast. She gathered her things and made her way down the stairs with every intention of walking to the train station, but despite her plans, was not surprised to find a limo waiting for her. Along with a familiar driver, she found Kenji waiting for her. He explained that after the incident the night before, he personally asked to be the one assigned to pick her up. He wanted to check on her even though he knew very well that another agent had been assigned to watch her house that night. Then he also explained that Hana wanted confirmation that she was ok. Hana felt a kinship to Haruhi because of the incident during the trip.

Haruhi was thankful that Hana was recovering well from her ordeal on the trip. She knew that the poor girl took it very hard that she had been responsible for the princess when she was taken. Haruhi gave Kenji a message to relay to Hana, letting her know that everything was fine and that she was sorry that she was the reason Kenji had missed their date the night before. Their chat lasted throughout the whole ride to Kyoya's home.

Once she arrived, Haruhi stepped into the office to prepare the information that she obtained the day before. Just as she finished compiling the information, Kyoya walked into the office with princess in hand. "Good morning. I thought you were going to come wake me up this morning."

"Eh? What makes you think that?"

"You said that you wanted to talk to me before I went to work, so I figured that you would come wake me up when you got here."

"Oh, no, sorry. I needed to compile all of this information. Now that I have that done, it's an open and shut case. You have it made when we… when you go to court next month."

"What? You say that like your leaving. You're not, are you?" Kyoya was no longer able to hide anything from Haruhi and it showed. He couldn't tell why he was feeling panic, when there was no real indication that anything was wrong. Maybe it was a holdover from the night before when she had a gun held on her, or maybe it was just because he felt so out of control not having her as close as she was during their trip. Either way, he didn't like what he was feeling. He felt unstable without her just down the hall.

"Calm down. I'm not leaving you. It's taken us too long to figure everything out that you're not getting out of it that easily. No, the reason I am telling you that the case is set up in case something happens to me. I want you to know exactly how to proceed. Not that I plan on anything happening to me, but I want you prepared just in case. As we saw last night, sometimes things that you don't plan on do happen." Haruhi walked over and kissed the princess on the forehead and then Kyoya on the cheek.

Kyoya placed the baby in the playpen and then took the file that Haruhi was holding. He reviewed what Haruhi had found and was rather comfortable with the findings. "This is wonderful. You found all this at your research center?"

"Yes. That's why Kenji and I spent so long at the research center last night. Once I found this information, I couldn't just let it drop. I wanted to make sure that I copied it all. I thought that after you read this you would understand why I was so adamant about doing the research. What I hadn't counted on was the opposing lawyer helping us out. I don't even have information regarding him and what he did last night. That will be the icing on the cake."

"So, let's see, we have the party tomorrow night, court on Monday, the wedding in another week, and then the three of us can live happily ever after, right?"

Haruhi laughed outright, "Yes, something like that. But we still have to get through this one step at a time. Let's start with the party tomorrow."

"That's fine, because after what I have just read, you have already won the court case Monday. So you already have planned what you're wearing tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I was hoping to coordinate with your dress. At least the tie if not the whole suit."

"I figured to wear the dress that I wore that last dinner party while we were abroad. The one with the varying shades of blue from light on the top to a deep midnight blue along the bottom with a matching shawl and both dress and shawl had silver sparkles on them. I thought that would look nice for the party. It is a Hitachiin design after all."

"Perfect, I know exactly which suit I will wear then. Kaoru sent me a tie that matched that dress. It will be better than the tie I wore last time. But thinking about it, I think that the steel gray suit and dark blue shirt will be fine as long as I wear the tie Kaoru sent."

"That sounds like a plan. I guess it will be a good time to tell the rest of the club that we're seeing each other, right?"

"If you are ready then yes, it's the perfect time, but… well we don't want to take away from Tamaki's announcement."

"True. And we don't want to tell them at the wedding. So do we not want to bother telling them? Maybe let them figure it out on their own? I imagine that if they haven't figured it out by the time court and the wedding are over and done with then we can tell them at the next get together that we have after that."

"As long as no one tries to set us up on blind dates again."

"Oh yeah, I never really got to talk to him about that. What was he thinking? He's never bothered to set me up before. Even when I asked him to."

"What? You actually had the guts to ask Tamaki to set you up? What the hell were you thinking? Where you running a fever at the time?"

"Oh hush. Tamaki is my friend. I was lonely and you were married. Not that it matters, because he shot me down. He refused to set me up. I didn't want to go to the last get together that the host club had alone. You do realize that I haven't dated anyone in the last eleven months. So, six months ago, you had a pregnant wife, the twins announced their impending marriage, and the other three were already married. I didn't want to show up alone, but Tamaki refused. He told me that it was better if I went alone, that way everyone knew that I still belonged to the host club. What the hell he meant by that, I still haven't figured out."

"Do you really want to know what he meant? I can tell you."

"Yes, tell me please. I don't belong to the whole host club, so what did he mean?"

"It is really very simple. Going way back, in high school, you couldn't really get involved with anyone because everyone thought that you were a boy, so the members of the host club… male members that is, could believe that you belonged to them. You didn't date any of us, so a few pretended that it was so that you wouldn't hurt the other's feelings. Then when you were in the first few years of college, you still didn't 'date' anyone but would attend business functions with me, tournaments with Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai, and fashion shows with the twins. But, every time he asked you to a function for the school, you already had a function to go to with one of the others or me. That time was the hardest on Tamaki, because even though you didn't date the rest of us, you still went to functions with each of us alone except the twins but they are a whole other issue. He felt like you were no longer the 'Princess of the Ouran High School Host Club' and he felt left out. That is when his father introduced him to his current wife.

"Haruhi, you may not see it this way, but that poor girl was more of a rebound relationship that she will ever know. I'm not saying that he doesn't love her, but in the beginning it was so sooth his aching soul because he felt like you rejected him. Anyway, when you got into law school, things weren't much different. You still only went to functions with members of the host club. When you had functions to go to, you would invite the twins or me, but not Tamaki."

"Tamaki was already engaged by that time. I didn't invite Mori or Huni either, because they were either married or engaged too."

"I know, but look at it from Tamaki's point of view. He may be head over heels for her now, but back then, not so much. He still wanted you. He wanted you almost as much as I have come to realize that I wanted you back then. Only, he was aware that he wanted you, unlike me. And he was aware that he still loved you, again, unlike me.

"When you actually started dating, it was the low point in a lot of men's lives. Well at least those of us who loved you from the host club. The twins had to give up their hair-brained idea that you would marry both of them. Tamaki had to give up on the idea that you would rush in and tell him not to marry her at that crucial point in their wedding. And me, I had to give up the idea that you would learn that we made the perfect couple. But when you weren't dating anyone, Tamaki was married, so he couldn't be with you the way he wanted to. Plus he had grown to actually love his wife. But he could let everyone feel like you still belonged to the whole host club if you weren't with someone else. Which is why I was shocked that he set you up with a date for the party tomorrow. We really ought to ask him about that."

"I agree."


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty eight: "…**But he could let everyone feel like you still belonged to the whole host club if you weren't with someone else. Which is why I was shocked that he set you up with a date for the party tomorrow. We really ought to ask him about that."

"I agree."

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Work Friday was uneventful after all the excitement that happened on Thursday night. Haruhi found Hana during her lunch break and apologized to the girl for keeping her boyfriend from their date. Hana was more concerned that Haruhi was ok after the incident that followed their leaving the building than she was why worried about why he hadn't left the building in the first place.

There wasn't much work left to do, since her main purpose for working for Kyoya was to represent him during the custody case which would be the following Thursday. On occasion, she would review some documents from KOH Group, if Kyoya felt they needed another set of eyes to look them over. His father still held a tight reign over Otori Group, what little was actually left in his holdings, so those documents, Kyoya passed over and would let his father's lawyers look at them. He was no longer bothered by anything that his father did. Being third Otori heir simply meant that his two older brothers would take on any mistakes his father made. He no longer worried about inheriting what was left of Otori Group. He did still love his brothers though, so occasionally would point out where their father was making a mistake. If his brothers listened to him, and caught the mistake, they would correct it. If they didn't, Kyoya would have KOH Group buy that division and correct whatever had failed.

When Kyoya returned home from work at about 4 pm that evening, Haruhi was already gone. He called her home to make sure that everything was ok only to find Ranka saying that she hadn't come home yet. His driver told him that she had requested to not be taken home for the day, that she had some place she wanted to go. When he offered to give a ride to where ever she needed to go, she declined. They both knew well that Kyoya would have her offered, no demanded, that she would have a ride to where she needed to go. She wanted to walk and the place she needed to go was on the way home. Haruhi was also not answering her phone. When he checked with his private police to find out where her body guard was, he was very unhappy to say the least. Why was it that when ever she went missing, Kenji was the one guarding her?

Kenji wasn't answering his phone either. It went straight to voice mail, just like Haruhi's did. The push-to-talk function wasn't working either. His phone was apparently off. This being the second day in a row would warrant more than just a warning. He immediately sent out several teams of men to look for the two of them. Haruhi was to be found, and Kenji was to report to him immediately. Two hours later, the two were found walking out of a commoner's mall with several packages in hand. They were immediately whisked into a nearby vehicle and taken to face Kyoya.

"What is the meaning of this? I finished my work for the day, and Kenji doesn't go off shift until…" she looked at her watch, "another 5 minutes from now. He would have been in time for the turn-over. I made sure that the errands that I wanted to run would be completed in time for the turnover. That way, who ever you have following me after Kenji would only have to worry about following me home."

"You and Kenji sure are getting cozy lately, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he helped you until late last night, and now today you two disappear off the radar for a couple of hours."

"I was shopping and he was doing his job of following me like a good bodyguard should. In fact, he did a better job than the others if you ask me. The others make me feel like I am being stalked. At least Kenji talks to me like I am human, not some prey that he's tracking. Kyoya, what are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing. I just want to know where my private police force is. They are supposed to have their phones on at all times when on duty. Why wasn't yours?" He turned to face Kenji accusingly.

"My battery died just as we walked into the mall. I actually left my unfinished D.A.R. stating that I was asked to follow Fujioka-sama to the mall. She asked what time I got off so that she could have me back here in time for turn-over after the chastising I got last night, she didn't want me to go through that again. Hana was right; your girlfriend is a very caring person, Otori-sama. She even helped me pick out a present for Hana's birthday."

"Kyoya, he was back in time for turn-over. In fact, if your guys hadn't been so quick to throw us into one of your cars, they would have seen that we were headed to the taxi in order to be here in time. He told his supervisor where he was going because I heard him do so. And like I said, he doesn't make me feel like I am being stalked. He was even nice enough to give me his opinion when I asked for it on one of my purchases. So give the boy a break and let him go finish what he needs to do to end his shift. He has a date tonight for Hana's birthday."

"Fine, you're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." He turned to Haruhi, "Thank you again for helping me. I am sure she is going to love it. I just hope that you get the same reaction from your present and not the one that you might expect after this."

Haruhi just smiled at him. "I am glad I could help. I really like Hana. And again, I am sorry I got you in trouble yet again. You might want to ask if you can get off of the detail assigned to watch over me. I seem to get you in trouble over and over again."

"No, you don't get me in trouble. It is my own doing. Besides, Hana would never speak to me again if I let anything happen to you or the little one. It's been my pleasure to be assigned to keep you safe. Thank you again for help with the present."

Turning his attention back to Haruhi, "Now what purchase did you need his opinion on? Since when do you take my body guards shopping with you?"

"Well, in case you don't remember, Kenji's already been shopping with me before. In fact you made him point out which wedding set I had looked at earlier that day, remember? Only this time, he wasn't spying on me. In fact he offered his opinion when I asked for it. The last time he followed me as I shopped he stood silently by and watched everything I did. I much prefer having someone talk to me instead of stalking me."

"That doesn't answer my question though. What purchase did you need his opinion on?"

"Kyoya? Are you jealous?"

"What?"

"You are, aren't you? You're jealous of Kenji spending time with me yesterday at the law firm and today at the mall. Never mind that he his dating Hana and I am currently involved with someone as well."

"Involved with someone? Is that what you call it?"

Haruhi walked over to were Kyoya sat behind his desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, that's what I call it. I am involved with you. Or you could say that I am dating you. Or, hmm, you could just say that I am totally into you, but that sounds more like a high school crush. And trust me when I say that this goes way beyond a high school girl crush." She began to kiss his ear and neck. With a whisper in his ear, she asked, "Does this mean that tomorrow when the twins come up and give me one of their special double hugs, that you're going to get jealous then too?"

Kyoya pulled her into his lap and started to kiss her on the lips roughly. He broke for a breath before continuing down her neck, careful to not mark her where it would show above the neckline of the dress she would wear tomorrow night. Breathlessly she answered her own question, "So, that is a yes. You will get jealous of even the twins. Not that you need to be, but I guess I am ok with that." With that, she pulled his face back to hers and kissed his lips.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Haruhi stood up and straightened her clothes as Kyoya bid the visitor enter. "Fujioka-sama, Kenji asked that I return this to you. It was somehow in the package that he brought back. And when ever you are ready to leave, I will be waiting with the driver. I assume you are going to be driven home tonight, correct?" It was Kenji's relief. Haruhi didn't know his name, but Kyoya was already jealous enough, she saw no use in being friendly with the man and making her boyfriend even more jealous.

"Thank you. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." She took the small package offered to her and tucked it into one of the other bags she had set down across the desk from Kyoya when she first entered his office. She turned to Kyoya again and handed him one of the bags. "I understand that the princess is going to tomorrow's party with us. I bought her a new outfit to wear. I hope you like it. I thought it would look adorable on her."

"It's adorable, now come back over here so we can pick up where we left off before we were interrupted."

"You didn't even look, and besides I need to get home to cook my dad something to eat before he goes to work. I will bring my clothes for the party to work with me in the morning, ok? Or should I plan on going home to shower and change for the party?"

"No, you are more than welcome to get ready here. Thank you for the baby's new dress. I'm sure that it will be like everything else that you have picked out for her. It will be perfect for her. But, if I can't talk you into staying for a while longer, I guess I should see you to the car." Kyoya walked her to the waiting car and kissed her goodnight before she slid into the seat.


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter forty nine: **"No, you are more than welcome to get ready here. Thank you for the baby's new dress. I'm sure that it will be like everything else that you have picked out for her. It will be perfect for her. But, if I can't talk you into staying for a while longer, I guess I should see you to the car." Kyoya walked her to the waiting car and kissed her goodnight before she slid into the seat.

**Chapter Fifty**

The next morning, Haruhi was ready well before the car arrived. She had prepared a dinner that her father could just reheat when he was ready for dinner; her clothes for the party that evening were packed, as were a change of clothes in case Kyoya caused her to not come home that night. Not that she wanted to give anyone the opportunity to spread rumors about her staying the night with him, it could damage his reputation. She gathered her things after making her father a second helping of breakfast before he went to bed after his night at the bar. She strolled out of the apartment confident and ready to face the day. The next week was going to be amazing, and she was more than ready for it.

As the car pulled up, Haruhi was met with a familiar face as Kenji hopped out of the front passenger seat and climbed in back with her to keep her company. He was excited to tell her how Hana had reacted to the present she helped him pick out for her. They had a pleasant ride to Kyoya's house and Haruhi was pleased to find Kyoya in his office with a smile on his face. The princess was in the playpen happily listening as her father quietly played classical music. Haruhi set down her bag and made her way to her desk but despite having her back to Kyoya she couldn't help but feel his eyes boring through her.

"What is it?" She didn't need to turn around to know that he was still staring at her. _What did I do to have you stare me down like this? Did I make some mistake or something?_

"It's nothing. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. So, I was wondering if we could continue where we left off last night?" He stood and walked over to her side and sat down next to her.

"Last night? Were we in middle of a discussion? I don't remember."

"You don't remember? I'm hurt. How about a refresher? You asked if I would get jealous when the twins hug you tonight."

"Oh that. Yes I remember now. It seems that you didn't verbally respond to my question, did you?"

"Hmm, no I didn't. But I seem to recall you responding to my response. Am I wrong?" _I seem to recall you kissing me back with fervor. _He reached up and rubbed her shoulders.

"No you aren't wrong. I did respond back. But Kyoya, I have work to do. I don't have time to play around right now. Don't you have work to do as well? It certainly looked like you were busy working when I came in here a few minutes ago."

"Haruhi, give me a break. I saw what you were doing. You were just checking your email. Admit it you only came to 'work' today because you want to spend time with me."

"A bit full of yourself today, aren't you? I was viewing my email. But I was looking for a file to be sent by one of my co-workers from the firm. She was supposed to send me a soft copy of some precedence that I didn't have time to make a hard copy of when I was at the office earlier this week. I admit that I don't have a whole lot of work to do, but I didn't come so that I could make out with you. Besides, tonight we are going out, remember? So let me do my work until it is time to get ready. I promise you that tonight I won't use work as an excuse. It's a party, so we will go have fun. OK?"

"Fine. You can get away with that until we get to the party." He stood up and bent over to kiss her on the cheek before returning to his desk. The rest of the day went smoothly, with the minor exception of Kyoya who repeatedly got caught staring at Haruhi. The pair took an extended lunch break in order to enjoy the beautiful day in the garden. As evening drew near, Kyoya showed Haruhi to a spare room to change, stopping by the princess's room first to hand the maid the outfit she should wear for the events of the evening. Haruhi dressed and fixed her make up and hair. She made her way down to the office where she found Kyoya and the baby waiting for her.

As they made their way to the waiting limo, one of the nearby maids was overheard whispering to another about how they made the perfect family photo. Haruhi was wearing the Hitachiin dress that was variegated shades of blue from light at the top to deep blue along the skirt's hem, with silver sparkles on it along with the sapphire jewelry that Kyoya had purchased for her on their trip. The princess was wearing a dress that was silver in color with dark blue rosettes all over the skirt. Kyoya was wearing a steel grey suit with a dark blue shirt and a tie that Kaoru had sent that matched the dress that Haruhi was wearing. "Wait, I almost forgot." Haruhi called out to Kyoya just before he climbed into the limo. She pulled out a small package from her bag, took the princess from him and handed her to one of the nearby maids, then opened the package she had just retrieved.

"You need more sparkle to be seen with the princess like this." She smiled as the removed his onyx cuff links and button covers and replaced them with white gold ones that had sapphires in each one that tied his shirt to her jewelry even more so. It was the perfectly coordinated outfit for each of them. No one could look at them and say that they don't belong together.

Haruhi put the onyx accessories in the box that she had just pulled the new ones out of and handed it to one of the maids to place in Kyoya's room. "Now, that's better. See even the princess thinks so." The princess showed her appreciation of Haruhi's taste by chewing on the one of the button covers. They laughed and climbed into the limo to head to the party. They wouldn't steal the thunder from the Suou's, so they would not bring up their relationship first. However, they wouldn't not deny it either. It wouldn't be fair to their friends to lie to them. It was promising to be an interesting evening.


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty: **Haruhi put the onyx accessories in the box that she had just pulled the new ones out of and handed it to one of the maids to place in Kyoya's room. "Now, that's better. See even the princess thinks so." The princess showed her appreciation of Haruhi's taste by chewing on the one of the button covers. They laughed and climbed into the limo to head to the party. They wouldn't steal the thunder from the Suou's, so they would not bring up their relationship first. However, they wouldn't not deny it either. It wouldn't be fair to their friends to lie to them. It was promising to be an interesting evening.

**Chapter Fifty one**

Arriving at the Suou residence, they were met by trumpeters to announce their arrival. After their arrival was announced they were all but assaulted by the rest of the former host club members. Five wives or wives-to-be left sitting while their husbands converge on the newest arrivals as the princess was handed off to Tamaki's wife for practice. Tamaki was the first to make a complete sentence that made sense over the din of everyone talking at once, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"What was I supposed to tell you?" Haruhi feigned ignorance.

"Haruhi, you know…" came in stereo from both twins simultaneously.

"…we would have still…" said Kaoru in her right ear.

"…let you be our toy…" Hikaru said into her left ear.

"All you would have had to do is ask. We'd still play with you." Again in stereo, although she now felt someone trying to pry the twins off of her.

"Kyo-chan was always the lucky one anyways," pouted Huni.

"Ahh" agreed Mori as he lifted her resolutely out of the twin's grasp.

"That's enough! Ok, we get it. Tamaki has told everyone. Yes, we're dating." Kyoya peeled Tamaki's hug from around his neck.

"Well, sort of. This is our first official date, so do you mind if we sit down or something?" Haruhi was just glad to be out of the twins grasp. She didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know that Kyoya had started to get jealous. "Besides, today's celebration isn't about us. I vaguely remember hearing a rumor just before the business trip. Isn't that what we're here to celebrate?" Haruhi looked around for the princess and Tamaki's wife.

The princess who was unaccustomed to so many people paying her attention had started to cry. Haruhi took the baby who instantly started to calm down. "She trusts you. That's a good thing since you're dating her daddy. But isn't it a bit soon?"

"That's what I have been afraid of. You think it's too soon as well, don't you?" Haruhi had her fears confirmed by Tamaki's wife.

"Haruhi, my opinion doesn't matter. No one's opinion matters except yours and his. What do you two think? I mean, who started it all? You don't strike me as someone to go after a wealthy man just because he is vulnerable. I may not have known you as long as some of these others, but you really don't strike me as that kind of person."

"I'm not. I knew that if we got involved so soon that it would reflect negatively on him. I wish he could see that. I heard rumors the night of his wife's funeral that were already drawing me in as trying to move into his life to have him pay my student loans. I didn't want that."

Mori's wife spoke up, "Haruhi, you're not that type of person. Everyone here knows that. In fact, I think that the only person who doesn't know that would be the clueless ones that were talking at Mitsumi's funeral. I have to tell you, when I talk with my other friends who don't know about your host club days, they don't understand how close of friends the seven of you are. My friends question why I have no problems with my husband being friends with you to the level that you two are friends. But I know better. In the years that we've known each other, I've learned a lot about you. Of course, I had a heads up from my sister. When she married Mitsukuni and met you, she told me about everything. Haruhi, if you are happy with Kyoya, then I say go for it, and to hell with everyone else."

Huni's wife added her two cents, "Sis is right, Haruhi. Don't worry about anyone except yourself, that precious little one of his, and Kyoya. That's all that counts. That baby obviously loves you… and considering the looks he's been giving you since you snuck out of the male huddle over there, I would say that Kyoya loves you as well. That's all that matters."

"Haruhi, as far as we know, you have never done anything that would hurt any of the ladies here. I say ladies because my fiancé has told me stories. Many stories that if I hadn't met you and seen your personality myself, I wouldn't believe. He tells me how pretty much every single one of those testosterone ridden, macho, bullhead, mental midgets over there has tried to date you… and some tried to get you to do more, but you stood your moral ground. My fiancé as well as my sister's fiancé have both told us about how they have treated you as their toy. I don't know why you put up with it, but I know this. You have put up with enough of their crap. It's time someone from that damn host club made you happy instead of you working to make them happy like you have always done. Go for it!" Hikaru's fiancé seemed more than happy to have Haruhi dating Kyoya. Kaoru's fiancé just nodded at her twin's comments.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry if I made it seem that I thought that you were moving too fast. My husband would have my head if he knew that I said something that may have upset you. The ladies are right. We all know you. Not that any of us could have gotten married to the men that we're married to without getting to know you, but it's a good thing. We all love you as dearly as our husbands do. Even Mitsumi liked you… a little jealousy issue that she hadn't quite worked through, but from what my husband says, that's to be expected. Kyoya has loved you since before he married Mitsumi. From what Tamaki says, you were asked to be Kyoya's wife, but you didn't think that he truly cared for you, so you turned him down. That was the final straw that almost broke Kyoya. Tamaki says that he had never seen his best friend as despondent as he was the day that you turned him down for the third time.

"If you hadn't turned him down that third time, he would have not accepted his father's choice for an arranged marriage. I remember those days like they were yesterday. It was then that Tamaki and I were still only dating, but there were more dates that were either cut short, or a third party was included because he didn't want Kyoya to be alone. Tamaki was truly worried that his best friend would not recover. So, if you are willing to date him, there is no way I could ever say that it was too soon. The only way thing I could really say is that it is about 4 years too late, but not too soon."

The Kurakowa twins, fiancés of the Hitachiin twins, both engulfed Haruhi and the princess in one of the Hitachiin twins' infamous hugs. "We're here, and we believe that the two of you being together would bring so much happiness to the members of the host club that we can't let you get out of it. It's decided. So when do we have our fiancés start designing your wedding dress?"

Haruhi laughed whole heartedly. "Well, let's get past the first date, shall we? But if I spend all my time here between the two of you, it wont be much a date will it? Shall we go break up the male huddle over there and get this party started?"


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty one:** Haruhi laughed whole heartedly. "Well, let's get past the first date, shall we? But if I spend all my time here between the two of you, it wont be much a date will it? Shall we go break up the male huddle over there and get this party started?"

**Chapter Fifty Two**

As Haruhi snuck out of the middle of what had turned into what the ladies were referring to as a male huddle, Kyoya peeled Tamaki's arms from around his neck. The over exuberant Tamaki loosened the hug but did not release Kyoya. Contrary to what he was telling Haruhi on the phone when she was being invited to the party, Tamaki was actually happy to hear that his two best friends were now dating. Before he met his wife, Tamaki would have preferred her date him, but he was happy with his wife. He would not tell Kyoya that he was happy for him though. He didn't want to make it easy on him. As far as Tamaki was concerned, Kyoya would be the only person he considered 'good enough' for their mutual friend. Haruhi deserved only the best, and Kyoya was just that.

"Tamaki, you can let go of my neck now. And could we possibly make our way into the room a little better? Standing right in front of the door is getting a little crowded."

"Kyoya what did you do to my precious daughter? How did you start dating Haruhi? I thought for sure that she would never date another one from out group ever again. Not after that Winter Ball the last year you and I were at the school."

"No such luck, Tamaki, or if she did say what you accused her of saying, she seems to have forgotten it. Besides, I thought that comment was only about you, not the rest of us." Kyoya's smirked as he finally peeled Tamaki off of him once and for all.

"Kyo-chan, I heard her tell us the week after that ball that she would never date anyone from the host club. Tama-chan made her that mad that she still got upset over it a whole week later. You always did have good luck though. I'm glad that you and Haru-chan are together now. But, Kyo-chan, don't you dare hurt her. I won't let you get away with it just because you are my friend too. OK?"

"Kyoya, Mitsukuni is right. You may be our friend, but Haruhi is too. Don't make us choose sides, because you probably won't like it."

"Trust me when I say that I have no intention of hurting her. I would never ask you to take sides either. It's taken me a lifetime to figure out what she means to me, I have no intention of ever letting her get hurt, not by me or by anyone else for that matter." Kyoya looked around for the twins. They were the only ones who had not spoken to him yet about Haruhi.

Oddly enough, both twins stood, unmoving, where they had initially attacked Haruhi with one of their double hugs. They remained stock still, staring at Kyoya. When the other guys realized that Kyoya had turned to look at the twins, they too turned to look at them. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kyoya was confused. It wasn't like the twins to keep silent.

"Why are you taking away our toy?" Sometimes, hearing things in stereo from a pair of identical twins was a bit creepy. Especially when it was whiney as well as in stereo.

"What do you mean? I'm not taking her away from you. In fact, if you remember, you hadn't had the opportunity to make her any new clothes in a few years, yet she allowed you to make her clothes for our business trip to the United States. If anything, I gave you an opportunity to get your hands on her rather than took it away. And besides, in case you haven't figured it out, you two are getting married next week. You will have wives. That eliminates you from the 'Haruhi is our play toy' club by default."

"But senpai, they understand that Haruhi is and always has been our toy. They even asked her to help with the wedding because they liked how the bridesmaid's dresses that we designed looked on her," Kaoru spoke up. But truthfully, the look on his face was not as bad as the one on his brother's.

"She declined though, stating that she would rather be a guest. She said something about it being time for us to quit playing with toys. I think she was referring to us calling her our toy. But… but our girlfri… our fiancés understand. They understand that Haruhi is important to us." Hikaru looked like he was about to cry. But for once, it wasn't a brotherly love act. Kaoru wrapped an arm around his brother and they began to walk towards the where the ladies were seated.

One by one, all of the men present except the twins gave Kyoya a congratulatory pat on the back as they started to make their way towards the ladies. As they walked up, they found Haruhi holding the princess and they heard her laughing heartily. "So, I understand that despite what everyone has been talking about since we walked into this place, there is actually some real news to be celebrated tonight, right? Although some people," he glared at Haruhi, "found out about two months ago at Mitsumi's funeral. So, Tamaki, if I am supposed to be your best friend, then how come I didn't get told until last week?"

"Ah yes, the primary reason for our party. First, however, Champagne for everyone. Well, Sparkling Cider for you my dear." Tamaki handed his blushing wife a special glass of sparkling cider as everyone else lifted a glass of champagne for the toast.

"Tamaki, if I may?" Kyoya waited for the nod then continued, "Here's to a long line of Suou heirs, may your children be born with their mother's beauty and wisdom and their father's abilities in lifelong friendships." With a hearty round of "here, here" by one and all, they drank to the expecting parents and unborn child's wellbeing.

For the rest of the evening fun was had by all. And, while the champagne flowed freely for everyone except the expecting mother, Kyoya made sure that other than during the toasts, he stuck to drinking the sparkling cider. Haruhi, however, was not as prudent. By the time the evening's festivities ended, Haruhi was well on her way to feeling no pain.

As the evening came to a close, the couples all drifted off to their respective limos, headed home. Kyoya helped Haruhi into the limo and buckled the princess into her car seat then sat back next to Haruhi. She settled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Kyoya, how did we become the center of attention at the beginning of the evening? Have you told anyone but Tamaki?"

"I told Tamaki. I can only imagine that he has told the rest of the host club. I mean, the seven of us have been through thick and thin together since high school, haven't we? The all want us to be happy. Or is that not what you got from it all?"

"Tamaki … hell I don't know about that man. Seriously. He has a party to announce that his wife is pregnant, yet he still tells me that I can't date who I want to. Then his wife tells me that you and I are moving too fast, but everyone else there… well all the other wives and fiancés there all said that we shouldn't listen to that. But the twins hardly even talked to me all night long, but their fiancés have already started talking about having them design my wedding dress. And Tamaki's wife said that we're moving too fast, but then she said it was four years too slow. I don't know what to think anymore. Kyoya…"

Kyoya reached up and pulled her face to his, kissing her lips roughly to silence her. "How about this. We don't think anything about it for now. As long the two people I care the most about are healthy and happy, I don't care what the world says. Fast, slow, it's all relative. But I do have a question for you. Do you consider the first date a success?"

"Hmm yes, I would say that it was a success. We both lived through it. I guess that is success enough for now." Kyoya chuckled as he pulled her into another, although much more gentle kiss. As they pulled up to his house, he unbuckled the princess and then helped Haruhi out of the limo. Together they went to put the baby to bed. While Kyoya changed the princess, Haruhi began to feel dizzy so she sat down in the rocker. After putting the princess in the crib, Kyoya looked over at Haruhi who was sound asleep in the rocking chair. With a heavy sigh, he picked her up and carried her to the spare room.

_As much as I would love to put her into my bed, I know she's not ready. Even though I would sleep much more soundly with her curled up next to me, I don't want her mad at me. I guess I need to have one of the maids come change her. I don't want to give her any excuse to pull away from me. But Haruhi if you only knew…_he laid her in the bed and kissed her cheek. Then, against his own wishes, but because he knew that they would be her wishes, he had a maid come in and dress Haruhi for bed.


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty two:**_ As much as I would love to put her into my bed, I know she's not ready. Even though I would sleep much more soundly with her curled up next to me, I don't want her mad at me. I guess I need to have one of the maids come change her. I don't want to give her any excuse to pull away from me. But Haruhi if you only knew…_he laid her in the bed and kissed her cheek. Then, against his own wishes, but because he knew that they would be her wishes, he had a maid come in and dress Haruhi for bed.

**Chapter Fifty Three**

When Haruhi woke, it took her a few minutes to recognize where she was. Once she realized were, she began to get upset. She remembered getting into the limo on the way home from the party, but not much more. Next to the bed, she found a bottle of water and aspirin, for which she was grateful. After consuming the aspirin and finding her bag on the dresser, she quickly dressed and made her way to the dinning room. Kyoya was there, feeding the baby.

"Good morning. How are you doing? Any sign of a hangover?" He asked as quietly as he could just in case she did have a hangover.

"Thank you for the aspirin by the bedside. But, umm… who changed my clothes?" Haruhi turned a bright crimson. She sat down and began to fidget with the food on the plate sat in front of her.

"I had one of my maids do it. I didn't think that you would want me to just yet. Although, you were very tempting, especially after your little tease the day before about my jealousy. Trust me, if I had been the one to dress you for bed, you would not have been in my guest room, nor would you have been wearing clothes. I would have had you as naked as the day you were born, and in my bed wrapped up in my arms. But alas, my desire to not have you hate me overrode my desire to hold you."

"Thank you. I am just asking you to hang in there a little longer. Date number two is next weekend, right? Plus, the custody court case is this coming week. So it should be settled by the time we go to the twins wedding. Just a little bit longer, ok?"

Since they had court the next morning, Haruhi chose to head home and spend her day at home preparing. Kyoya would pick her up in time to make it to court well before they were due to appear. Haruhi grabbed a copy of her data and had Kyoya place it in his briefcase as well as placing a copy into her own briefcase. That way, there was no denying it. No matter what, they would have a complete copy of all the data that she had for this case. In theory it should be simple, but judges have a way of drawing things out to last forever.

After breakfast Kyoya sent Haruhi home with a quick chaste kiss on the forehead. Then he called an emergency meeting of the heads of his private police force to arrange for extra protection to be placed on both his daughter and Haruhi. He knew in heart of hearts that his late wife's parents would pull some stunt. He didn't know what, but he knew that they would try something. It didn't take a rocket scientist to recognize that this was war.

After demanding that at least two guards keep visual contact with his daughter at all times he put three times the normal guards on Haruhi as well, with the understanding that they would keep out of sight. Then he pulled the supervisor who assigned the guards to their tasks aside. Kyoya asked that out of the guards that Haruhi would possibly see the next morning on the ride to the court house, he wanted Kenji to be one of them. He knew that she had a soft spot for the boy, and he for her. Kenji would set her mind at ease, or at least not alert her to the fact that he had more security on her than normal.

And while he may have acted jealous of Kenji, it was only because he missed having Haruhi just across the hall like they were when they were on the trip. He also had seen Hana and Kenji when they were off duty. He wanted to be able to act like a pair of school kids in love with Haruhi. So, in a way you could say he was jealous, but not really. He just missed what could be. He knew that it was only a matter of time, but that didn't stop the longing. He wanted more, but knew that she had her reasons for what she did.

It was Sunday, and he had no plans other than spending time with his daughter. During one particular walk through the garden, he could have sworn that he was being watched, but blew it off as being his own guards. Just before he retired to bed early due to court the next morning, he contacted his private police to confirmation that nothing unusual had gone on during the day as well as to verify that additional agents were monitoring Haruhi. He still had an uneasy feeling.

The next morning he found out why he had that suspicion that something was going down. He was informed upon his morning check-in that indeed someone had tried to break into Haruhi's apartment, but they were thwarted before the occupants ever got wind of it. After breakfast, he meet up with Kenji and one of the more senior guards as he made his way to the waiting car. Kenji had been told by the supervisor that he was to help keep Haruhi at ease, so he was curious as how to act in front of the head, who had not exactly been cordial to him recently. To Kenji's relief, Kyoya pulled him aside before they got to the vehicle and apologized to him for his recent actions. He explained that it was the stress of this case that was keeping them from spending time together the way he wanted, and thus made him feel slightly jealous of the time that Kenji was getting to spend with the woman he wanted to be spending time with.

With things settled, they headed out to pick up Haruhi for court. She was none the wiser about the attempted break in. _She's looking better than a professional woman has the right to. I can already tell that she is going to keep me distracted all day. I hope this case doesn't drag on for very long. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. It's been a month since we returned home, yet the closest I've gotten to being where we were while abroad was that party we went to Saturday. That's nothing compared to what we were feeling before she found out that I had bought her a wedding set without her approval. Damn I want it to be like that again._

Haruhi slide into the seat next to Kyoya with a quick peck on the cheek and happily greeted the other occupants of the limo. They arrived at the court house with plenty of time to spare. As court started, Haruhi had to suppress a laugh when the judge stated that the original counselor was otherwise detained. _That's what you get for trying to bribe me, and failing that, holding a gun to my head. How desperate were you, to do such a stupid thing?_

The day progressed slowly, as the new lawyer for Mitsumi's parents was completely unprepared. Haruhi had explained to Kyoya to expect it, but that didn't stop him from getting frustrated by the repeated delays. More aggravating than the delays throughout the day was the major delay when the judge granted the new lawyer another day. Haruhi's frustration was primarily focused on the fact that this was a baseless case that was wasting the time of both her and the court's. Kyoya's frustration was in the fact that not only was it a waste of his time, but until it was over, he couldn't make progress to finding true happiness.

The end results of the day… a continuance for the next day. Haruhi had expected as much, but Kyoya was only more frustrated than he had been all day. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He would only have to make it through the week. Surely that weekend, with the excitement that weddings bring would allow him to finally get that comfortable feeling back with Haruhi. After leaving the court house, Haruhi had Kyoya drop her off directly at the apartment. She would prepare alone, because she was confident in Kyoya's testimony. He would not need to prepare.


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty three:** The end results of the day… a continuance for the next day. Haruhi had expected as much, but Kyoya was only more frustrated than he had been all day. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He would only have to make it through the week. Surely that weekend, with the excitement that weddings bring would allow him to finally get that comfortable feeling back with Haruhi. After leaving the court house, Haruhi had Kyoya drop her off directly at the apartment. She would prepare alone, because she was confident in Kyoya's testimony. He would not need to prepare.

**Chapter Fifty Four**

As the day before, Kyoya picked up Haruhi bright and early to take her to the court house. Unlike the day before, however, this day would be full of stupid stunts and underhanded tricks. Kyoya's fidelity to his wife was questioned, as were his morals. Pictures showing Kyoya with different women while his wife was pregnant along with news clippings showing him attending social functions were forefront of the attack. Repeatedly Haruhi had to raise objections, indicating that they were here for a custody battle, not a divorce.

When it was her turn to present, Haruhi stuck to the simple facts. She reminded the court that Kyoya's wife had no issues with him, but instead had taken her own life due to post-partum depression. Mitsumi's death certificate was presented in evidence. No evidence had been presented to show any neglect or abuse. The child protective agency's report with findings of a healthy home for the child were also presented showing that Mitsumi's mother was the one who had called it in. And almost as a last thought, in order to protect Kyoya's reputation, Haruhi asked that the pictures that were pulled up showing Kyoya with other women to be blown up larger, then she pointed out Mitsumi in the background of each and every photo that was used. Lastly, before final arguments, Haruhi pulled out the finishing touches. The letters and journals in Mitsumi's own hand that told how her parents lacked adequate parenting skills, having left there daughter with severe issues when it came to love. The letters to Kanae that told of how Kyoya was a perfect father to the baby. They may have also told of how Kyoya and Mitsumi had problems in their marriage, but it was always followed by comments of how devoted he was to his daughter.

It was all that she could do to keep from sighing as the judge took a recess to make his decision. Haruhi was glad that they had given final arguments. The end was near. As they left the courtroom to wait, Mitsumi's mother approached Kyoya. "Why did you kill my baby? Why?"

"I didn't kill her. I did everything I could for her. I had the best damn psychologist looking after her, and maids around 24 hours a day to met her every need and desire. The only thing that I couldn't provide her was something between the two of us. It's not something that I will discuss with you here in public. I lived up to my husbandly duties to the best of my ability. I did not kill her. And I won't have you take away my daughter to allow you a second chance to keep from screwing up another one. I won't allow it. I will provide everything for my daughter that you didn't for yours. My daughter will have a home where she is loved, and a father who is more concerned with her health and well being than he is with making a dime. My daughter won't be thrown off in attempts to protect my failing corporation. Most importantly, my daughter will know for a fact, proven every single day of her life, that her father loves her more than life itself. Your daughter knew that her father didn't love her, and that fueled her depression. I will never allow you to drag my daughter down like you did to her mother. Never. Don't misunderstand me, however. I am not refusing to allow you to see her, to spend time with her. But you will never take her from me. Not now, not ever. I just hope that you can get over what ever is stopping you from coming to see her. I would like her to know her family from her mother's side. So far, the only one she has seen since her mother has passed is her Aunt Kanae. Not her grandparents who live a short 20 minute ride away. That's pretty sad if you ask me." Kyoya walked out past Mitsumi's mother without another word, followed by Haruhi.

Haruhi pulled Kyoya into a room designated for lawyer client discussions that afforded them some privacy. His façade had dropped and he was seething. "Kyoya, please calm down. It will be over soon. Remember, this isn't about her or her daughter. It's about your daughter… your family. You need to calm down." He dropped into one of the chairs and slammed his fists into the table. Haruhi stepped behind him and hugged his shoulders. "It's almost over."

"No it's not. It won't ever be over. She won't ever let go unless I give her my daughter. She is convinced that I took her daughter from her and she won't be happy until she does the same to me. She believes that I took her happiness from her and now she wants nothing more than to do the same thing to me." He put his head in his hands. Haruhi had never seen him this rattled or this close to breaking down in front of the public.

"Kyoya, tell me something. Do you trust me? When it comes to your daughter, do you trust me?"

"You know I trust you with anything."

"Then trust me. I am not going to let anything happen to your daughter… to your family. I will do everything in my power to protect your happiness, if you will let me." She gently kissed his cheek and then pulled back from him to sit in a chair next to him. Kyoya regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it.

"I do trust you, Haruhi… with my life. That's why I trust you with my daughter. I know that you will do everything to protect her. The stress is just getting to me. I'm sorry. It just kills me to know what they did to their own daughter, and then here they are trying to take my daughter to let history repeat itself. It's too much." His voice dropped to nearly a whisper, "I may not have loved her, but she didn't deserve them as parents. No one does. My god Haruhi, don't let me do that to my children. Don't let me do what my father did to me either, please."

"I won't. I won't let it happen. We will make sure that they grow up happy." She reached out and touched his cheek to emphasize the point. It wouldn't be until hours later as he lay in bed that night reviewing the day before he realized what she said. It would keep him up most of the night wondering if she had meant it the way he hoped she did, or if it was just a spur of the moment comment.

It was only a matter of a few more minutes before they were notified that the judge was ready to make his ruling. As he spoke, he chastised Mitsumi's parents for bringing such a petty law suit and told them that their resources would be better spent in helping their daughter's widower raise their precious granddaughter. He added that even if they had proven that Kyoya was immoral, that was not a legal reason to take his child away from him. After he ruled in Kyoya's favor and closed the case, he asked Kyoya to come up to his bench. "I heard what was said after I left the bench earlier. I hope that you are truthful when you say that you won't to keep them from their granddaughter. And my condolences on your loss."

"Thank you sir. No I won't keep them from my daughter. I do want her to know who her mother was. Even if I do remarry and she has a step-mother who loves my daughter as if she was her own, that doesn't change who carried my daughter for 9 months, who loved her more than her own life." With that, the court was cleared and Kyoya went home to hug his daughter. Haruhi snuck in a hug or two as well, grateful that she would still get to be in the precious child's life.

Kyoya lay in bed going over the events of the day and his near public breakdown. He had known all along that he had made the right decision to have Haruhi by his side representing him when it came to this case. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have let Kyoya flounder. Or if they had pulled him aside, they certainly wouldn't have been able to support him the way she did. _What was it she said? What was the clincher that brought me back to being able to deal? Oh yeah. I asked her to make sure that I didn't do that to my daughter and she said that she…WAIT! What did she say? No wait, back up even further than that… what did I say and how did she respond? Let me see… Mitsumi's parents, I said that she didn't deserve them. No one did. Then I asked Haruhi to make sure that I never did that to my… I said children… not daughter, not child… I said children. I asked Haruhi to not let me do that to my children. I also asked her to not let me do what my father did to me. I can't believe that I asked Haruhi to not let me treat my CHILDREN that way. Will I ever get so lucky as to have more? Eh, but it was then that I was able to collect myself. I was able to go on after that. After Haruhi … Haruhi said… she said that we would make sure that they grew up happy. We? No. No. No. Kyoya don't get your hopes up too soon. Haruhi hardly even lets you kiss her yet. But… she did say that after the second date… and isn't our second date supposed to be the wedding this weekend? _

He sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide with disbelief. _This weekend. Our second date is this weekend. And there is no longer the infernal baseless court appearance hanging over our heads._ He relaxed and laid back down. _I wonder what her excuse will be this time. She claims she cares about me, but was she really waiting until after the court case before we started dating in public? Will she turn me down if I ask her out to dinner next week? And let's face it, when she left this evening, she behaved just like she did every other evening when she left, barely even letting me kiss her cheek as I put her in the car to take her home. Am I setting myself up for more pain? I know I love her. I have no doubt in my feelings for her. I have known for a long time… maybe not as long as I should have known, but that's the past. I thought that I was able to convince her that my feelings were truly my own, and not because my father wanted me to marry her like back in our college days. But she still doesn't seem to act like… wait, how does she act? Didn't she act this same way with that one boyfriend she was dating, the one that… the one that she gave her virginity to? The one that she slept with because of me, or so she claims? No Kyoya! Just wait until she gets here tomorrow and ask her then. Or will she be here tomorrow? I mean, she won the case that I had her working on; will she even bother coming here tomorrow? Oh to hell with it all. I have to get some sleep. If I don't see her tomorrow, I will call her. I am still paying both her and her firm to keep her in my employ for about two more weeks. I had a long day, I need my rest. I will deal with it tomorrow._


	56. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty four:** Kyoya's thoughts…_ No Kyoya! Just wait until she gets here tomorrow and ask her then. Or will she be here tomorrow? I mean, she won the case that I had her working on; will she even bother coming here tomorrow? Oh to hell with it all. I have to get some sleep. If I don't see her tomorrow, I will call her. I am still paying both her and her firm to keep her in my employ for about two more weeks. I had a long day, I need my rest. I will deal with it tomorrow._

**Chapter Fifty Five**

Kyoya finally rolled over and drifted off to sleep, but across town, in her apartment, Haruhi was doing her own mental calisthenics. _I still can't believe that he was like that. I mean I know that the baby is his whole world right now, but I didn't realize how close he was to losing it until that point. I feel like I have let him down. I should have been better able to be there for him. All I could do for him was promise to help in the future. To be there for his… wait… did he say child or children? Does he have more children that I don't know about or was he talking about future children? No Haruhi, don't jump to conclusions. Just ask him in the morning. Oh wait, will he be there tomorrow? He's missed so much work by being in court for two days. For that matter, what will I be doing tomorrow? I've completed the only task left for me, which was the court case. Now what? He's paid the firm and my salary for at least another two weeks worth. I wonder if he will send me back to the firm already. _Finally, Haruhi drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Haruhi got up and went about her normal morning routine. Ranka noted that she seemed to have a slightly brighter smile than normal, but figured to let it go. He did, however, ask about the court case. He wasn't surprised to hear that she had won, after all, she had never lost a case yet. But what he was surprised to hear about was how Kyoya nearly broke down. Haruhi neglected to tell her father about what she perceived to be an admission that they would raise their children together to be happy people. She shook her head clear of such thoughts and then prepared to leave for work.

"But Haruhi, what work?"

"He's still paying my salary, Dad. I guess I will go in and see if he has some list made up for me like he did before he got served with the papers for court." She headed out the door and was greeted cheerfully by her normal morning companion, Kenji, who complimented her for wining her case and protecting their boss's little family.

"Now if he could get his girlfriend to agree to marry him, he would be one happy man." Haruhi had forgotten that Kenji was the one with her when she picked out the wedding set that Kyoya later bought without her knowledge.

"What? What girlfriend?" She was in a panic. She hadn't considered that he would get a girlfriend.

"You! Who did you think I was talking about? He is so totally head over heels in love with you. Don't tell me that you thought I was talking about someone else. Seriously? Fujioka-san, I've worked for the man for five years, and I have never seen him happy except when he's with you… well you and the baby. Remember, he already has a wedding set for you. He's wanted you to marry him since the trip. I thought he was going to kiss me when I told him that you had looked at wedding sets. He immediately made me take him down to the same shop and show him which one. He was so excited about getting a set that you wanted that he even paid for the charm bracelet that I wanted to get for Hana. Besides that little girl that he named after you, there is only one person that will make him happy, and she's sitting here in the limo with me having a crisis moment because she doesn't realize that I am talking about her when I say that she can make him happy."

"Ok, I get it. Thank you." They chatted during the rest of the drive to the house. But as they drew closer, Haruhi could feel butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure why, though. The only thing different than the last time she pulled up like that is that she won the court case. Four days shouldn't have made that big of a difference. She shouldn't have any reason to be nervous. She began to wonder if Kyoya would be there to greet her.

As the car pulled up to the house, Haruhi got out, followed by Kenji. He bid her farewell, telling her to call the security office if she needed anything. He was on his way to verify that he was to continue to guard her before getting the day going. It was nothing unusual, as Kenji didn't usually follow her into the office. But she still felt like he was leaving her to her own devices. She shook it off and went into the office. Kyoya was not at his desk, and there was no list of instructions for her. She flagged down one of the maids who told her she would have to ask the master, he had not given them instructions for her. When Haruhi inquired if he was still there, the maid couldn't answer.

With a heavy sigh, Haruhi made her way to the princess's room first. She figured she would stop by and check on the little one first. She found the princess wide awake and playing contently in her crib. Haruhi pulled her from the crib and sat in the rocking chair. The baby cooed at her happily. "You know, little one, your daddy just won a major battle for you. I hope you appreciate it. He fought hard to keep you with him. But I doubt that you will ever really know that. He's worried though. He's afraid that he's going to pass on the mistakes his father made with him. I'm not worried though. Your daddy's a good guy. He won't make the same mistakes. He loves you too much."

"True and your Auntie Haruhi agreed to help me make sure that I don't. Didn't you? Plus, if I remember correctly, you were the lawyer that did the winning; I was just the client who needed to be defended." Kyoya stood in the doorway watching the two.

"Good morning. I hope we didn't wake you up."

"Good morning, and no you didn't wake me up. I was already up, but I hadn't rolled out of bed yet because I looked at the clock wrong. I thought it was still only 7 am. How are you doing this morning?"

"Good, thank you. You?"

"Didn't sleep well last night." He walked over to stand next to the rocking chair.

"Really? I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, I just had some things on my mind."

"Oh ok. I guess I should put her back and get to work. Do you have a list of tasks you want me to work on?"

"Yes, but none of them are work. Do you think that you could keep me company for breakfast? I know that you usually make sure to feed your dad before you leave for work, but if you would just keep my company, I would appreciate it."

"OK." Haruhi took the baby to the crib, and as she laid the princess in, she could feel Kyoya's presence moving in. After putting the baby in the crib, she turned to find herself face to face with Kyoya. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to do this." He bent in to kiss her cheek, but before he could make contact, she turned her head and captured his lips.

"That's good, because I wanted to do that," she whispered breathlessly when he pulled back, but she wrapped her hands in his hair before he could move too far. That was all the urging he needed to begin kissing her again as he wrapped his arms around her torso. Unfortunately, however, after a few moments, the maid came in to check on the baby. "Maybe not the best place to do this. We should go let you eat breakfast." As she pulled away and took his hand to lead him out of the room.

"Hmm, there's something else I'd rather have."

"You have to eat your breakfast. We can't have you lose your stamina because you're hungry, can we?" Haruhi winked at Kyoya and then lead him to the dinning room for breakfast. Haruhi kept him company as he ate. As he was nearing the end of his meal, she asked what work he had for her to do.


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty five:** "You have to eat your breakfast. We can't have you lose your stamina because you're hungry, can we?" Haruhi winked at Kyoya and then lead him to the dinning room for breakfast. Haruhi kept him company as he ate. As he was nearing the end of his meal, she asked what work he had for her to do.

**Chapter Fifty Six**

"There is only one thing that I can think of that I want you to do. And lucky for me, we both seem to have our schedules cleared all this week." As the maids cleared his dishes, the two went to the office. "Have a seat for a moment. There is something that I need to do real quickly." Haruhi sat across the desk from Kyoya as he picked up the phone. After a couple of quick calls to the security office, KOH Group Headquarters, and his office at Otori Group, Kyoya moved around his desk to a loveseat positioned between the two desks that currently occupied to office and patted the seat next to him for Haruhi to join him.

"Kyoya, you've done more work with me sitting here watching in the last 5 minutes than I have done since I got here over two hours ago. What is this one task that you want me to do?"

"I want you to answer some questions that I have about a conversation that we had yesterday. That my dear, is it. I just want you to talk to me. Both of our schedules are now clear for the rest of the week, no one is expecting me to do anything for either company, and the only other person who can get in touch with me this week is the person in charge of my daughter. And even then, since we're here at the house, all they have to do is knock on the door. Neither of us have anything else to do. Unless you have something that I don't know about. That or you just don't want to talk to me."

"No. Don't be silly. Why would I not want to talk to you? And you are my employer for now, so my work hours are yours to schedule as you will. Is there something in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I have several questions for you, but they are a rather dynamic set, each question depending on your answer to the question before it, after the first few baseline set."

"Ok, so what do you want to ask me about?"

Kyoya took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm himself. "Haruhi, you've been working for me for just under two months. It's been an exciting time to say the least. A trip abroad, hostage taking, high powered negotiations, shopping, attempted bribery, court, and just a bit of jealousy. That pretty much sums it all up, doesn't it?"

"You forgot several very heated discussions and a little eye opening, too. But yes, I would say that's a rough estimate of what we've been through since you hired me."

"No I didn't forget the heated discussions or the eye opening, trust me. Since you started working for me, you have saved my daughter's life, as well as her way of life. I think that it is safe to say that she loves her Auntie Haruhi. Wouldn't you think so?"

"I hope so. I know that I love that little girl as if she was my own. I mean, I loved her before, but now, it feels to me like there is more of a bond between us. But that is just my opinion, I guess. As her father, it's all up to you. You have the right to decide who is in her life for now."

"I know. You reaffirmed that fact for me yesterday. Thank you again. But as my lawyer, you know that my will has you listed as my daughter's guardian if something happens to me, right?"

"Yes. I was the one who typed it up for you when we first got back after the trip."

"And you don't have a problem with it, right?"

"Of course not. I told you that I love that little girl. I don't want anything to happen to you, but if it did, then I would be there for her, even if she is an adult, I will still be there for her."

"Good. I feel better knowing that. So, if it came down to it, would you be willing to fight Kanae or her parents for custody?"

"If it is your wish for me to have custody, then I will fight for your choices to be upheld. I wouldn't deny Mitsumi's parents or her sister the right to know and spend time with the baby. But I would fight for your wishes. You should know that by now. Why are you asking these things? Is there something wrong that I don't know about?"

"No, nothing like that. I am just trying to make sure that I understand things as they stand now, and a possible picture of the future."

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I am healthy as a horse. My only health concern right now is a certain itch that you won't let me scratch. But that isn't really health related, that is more… ehmm… sexual appetite. But I digress. So, where were we? Oh yes, ok so you said that you would fight to keep the princess if that was my wish, but that you would not deny her access to her other family members such as her grandparents or Aunt Kanae, right? And you also said that you care about her, even love her as your own I think you said, right?"

"Yes, that's correct on both."

"Would I be wrong in saying that at this point, you would be willing to help me in bringing up my daughter to be a good person?"

"Of course I will help you. What kind of silly question is that? I will do what ever you need me to."

"Would that include moving in here to help me raise my daughter?"

"Yes, I would consider doing that if it came down to that. I have already established that I will do what ever necessary to care for your daughter. But what is that about? Where are you going with this line of questioning?"

"I'm just trying to feel you out for all possible options to what I am working on. Just bear with me. I'm not saying that anything like this is going to happen. I just want to make sure that I am looking at the big picture and all possible options."

"Ok, but this is a bit weird. Anyway, continue."

"Ok, the next few questions are going to see way off topic, but just bear with me, please."

"Ok."

"You wore one of the Hitachiin designs to court yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it was off the rack. It wasn't one of their special designs."

"Yes I know. You also claim that you came over almost every week before Mitsumi died, to bring over new clothes for the princess, right?"

"Yes. It was one of my highlights each week. I enjoyed shopping for the little one."

"Did you buy things for yourself when you did?"

"Occasionally, if I needed something. I didn't purposely avoid shopping for myself when I was buying her things."

"Did you enjoy shopping for her?"

"Sure. You seemed to get a kick out of watching me shop for her as well when we were on the trip, remember?"

"Yes I do remember. You're right; it was fun watching you have fun. Ok, so did you ever take Mitsumi shopping with you?"

"No, remember, I had the impression that she didn't like me. I invited her numerous of times, especially while you were out of town, to try to get her to go out, but she always declined."

"But you did ask her. Hmm ok. Now, off in a different direction. Haruhi, did you enjoy going out to dinner and dancing while we were on our trip?"

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Is that an activity that you would consider doing every weekend or so?"

"I guess I could, but I imagine that it might get a bit old after a while. I've always been the type to prefer reading a good book or sharing a home cooked meal with friends."

"Ok, shifting gears a little here. How well do you remember your first two or three years of college?"

"Pretty well, I guess. I have some foggy memories, but some crystal clear ones as well."

"Do you remember on occasion having to drag a certain senpai of yours up to his dorm room after he got too drunk?"

"Yes, I remember that crystal clear. Usually the three of us, you, me and Tamaki would go to some party he found out about and he would end up leaving with someone else. You would get drunk, and I would help you to your dorm room. Usually I would help you get comfortable… take off your shoes, shirt, belt, and glasses, then lay you down on your bed. Sometimes I would give you a quick little kiss on your cheek before leaving. Wow, that brings back memories." She chuckled softly. "But you never told me why you would drink to excess. I really didn't think that was like you, but it happened rather frequently."

"Eh, yeah, I will explain that some day later. How about the Winter Ball your first year? Do you remember it?"

"Vaguely. I remember being in my study group the day after it was announced and no one would let us study for the upcoming test. It was like it was 'let's bother Haruhi day'."

"Do you remember discussing it with the girls in your study group?"

"Yes. They were making such a big deal about it all. I just thought it was stupid. Back then, I had slightly different view of life, so I thought that all the traditions that were associated with it and love were just stupid myths."

"Do you still feel that same way?"

"No. I didn't know what love was back then. I hadn't ever experienced it, other than my parents, and even the memories of that faded by that point in time. I am not the same person that I was back then."

"Good. Good. I was a little concerned about that."

"Hey wait! How did you know about that conversation?"

"I was sitting at the table behind you. It was a public place, you know. And you weren't exactly whispering. I still remember the look on the poor boy that was at the other end of the table when you told me that you wouldn't consider anyone's invitation until you heard mine. He looked like he was going to cry right then. I think he hadn't quiet gotten the courage to ask you by that point."


	58. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty six: **part one of Kyoya's question and answer session with Haruhi. "Hey wait! How did you know about that conversation?"

"I was sitting at the table behind you. It was a public place, you know. And you weren't exactly whispering. I still remember the look on the poor boy that was at the other end of the table when you told me that you wouldn't consider anyone's invitation until you heard mine. He looked like he was going to cry right then. I think he hadn't quiet gotten the courage to ask you by that point."

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

"You are probably right. I don't remember his name, but he was always staring at me during our study group."

"Ok, one more question about the Winter Ball from our college days. Do you remember my last year at college? That would be your third year. Do you remember what happened with Tamaki, and what you said after that?"

"Hell yes I remember that. It was almost a year before I would let Tamaki hug me after that. I was pissed. I even said that I would never date another host member as long as I lived. Do you really want me to go into details as to what happened, or is that enough of an answer?"

"Do you still feel that way? I mean that you won't date a host club member?"

"I agreed to date you, didn't I? I guess that's a no, I've gotten over it. Or rather, I won't punish you for his mistakes."

"Ok, Haruhi, I think I am getting the information that I wanted. Still a few more questions to go, ok?"

"Sure. This is odd, but what ever."

"Ok, so, tell me do you remember what we said about Saturday before Tamaki told us about his party?"

"You mean that it would be our first public date?"

"Yes, you do remember. And do you remember what you told me about the party at Tamaki's house?"

"I recall that we dubbed that our first date."

"Very good, and do you remember what you said about the second date?"

"No. I don't remember. Oh wait, are you talking about when I said that you couldn't get to second base until after the second date?"

"Bingo! You do remember. So tell me Haruhi, does that mean that I might get lucky Saturday night after the wedding?"

"Kyoya!!!" Haruhi's blush could be seen for miles around. She turned so bright red that Kyoya could swear that he felt the heat from her cheeks even though he was sitting a few feet away.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I know that we are taking it slow, but you can't blame a guy for trying." He reached his hand up and lightly brushed her cheek. "You didn't blush this much last weekend when you thought that I had undressed you. It's cute on you though."

"That's because I couldn't be held accountable for my actions if I was drunk."

"Hmm, then should I make sure to get you drunk at the wedding?"

"Stop teasing me."

"But why? You tease me on a regular basis. And sometimes just by walking into the room. You haven't forgotten what you learned while we were traveling, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi, please tell me that you haven't forgotten. I confessed so many times on that trip that I'm confessed out for a lifetime, and then some. Please tell me that you remember."

"I do. I remember. I just wanted to get back at you for teasing me with these questions." She laughed.

"You do remember that I love you right? You remember that we are taking it slow only because you asked me to, right? I've restrained myself. I know that you were mostly worried about us being seen together before court, but that's over now. So we can actually start dating, right?"

"Yes. Yes. And yes. I do remember that you love me. I also remember that you are taking it slow at my request. And you are very correct. I was worried about us appearing together before court. But since court is over and you won, we can actually start dating now."

Kyoya growled at her as he pulled her into an embrace. "You!" He kissed her, playfully biting at her lower lip. Just as she gave entry to his tongue, there came a knock on the door. He let out a guttural growl before answering. "What is it?"

"There's a delivery for you sir," replied one of the maids.

"Could you possibly have worse timing?" Kyoya yelled back.

"I could, but then what fun would that be." Tamaki barged into Kyoya's office. "Hi Haruhi! Sorry for the interruption… well sort of sorry. Mon Ami, I need your help!"

Haruhi took the interruption as a sign that she needed to go check on the princess. Tamaki, when he is one of the moods like he was in, was more of a handful than she could handle at that point in time. She took the princess for a walk in the garden. Haruhi strolled through the garden with the baby as she pondered all the questions that Kyoya had been asking her earlier. Some made sense. It only seems logical to verify that she would respect his wishes for custody of the princess if something were to happen to him. But others, such as the ones about shopping and the Winter Ball her first year in college, they seem to not make sense to her. About an hour after she left the office, Haruhi finally saw Tamaki leave so she made her way back to the baby's room to drop the princess off with the nanny before returning to the office.

Once in the office she found Kyoya sitting behind his desk. Every time he looked at Haruhi, he would begin to snicker, but he wouldn't tell her why. It was starting to annoy her, when she finally asked him if he had any jobs for her to do. "Just the same one we were working on before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I'm serious Kyoya. You're paying me to work, not just sit here and keep you company. Is there any work for me to do? And what is it about me that you seem to find so funny? Why do you seem to want to laugh every time you look up at me?"

"Haruhi, do you want to hear something funny?"

"What?"

"Tamaki's wife is in a hormonal rage. She is currently jealous of you to the point that she doesn't want to go to the wedding this weekend because you will be there."

"And just how is that funny?"

"He thought that by inviting you to dinner with the two of them, he would show her that there is nothing to worry about between the two of you. He came to ask me for some additional suggestions because Mitsumi was also jealous of you. Oh, and because we are dating, he asked me to ask you to the dinner."

"Please tell me that you are not serious. Tamaki's wife is jealous of me? Really? What did I do to deserve this? So did you accept the dinner invitation for us?"

"No, not yet. Well, I did, but Tamaki thought it would be nice if I to talked to you about it first. So what do you say? Shall we accept the invitation to dinner with the Suou's?"

"When is it? And where? At their house or out on the town?"

"Friday night but he didn't tell me the restaurant that he would be making reservations at."

"I'll call to accept if that is ok with you."

"Sounds like a plan, but tell me this first. If we go out with them, does that consist of a double date even though they are married?"

"Yes. Yes that counts as a date. So yes, even though we agreed that the wedding would be our first public date, second since we came back home, dinner with the Suou's will count as our second date and the wedding will be our third date. Are you happy now?"

"So does the second date, second base rule still apply? And if so, does that mean that third date means third base?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Otori Kyoya, what I said was we had to go on at least two dates… I didn't say that you could get to second base on the second date… AT LEAST two dates. So stop trying to hold that over my head. Two can play at that game. You keep that up and I will make it two months instead of two dates." She deflated his smile with that last comment. But walked around his desk and hugged him from behind. "But if you start pouting, then I don't know what I will do." As quickly as she snuck up and hugged him, she released him and went to go make her phone call. She called to accept the dinner invitation.

Once she got Tamaki and his wife on the line, she found out what truly happened. His wife was jealous and she wouldn't deny that part, but not enough to keep her away from Haruhi. What she had said that Tamaki took both out of proportion and out of context was that with as hormonal as women get while they are pregnant, and with as beautiful and friendly as Haruhi was, she could see how Mitsumi was jealous, because she, herself, was a little jealous of Haruhi as well. She further explained that Kyoya had never been a very demonstrative person with his affections, but that her husband was, so at least Mitsumi didn't have to watch her husband fawn all over Haruhi, like she probably would have to on Saturday. She had said that if Tamaki couldn't keep his hand off of Haruhi, that she would rather not go to the wedding and be a witness to it. Then she put Haruhi's mind at ease, telling her that she still loved Haruhi to death, and knew that it wasn't Haruhi's fault. It was her idiot husband who still cared about Haruhi and that couldn't help but hug her every time they saw each other that was at fault.

With the air cleared, they agreed to dinner on Friday night. Haruhi made Tamaki agree to only one very brief hug when they greeted each other at the beginning of the night. "But only one. No more. We both have jealous partners who we love. And I don't want to get your wife mad at me. However, if you get my boyfriend mad at you, it might keep you from interrupting like you did this morning."

"I will say that I am sorry about this morning. I won't mean it, but I will say it."

"Why not? What have we done to you to not deserve happiness as well?"

"It's not that. You deserve more happiness than 'The Shadow King' could ever give you. It's just that if I am not getting any love, why should you two?"

"Tamaki, you know… you are married to an absolutely amazing woman who is having her beautiful body tortured because you put your demon seed in her. It's not her fault if she doesn't want you to touch her. Hell, who could blame her?"


	59. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty seven: **"Tamaki, you know… you are married to an absolutely amazing woman who is having her beautiful body tortured because you put your demon seed in her. It's not her fault if she doesn't want you to touch her. Hell, who could blame her?"

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

After dinner plans for Friday were made, Kyoya wanted to take Haruhi shopping but she refused. Seeing as she still hadn't paid him back for the clothes he bought her for the trip, she didn't want to add to the debt, not that he was keeping track. When she refused to go shopping with him, he pulled out all of the stops. "You went shopping with Kenji last week. Why won't you go shopping with me again? We haven't gone shopping since the trip."

"Kyoya, you should know very well that it was the other way around. Kenji went with me and only because he was assigned to guard me. He didn't spend money on me. When you go shopping, you spend extravagant amounts of money. I have dresses that I can wear Friday, and we've already established what I am wearing Saturday. Besides, when I went shopping last week, I didn't go for anything extravagant. I went for a basic fashion need, but got a few extra things will I was there."

"What did you go for then?"

"If you must know, I needed a new pair of stockings. The gift for Hana, your cuff links and button covers, and the dress for the princess were all just 'spur of the moment' gifts. Well Hana's wasn't but I am not the one that bought it either. You bought me so much for the trip, and you keep trying to buy me more. After I found the dress for the princess that sort of went along with my dress, I thought about the jewelry that you bought me. I stopped in the jeweler's just to look for a simple bracelet or anklet for the princess, but the set that I bought you caught my eye. I thought that it would tie your suit into the jewelry set that you bought me perfectly. I hope you like it. I never even asked you."

"I love it. The set is absolutely stunning. And you are right; it did tie the whole ensemble together. And I love that you are thinking of things to bind us together. I can think of a matching set of rings that would do that perfectly."

"You got jealous last week when I told you that I asked Kenji for his advice on a purchase. I asked him if he thought that you would be willing to wear the set that I bought you. All I have ever seen you wear was that onyx set, except for one occasion when you wore a 'mother of pearl' covered set. I didn't know if you would be willing to wear the new one. I was really worried about it. Kenji was kind enough to calm my nerves about buying that set for you. He told me that if it was from me, you would wear anything I bought you. Oh and since I brought Kenji up, I will tell you this to stop the jealousy before it starts… when I purchased the stocking, he was several yards away and didn't see what I was getting. He was still in bodyguard mode at that point. We didn't really start talking until we got to the baby store when he saw the dress that I bought for the princess before I did. He is the one that pointed it out to me."

"Ok, fine. Fine. I get it. You don't want to go shopping because you don't want me to spend money on you. No one here at home has seen the dress that you are wearing Saturday, so I can't use that excuse. But, Haruhi, at least let me show you off to our friends. Let me buy you something nice to wear Friday. Maybe you're tired of blue, how about something in red. Oh wait; I still have that one red dress for you upstairs in the closet in the guest room. It's still in the box because Kaoru shipped it here for you to wear to that dinner party that I ended up taking Kanae to. Why don't we go get something for the princess then? Will you go shopping with me if I promise that it's to buy the princess something instead of you? I just want us to spend time together. Even if it isn't a date setting."

"Fine. We'll go get the princess something. And before we go, let me see this dress you want me to wear Friday." Kyoya showed her the dress and had her try it on. Of course it fit perfectly because it was Kaoru's design after all. Shoes were included as well. Since the shoulders were bare, Haruhi felt that it might need some sort of shawl. She decided that she would pick up a wrap if she found one she liked. Normally Kaoru thought of everything, so it was a little odd that he hadn't included a wrap. With that, the three set out to go shopping. As they left the house, Kyoya's maid did as she was told to do by her master, after the limo pulled out she returned the ruby red shawl to the box that contained Haruhi's new dress and put it back in the closet.

The three spent the evening strolling through the shopping mall. The found three new dresses for the princess as well as got her a new stuffed animal that she became instantly attached to when Haruhi showed it to her. Haruhi found a simple black shawl that would work with many different dresses. It met her needs, as well as appeared very versatile. It would go with help dress up several dresses that she already owned. As much as she hated to admit it, she expected to need to dress up more than she has ever had to do in her whole life now that she was dating Kyoya.

While they were shopping, Kyoya casually walked into a jewelry store. Haruhi felt a sense of déjà vu as she watched Kyoya walk in and go directly to a display. Only this time, it wasn't wedding sets it was to the semiprecious stones. "I was thinking of getting you something to go with the dress you will be wearing Friday night. Do you see any that you like?"

"Kyoya you can't buy me jewelry. You wouldn't even let me buy my own shawl. I certainly can't allow you to buy me jewelry. I will never be able to pay you back for everything that you have bought me."

"But Haruhi, you bought me the cuff links and button covers; that more than makes up for anything I have bought you."

"Don't insult me Kyoya. I know what I paid for it versus what you paid for the sapphire set isn't even comparable. Seriously, why do you have to do this? It feels like you are trying to buy me. And you know well and good that I'm not like that."

"You know very well that I don't think of you like that. I know that I can't buy you off that easily. I wouldn't insult you to try. I don't know how to show you that I value more than anything my money can buy. All the precious metals and gems in the world, all the money, everything… there is nothing in this world that could compare. No actually, Haruhi, look at it this way… others who don't know you couldn't possibly understand your value, so I have to at least hint at how valuable you are to me by lavishing you with precious metals and stones. I know that you wouldn't allow me to cover you head to toe in diamonds and platinum, and that would be the only way to even begin to hint at your value to me. So, since I know you won't let me buy you that much, at least allow me to buy you semi-precious stones such as these rubies to go with the dress you are going to wear on our double date with Tamaki and his wife. Please, let me do this for you."

"Would I honestly be able to stop you if I told you don't do it?"

"No." He smiled down at her knowing that he had won this one.

"Fine, not diamonds though."

"Fine, not only diamonds. What do you think about this one over here?" He led her over to a stunning necklace and matching earrings with rubies surrounded by diamonds.

"I said no diamonds."

"But Haruhi, please. Don't make me start whining like Tamaki. There aren't that many in this set. It's mostly rubies with diamond accents. It's not going to hurt anything is it?"

"Kyoya. I mean it. I said no diamonds. I mean no diamonds. I am not playing around. You may not understand, but I am serious. If you can't respect this one simple request then maybe we should reconsider our relationship. I won't have my wishes dismissed simply because they conflict with yours."

"Fine. Then what about this set over here. There are no diamonds in it. It's not as pretty as the one with the diamonds though." Kyoya did something that Haruhi never thought she would see. Kyoya actually started to pout because he couldn't buy her the more expensive set of jewelry. It didn't last long on his face though. Almost as quickly as the pout appeared, it disappeared again. He resorted back to his normal façade as he spoke to the salesman to purchase the less costly of the two sets he had been looking at. As she stood her ground, he had flashbacks of the jewelry store at the hotel they were in just a little over a month ago. There were not twenty something flights of stairs for her to climb in order to calm down this time. He didn't want to push his luck.

As for Haruhi, she maintained her façade well, but underneath she was rejoicing in her victory. Kyoya had a tendency to do things his own way even if Haruhi did not agree with them, as proven by the purchase of a certain wedding set. It was a small victory, but it was hers none the less. You have to pick and choose your battles carefully, and Haruhi was glad that she had chosen this one.


	60. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty eight:** As for Haruhi, she maintained her façade well, but underneath she was rejoicing in her victory. Kyoya had a tendency to do things his own way even if Haruhi did not agree with them, as proven by the purchase of a certain wedding set. It was a small victory, but it was hers none the less. You have to pick and choose your battles carefully, and Haruhi was glad that she had chosen this one.

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

After the shopping, Kyoya took Haruhi home. Thursday was an uneventful day for Haruhi. An emergency at KOH Group headquarters caused Kyoya to need to go into work even though he had cleared his schedule. Unfortunately, some things couldn't wait. He left Haruhi and the baby to spend time together for the day. He didn't make it home until almost 9 pm, and Haruhi had gone home by that time. Friday Kyoya still had some last items to deal with from the emergency the day before, but he was home by 4pm, with the knowledge that unless another emergency came up, he was free until the middle of the next week.

Tamaki would pick them up at 5:30pm so they went to get ready. Haruhi found the dress, but this time when she pulled it out of the box there was a wrap with it. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she figured that somehow Kyoya had used the bare shoulders of the dress as a tool to convince her to go shopping with him. With a roll of her eyes, she decided that it wasn't worth the fight. She had won a small victory yesterday, so it was easier to take the bad with the good and let it go. Haruhi did not have the jewelry that they had purchased the day before, so she dressed the rest of the way less the jewels. When she finished dressing and went to wait in the office.

Not to long after Haruhi walked into the office, Kyoya joined her and presented her with the necklace and earrings. He assisted her with putting them on and then stood back to admire the whole package. He knew that he was one very lucky man to have the woman of his dreams on his arm as he went to dinner that night with is best friend. They went to the baby's room to kiss her goodnight before Tamaki arrived then made their way to the front door just seconds before he knocked on the door.

He gave Haruhi the one hug that he promised to limit the night to, "Good evening, Haruhi, dear. You look stunning this evening."

"Thank you Tamaki." Haruhi knew had expected him to gush as usual and was a little surprised when he didn't. He then moved to hug Kyoya as well. Then he walked them back to his limo with his wife waiting inside. It was a lovely evening until Tamaki brought up their college days and the balls that were sponsored by the school. That is when Tamaki's wife learned about the time when her husband made Haruhi so angry that she swore she would never date another Host club member… ever!

"I agreed to go to the ball with him because his date canceled with only three days to go. The Hitachiin's have always loved to play dress up with me, so they whipped up a dress for me in no time. I hadn't planned to go to the ball that year because of my course load, but I couldn't turn him down when he started to whine. Even Kyoya asked me to go with Tamaki so that he could go to the last Winter Ball of his college years. It was fine until about near the end of the evening. Don't get me wrong, the earlier parts of the ball weren't good, but they weren't as bad as the ending. He drank too much so he was stepping on my dress every time he dragged me out onto the dance floor. He stepped on my toes and even somehow managed to step on my knee when he tried to dip me. I had more punch spilt on me that I could drink. And I won't even begin to mention how much cocktail sauce he managed to spill down my back that I didn't even know about until I took the dress off. I ended up throwing it away. It was wasted. But that's not really the problem. Kaoru and Hikaru could have made me another one if the dress was the only problem.

"When I finally begged him to take me home, he had lost to coat check claim ticket. We searched everywhere. I even had to ask some strange guy to go look in the men's room for it. It was nowhere to be found. As if not having my coat to go home with wasn't enough, he was so drunk that he couldn't even stand to hail a cab. I couldn't leave him like that. I was mad, but I wasn't going to abandon a friend when he was so out of it that he couldn't even see straight. I hailed the cab for us and took him back to his dorm room that he shared with Kyoya. Kyoya wasn't home yet, so I helped him in. Lucky for me I knew where they hid a spare key for nights like that. Don't ask because you don't want to know." She looked at Tamaki's wife who was about to question her on why she knew where the spare key was hidden. She shot a look to Kyoya. "Don't worry. It wasn't because of your husband. He's not the one that I usually had to help home when he was drunk.

"Anyway, I helped him get out of his jacket, shirt, belt, shoes, and socks. I helped him up to his top bunk somehow. I still don't know how exactly I helped him get up there as drunk as he was. But before I could get down myself, he grabbed me and cried that he didn't want me to go. The dress was a strapless with fairly straight skirt that didn't give me a lot of room to work in. When he grabbed me, it ended up grabbing the top of the dress, but somehow it ended up ripping the bodice right in half between the boobs. The rip ran all the way down to about my knees. He had also somehow managed to grab my bra when he reached for me, and that ripped as well. So I basically had my clothes ripped right down the center front. And as if that wasn't enough humiliation, right then he suddenly felt the urge to lose his lunch all down the front of me. Literally down the front of me… not the dress, because as I said, it was split in two.

"I have done a lot of things that when I look back may have been fairly humiliating, but that night takes the cake. I had helped Kyoya to his room more times that I care to count when he was too drunk to make it home safely. I had undressed him down to his pants and put him in bed with no problems. But Tamaki wouldn't cooperate with me as easily as Kyoya did. I was so disgusted that I ended up throwing up as well. And then I had to clean it all up. Now, remember, Tamaki was so drunk that he could hardly move and he passed out shortly after throwing up on me. So here I was, cleaning up drunken vomit in a nothing but my panties with said vomit all over me. Tamaki wouldn't even wake up enough to tell me where he kept his shirts so that I might steal one to wear over the disaster that used to be called a dress. And remember that I said that he lost the coat claim. The girl that was working the coat room wouldn't let us look for our coats while we were there. She told me that we would have to check with the lost and found the next day. So I had no coat to put over me either. After I finished cleaning up the mess, I used his belt to hold my dress closed and put his jacket over my shoulders to offer some protection from the elements and headed home. I swore that night that I would never ever date another host club member ever again."

"Wow. Really?" Tamaki's wife looked over at him as he hung his head in shame.

"Yes. I am very lucky that she still considers herself my friend. If I had done that to anyone else, I would have never heard from them again. So you can see why I care so much about Haruhi. She did more for me that any girl that I ever dated until you came along my dear. I fell in love with you. You are the only person that could ever win my heart over Haruhi. So now do you see why Haruhi is so special to me?"

"Yes I do. Not that I needed that story to see it. If you remember, the whole argument that caused us to end up on this double date was because I said that I could understand why someone would be jealous of Haruhi. All six of you guys fawn all over her, especially you and those twins. I've know all along that she was something special. She'd have to be to put up with all of you guys for so long!"

"That's our Haruhi."

"I just have one question though. If you knew where they hid the key then apparently you must have been bringing one of them home pretty often in a similar condition, right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't Tamaki."

"Ok, but if you were bringing Kyoya home drunk so often, how come you two didn't end up together? Obviously you two were out fairly often during those days, and I know that Kyoya was devastated when you refused to marry him back then. But how come? Why didn't you to end up together back then?"

"I'll take that line of questioning. The reason I was drunk so often was because Tamaki, in his infinite wisdom to try to push us together, would invite both of us to a party somewhere and then disappear. Haruhi didn't understand that I truly loved her, because she knew about my father wanting me to marry her, so she thought it was always about what he wanted. I didn't know how to express myself to her… or no, actually I didn't understand what I was feeling back then, never mind how to express it to her. So I would drink myself into a stupor trying to muster up the courage to tell her what I was truly feeling. I couldn't do it because I was afraid to face facts myself, so I never told her. But because Tamaki kept trying over and over again, I kept getting drunk over and over again. Haruhi would help me to the dorm room and do the same thing she did for Tamaki that Winter Ball. She helped me out of my belt, shoes, socks and shirt, then put me to bed and tucked me in. I, however, did not grab her and beg her to stay like he did. Maybe if I had, we would have ended up together and I wouldn't have been forced by my father into a marriage that I should have never entered."

"May I ask… I don't understand about forced arranged marriages. I mean, yes, Tamaki and I had an omiai, but we were never force into it."

"Until a few years ago, my father continuously held it over my head that I was merely the third in line to inherit his major holdings. He played with my head from the day I was born, teasing me with the possibility of inheriting his company if I was able to surpass my brother. Only, he never believed that I could do it. He was simply toying with me. He told me my senior year in high school that if I could get Haruhi to marry me before I graduated from college, that I would stand the best chance to inherit his company. When I didn't convince Haruhi to marry me, my father set up an omiai for me with someone that he felt would increase the holdings in the company.

"My father, however, was wrong. He has made a few too many mistakes with his company in the last few years. I have created another company with which I have been buying the parts of his company that he has been selling off. He doesn't know who owns the company. To maintain status quo, for now, I have allowed him to maintain management of the segments that he unwittingly sold to me, but with controlling interest, I watch over him. About a year ago, I was ready to come forward and reveal who owned 78% of his company, as well as other segments that were never under his control. In theory, I am his biggest competitor. Once I revealed that I was the one that was buying him out but leaving him in control, I planned on divorcing Mitsumi and asking Haruhi to marry me. But unfortunately that is when we discovered that Mitsumi was pregnant. I couldn't divorce her while she was pregnant. I am not as cold as everyone credits me with being. Calculating, maybe, but not heartless. Anyway, I planned to have my lawyer file for divorce the day that I got back from my trip to France, but unfortunately she had already taken her own life by that point.

"I guess you didn't really ask about that part, but I figure that since you're my best friend's wife and the mother of my daughter's future playmate, you should maybe know a little more about us. But just so you know, at this point I still haven't revealed to my father who owns most of his company. I plan on doing that the next time I have another big announcement to give." He looked at Haruhi. Everyone at the table knew what he was meaning, even if it went unsaid. The news of the company's ownership would be spread at the same time as his wedding announcement.


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter fifty nine: **"… But just so you know, at this point I still haven't revealed to my father who owns most of his company. I plan on doing that the next time I have another big announcement to give." He looked at Haruhi. Everyone at the table knew what he was meaning, even if it went unsaid. The news of the company's ownership would be spread at the same time as his wedding announcement.

**Chapter Sixty**

Dinner was a real learning experience for several who attended. Kyoya had known that Haruhi swore that she would never date another Host club member after that one particular Winter Ball, but he never did get the details as to why. Tamaki's wife, who liked Haruhi well enough already, only grew closer to her. More importantly, Haruhi finally learned why she had to babysit a drunken Kyoya over and over again back in college. Although it was a double date, the new couple actually learned more about one another than they expected to. All in all it was a wonderful evening, with a promising hint of the events to come the next evening.

The Suou's dropped Kyoya off at his home before taking Haruhi to her apartment. Tamaki walked Haruhi to her door with his wife's permission, of course. She also gave him permission to give her one more hug. When they got to the door and she found her keys, Tamaki turned to her and just stared. "Haruhi, be good to him, please. He's been through hell and back with the shit his father has put him through growing up. He has finally found a way to be happy for the first time in his life. And although in the past I would have been jealous, now I would have to say that it lights up my heart to see my second best gal and my best friend together. You do realize that you have slide from first place, right? You wouldn't have me, so I had to move on. I really do love you Haruhi dear. I love Kyoya too, so that's why I think you two are perfect for each other. But now I must be off, my true love is waiting in the car for me. And since she is kind enough to carry… as you called it, my 'demon seed', I should get her home and make her comfortable for the night." He gave her one more hug and went back to the waiting limo and his wife.

Haruhi cleaned the mess that Ranka made while cooking himself dinner, bathed and dressed for bed. She knew that the next day was going to be a long one, so she prepared herself a bag to take with her. Of course, she would need the complete ensemble that she was planning on wearing; she would also need any tools to prepare herself, such as make-up and such; and lastly, knowing Kyoya, she would need a change of clothes and something to sleep in. He would probably find some way to keep her over night. Although she would never admit it, she had been longing to curl up in his arms overnight anyway, but she had done an excellent job of hiding it. At the wedding, she would listen for rumors about Kyoya to see if the two of them being together would potentially cause him problems. She felt two months, albeit a very short time for some, was long enough of a time to mourn the loss of his wife before moving on. Many people knew that they weren't happy together or at least that he wasn't happy with Mitsumi. Even more knew that the short marriage had been arranged for his father's benefit.

Haruhi also knew that Kyoya had been waiting patiently for their so-called second date, which now had officially been the date they just had, thus making the wedding their third date. She had made the comment about not getting to second base until after the second date as a way to let him know that he wouldn't have to wait forever. She also didn't want him going out with the massage therapist that Tamaki would have set him up with. Heaven knows he wouldn't have had to wait for sex with someone that Tamaki would set him up with if he thought that Kyoya was free and single. It was a twisted game he had played with Kyoya during their college days. Haruhi wasn't supposed to know about it, but during those times when Kyoya was drunk and she was helping him home, his mouth flowed freely. She probably knew way more than either of the two men thought she did, maybe even more than they ever wanted her to know.

With her bag packed and sat by the door, she crawled into bed. A few hours later, when Ranka came home at about 4 am, he saw the bag and decided to take a look at what his daughter could possibly be taking that would take up so much space. Ranka had always liked Kyoya, even when the young man and his daughter were in high school, and he had always hoped that Haruhi would end up with him. So when he found her comfortable sleep shorts and baggy t-shirt, he instantly removed them and put in their place one of the sexy nightgowns that Kaoru had given her. Just to be on the safe side, he also tucked a couple of condoms into the bag as well. Surely Kyoya would be prepared, but then again, he had been married, so there was no telling. He could only hope that Haruhi hadn't learned he lesson from past experiences and that she would not double check the bag before leaving the next morning.

A few hours later, Haruhi was up and dressed and making her father breakfast. "Haruhi, I noticed an overnight bag by the door. Are you planning on going somewhere tonight? I thought that you had that wedding to attend."

"Yes, the Hitachiins' wedding is today. That's why I have a bag packed. I will dress over at Kyoya's house after work. I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed."

"Oh, so you will be home tonight?"

"I don't plan on being gone all night long, but you can never tell when the former members of the host club get together for such a big event. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just curious I guess. So, Haruhi, you and Kyoya-kun sure did seem pretty cozy the other night when I came home from work early. Is there anything going on that I should know about?"

"Dad. You know damn good and well that we're seeing each other. I have told you about both dates that we have had. Don't play games. It doesn't look good on you."

"Oh, that hurts. I am just looking out for your best interest, dear."

"Stop right there, Dad. I am a big girl now. I don't need my daddy checking up on my boyfriends. And you have known Kyoya long enough that if you have something negative to say about him, just spit it out and get it over with."

"Ok Haruhi. I will spit out what I have to say on the matter then. I hope that you are ready. The honest truth is… I love you. I love seeing you happy like you have been since you returned from the trip he took you on. I was concerned at first. He had been married after all. But I see how much he is in love with you, so I am not concerned. I just wanted to hear you say it is all. Heaven forbid that I upset you and make you go to see him in a bad mood. We don't get to chit-chat like we did while you were still in school, and I miss it. But I miss your smile more than anything. For the longest time, you seemed to have lost it. I'm glad to see it back. Is that ok? No games involved, just the love of a father for his daughter."

"I love you too, Dad. And yes, I am happy with Kyoya, even if he isn't happy with me right now. I have been making him hold back on the relationship because it was too soon after his wife passed. I didn't want him getting involved with me to hurt his reputation. But we've been out in public once already and tonight will be the second time in public. All of our host club friends know and are more or less happy for us. The only ones who don't know, well I mean we haven't made public announcements or anything like that really, but the only one that you would expect us to tell personally but we haven't is his father. I am dreading that one."

"You will do fine, hon. I'm happy for the two of you. And I am really glad that it's Kyoya."

"Dad, don't start. Tamaki has been married for almost 3 years already, plus his wife is expecting. He's happily married. Even if I liked him like that, it still wouldn't happen, so don't start. We all know he's an idiot."

"Ok. Anyway, I am happy for you. I'll see you tomorrow. If you aren't home when I get home, I will make my own breakfast and see you when I get up for work tomorrow afternoon." Ranka stood and kissed Haruhi on the forehead then went to his room to go to bed. Haruhi looked at the clock, grabbed her bag and her briefcase and headed out the door just in time to see the limo pulling up to the curb and Kenji hop out to come greet her.

The ride to Kyoya's house was peaceful, as Haruhi and Kenji chatted about their recent dates. When the car pulled up to the house, they went their separate ways as Haruhi went in to drop off her overnight bag and briefcase in the office before heading to the princess's room to greet her. She was surprised to find Kyoya already in the baby's room and dressing her. The three went to the dinning room for Kyoya and the princess to eat. After the princess was taken by the nanny and Kyoya had finished his breakfast, he and Haruhi went into the office. He gave a puzzled look at Haruhi's overnight bag.

"What? I thought I was supposed to get ready for the wedding here, aren't I?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect a bag that big."

"Well I had to include my make-up and a few extra necessities for whatever occasion that may arise. Is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong. I just thought maybe we could set up something so that you wouldn't have to bring such a big bag every time you had to prepare for an event."

"That is certainly something we could consider, especially if you are going to have me going to a lot of events with you."

"Well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you? I would hope that you would rather go with me than me have to find someone else to take with me. Kanae's husband will be back in town shortly, so she probably won't be the best choice next time."

"Well then, I guess that means that I need to get used to going to those business dinners with you again like I did back in college."

"I guess so. Is it a bad thing?"

"No. Just something I need to get accustomed to once again. I actually enjoyed some of the dinners. It allowed me to expand my social network which came in handy when I got my job with the firm. I actually recognized several of our clients."

"Good, I am glad that I could be of help to you. You certainly helped me out. It's always good when the business heads gave compliments about the lovely lady that was on your arm. Having you on my arm at some of those events made them sit up and take notice of me, even if it was only because of you. At least it got their attention long enough until I could captivate them with my business skills. We made one hell of a team back then."

"Oh, I don't know. I think that maybe we still make one hell of a team. But that is just my personal opinion. Maybe we should get a second opinion on that though. Where is the princess? I am sure that she will side with me on this."

Kyoya chuckled, "I am sure she will. I know I do."


	62. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty:** "Oh, I don't know. I think that maybe we still make one hell of a team. But that is just my personal opinion. Maybe we should get a second opinion on that though. Where is the princess? I am sure that she will side with me on this."

Kyoya chuckled, "I am sure she will. I know I do."

**Chapter Sixty One**

The two spent the rest of the day with the princess, since they did not spend the evening before with her, nor would they be spending that evening as well. It was unusual for the princess to spend that many nights without either her father or Haruhi since her mother's death. As the evening drew near, Haruhi went to get ready in the spare room that the maids were now dubbing Fujioka-san's room.

Haruhi appeared dressed in the sapphire blue dress with kerchief hem and halter styled top that Kyoya bought her their first day of the trip. She was, or course, wearing the sapphire jewelry that he bought that same day. To top it off, she added the black shawl that she bought a few days prior because someone had hid the red shawl for the dress that she wore the night before. Kyoya wore a navy suit with a blue tie to match her dress along with the sapphire and white gold cuff links and button covers and tie clip that Haruhi had bought him to tie into her jewelry. As he offered her his arm, he asked, "Are you ready for our first public event as an official couple?"

"Not really. I still think that it is too soon after your wife's death. But I guess I am as ready as I can be. Are you sure that you don't want to keep it a secret a little longer? There are people out there who might not think that you have grieved long enough."

"They aren't me. I have grieved as long as I needed to. It's time for me to move on and be happy again. You make me happy. Everything is as it should be… well as close as we can get to it yet. Give it time, though. I promise you that I will make it right as soon as you will let me."

"Ok, well, if you are ready, then I guess we're off." They walked to the waiting limo that took them to the most elaborate of chapels that Haruhi had ever seen. Flowers practically poured from the vases, filling the altar with white roses and orchids everywhere. The western style wedding dresses were, of course, stunning in their own right, each dress having been designed by the groom of the woman wearing it. The bridesmaid's dresses were Hitachiin designs as well, in varying shades of orchid and violet hues. At the dinner following the ceremony, the extravagant foods and ultra expensive bottles of Sake and champagne sitting at each table only made Haruhi want to roll her eyes at the unbelievable absurdity of it all. There was nothing but the best, most elaborate dishes, top shelf liquor, and the richest, most exquisite desserts. The place cards that marked the seating arrangements were lettered in 24 karat gold foil, and luckily even though they had not indicated on the RSVP note that they would be attending together Haruhi and Kyoya found their place cards beside one another. At one point during the evening, one of the brides pulled Haruhi aside and asked to confirm that she and Kyoya were placed beside one another. After stating that they were placed together, she was informed that until three days prior, the seating arrangement still had Mitsumi listed with Kyoya and a generic guest listing next to Haruhi. It was almost an after-thought that Hikaru remembered to remove Mitsumi and put Haruhi next to Kyoya. Haruhi made sure to find Hikaru and thank him for remembering such a minor detail during such a stressful time.

Despite the over-the-top outlandish extravagance of everything, Haruhi found herself having a wonderful time. She and Kyoya danced, which stunned a few of the former host club members. They remembered Haruhi's inability to dance, compounded by her two left feet from many functions that they had all attended together. And while every member of the former Ouran High School Host Club may have loved Haruhi in their own way at one point or another, none had ever seen her look so happy out on the dance floor, nor had they ever seen her dance so gracefully. Although they didn't talk about it, it was still a unanimous decision… Haruhi was truly in love with Kyoya, as he was with her. Nothing else could explain their ability to overcome Haruhi's absolutely terrible clumsiness in general, never mind the dance floor. Even the twins took note of the couple. Haruhi and Kyoya circulated amongst their friends, and she even managed to dance once with Tamaki while Kyoya danced with his wife. Through out the night, each of the former hosts danced with Haruhi, and each told her that they were happy that she was finding happiness. Lucky for her, the twins did not insist on dancing with her at the same time. They each took a turn separately.

Haruhi had gotten to know the two brides over the last two years and had seen them both very happy, but the look on their faces as they danced the night away with their new husbands made Haruhi smile. When she looked at them, the looks on the twins' faces told her everything. As much as they used to joke about her marrying the both of them and living with the two of them forever, they could have never been as happy as they were with the choices that they had made for their mates. What she didn't know, however, is that with the exception of the twins and Kyoya, all of the other men from the host club saw Haruhi look at Kyoya the same way that both sets of twins were looking at the other.

As the evening wore down, and guests started to leave couple by couple until it was just a few stragglers, Kyoya took Haruhi out on the dance floor one more time before returning home. Afterwards, they rode back to Kyoya's in silence except for one small exchange. "Are you ok? Or are you just tired?" He asked when she laid her head on his shoulder without a word.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from all that dancing that you made me do." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her rest during the ride home. Once home, Haruhi followed Kyoya into the house to check on the princess one more time. Kyoya followed her up the stairs and into the baby's room. The princess had just been fed and was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the door to her room open. Kyoya picked up his daughter and kissed her before handing her off to Haruhi. Haruhi spent a few minutes rocking the baby, who was more than ready to fall asleep as soon as Haruhi started to cradle her and sat down. Haruhi stood and placed her into her crib as Kyoya came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Haruhi, do you remember what the nanny caught us doing here Wednesday morning?" She turned to face him with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

She brought her hands up to his neck. She whispered "I believe it was something like this…" and then she kissed him. Kyoya pulled her tight against him lifting her feet just slightly off the floor. Without breaking contact, he carried her across the room to the door. He sat her down lightly and broke contact long enough to find the door. He took her by the hand and led her to his room when his phone began to ring. He took the phone from his pocket and threw it across the room. Right about then, his home phone started ringing as well as his cell phone started again. It was apparent that someone was desperately trying to get in touch with him. After about the second cycle of every phone in the house ringing, Haruhi pulled back from Kyoya. When the third cycled started, Kyoya picked up his cell phone and demanded, "Someone had better be dead to interrupt me at this time."

"Kyoya-chan it is father, he's in the hospital."


	63. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty one:** Right about then, his home phone started ringing as well as his cell phone started again. It was apparent that someone was desperately trying to get in touch with him. After about the second cycle of every phone in the house ringing, Haruhi pulled back from Kyoya. When the third cycled started, Kyoya picked up his cell phone and demanded, "Someone had better be dead to interrupt me at this time."

"Kyoya-chan it is father, he's in the hospital."

**Chapter Sixty Two**

Haruhi accompanied Kyoya to the hospital. It wasn't easy for her to do. She still had reoccurring nightmares from when her mother died… of being in the hospital waiting room as the doctor's told her father that his wife had not survived. That distinct 'hospital smell' of disinfectant could trigger bad feelings in her without any real understanding of why.

Otori Yoshiro had been in a car accident. He had been at a secret business meeting trying to get funding for one of the failing components of his business. He didn't want the KOH Group to get their hands on it. The fact that the KOH Group allowed him to maintain control had always made him suspicious, so he was doing everything possible to keep from having to sale to them. On the way home from this secret meeting, his car was t-boned at a traffic light, leaving him in bad shape. He was coming out of surgery as Kyoya and Haruhi found Fuyumi and the doctors came to update the family on his condition.

The head of the Otori family would be fine. There had been some internal bleeding, which had been stopped. They would monitor him, but he appeared to be stable now. A better diagnosis would be available in the morning, so it was advised that everyone should go home and get some rest. The three stood there discussing what had happened. Fuyumi kept looking over at Haruhi with quite some interest. It was decided that Kyoya would get a ride from his sister while Haruhi would take Kyoya's limo home. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning. I want to talk about what happened today. So either I or Kenji will be there at around 10 am. OK?"

"That's fine. I am not going anywhere. You need to deal with your father's condition. I am still on your payroll, so what's happened tonight can wait until Monday."

"No Haruhi. They just said that my father is fine. Trust me, if there is anything that he needs, he will find me. I will make time for us to talk tomorrow, if you will take the time to talk to me. As Fuyumi-nee proved, if need be, someone will get in touch with me. But Haruhi, you and I have needed to have this discussion for a while. You have kept putting if off since we returned from the business trip abroad. Stop running away from me."

"Kyoya-chan, what do you mean? Are you and Haruhi involved?"

"Yes. At least that's what she says, but she won't spend time with me alone."

"Kyoya, that's not fair. Your wife passed away only about two months ago. That's too soon for you to be going on and telling the world that we're involved. Please, I am not running away. I just don't want this to ruin your reputation. I'm not going anywhere. If you won't think of it in a sense of your own reputation, then think of your daughter. Can you imagine what she will think if a few years down the line someone tells her that you were dating me before her mother's body was even cold? I know that's not what happened, but when people start talking and spreading rumors, they tend to exaggerate. Then the next person exaggerates even more, and so on and so on. With the way that rumors compile, by the time the princess in ready to start school, the rumors will probably be saying that we plotted to kill Mitsumi and make it look like a suicide. I don't want your daughter to suffer through crap like that. I love you, and I am not going to run away this time. I did that before, and I have learned my lesson. I just don't want you or your daughter to suffer in any way because of me."

"That's very admirable. Kyoya-chan, maybe you should listen to her for now. Even father wouldn't try to make you see someone even if it was for the best of the company, and you know very well that he will do absolutely anything that is for the good of the company. I know that you don't seem to care what others think of you, but think of your business standing. Your actions affect not only you, but your daughter as well. If you don't want to look at other people point of view for yourself, think about how she will feel if later in life when she's older, someone tells her that her mother-figure that helped you raise her only did it to get you to pay her school loans. I don't think that way, Haruhi-chan, but I did hear rumors at Mitsumi's funeral. I put a stop to those rumors right there and then. I told those nasty petty little rumor-mongers that I had asked you to help him since I had my own children to deal with and you two have been friends for a very long time."

"Thank you very much Fuyumi-san. I appreciate it. I heard the same rumors and have been trying to tell Kyoya that for a while now. He seems to think that I am trying to run away, but if the truth be told, I would love to spend more time with him. I just don't like the rumors nor do I like the negative impact that it could have on him, his life, and even his daughter."

"Well, I will try to get him to see the light, but I don't think that standing in the middle of a public place is a good location for this discussion. It may be an Otori holding, but it is still open to the public. Haruhi-chan, why don't you take Kyoya's limo home and get some rest. It's awfully late. I will try to explain things in a way that Kyoya understands as I give him a ride home. I also have some other things I want to talk to him about as well."

"Very well. I will leave it in your capable hands. Thank you. But before we part ways, Kyoya could I see you for a very brief moment in private?"

"Of course, anything you want." He led the way to one of the doctor's lounge. "You've got me alone, now what? You're going to tell me that what was going on before the phone rang was because one of us was drunk?"

"No. I didn't keep track of what you drank tonight, but I don't feel that you are drunk. I know that I'm not, because I was expecting tonight. I didn't want to be drunk if we ended up… well if we ended up doing what we started to do in the first place. No, the reason I wanted to see you in private so that no one would see me do this." She reached up with a hand on either cheek and pulled his face to hers. It was not as deep as the kisses in the baby's room earlier, but it made the impression she wanted it to make.

"So you aren't going to run away? You aren't going to tell me that it is too soon?"

"I didn't say that I wouldn't say that it was too soon. But no, I am not running away. I have told you that before. I haven't run away since we got back. I'm not going anywhere, that's why I keep trying to tell you that you don't have to rush so much. Kyoya, it took me a very long time and a lot of heartache to finally realize that I love you. I don't want to go through the heartache of losing you again."

"Yet, here we are again, we start to get physical and then you run away."

"Now wait right there. I can't help it that your father had an accident. I can't help it that you answered the phone. It was your office that your best friend barged into last week. And it wasn't my fault that my Dad came home from work early when you were at my place. And all of that is just in the last two weeks. None of them were my fault, so don't blame me for the fact that every time we start, something comes up." She was starting to get upset. It felt, to her, as if he didn't think that she loved him.

"Haruhi, I understand. I'm not blaming you for the fact that we get interrupted. But surely you understand my frustration. I've loved you for such a long time, and you've never believed me. When you finally believe me, and it finally feels like we have a chance, you start pulling away."

Haruhi kissed him, gently. Each time he tried to pull away to speak, she pulled him back and kissed him harder and eventually deeper. After about the sixth or seventh time of trying to pull away to speak she kissed him quickly and then put her finger over his mouth to silence him. "Now who's pulling away? Does this mean that you don't love me anymore, since you keep trying to pull away from me as I am kissing you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that I love you. I am just trying to speak to you but you won't let me get a word in."

"But you keep pulling away. Just like you accuse me of running away when you stop kissing me to answer the phone, yet here I am still with you. Just like when your best friend walks into your private office because he believes his wife is jealous of me, yet we spent the rest of the day together. And just like when my father showed up almost four hours early from work you blame me for pulling away, yet you are the one that left. However, right now, there are no interruptions but you keep pulling away."

"OK I get your point. You haven't been running away from me, we just get interrupted."

"Your sister agrees that it might be too soon for society's sake for you to get involved with someone. That is why, instead of us just going our separate ways tonight, I asked to see you privately for a moment. I didn't want you to leave without a kiss goodnight."

"Fine. I get it. I will see you tomorrow then. I know that it's Sunday, but I want to see you none the less."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow. Good night Kyoya." She kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you."

"I'll walk you to the car." He led the way out to where they had left Fuyumi and then to the limo. Haruhi hugged Fuyumi and then Kyoya. He whispered into her ear "I love you too" as he hugged her before she got into the car and was whisked away.


	64. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty two:** "Ok, I will see you tomorrow. Good night Kyoya." She kissed his cheek and whispered "I love you."

"I'll walk you to the car." He led the way out to where they had left Fuyumi and then to the limo. Haruhi hugged Fuyumi and then Kyoya. He whispered into her ear "I love you too" as he hugged her before she got into the car and was whisked away.

**Chapter Sixty Three**

Kyoya took the hint finally. He quit telling Haruhi that she was running away from him. He still didn't agree that it was too soon however. On the ride home with his sister, he listened to her. She was even more adamant about it. Kyoya's respect for his sister was undeniable, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hear her tell him that he needed to wait longer on a relationship with Haruhi. It is well known that what an Otori wants, an Otori gets. Although Fuyumi was quite familiar with the concept, she hadn't realized to what extent Kyoya was deeply rooted in the concept, especially when it concerned Haruhi.

Fuyumi was the only one in his family that Kyoya had ever been able to turn to in the past. In fact, she was the one who knew him best. The only thing that he had not confided in her about was the ownership of his private company. She had her suspicions though, because he was not worried as their father sold off parts of the Otori holdings. She was also the only one who knew the whole truth about Kyoya's relationship with Mitsumi. She heard stories about what Kyoya was thinking and who he believed he was with when the baby was conceived. She had tried to convince him not to name the baby after Haruhi, simply because she was afraid that others would be able to connect the dots. Kyoya hadn't heeded her warnings, though. He trusted her, but had a tendency to ignore her advice, usually much to his own dismay.

He had not seen any issues with naming his daughter, but pretty much every other advice she had given him was dead on. He had learned his lesson, or so he claimed. He just couldn't see how it could ever be a problem if he made things right that he let go awry years before. _I don't care what other's think. Why would anyone else give a damn if I get a girlfriend now as opposed to a month or so from now? This is absolutely absurd. _

"Kyoya-chan, do you remember when Aunt Kimiko lost her husband in that accident? She was in the hospital for almost 5 months after that. Do you remember?"

"Yes, so what about it? If I remember she married one of the doctors that treated her. They started dating right after she got out of the hospital. And before you start comparing them to Haruhi and me, I have known Haruhi a lot longer. Aunt Kimiko met that guy the day she got transferred to his service when she moved out of ICU. Even though she got out of the hospital after 5 months, she hadn't known him that long."

"Do you remember father's reaction?"

"Yes I remember. Father has still not forgiven her and it's been almost 10 years. But here again, I knew Haruhi before the Aunt Kimiko had the accident in the first place. That is a difference that you seem to be forgetting."

"No Kyoya-chan, father hasn't forgiven her. But more importantly, she was removed from the board of trustees and squeezed out of all business dealings. Basically she lost everything because of getting involved with someone so soon after her husband's death. I know that even though you haven't admitted to me that you have another source of income beyond that of Otori Group. So maybe losing everything associated with the Otori Group doesn't bother you, but Kyoya-chan, it wasn't just Father. It's more than that. Every board that she was on found a way to get rid of her, even the charity boards. It was like the entire world turned their back on her. The doctor that she married also had problems too. He was fired and could not get a job at any Otori hospital, or any hospital associated with the Otori Group even if it wasn't Otori owned.

"It wasn't just father, and it also wasn't just because she hadn't known him that long. It was because she caused the family to lose face by not respecting the death of her husband for a reasonable time. I just don't want you to suffer because others don't understand. Don't get me wrong. It isn't that I don't like Haruhi-chan. I love her to death, she's an absolute doll. She was wonderful with your daughter at your wife's funeral, plus she was always visiting Mitsumi-chan with new things for the baby before as well. I also remember you talking about her before you married. I remember how you reacted when she refused your marriage proposal. You never admitted it back then, but I could tell that you were in love with her even back then. She is good for you. But you did marry Mitsumi-chan, so as far as the rest of the world is concerned, you should respect her life and death for a longer period of time.

"There are others too. I don't know if you will remember them, because many of them were a long time ago. I worry about my baby brother. I know that father has really done a number on you all of your life. I also know that he has been selling off the parts of the Otori Group that he promised you, so I would understand if your respect for him was… less than it is. But father aside. I don't want you to suffer at the hands of the rest of the world either.

"I can't wait to have Haruhi-chan as part of the family, but I don't want to see you two suffer. Please Kyoya-chan, give it more time. She has said that she would be there for you when it's right, hasn't she? Take advantage of that."

He didn't want to admit, but she was probably correct yet again. His sister had been wrong when she thought that he would not remember the others that had been ostracized by society when he was younger. There were often discussions at dinner that he would listen to as a young child while his brothers and sister chatted about current teen topics. He remembered one particular family friend that went from being one of the top of the elite to being destitute. Kyoya was heartbroken as he witnessed the family friend begging his father for a job after losing everything. _Damn, why does she have to be right in this case? Why are such stupid social guidelines set up? Really, who cares if I love someone so soon after my wife died? I loved Haruhi before I ever met Mitsumi, so shouldn't that be taken into account? _

Once his sister dropped him off, he went straight to his room and crawled into bed, frustrated by the fact that if he hadn't answered the phone a few hours prior, Haruhi would be there with him. He finally drifted off to sleep with dreams of watching prominent business men that he had known growing up all falter and fail because of society. When he woke the next morning, he knew that his sister and Haruhi were right. He would not push things with Haruhi yet. But he also was very resolute not to let her get away from him again.


	65. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty three:** Once his sister dropped him off, he went straight to his room and crawled into bed, frustrated by the fact that if he hadn't answered the phone a few hours prior, Haruhi would be there with him. He finally drifted off to sleep with dreams of watching prominent business men that he had known growing up all falter and fail because of society. When he woke the next morning, he knew that his sister and Haruhi were right. He would not push things with Haruhi yet. But he also was very resolute not to let her get away from him again.

**Chapter Sixty Four**

Haruhi knew that Kyoya wanted her to spend the day with him, so after dressing and making breakfast for her father, she cleaned the house and waited for him to show up. As he promised, he arrived at 10 am and they went back to his house. His original plan, before the call from his sister, had been for them to spend the whole day together, preferably in his bed. He knew that his sister was right, even though he didn't want her to be. Haruhi had been saying the same thing since the even began talking about getting together back during the trip. Since he would have to wait on furthering their relationship, he might as well tell her.

One thing that he was learning was that Haruhi was right about things more often that any other female that he knew. Not that she was always right, but often enough. Other girls that he had dated, as well as his sister, all tended to look at things with an overly romantic view of life, but not Haruhi. Her approach to life was always very business-like. And although she looked down on the whole idea of society dictating certain aspects of life, she was still keen to keep such edicts. But in this case, his sister, who was rarely wrong when it came to social dictates, agreed with Haruhi. Or vice versa. Either way that you look at it, he was out voted.

He took Haruhi into his office when they arrived at his house. Since he would need a new plan for the day, he decided to begin by telling her that he would concede. He wouldn't push her to further their relationship until she felt it was time. As he told her that he would agree with her decision to hold off, he sat behind his desk as if it were business dealings. Haruhi stood and walked around the desk.

"Just because we have to take things slow doesn't mean that you have to pull away completely. I've already told you that I love you and I am not going anywhere. I will be waiting until we can be together without society looking down on you. I worry about you and don't want us being together to cause you problems." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I know. You have told me before. I just can't help it though. It feels almost as frustrating as it was when I was forced to marry Mitsumi. I didn't want to leave behind my chances of making you see that we belonged together. And yet, here I am again. Just when I think that I have a chance at happiness, you go and put a hold on everything."

"Seriously? You're going to blame me for this? I just want you to remember one thing… commoners aren't usually so caught up in the dealings of the elite. We don't have marriages that are arranged for the betterment of business. If you were in my world, there wouldn't be this issue. You wouldn't have felt pressured to marry her and I wouldn't have felt like you were only trying to get me to marry you to make your father happy. So don't you dare blame this on me, damn it."

"You're right. It isn't your fault that these so-called rules are in place. It is your choice to follow them, however."

"Even though you just agreed to follow your high society's guidelines, you are still trying to blame me."

"No, I don't blame you. I… I'm just frustrated. I've waited and waited for so long, and just when I think that I am about to reach out and grab my dream, something comes along to push it further away. When we were traveling, when I finally got you to see that I need you, you said that we would have to wait until we got home and had a couple of dates. Then when we had the dates, now you are saying that we need to wait longer. I just want to be able to hold you like I did after the incident when the baby was dropped. She was safe in my room and you were safe in my arms all night long. Is there anything wrong with wanting that back?"

A new voice came from the doorway. "There is nothing wrong with wanting… if you want something bad enough then you will make sure that while you can't have it, it does not slip from your grasp. Haruhi-chan is good for you, baby brother, don't let her slip from your grasp, but give it time for the rest of society to accept what the rest of us already know. I'm sorry, but your door was not closed."

"Good morning Fuyumi-san. I'm sorry about your father. I wish we could have met again under more pleasant circumstances."

"Good morning to you, Haruhi-san. I agree. I wish we could have met under better circumstances but it was a pleasure to see you again. I was being truthful when I said that you are good for Kyoya-chan. But I do think that you should keep your relationship a secret a little longer."

"Well, since it appears that Kanae-san also felt that Haruhi would be good for my daughter if we waited a little longer out of respect for her sister, I guess I have no choice. If two of the three most important women in my life say so, then that is the way it will have to be."

"Two of the three? Don't tell me that Haruhi-chan already has some competition."

"Of course not. The other one of the three that isn't here right now is also named Haruhi. You might recognize her as your niece."

"Speaking of my niece, where is she? I wanted to stop by and see her. Of course I also planed on telling you that father is considered stable and will be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"I figured as much. The old coot can't be kept down. As for my daughter, I was just going to have the nanny bring her in here after I explained to Haruhi that I was going to do as the two of you have suggested. We will not date for another 4 months time. But I am promising you this, I won't wait another minute. It is late summer now. I will not go into winter without having someone on my arm for the winter parties."

"I'm good with that, as long as it is me." Haruhi bent down and kissed him on the cheek once more before moving around to go get the baby from the baby. "I'll go get the princess to give you two some time alone. I will be back shortly."

After Haruhi left the room, Fuyumi looked at her brother who only sighed deeply. "You may not see any significant differences, but trust me, it's for the best. I love you little brother. I don't want to see you failing in ways that you couldn't fathom at this point, simply because you were in a hurry. I can see it in her eyes; she only wants what is best for you too. And for that baby as well."

"I know. That doesn't stop me from wanting her though, does it? I'm going to need your help."

"You've never asked me for help before. I am honored. It shouldn't be hard though. You just have to keep the general public from knowing that you two are together. Busy yourself in work and the next thing you know, the four months will be over and you will be escorting Haruhi-chan on all the wonderful Christmas parties and celebrating your daughter's first Christmas." He sighed deeply again as Haruhi made her way back into the office with the baby. After spending a little time with her niece, Fuyumi left the happy trio and headed home to spend time with her own children.


	66. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty four:** "You've never asked me for help before. I am honored. It shouldn't be hard though. You just have to keep the general public from knowing that you two are together. Busy yourself in work and the next thing you know, the four months will be over and you will be escorting Haruhi-chan on all the wonderful Christmas parties and celebrating your daughter's first Christmas." He sighed deeply again as Haruhi made her way back into the office with the baby. After spending a little time with her niece, Fuyumi left the happy trio and headed home to spend time with her own children.

**Chapter Sixty Five**

The Sunday after the Hitachiins' wedding was spent a quiet peaceful afternoon for Kyoya, his daughter, and Haruhi. The only damper on the day was the occasional moments when Kyoya couldn't help but feel like it was a "last supper" of sorts. He knew that he would still be able to see Haruhi; she wasn't leaving the country or anything. But, after the next week, he wouldn't be able to see her when ever he wanted to. Plus, they couldn't be caught in public together. He silently cursed that aspect of his way of life that told him that he could have what ever he wanted, when ever he wanted. He also threw his father's name in those silent curses. Without his father's insistence that he marry first one person and then another, he might have convinced Haruhi back during their college days.

It didn't matter any more. He just needed to figure the best way to get through the next four months. To help Kyoya to better accept that he can't push things forward as fast as he would like, it was decided that Haruhi would return to her firm sooner than expected. He wouldn't give up getting to spend one more day with her, so she would return to her job on Wednesday, after spending the day Monday with Kyoya, and taking the day off on Tuesday.

Sunday evening Haruhi returned home in time to make her father dinner before he went to work. She informed him of the plans that had been made and forewarned him that when she returned to work, she might be required to put in long hours. Neither really knew what to expect when she returned to the firm, but as always, they would make the best of it.

The next day, Kyoya made sure to clear his schedule for the day. The two spend the day locked away in the office, mostly with Haruhi trying to keep her distance from Kyoya who wanted to pin her down. _If I let him do what he wants, I will end up regretting it. I will want more, only to have to stop again. It's going to be just as long for me as it is him. I've wanted to be with him as much as he has me, but I know that it will negatively affect both of us. I would be seen as a gold digger, and he would be seen as having no respect and being an uncaring, cold, heartless bastard. I know he's not, but it would be bad for his business too._

The next day, Tuesday, Haruhi spent the day rearranging her closet. Her wardrobe had grown to almost twice its original size thanks the all the stuff that Kyoya had bought her. She would need to put the clothes that didn't present a professional appearance towards the back of the closet. It wasn't that she wouldn't need them, but more that she couldn't wear them to work and didn't want the reminder that she couldn't spend the time with Kyoya thrown in her face each time she opened the closet door. With a sigh she made her father dinner before he left for work, ate, and then settled down to read her email and catch up on what had been going on at the firm.

Her friend and co-worker had made sure to keep her up to date for the most part. He was still expecting Haruhi to be at least another week or two before returning, so Haruhi was looking forward to surprising everyone. Haruhi had not been confiding in her friend about her relationship with Kyoya, so Haruhi would be in for a surprise as well. Wednesday, when Haruhi returned to work, she caused quiet the ruckus. Nakahara was the only one who knew that she would be coming back to the firm earlier than originally expected, and he had only told the board of directors on Tuesday. As soon as he walked in the doors, he saw Haruhi and immediately pulled her into his office to talk to her. Although he would never admit it, he was more interested in the rumors of high society that he was the actual legal dealings that she had assisted with. Haruhi, however, was loyal to her friend turned secret boyfriend. She told of the court case, changing of the will, and the legal documents she reviewed and revised while out of the country. In short, she gave him no more information than was already circulating.

After speaking with Nakahara, Haruhi spent the rest of the day catching up on the current cases and assisting where she could until they handed her a case of her own to handle. As quitting time rolled around, a co-worker approached her to talk. He was the man who had the desk across from her and who had been keeping her up to date. He had started missing having her around while she was on her assignment for Kyoya and he was planning on asking her out for a date when she returned to work. He knew that she was still in town, and had only been out of the country for the first three weeks of this odd assignment she was on, but hadn't gathered the courage to ask her out. His plan was to ask her as soon as he saw her face to face again. That was why he was approaching her, but was cut off. The receptionist flagged Haruhi down to let her know that she had personal visitors.

Kenji and Hana waited in the waiting room for Haruhi to finish her work for the day. Haruhi excused herself from the co-worker and then finished the work for the day, gathered her things, and joined the young couple who were waiting on her. They informed that they wanted to talk to Haruhi privately, and that it wasn't legal-related matter so they figured to give her a ride home as they talked about it. As they left the building, they walked over to what looked suspiciously like one of the smaller, less ostentatious vehicles owned by Otori Kyoya. Once in the car, Kenji explained that Kyoya wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong today, so he sent Kenji to give her a ride home. And to make it look less suspicious, he sent Hana as well.

"Well, actually there is something we wanted to tell you. I guess you could have waited to find out when we sent out invitations, but we wanted you to know before hand. Hana and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful! I am so happy for you. Am I going to get an invitation?"

"Of course. I know that we are both just employees of Otori-sama, but Kenji really enjoyed being your bodyguard and I felt that maybe we were at least friendly during and after the trip. Maybe it was just me and wishful thinking, but it felt like Otori-sama would have normally fired me after I let the baby get taken, but since you came around, he's been a lot more… ummm…."

"Gentle? Human? Don't worry, I know that you mean. You're right. He has seemed to change from the old Kyoya that I knew during school. I thought that it was the baby that caused that."

"Not really. He didn't change until you agreed to go on the trip with him. He was still cold to absolutely everyone except the baby until then. On the trip, it became more evident."

"I saw it too. There is no way he would have let me take Hana on a date while traveling on duty. He would let us have time off, obviously, but we really weren't allowed to have a whole lot of free time, and we weren't supposed to leave what ever hotel we were staying at. But not only did Otori-sama let me take Hana on a date, he actually bought her charm bracelet that I picked out while he was buying your wedding set."

"Yeah, I thought you two would be getting married before us. He was so happy when that night that I asked him if I could go to the movies. I figured that he had already asked you to marry him. What happened? I mean if you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry I shouldn't pry."

"It's ok. It's nothing bad. I just didn't want to cause problems for him. He's in high society, and they have a slightly different set of rules than commoners like me. Plus, it wouldn't look good for either of us if we got involved so soon after his wife died. At Mitsumi's funeral people were already talking about how I was probably trying to get my hooks into him to pay my law school loans. They were also talking about how if he allowed that, he wasn't worthy of doing business with. I don't want our relationship to negatively affect his business. So we're taking a little time. In a few more months, when the time is right, then we will start to date."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be. It's a choice we've made. Well, I made, but he reluctantly agreed to. I will still be around to spend the princess's first Christmas with her. I'll be around." Haruhi smiled at the young couple. As they neared her home, she thanked them for the ride and informed Kenji that he could tell his boss that she would not need a bodyguard anymore. She hugged Hana as she got out of the car. It was going to be a long four months.


	67. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty five:** "Don't be. It's a choice we've made. Well, I made, but he reluctantly agreed to. I will still be around to spend the princess's first Christmas with her. I'll be around." Haruhi smiled at the young couple. As they neared her home, she thanked them for the ride and informed Kenji that he could tell his boss that she would not need a bodyguard anymore. She hugged Hana as she got out of the car. It was going to be a long four months.

**Chapter Sixty Six**

Haruhi, oblivious as always, had not realized that her co-worker had been trying to ask her something before she left her first day back at work. The next day he was in court so he wasn't at the office for the day. Friday rolled around and Haruhi had yet to be assigned a new case. The day was spent still assisting co-workers with compiling their cases for court. At the end of the day, as she prepared to head home, the co-worker who sits across from her walked back into the office after winning his case only an hour before hand. "Fujioka-san, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, please?"

Haruhi followed him into one of the meeting rooms, curious as to what he needed to talk to her about. He was a rather efficient lawyer, who did all of his own research. Thorough in his preparations, he tended to win most of his cases, just like Haruhi. She respected him for those qualities. Most of her co-workers usually sent off the paralegals to do all the menial labor and research for the harder cases. It was refreshing to Haruhi to see that she wasn't the only one who believed that one should do their own work. She believed that it was one of the reasons the two of them tended to win most of their cases.

"Fujioka-san, I know that you have been on that odd assignment for about 2 months now, so you are still getting back into the swing of things. I was wondering, however, if I could impose on you. Next weekend I have to go to an anniversary party for my mentor and I was wondering if you would be available to go with me."

"I am so sorry. I would like to, but I don't think that it would be a good idea."

"Why not? Are you involved with someone? Is there something that I have done in the past?"

"Oh no, it's definitely not you. I admire your work ethics. But I have a policy of not dating co-workers. You should remember how things went after I first got here. It was a disaster. And besides that, I have a very dear friend that might get jealous."

"Oh, I see. So you are dating someone."

"No, we're not dating. We're just friends. But he still tends to be a bit jealous, none the less. It's ok, though. We've been friends for a long time. He just needs someone that he's dating to stop being jealous of his friend's friends." She didn't want to tell him anything that could be leaked to the public and cause problems, but she also didn't like to mislead her friends. He was a co-worker, but he was also more of a friend than a mere acquaintance. And besides, she wasn't lying to him. Kyoya did get jealous of Haruhi's friends. Once they start dating, then it won't be a matter of a friend's friends, because then he would be getting jealous of his girlfriend's friends. It was all a matter of semantics.

"I see. Ok. Well, we wouldn't want to get your friend jealous, I guess. I hope it all works out for you. Thanks anyways." He was crestfallen. His hopes were dashed in a matter of seconds, and the worst part is that she wasn't dating someone but she just didn't want to make someone jealous. _What kind of rejection is that? At least she could have told me that she was dating someone on the sly or something like that. But to just reject me with such a lame excuse._

Haruhi went home for her first weekend of no work and nothing requiring her to be anywhere for anything. She spent the weekend cleaning house, planning out the dinner menu for the next week, and wishing that she could see Kyoya. She called him on Sunday just to chat. She hadn't realized how hard it would be to go for a long period of time without seeing him or the baby. It was agreed that the next weekend she could come over and see the baby. He would have Fuyumi over as well. If anyone saw her there, she agreed to come over with his sister is the story that they would tell people.

The next week was business as usual for Haruhi. Life went back to normal, falling in line just as it was before Otori Mitsumi's funeral. The only exception being that she didn't go see the previously mentioned person and her young child. Before Mitsumi's funeral, Haruhi had made a habit of going shopping on Wednesdays for the baby and then going to see the pair either Friday or Saturday. Now that she was trying to keep her distance from the baby's father, it was decided that she would only go see the baby every other week.

She still went shopping every Wednesday, as it had become almost like a tradition amongst some of the women at her office for their lunchtime shopping sprees. Most of the women had children of their own that they were shopping for, which is where most of Haruhi's smarter choices at the beginning had come from. They offered advice on clothing a newborn, which Haruhi took willingly. She was, at that time, feeling like she would never have a boyfriend, let alone a husband and child. She felt that she would probably never get to know the feeling of buying such cute little things for a child of her own. But now, even though she couldn't admit it to her fellow shoppers, it felt like she was shopping for her own child… just one that she didn't have custody of. She hadn't realized how much she had grown to truly love the baby as if she was her own.

Like the Wednesday shopping trips, other things came about like clockwork as well. One such event that felt like clockwork was that every other week, Haruhi's co-worker would ask her out. At first it was to dinner parties and client events, but as time went on, it became more personal. He started asking her to go to dinner, just the two of them, or to a movie. The excuse of a jealous friend didn't work for long. He started questioning her about how involved this friend was if she couldn't even go to dinner with a co-worker without arousing suspicions. After past experiences with dating a co-worker, Haruhi didn't want to stir up problems, so she explained that she was dating someone that she couldn't let the public know yet.

Haruhi's confession that she was dating someone led to quiet the ruckus amongst the ladies at work, as well as a few of the guys. The one that had been asking her out had not been the only one to want to. Several never had the courage to try, so sat idly by and watched as the more confident and forward person took the initiative. Of course, among the ladies, Haruhi's new beau was the topic of discussion. There was speculation that it was Otori Kyoya, which Haruhi fought valiantly to deny. She hinted that it was one of his employees that she was seeing, and that was why they had to keep it secret for now. The whole office was familiar with Kyoya's non-disclosure agreement so Haruhi implied that Kyoya's suspicion was roused when he heard rumors that she was dating one of his employees. She didn't know if they would buy that excuse, but it was the best she could come up with on the fly.

When she heard the rumors start, she called Kenji and asked if he could arrange to pick her up after work. He asked why, but she told him that she was at work and couldn't discuss the reason, but as her boyfriend, he would want to hear what she had to say. He thought he had heard her wrong, but when she suggested that he bring his sister, Hana, he knew something was up and immediately went to his boss, who of course went to his boss, Kyoya.

At six that evening, Haruhi exited the building, as usual, with several co-workers. She was met by an extravagant bouquet of flowers being held by none other that Kenji. "I am sorry that I haven't been back to pick you up lately, dear. I hope that you will forgive me. You know that my boss is… shall we say, less than happy about our relationship. Even more so when he realized that we were text messaging during work hours. I got that text you sent. You really shouldn't do that when I am at work since it almost got me in trouble." Haruhi took his arm and they walked to the car.

Once in the car, Haruhi repeatedly apologized to Hana for having to borrow her fiancé. It was the only way she could think of to get her co-worker to stop. "Now tell me what is going on," demanded a very familiar male voice from the back seat. Haruhi turned to look but only found Hana holding out a cell phone that was apparently on speaker phone.

Haruhi explained what had been going on in detail. She told of how the co-worker had bought the initial story of a jealous friend, but that story stopped working. Further, she told them of how she came up with the current story on the fly as she was being harassed by several co-workers. Since coming up with the story, she had worked out what she figured to be the best possible way to handle things in the long run. As time passed, people would slowly lose interest in her love life if she wasn't able to see her so-called boyfriend. When fall neared, she would tell her co-workers how they had broken up amicably as friends because it just wasn't working out. That would leave her open to start dating Kyoya when it was deemed a reasonable amount of time.

Kyoya didn't like that idea. He didn't want Haruhi's name associated with another man, even if it was just to keep her from being considered free game by the single men at her office. What bothered him even more was that a short time before he had accused Haruhi of exactly what she was now telling her co-workers. He could not come up with something better though. He even called his sister for suggestions, who actually commended Haruhi for coming up with something so that wouldn't have to feel bad for turning the guys down without giving them a valid reason why. Kyoya wasn't convinced however. It took Fuyumi one line of thought before he gave in. "Or you could let her go. Let her go out on the dates with those men. If you're not afraid that she will find someone that can truly love her and that she can love back. I mean it took the two of you years to finally figure it out… maybe she could date those men without feeling anything for them. What do you think? Should she pretend to date your bodyguard whom you trust in order to keep herself free for you when you are able to date without risking losing everything you have worked so hard for, or should she just go ahead and date all those men who want her and hope for the best?"


	68. Chapter 67

**A/N I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been dealing with sick teenager, a lovesick teenager, the new grandson, an ailing father, and of course a dreaded case of writer's block. I apologize in advance for not being able to update daily. Besides still dealing with the above mentioned, I am also prone to cluster and migraine headaches during this time of year (not to mention the stress headaches that the holidays cause as well). But I do also want to take this note to thank everyone who has read the story so far, both those who review and those who don't. The reviews are what keep me going when I stumble and can't think of the next line to write and the non-reviewers keep the traffic to the story high so that I can look at that and see that even if there isn't a review, I know my story is still being read. Thank you all, very much. I love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty six:** It took Fuyumi one line of thought before he gave in. "Or you could let her go. Let her go out on the dates with those men. If you're not afraid that she will find someone that can truly love her and that she can love back. I mean it took the two of you years to finally figure it out… maybe she could date those men without feeling anything for them. What do you think? Should she pretend to date your bodyguard whom you trust in order to keep herself free for you when you are able to date without risking losing everything you have worked so hard for, or should she just go ahead and date all those men who want her and hope for the best?"

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

It had been exactly fifteen weeks since the Kurakowa/Hitachiin wedding, and Kyoya was getting ready to throw in the towel. He had only been allowed to see Haruhi nine times in total since he released her from working for him. Seven of those times had been with either Fuyumi or one of the host club friends present while she spent time with the baby. Once was at the baby shower held for the Suou family. The only other time they had allowed themselves to see each other was for a dinner party. Fuyumi, who had been his companion at most dinner parties since Mitsumi's death, was not able to attend and had suggested that Kyoya call up Haruhi. They were friends ever since high school and most of the people attending the dinner party had met Haruhi at similar parties before Kyoya had married Mitsumi. Also attending that same dinner party was Kanae and her husband, so Kyoya made arrangements to attend together. It was going against what he really wanted, but he knew that he needed something in place to help him keep a grip on things. If he was left alone in the limo with Haruhi, he didn't know if he would be able to maintain his composure.

All in all, it had been a fairly calm three and a half months when someone decided that it was time for another host club get together. It was a little before the time frame that had been decided upon for Haruhi and Kyoya to not be seen together, but if it was going to be a private get together for only host club friends, then it should be ok if they attended together. Kyoya called her as soon as Huni hung up the phone. She was a little surprised to hear Kyoya's ringtone on her cell phone during the work day. She quickly picked it up and ducked into one of the private meeting rooms to talk to him. It wasn't that she hadn't talked to him throughout their waiting period. Kyoya had seen to it that they could still talk, undetected. He had Hana go buy two prepaid (or as he called them, disposable) cell phones so that their talks would go unnoticed as it wasn't to or from their home phone, personal cell phones, or work phones. He was, after all, an Otori. And having grown up the way he did, he had a hard time giving up on something he wanted.

Haruhi told him that she had not been informed of the party, but that she saw no problem going with Kyoya. It would be a private function and they knew that their friends wouldn't say a word to anyone else. Plus she needed to give Kyoya his birthday present that she had forgotten when she visited his home to see the baby the week before. It wasn't much, because what do you get the man who has everything? Haruhi spent four different Wednesday lunch breaks, as well as one full Saturday shopping for something that Kyoya would want or need. He wasn't easy to buy for. She finally settled on a pair of citrine cufflinks. She didn't know if he would wear the yellow stones or not, but they were his birthstone.

The instant that she hung up with Kyoya, Huni called to tell her about the get together. He was excited to hear that Kyoya had already talked to her and that the two would be coming together. No one from the host club had heard anything about the two of them since the Suou's announced their pregnancy. Huni had been most pleased by the pairing. The entire host club had loved Haruhi, and most had admitted it in one way or another, except Huni. He never told anyone, not even his cousin Mori, how much he loved her. His biggest problem was that while the rest of the club members were taller than she was, his 3rd year of high school, he was a full 7 cm shorter than the 1st year scholarship student. After he got into college he met his wife. She was the only person who could make Huni forget about his love for Haruhi. He still cared about her deeply as a friend, and was extremely happy to see that she was finally happy. He was thrilled to see Kyoya was finally happy as well.

The get together was planned for the following week. He wouldn't admit it, but that would make sixteen weeks. Officially then end of the four month time limit that he set. Although he saw Haruhi every other weekend, spoke to her every other night courtesy of the disposable cell phones, and she always confirmed that she had not changed her mind every time they spoke, he couldn't help but feel nervous. His confessions while they were traveling abroad were very much unlike the normally all business persona that Kyoya preferred to display. He still couldn't explain how Haruhi could make him behave in a manner that was so different than normal. He called his sister for clarification and advice. Fuyumi told him that, while some may see it as too soon, that was not how the majority would feel, so he should be fine. If he chose to pursue a relationship with Haruhi, the majority of society would not look down upon him for it.

The evening before the get together, he stood in his bedroom mentally preparing himself the next day's events. He's known Haruhi for over ten years now and they had even dated a few times, so why was he as nervous as if it was his first date ever? He looked in the top dresser drawer and pulled out the ring box that sat inside. Kyoya sat on the edge of his bed staring at the rings that he had bought almost five months earlier. He knew well that it was too soon to ask Haruhi to marry him, but the logical and analytical side of his brain did not seem to be communicating with his emotional side. Eventually he put the ring away with the intention of not pulling it out of its hiding spot for at least a few more months. His sister had spent the entire four months that he was not seeing Haruhi convincing him that even after they started to see each other in public, he should take it slow still, for two reasons. First, Fuyumi didn't want her baby brother to scare Haruhi off since she was quite fond of the young up and coming lawyer. And secondly, there were still moral and ethical rules within society that really needed to be followed in order to keep his business functioning the way he wanted it to.

During the four months waiting period, Kyoya had seen confirmation of what can happen if you don't follow their society's edicts. Yet another one of the family friends suffered because of his choices that society did not approve of. He divorced and remarried less than three months later. During many of the business dinners and other events, Kyoya heard rumors of companies pulling out of deals with that of their family friend. The man appears unreliable and unable to make a commitment which didn't bode well with committing to business dealings. During one conversation, Kyoya even heard his name mentioned. The speaker did not know that Kyoya was standing behind the column that he was leaning against. It seems that he had been at Mitsumi's funeral and witnessed Haruhi's attention to his daughter. "Although she is lovely to look at, and I know that I've seen her with Otori-san before he married his late wife, that doesn't change the fact that if a man will jump in a relationship with someone else at his own wife's funeral, then what's to say that he wouldn't change partners in business that quickly as well." That was when Kyoya turned around, searched out his sister, who was there as his dinner companion, and thanked her again for everything that she did for him.

That night, Kyoya dreamed of the night that his daughter had been held hostage while they traveled. But it wasn't his daughter being held as a hostage that he dreamt of. The only thing his mind could focus on was how that was the first time that he ever felt that Haruhi needed him instead of the other way around. He remembered vividly the feeling of holding her in his arms all night long, of wanting to protect and comfort her. He remembered the complicated feelings of her needing him, and how it did both make him feel glad to be able to help her, as well as frustrate him to see her so lost and unable to function. It actually scared him to see her like that. He's never been one to not have all the answers for every event that may or may not occur. That is just his nature. It was who he is, was, and would always be. Except around Haruhi.


	69. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty seven:** That night, Kyoya dreamed of the night that his daughter had been held hostage while they traveled. But it wasn't his daughter being held as a hostage that he dreamt of. The only thing his mind could focus on was how that was the first time that he ever felt that Haruhi needed him instead of the other way around. He remembered vividly the feeling of holding her in his arms all night long, of wanting to protect and comfort her. He remembered the complicated feelings of her needing him, and how it did both make him feel glad to be able to help her, as well as frustrate him to see her so lost and unable to function. It actually scared him to see her like that. He's never been one to not have all the answers for every event that may or may not occur. That is just his nature. It was who he is, was, and would always be. Except around Haruhi.

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

Haruhi had intentionally let it slip to one of the more gossip prone ladies on their Wednesday shopping spree while she was shopping for Kyoya's birthday present that things were not going so well with her so-called boyfriend. It was presented as an amicable split between the two as they were still friends. She told her co-worker that she was talking to that she even went so far as to set her former boyfriend up with one of the girls who still worked for Kyoya as a maid. It was deemed that the relationship would not be considered a risk. Then she also let it slip that she and Kyoya were going to the host club friend's party together. She made the apparently offhanded comment that she had missed spending time with her old friends and that she and Kyoya had always gotten along so well.

Nothing she said about Kyoya was a lie. The only lie she told her co-worker was that about her so-called boyfriend. But when she attended Kenji and Hana's wedding, she didn't want her co-workers to think bad about the couple since it would appear that they jumped into a relationship with his relationship with Haruhi failed. In all honesty, she didn't think that they really cared what her co-workers though.

As Haruhi prepared for the party, and her first unofficial date with Kyoya since agreeing to wait, her father stood in the doorway to her room. "So, have you got a date for tonight's party? You usually don't go to a former host club get together alone. You know, it's a shame that you and Kyoya-kun didn't work out. I really thought that the two of you were going to connect this time around. What happened? Why did he stop calling after he sent you back to the firm?"

"Dad, don't you remember? We agreed to wait on trying to have a relationship out of respect for his late wife. And yes I have a date for tonight. It's Kyoya. Really, dad, did you honestly forget already? It's only been about four months since I explained it to you." Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father. His drama level was over the top sometimes, and then others it was… well there was no way for Haruhi to describe it other than "Dad".

At seven o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Ranka opened the door to find the doorframe filled with the most humongous bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. Behind the flowers stood a very pleased Kyoya. "What lovely flowers. Haruhi, come look." Ranka squealed and he held the door open for Kyoya to enter.

"Ah but Ranka-san, these are for you. I have another bouquet in the car for Haruhi." Ranka squealed again and took the flowers from Kyoya and immediately went to look for a vase to put them in, completely forgetting that his daughter was about to leave with the young man who had just supplied said flowers.

"Some people are easily distracted." Haruhi commented on her father's easy distraction.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I believe so. By the way, Huni was very pleased to hear that I would not be showing up alone. He somehow heard the rumors that I was dating one of your bodyguards. Hmm I wonder how he would ever hear such a ridiculous rumor." Haruhi smiled a knowing smile at Kyoya who returned the smile.

"Shall we leave?"

"With haste, before my dad comes back in here and starts gushing, ala Tamaki during our high school days." Haruhi chuckled as she headed out the door and made her way to the limo.

As they reached the limo, Kyoya stopped her before she could get into the vehicle. "You look stunning. I don't think that I have seen a lovelier sight in months. Before we go, may I have a hug?"

"With pleasure." Haruhi squeezed him tightly and then tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "You know, I have been thinking that it's been right around the four month mark since you sent me back to the firm. What do you think?"

"Yes, it has. And just to be on the safe side, because let's face it I thought it was time six months ago, I checked with my sister. She thinks that there has been enough time… well at least for some. But I refuse to wait another six months." They climbed into the vehicle and left for the party at the Haninodzuka residence.

Once they arrived, they found everyone else already there. As with most parties held by the former host club members, and because their lives were so vastly different, they each took a few minutes to bring everyone else up to date on the goings on in their lives. When it was Kyoya's turn, he explained that in six months time he would be announcing the take over of the last of his father's holdings of Otori Group. He hinted that there would hopefully be another announcement made at the same time, but that merger was still pending as he looked hopefully at Haruhi. Haruhi took her turn explaining the cases she had been working when Hikaru interrupted her. "Haruhi, we don't want to know about your cases. You win them all anyways. That's just who you are. What we want to know is why Kyoya-senpai didn't tell us how your relationship was going?"

"That is simple, sort of. Many of the people that we know in common commented to us that it was too soon after Mitsumi's death for Kyoya to get involved in another relationship. There were rumors of business partners pulling out of deals because they didn't see someone who didn't respect their dead wife for a longer time as being able to respect the business deals. I don't know, but personally I was worried that some of the negative comments that I heard at the wedding would affect him. I didn't want to be the reason for any problems. So we waited. This is our first date since the twins' wedding."

"Aww, and here I was hoping that Haru-chan would be having a little bundle of joy to play with the newest Suou heir, as well as the newest Haninodzuka heir. Well of course he or she would have the older half sister, Otori Haruhi as a playmate as well."

"Wait, did you just say Haninodzuka heir? Are you two pregnant?" Haruhi was glad to turn the attention off of her and Kyoya.

"Yes I did. We just found out last week. I wanted you guys to be the first ones to know. We haven't even told our families. Well except Yasuchika. He was the first person that I called."

After congratulations were said, Haruhi asked Huni how his little brother was doing. It had been years since she had seen or heard of Chika, as his brother called him. She quickly found out that Chika was actually dating one of the secretaries from her firm. That was how Huni found out about Haruhi supposedly dating Kenji. For once, she was really glad that they had done what they did involving Kenji. If anyone at work had gotten wind of her actual relationship with Kyoya, there could have been hell to pay. In fact, she never told Kyoya, but Nakahara had pulled her into his office a few weeks after she returned to work and informed her that he had just been informed by the board of directors of the firm that any relationship between the lawyers and their clients was strictly forbidden for at least 3 months. One of the other female lawyers had gotten involved with her client after she successfully argued his divorce case for him and all hell had broken loose because of it.

Huni explained that he did not divulge the truth to Chika, but that if Haruhi truly thought about it, they did not have a relationship during the three months after she was no longer his lawyer. At least not one that could be considered inappropriate. Haruhi and Kyoya were friends long before she even passed the bar to become a lawyer, and after she handled his custody case the two remained friends, nothing had changed on the surface that anyone could see. Only a select few knew the whole truth and they weren't about to do anything to ruin their friends' chance at happiness.

Mori stepped over to the pair, who had been having the conversation about Chika aside from the rest of the group. He informed Haruhi that his little brother had also dated one of the secretaries from her firm, but that Satoshi had broken it off when he learned that the girl was only after him because he spent money on her like it was going out of style. Mori had never been one for a lot of words, but he efficiently communicated what he needed to get across, with one exception. His second year of college, he tried over and over again to ask Haruhi to accompany him to the Winter Ball. She was a senior in high school and would be attending the same college the next year, so he felt that she would be an appropriate companion. He actually wanted to consider it a date, but for all his confidence in himself, he wasn't confident enough to ask Haruhi for a date.

She had always been a little dense towards romantic feelings anyways, so Mori's lack of confidence only made things worse. He never did gather the courage to ask her out, nor did he express to her that he wanted her to attend the ball with him. In the end, Mori ended up not going to the ball. To look at him, one would not expect him to lack confidence in anything, let alone his ability with girls. He had been a host, after all. But Haruhi had the ability to intimidate each and every one of the boys from the host club. That was the reason that the only ones to ever ask Haruhi for a date were Tamaki and Kyoya. She intimidated them as well, but those two were the type to recover quickly. The twins… that was a whole other issue. They were intimidated, yet they intimidated her as well, though she would never let on. But Mori was not the type to hold on to emotions that did him no good, so he let go of his feelings for Haruhi. Or at least that is what he tried to do. They never really went away, but became more subdued. He still loved her, but he was totally, head over heels in love with his wife. Haruhi being happy was something that Mori truly wished to see, almost as much as seeing his own wife and children happy. He also considered Kyoya a good friend, so to see the two of them happy together was more than enough for Mori.


	70. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty eight:** But Haruhi had the ability to intimidate each and every one of the boys from the host club. That was the reason that the only ones to ever ask Haruhi for a date were Tamaki and Kyoya. She intimidated them as well, but those two were the type to recover quickly. The twins… that was a whole other issue. They were intimidated, yet they intimidated her as well, though she would never let on. But Mori was not the type to hold on to emotions that did him no good, so he let go of his feelings for Haruhi. Or at least that is what he tried to do. They never really went away, but became more subdued. He still loved her, but he was totally, head over heels in love with his wife. Haruhi being happy was something that Mori truly wished to see, almost as much as seeing his own wife and children happy. He also considered Kyoya a good friend, so to see the two of them happy together was more than enough for Mori.

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

As the party drew to a close, Kyoya and Haruhi congratulated Huni and his wife once again and then climbed into the waiting limo. Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Not wanting the night to end, mostly since he didn't get to spend any one on one time with Haruhi, he asked if she wanted to go see the baby before returning home. She agreed and Kyoya informed the driver. They stepped out at his house and went directly up to the princess's room. Since she was asleep, Haruhi just peeked in and then stepped out of the room so as to not wake her (or the nanny who had the baby monitor in her room).

As Kyoya pulled the door shut, Haruhi stood in front of him, effectively pinning him between her and the door. "Do you remember what tends to happen when we come to check on the princess after going to events like tonight?"

"Yes, I do remember. Dreams of nights like that are what kept me going for the last four months. But…" He bent down and chastely kissed her lips. "… I also know that I agreed to take things very slow. So to keep my promise, I am going to escort you down to the car and back to your apartment. As much as I would rather you stay here, I am going to keep my word." Again he bent to chastely kiss her on the lips until she slung her arms around his neck and would not let him up again.

"I think we've taken it slow enough. It's been four months since I have had you this close to me. You wouldn't do more than hug me while I was visiting the baby since the night your father had his accident." She initiated the kiss this time, and it was far from chaste.

"Haruhi, don't do this to me. I am trying very hard to do as you have asked me. Please don't make this any harder. I want you. But you have asked me to take it slow. I don't want to scare you off like I did back in college. Trust me when I say that I am doing this for your benefit, not mine. Remember the line that says 'what an Otori wants, and Otori gets'? Well, if that were as true as everyone believes it was, you would already be living here with me. But damn it, I don't get what I want, when I want it." Kyoya effectively pushed Haruhi away so that he could move from the door; he took her by the hand and let her to the car. "Haruhi, if it wasn't for what you and my sister have convinced me of, I might have lost some serious business that I didn't even know was in jeopardy. So, although I already know that I love you more than life itself, I am going to take this slow and let the relationship build the way it would have if we had not realized that we care for one another. That way, when I announce that KOH Group is officially changing the name of all of its Otori Group holdings, I can also announce my engagement. My life will be complete then. I hate admitting it, but there are some business dealings that you just can't rush. And even though it makes me feel like I am just sitting around with my hands tied, I still have to wait it out. If I move too fast for you, then I might scare you away like I have done before. I don't think that I could handle that. I have finally realized what you mean to me, and losing you again would kill me. So as much as I hate it, I am going to go excruciatingly slow. And I will bind my hands if that is what it takes to let you realize what you mean to me before we get to the physical part of the relationship."

The ride to her apartment was in silence. Not an angry silence, but a contemplative one. Haruhi rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder the whole way. Before she climbed out, she looked at him and sighed. "Ok, if you say that you are doing this for my benefit, then I guess I really don't have a choice." She climbed out of the car and started to walk to her apartment. Kyoya followed her, but before she could get her door opened he stopped her.

"Fujioka Haruhi, you can drive me absolutely crazy. You drive me to willingly do things that I don't want to, to say things that I hate hearing, and to feel things that I never thought that I could feel. I would be honored if next weekend you would join me and my daughter for dinner, if you have no other plans that is. Saturday night at 6 pm?" He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"Otori Kyoya, I would love to join you and your precious daughter for dinner next weekend. Should we consider this a date?"

"Our first official date? I would love to consider it that. So, I will call you Friday to confirm and pick you up Saturday evening at 6. Thank you for accompanying me to tonight's gathering. I really do appreciate your company."

"No, thank you. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for taking me. Good night."

"Good night." Right about then, Haruhi's neighbor stepped out of her door to let her cat in for the night. It seems that she had overheard the whole conversation. As soon as Kyoya turned at left for his car, the neighbor came and started asking Haruhi about the date. Haruhi determined that it truly is a small world, as she found out that her neighbor's nephew worked at the same firm that she did.

The following Monday, she was grateful to Kyoya for doing things the way he did, because she was confronted by one of the board of directors from the firm. Apparently he heard rumors about Haruhi and Kyoya over the weekend and wanted confirmation about the length of time between when she handled his case and when she began dating him. Haruhi explained in detail that they had known each other for years and dated in college, but chose to go their separate ways back then because he needed a business wife but she wanted her own career. They attended a party together over the weekend since they would both have gone alone otherwise due to the origins of the group that the party was held for. It was then that Nakahara walked into the conference room that they were using and put in his own two cents worth. With pieces of the puzzle filled in, Haruhi was granted permission to see Kyoya without fear of losing her job. Nakahara also stepped up for Haruhi and further explained that since Haruhi had not just met Kyoya when she represented him that their case would not fall under the new company rules. He wished her the best of luck with her possible budding relationship with the powerful Otori.


	71. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter sixty nine:** It was then that Nakahara walked into the conference room that they were using and put in his own two cents worth. With pieces of the puzzle filled in, Haruhi was granted permission to see Kyoya without fear of losing her job. Nakahara also stepped up for Haruhi and further explained that since Haruhi had not just met Kyoya when she represented him that their case would not fall under the new company rules. He wished her the best of luck with her possible budding relationship with the powerful Otori.

**Chapter Seventy**

As Haruhi ended the day, she had the misfortune of coming face to face with former opponents whom she had rather never face again. With the last of her work done for the day, Haruhi packed her briefcase preparing to end her day when she saw a new client walk into the firm. It had been four months since she had seen the faces of the new clients in a courtroom in the family court system. Her client at the time had more than deserved the win, which kept his daughter in his home. Since the firm didn't usually handle family court issues, she wasn't concerned that they were trying to stir up problems in Kyoya's life again. Haruhi dawdled as she tried to find out what was going on. Even if their potential case didn't involved Otori Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi knew that whatever case they presented would somehow affect Kyoya since they were in the same field. It was, after all, business dealings that joined Kyoya to their family in the first place.

Yoshihiro Shotaro, a member of the board of directors, walked out of his office and greeted the new clients. He made a point of wishing those in earshot a good evening, then escorted his new clients into his office. It was unusual for him to take on new clients, especially ones whose business was failing miserably. As they made their way into the office the two noticed Haruhi and instantly the look on their faces soured. Haruhi went ahead and left the office for the day making a mental note to tell Kyoya what she had seen. She stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few things and then went home to make her father supper before he left for work. After Ranka ate and headed out to work, Haruhi sat down to review her work and make a few final notes on the case that she was currently assigned. All in all, it was a rather quiet evening and gave no indication of events to come the next day.

Greeting Haruhi as she walked into the office, Yoshihiro pulled her into his office. He questioned her about the case that she was currently assigned. When she gave the details and explained that the case was prepared and she was just waiting on the court day to arrive if the opponent did not accept the offer that was currently on the table. Yoshihiro asked her to had the case off to another lawyer because he had another case that he wanted her to handle since she had one of the best records among the firm. Haruhi had a bad feeling about it, but asked what the case was anyway.

Haruhi found that she was wanted to handle a case in which the Otori Group accusing Mitsumi's father of industrial espionage. Before Haruhi could speak up to explain that she did not think it would be a good idea, Yoshihiro spoke to stop her from refusing the case. He told her that if she did not take the case, there would be repercussions. Haruhi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then asked what repercussions she should expect. As she was dating the third son of the head of the Otori Group, taking the case would probably be a conflict of interest. Yoshihiro began ranting about how the young people today don't believe in marriage and that in his day lawyers were married as soon as they were hired into a firm because it wouldn't be prudent for a single man to be out dating loose women while trying to maintain the moral and ethical standards of a lawyer.

Haruhi stood up and walked to the door of the office before turning around to speak her piece and leave the room. "Yoshihiro-san, I am going to say this one time and one time only. In your day, things were different, maybe even better. But it's a new day and age. I was more focused on getting through school and being the best that I could be to bother worrying about personal things like dating and getting married. I have worked for this firm for almost two years and with the exception of dating one of my co-workers for about two months, I have maintained my single status solely because I haven't bothered to date anyone. I have been, once again, focused on doing the best work that I can for this firm. My friendship with Otori Kyoya aside, I have won every single case I have argued, or barring a court appearance I have negotiated for all of my clients to their satisfaction. And for what it's worth, I know for a fact that while I was on assignment for Kyoya, he paid this firm not only what I would have earned, but a healthy sum of a bonus as well. If you want to continue having the work from both the Otori Group as well as KOH Group, then I would advice you NOT to put me on this case."

It was then that Nakahara walked past and happened to overhear Haruhi. He knocked and entered into the office, closing the blinds and escorting Haruhi away from the door so that her voice would not carry. "Yoshihiro-san, Fujioka-san informed both Sumiyuki-san and me of her budding relationship with Otori-san. I also knew of her long term relationship with him since their school days. If you had told the rest of the board of what you were planning, there are several of us who could have told you that this was not a good idea. I understand that this client is a personal friend of yours, so I am not saying that you shouldn't have taken this case. What I am saying is that reassigning Fujioka-san to this case is a mistake that could have been avoided." He turned to Haruhi with a rather confused look on his face. "And what do you know about the KOH Group? That particular group is near impossible to get information on. We've tried."

"I'm not at liberty to say anything. The information that I learned was while I was under a confidentiality agreement. I apologize, but the only thing that I can tell you is that I am familiar with the groups head." Nakahara had seen the confidentiality agreement that Kyoya used and put two and two together. He now knew more than he was supposed to know, but he really liked having Haruhi working for them, so he would never say anything. Haruhi left the office, closing the door behind her, but everyone in the office could still hear Nakahara railing on Yoshihiro for overstepping his bounds.


	72. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy:** Nakahara had seen the confidentiality agreement that Kyoya used and put two and two together. He now knew more than he was supposed to know, but he really liked having Haruhi working for them, so he would never say anything. Haruhi left the office, closing the door behind her, but everyone in the office could still hear Nakahara railing on Sonozaki for overstepping his bounds.

**Chapter Seventy One**

It showed all the signs of being an extremely long week for Haruhi. Only Tuesday and she had already been pulled aside by two different members of the board of directors, both either directly or indirectly involving Kyoya, and both times she was thankful that Nakahara stepped in and backed her up. She had so simply fallen back into normal daily routines after returning from her assignment with Kyoya that during work hours she had grown used to ignoring Kyoya's involvement. Obviously, that would not be the case anymore. Life could prove interesting and as far as anyone else was concerned, they hadn't even had their first real date. Imagine what was to come after they were seen in public on a date.

Luckily for Haruhi, the rest of the week wasn't as bad as she began to believe it would be at the start. However, her conversation with Sonozaki, which was mostly heard by the entire office, did stir up curiosity about the relationship between her and Kyoya. She caught herself repeatedly having to tell the story of how they had been friends in high school, and dated during college. To a select few she even mentioned how Otori Yoshiro had designated her as the perfect partner for his son. All that asked about it were told that their first official date as a couple would take place that weekend so, she argued, they really hadn't officially dated since at all since back in college.

Repeatedly through out the rest of the week Haruhi was approached with questions about her relationship with Kyoya, to which she simply replied that nothing new had occurred since they spoke the day or two before. Even though they agreed to go on a date at the end of the week, Kyoya still called Haruhi on the disposable cell phone every other night. He actually laughed out loud when Haruhi expressed her frustration with having to tell the same story over and over again.

Friday as she packed up her belongings and prepared to head home for the day, she got a call on her cell phone. It was a distinct ringtone that she had set for Kyoya. She answered the call as she walked out the door to the elevator, bidding farewell to her co-workers before greeting her caller. Kyoya confirmed their date for the next day, informing her of the intended location so that she could dress appropriately. "It's not like I don't have enough clothes from the twins to be able to find something appropriate. But thank you for the information none the less. I was thinking of the red dress that I wore for the Suou dinner just before the Hitachiin wedding." Haruhi hated name-dropping, but at least it made it sound like it was all business related since they were all associated with corporations. As she continued walking past the guard at the front of the building a few of her co-workers gave appreciative nods when they heard the names mentioned.

"But Haruhi, you've already worn that dress to dinner with me. In fact that was the exact dress you wore to the very last dinner we had together out on the town."

"Ok, fine. If it is that big of a deal, then I will wear one of the many other Hitachiin Designs that were specially made for me. Barring that, then I will wear one of their designs that I got off the rack. I know that you elite don't like wearing off the rack, but I promise that it will be acceptable."

"I was thinking maybe something in purple. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I will see what I have in my closet. What ever it is, I promise that it will be appropriate for the location. I have to say, though, I didn't think that you would be this worried about what I would wear. Is there something that I don't know about?"

"Not exactly. You are joining my daughter and me for dinner. Is that not what you understood to be happing?"

"It is, but as this is our first date since college, I am just a bit curious as to why you are making such a big deal out of what I will wear. I know you well Otori Kyoya. A little concern, maybe enough to ask about it and then drop the subject is what I expected for you. But that doesn't seem to be the case, so I can only assume that it is because there is either something else going on that I am unaware of, or there is someone else joining us that you want to impress."

"Nothing of the sort my dear." And with that he dropped the topic and began talking about which of the many outfits that she had bought for his daughter that he intended on putting her into for the evening. As she reached her bus stop, they ended their call and she made her way home. When she got home, however, she learned his reason for dragging out the topic. She instinctively picked up the disposable cell phone and called him back. She told him that she already had too many clothes that did not fit into her closet and that he should not send more clothes for something as simple as a first date. "Fine, if you don't want to wear it, then don't. I just thought you might like a new dress to go out in. I won't force you. But at least pull it out of the box and look at it before you decide. Kaoru and Hikaru worked together on it, so it will probably be something… extraordinary."

Haruhi agreed to look at it but made no promise to wear it. After she hung up, she pulled the dress out of the box and tried it on. While Haruhi loved Kaoru's designs for day clothes but Hikaru's designs in nightwear, there were few designs that the two would work on together, so she didn't know what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised by the results. The dress was a deep purple with spaghetti straps on a sleek bodice and a ruffled, tiered skirt that was raised on one side with accents of red and black. It would look good with the ruby jewelry that he bought her to go with the red dress. She sighed, knowing that she would wear the dress anyways. _If this keeps up, he's going to have to get me a whole new apartment just for the clothes._

Just then, as she was putting the dress back into the box for the night, a note slipped out. "Our dearest Haruhi, Kyoya-senpai asked us to throw together something new for you. He asked Kaoru, but I (Hikaru) had a little more free time on my hands. So we worked on it together. I remembered how much you preferred my nightgowns, so I tried to put a hint of that into this dress. Kaoru says that he misses making clothes for you. I miss measuring you. My wife just hit me for that comment. I know we just saw you the other day, but we were told to keep it a secret. I hope you don't mind. I wanted ruffles on the torso, but Kaoru over-ruled me. Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't forget, we may be married, but we are still friends. Don't be a stranger. Love, Hikaru"

Haruhi ate dinner with her dad before he left for work, cleaned house, and soaked in the tub to clear her head. She didn't have to go into work the next day, so all she had to worry about was her date with Kyoya. She was almost too excited to sleep. She hadn't realized over the last four months how much she had missed him.


	73. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy one: **Haruhi ate dinner with her dad before he left for work, cleaned house, and soaked in the tub to clear her head. She didn't have to go into work the next day, so all she had to worry about was her date with Kyoya. She was almost too excited to sleep. She hadn't realized over the last four months how much she had missed him.

**Chapter Seventy Two**

Saturday morning, Haruhi woke up and made her father breakfast as usual. Afterwards, she attempted to work on paperwork that she needed to finish, but she couldn't focus. Constantly catching herself looking at the clock or occasionally looking at the boxed dress on her bed, she frequently had to remind herself to focus on the task at hand. Finally the clock indicated that it was time for her to wake her father for work, prepare his dinner, and get ready for her date.

Ranka ate quietly with a pout on his face, as he had forgotten that Haruhi would not be eating with him due to her date. After dinner, they both prepared for their evenings. Haruhi stepped out of her room after her father answered the door. He turned to let Kyoya in and get Haruhi, when his jaw dropped and he stopped in his steps still blocking Kyoya's entrance. "My baby," was all he was able to mutter before Kyoya physically moved him aside to gain entrance to the apartment.

Kyoya and his daughter finally made it into the little apartment while Ranka just stood in his spot. "Dad, close your mouth. It isn't polite to stare." Haruhi walked past Kyoya to her father and eased him out of the way of closing the door. She reached out her hands to take the princess and give her a hug. But before she could grab the baby from Kyoya's arms, he reached out with his free hand and took her hand. He spun her around to get a good look at the outfit.

"I guess I have no choice but to take you out on the dance floor for a tango or a little salsa dancing. That dress is too elegant to be called hot but too smoldering to be called refined. I don't know what you would call it, but I like the results. It's a little out of Kaoru's norm though isn't it?"

"Well, it came with a note from Hikaru saying that they worked on it together because Kaoru was really busy." It was then that the princess decided to all but dive for Haruhi who caught her and gave her a big hug. After exchanging pleasantries with Ranka the three left for dinner. In the limo the baby was safely buckled into her car seat as Haruhi settled into the seat next to Kyoya with her hands by her side. Kyoya reached over and grabbed her hand and held it the whole way to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, the three were seated immediately and preparations had been made in advance for the baby. The meal was as superb as one would expect, and the companionship was perfect. The princess never once fussed and spent most of the evening cooing happily at which ever of the two adults would pay her any attention. One of the waitresses offered to watch the princess while the two danced, which they took her up on. She held the baby while Haruhi and Kyoya danced. When they returned to the table, the slightly more mature lady commented on how hard it was for new parents, especially young ones to get some time alone.

Kyoya just smiled and thanked the lady for watching the baby before Haruhi could protest that she was not the child's mother. "Haruhi just let it go. You're the one that was so worried about how it would look if I was dating someone too soon after Mitsumi's death. This is the same thing. If you tell her that you are not the princess's mother, then without knowing the truth she will assume that I am stepping out on my wife. That wouldn't look good for either of us. It would make me look like a cheating bastard and you would look like some cheap floozy. I wouldn't allow anything to give anyone that impression. That's one of the reason's I took your advice and waited for months to build a relationship with you. You mean the world to me and I won't allow anything or anyone to negatively affect us."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that… well, I don't want someone to think that I am trying to step in and be her mother. She had a mother who loved her. I want to be there for the princess, but I could never take the place of her mother. I wasn't the one who carried her for nine months. Although, I honestly do have to admit that I love her like she was my own child."

"Well then good, that's all that really matters. When it comes to little things like this… like a waitress who doesn't know our story, then what does it matter that you aren't the one who gave birth to her? Are you saying that if Mitsumi and I had adopted her instead of having her ourselves, that you wouldn't love her as much?"

"No. Of course I'm not saying that."

"Then, in regards to a waitress who we may never see again, what does it matter if you aren't the baby's biological mother? If you love her like she was your own child, then take it as a compliment that we look like a happy family."

"You're right. I guess I am just paranoid."

"Haruhi, once you told one of your classmates that you believe that the only true love was that between a parent and a child. You also said that you believe that the love could be between a child and an adoptive parent. Unless you have changed your views on that, then in theory, you should be able to love my daughter as if you were her mother, right? You aren't her biological mother, we're not married yet so you aren't her step-mother, and you aren't her adoptive mother… but Haruhi, to me, you are a mother substitute for her. Someone that she will be able to go to like a mother when she needs mothering or motherly advice. So let's just leave it at that for now. OK?"

She agreed, they finished their deserts and decided to go for a drive. Kyoya had planned to go for a walk in the park, but thought better of it when he saw the dress that was designed for Haruhi. The Hitachiin twins, who normally think of everything if it involves clothing, failed to remember that it was almost winter-time and had not put any kind of coat with the dress. Haruhi had worn her black wrap that she purchased the last time she and Kyoya went shopping together. The three went for a quiet drive around time. While the lull of the moving car rocked the baby to sleep, the two adults chatted about the little things that they had done while apart for the last few months. It had all been talked about already, but it was nice to have idle chitchat while spending the time together.

After a while, they stopped by Kyoya's to put the princess to bed and have the nanny watch after her as Kyoya drove Haruhi home. It had been a pleasant evening, much like their dates during college. As Kyoya walked Haruhi to her door, holding her hand, he slowed his pace, not wanting the evening to end. "Haruhi, I had a nice night tonight."

"Me too, thank you. The food was excellent, as was the company." She smiled a natural smile at him that made him take a deep breath before continuing so that he didn't wrap her up in his arms and run back to the limo to whisk them away to his home.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany me to a dinner party that I have to attend next Thursday. I've been putting off finding someone to attend with me because my sister, who normally attends such functions with me, has another function that she has to attend that evening. I know that it is short notice."

"I'd love to." She didn't know if it was the whole truth or if it was just his way of putting on a show for the neighbors but he normally didn't ask so… politely. Usually, and even back in college, he would tell her that he had a function to attend and that he needed her to be ready at such and such time. This time, however, he asked her if she would attend. Haruhi couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling, but it was pleasant. He had treated her as a lady-friend, not some subordinate that he could order around.


	74. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy two:** She didn't know if it was the whole truth or if it was just his way of putting on a show for the neighbors but he normally didn't ask so… politely. Usually, and even back in college, he would tell her that he had a function to attend and that he needed her to be ready at such and such time. This time, however, he asked her if she would attend. Haruhi couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling, but it was pleasant. He had treated her as a lady-friend, not some subordinate that he could order around.

**Chapter Seventy Three**

After a chaste kiss at the door, and making sure that Haruhi made it into the apartment and locked the door behind her, Kyoya gave the spying neighbor a little wave, then walked back down to the car and headed for home. Once home, he called the Hitachiin's headquarters and left a message for Kaoru to make Haruhi several sleek and sexy, but modest and refined ball gowns for the next few functions that he planed on having her attend. He left detailed instructions on certain aspects such as color and when to deliver each specific one, along with the typical message for them to call if they had any questions.

Sunday morning when she got up to fix breakfast for her dad he questioned her about the date, wanting to know everything. She answered the questions despite his insistence that more happened than she was letting on. Her only reply was, "No Dad. Nothing more happened because he is going slowly so that we don't screw it up this time." When she smiled her honest smile, Ranka knew that she was serious. He was impressed that Kyoya had changed so much. As he headed to bed, for the first time in his life, he felt that maybe… just maybe his dreams of Haruhi and Kyoya starting a family were obtainable.

Sometime around 3 pm Haruhi received a call from Kaoru, asking if she would come over to their headquarters as well as stay for dinner. He sent a car for her along with a request that she bring a few select pairs of shoes. Haruhi knew then what she was in for. Reluctantly bringing the 4 pairs of shoes that she was requested to bring, she resigned herself to a long evening of dress fittings and trying on new styles.

Hikaru's wife cooked dinner while her husband and his brother worked fast and furiously to make several new and exciting ball gowns that met Kyoya's requirements of being sleek, sexy, modest, refined, and make Haruhi look like a trillion yen. All three men in this together agreed that it wasn't hard to make her look that good as she came by in naturally. The dresses only emphasized her natural beauty.

Haruhi knew that even if she argued with the twins, they were just doing what they were paid to do by Kyoya. Arguing with Kyoya about him buying her clothes seemed fruitless. So she resigned herself to being the twins' toy yet again. Hikaru argued that sexy yet modest was difficult to do without layering ruffles, whereas Kaoru insisted that lace covering modesty panels to cover all the right parts would meet the sexy requirement while still leaving Haruhi with her modesty intact. In the end, the only dress that was finished that night before she left was the one she was designated to wear on Thursday. It was snug black floor length strapless with a slit in the skirt up to her upper thigh, the whole dress was covered in almost see through lace that included a choke collar and covered her décolletage and cap sleeves.

As hard as it is to imagine, the dinner with the Hitachiin families was more or less pain-free and uneventful. Married life had calmed the twins down a lot. Haruhi was actually quite surprised for only four months time since the wedding. And, although she was still made to sit between the twin brothers during dinner, they were much less touchy feely than before. One moment when Hikaru got a little too close for comfort, it was his wife who slapped his hand before Haruhi had the chance to. Her pleasant evening with the twins and their wives gave her a little bit of a clue as to what she would need to expect over the next month. They discussed the several different dresses that were to be made for her. It was an eye opening chat.

When she went home that night, Haruhi was so pleased with how the evening went that she completely forgot to call Kyoya to find out why he was having so many different dresses made for her. The next morning she got up and fixed her father breakfast as usual and went about her day as if nothing her weekend was no different than any other weekend since she started working at the firm. She had forgotten how well connected her office seemed to be. As soon as they walked into the office, almost every single female and a few of the males that worked there sought Haruhi out to ask her how her date had been.

Haruhi had never been the type to kiss and tell… not that she had done a lot of kissing, if the truth be told. Still, she wasn't about to give every detail to each of her questioners. Most people who asked got a very brief reply of "It was nice." To the ones who she knew would not be satisfied with that answer, she gave a slightly longer version. "Because we've been friends since my first year of high school and we've dated casually during college, it all felt familiar and easy. It was a very nice evening." That was enough for most. The ones who wanted more were the type of people that Haruhi didn't want to talk to anyways, simply because they were the ones that like gossiping.

Work went smoothly for Haruhi that day as well as the next. Wednesday was the usual shopping day for several of the ladies that worked with Haruhi. Haruhi knew that she didn't need anything in particular for the event Thursday, so she bought the princess another dress for the holidays. One of the girls from the secretarial pool asked Haruhi when she would see the baby again. She was not one of the secretaries that Haruhi was familiar with and they had hardly ever talked before. After a little chit-chat, Haruhi learned that she was the girl that was dating Chika. The two bonded over stories of watching the two Haninodzuka brothers "greet" one another in ways that made them look like enemies. Moments later another girl from the secretarial pool joined their conversation. She was also familiar with watching them "greet" each other, as she had seen it while she was dating their cousin Satoshi. Together the three made their way back to work after their lunch hour was over.

Then next day Haruhi went to work as usual, but Monday she had asked for permission to leave early on Thursday so that she would have time to go home and dress for the event. She got home in time to cook her father dinner and dress before Kyoya called to ask her were she was currently. He had sent a car to get her at work but the driver was told that she was no longer at work for the day. She told him that she had take off early in order to prepare for the nights events. "Oh, so that means that you're not going to come over here to get ready? I had hoped to sneak a peek while you dressed. Oh well. In that case I will call the car back and I will be there to pick you up in an hour. "


	75. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy three:** She got home in time to cook her father dinner and dress before Kyoya called to ask her were she was currently. He had sent a car to get her at work but the driver was told that she was no longer at work for the day. She told him that she had take off early in order to prepare for the nights events. "Oh, so that means that you're not going to come over here to get ready? I had hoped to sneak a peek while you dressed. Oh well. In that case I will call the car back and I will be there to pick you up in an hour. "

**Chapter Seventy Four**

Kyoya arrived as expected, about ten minutes before he said he would. Haruhi, however, knew that he would do something like that and was ready before he showed up. As he surveyed his dinner companion, he said a silent prayer of thanks to Kaoru for his natural born ability to design something that would make Haruhi the envy of all that attended the function that night. "I was wondering if you would be available to accompany me to a few more events over the next few weeks? I would, of course, provide appropriate dresses for each event."

"I figured as much when Kaoru and Hikaru talked about several different styles that they were making for me. Do you know when they are being held? I could put them into my day planner now and confirm at work tomorrow." Kyoya pulled out his PDA and listed off the different events that he had already accepted invitations for. Haruhi dutifully noted them down and reiterated that she would check her schedule the next day at work. She was a little surprised that he hadn't assumed that she would make herself available at his whim, as was his normal mindset, well, except for having already ordered the dresses. At least he seemed to be asking her to attend with him, and not expecting it without question. With that the two bid Ranka a good evening and left for the party.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to expect as the two made their way to the first group of people he intended to introduce her to. In the past, he had always referred to her as a long time friend or just as a companion. He introduced her by name, to which one of the gentlemen being introduced questioned if he had met her somewhere before. "I'm sure you have. We've been friends since high school and she's seen me through many trying times. But I am sure that you will be seeing more of her as she just recently agreed to start seeing me as more than just an old friend." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back. "Aren't I the lucky one?"

Haruhi's smile couldn't be hidden. She spent the whole night enlarging her social network and trying to drum up business for her firm. Several people recognized her as having won this case or that, and spread the word that she was a very successful lawyer. Handing out her card to several potential clients, Haruhi could never have expected the results that she would get from that night of networking.

The topics of discussion with several people reminded her that she needed to tell Kyoya what she had almost been asked to do on Monday. It was about that time when Kyoya saw his late wife's parents, which was quite a shock to him. Haruhi took advantage of a lull in the evening to pull him aside at tell him about the case that Sonozaki had wanted her to handle. Anger flashed across his face as he tried to reason why Sonozaki would ask her to handle the case. The only answers he could come up with were not ones he wanted to consider. They involved either making Haruhi finally lose a case, or worse, involving Haruhi in the seedier side of corporate law to the point that upstanding and good people wouldn't hire her to handle their cases.

Haruhi held Kyoya's hand to keep him from charging back into the ballroom and starting a scene with his former in-laws. "It's ok. I explained to Sonozaki-san that it would be a conflict of interest. Nakahara-san also stepped in for me and backed me up. I won't be asked to handle anything that goes against you or your company again. What's gotten into you? Normally you don't show emotion that strongly or that quickly. Is everything ok?"

"Yes I am fine. I guess it's just that I have withheld myself from getting passionate about anything for so long, that having you this close to me makes me passionate about everything, especially when it concerns you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "How is it that anything concerning you makes me like this?" The warmth of his breath sending chills down her spine and warming her neck from the bitter cold. When he felt her shiver he kissed her cheek, took her hand, and turned towards the door leading back into the ballroom. "Let's go warm up a little, shall we? Would you like a glass of champagne?"

Back inside the ballroom, Haruhi sat and spoke with a few people about cases she had handled for them as Kyoya made his way across the room to speak to his former in-laws. He kept the exchange polite and brief, choosing not to inform them of who he had brought as his companion. He figured that if they were smarter than the average elementary student, they would be able to figure it out on their own sometime through out the event.

On the ride home, Haruhi snuggled against Kyoya for warmth. During the course of the evening, the temperature had dropped more than expected. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Haruhi looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what? Is this warm enough? Do you want my jacket as well?"

"I'm fine, but that's not what I mean. Thank you for getting angry for me. It wasn't necessary, but thank you." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Anything for you my dear. Anything for you. You have but to ask, and anything in the world is yours."

"I know. Still, thank you. It means a lot to me." Again, she kissed him. This time, however, he kissed back. He deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms under her jacket and wrapped one around her waist, the other stroking her down her spine, tracing the zipper of her dress. He moved from her mouth along her jaw-line and back up to her ears, nibbling then ever so gently. He felt a shiver run down her spine in response to what he was doing, which only encouraged him more. He moved back to her mouth and followed the shiver down her spine with her zipper. Haruhi was so engulfed in pleasure that she didn't even notice what he had done.

Kyoya moved around to kneel on the floorboard in front of Haruhi and slid the jacket from her shoulders and then he began to peel the lace back from her neck and shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. The warmth of his lips on her bare skin caused a small moan to escape Haruhi's lips. Kyoya brought his hands up to her neck and the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair as he returned to kissing her deeply on the mouth again. Finally he pulled back for a moment, looking into her eyes. Then he did something that truly surprised her, he pulled her zipper back up and fastened her dress back the way it was before they entered the limo.


	76. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy four:** Kyoya brought his hands up to her neck and the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair as he returned to kissing her deeply on the mouth again. Finally he pulled back for a moment, looking into her eyes. Then he did something that truly surprised her, he pulled her zipper back up and fastened her dress back the way it was before they entered the limo.

**Chapter Seventy Five**

"Kyoya?" Haruhi was obviously confused. She had allowed herself to get caught up in the moment and had been enjoying Kyoya's actions immensely.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I can't continue as much as I really truly want to. I made a promise. I will keep my promise to you. I know that you are not the type to do that on a second date, and officially, this was only our second date as a couple." Kyoya moved back to the seat next to her and kissed her again. _Heaven knows that I don't want to stop. But I promised that I would treat our relationship as if we had only met recently. I would allow our relationship to develop naturally, even if Haruhi doesn't agree wholeheartedly. She isn't the type to jump into bed with someone after only two or three dates. Hell, she didn't sleep with anyone until she was… what, twenty four and even then, she claims that it has only been one person._

"I don't understand." _I had to fight you off six months ago, yet now you're stopping me? What's up with this? What have I done wrong? Kyoya, talk to me._

"Haruhi, I told you that I won't do anything that would scare you away. I also promised you that we would take things slow. Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to take you right here, right now. But I know that's not how things would have worked in the past. I'm serious when I say that won't allow anything to go wrong this time. I will have what I want in the end, even if it takes longer than I want." As if a sign from above, the car stopped and the driver moved to open the door for them. He stepped out and offered Haruhi a hand to assist her out. Haruhi, as frustrated as she was, took his hand and climbed out of the limo. He walked her up to her door and kissed her good night.

"Kyoya, would you like to come in for a moment?" She was still hopeful that she could spark interest again.

"No thank you, dear. I have work tomorrow. So do you." He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek before turning her around to face her door to open it. After she was inside and he heard the click of the lock, he turned to head to his car. He would be headed home for a cold shower and dreams of what could have happened. He knew that Haruhi wanted to be together as much as he did, but he also knew that he had screwed up before. He had allowed her to not understand his intentions and feelings. He had let her get away.

His dreams that night were that of his hopes for the future. Images of Haruhi with the princess and at least another child or two along with images of him and Haruhi spending the holidays as a family played in his head as he slept. The next morning work went smoothly and past quickly as he waited until later in the afternoon before calling Haruhi to confirm if she would be available for the events. He was looking to spending as much time with Haruhi as he could, and in attempts to force him to keep things from moving too fast, he felt the best way would be to spend the time together in the public eye. The less time that he spent with her alone, the less time he would have her tempting him in every way.

Shortly before 4 pm, Haruhi took a break from work and called Kyoya to confirm her availability for the events that he needed to go to. She received notice of the firm's Christmas party and also mentioned it to Kyoya to ask him if he would attend with her. Kyoya confirmed his schedule and agreed to attend with Haruhi. He was looking forward to it because he wanted to speak to some of her bosses to find out what the hell they were thinking trying to assign her to a case against one of his companies. He ticked off the different events that they would be attending together with a smile on his face. He was looking forward to the holiday even more than before.

One of the events that he had arranged for Haruhi to join him at was that of his father's. His father was not personally aware that Kyoya would be bringing anyone other than his daughter, so it would be a surprise for the senior Otori. His RSVP card indicated that it would be Kyoya plus one plus one. He could have put that it would be plus two, but the princess wouldn't be eating. He hoped that his way of replying had properly indicated that he would be bringing one adult guest and one child. Kyoya had spoken to Fuyumi about bringing Haruhi, who had thought that it would be a lovely idea.

As her day ended, Haruhi packed her briefcase and headed to the elevator. Even before she could exit, there was a sudden traffic jam at the door to the elevator. All the ladies who had ridden down with Haruhi suddenly wanted to know who the handsome man was. As she finally squeezed her way out of the elevator and headed to the front door of the building she saw what the excitement was about. She could see Kyoya leaning against his waiting limo with a bouquet of red roses in hand. A large handful of ladies from her office as well as other businesses in the same building had gathered near the door to the building, waiting to see who the handsome prince was waiting on. As she walked out the door, Kyoya stood upright and offered her the bouquet. "I know that we didn't have plans today, but I stopped by to see if I could offer you a ride home. And these are to thank you for keeping me company at that boring business dinner last night. I couldn't have made it through without you."

"Thank you. They are beautiful. But you didn't have to do that. I could have gotten home fine. And I had a wonderful time last night."

"Well, I wasn't far from here, the meeting finished early, and I wanted to see you again. I hope that it isn't inconvenient." _Plus I really did want to see you again._

"No it isn't inconvenient at all. In fact I appreciate the ride. Dad's going into work early tonight, so I needed to get home as quickly as possible. You giving me a ride will shave almost 20 minutes off of my commute time. Thank you."

"Shall we?" He held the door open for Haruhi to climb into the vehicle. Climbing in after her, he took her briefcase and flowers from her and set them on the opposing seat. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back. "Plus I wanted to get the details of your office party that you want me to attend with you. I know I could have gotten the information over the phone, but I did honestly want to see you. " _And to be honest, I am actually hoping that you will invite me to join you for dinner. I've missed your home cooking over the last 5, almost 6 months. The baby is with my sister for the evening so I am free. I'd take you to my house and ravage you if I thought it fit my little 'make Haruhi mine forever' plan. Unfortunately it won't though, so I will settle for getting to spend some time with you._

"I gave you the time and date, right? It will be held at the same location as the one we went to last night. It will be business casual, though, so no need to dress up. I will probably wear the red dress that I wore to dinner with Tamaki and his wife."

"Let me get you a new dress for the par…" Haruhi cut him off. She knew where he was going even before he started the thought.

"No, you have bought me too many dresses already for the trip this summer. And now you have Hikaru and Kaoru making dresses for all the events you need to go to this holiday season. That's too much. No one at my office has seen me in the red dress, plus it's festive enough for the party. It will be fine." _I didn't invite you to the office party to have you spend money on me. I just wanted us to go together so that we could spend time together. That's all._

"Fine. If you insist that I not get you a new dress for the occasion, I won't." He looked sad for an instant before pressing the bridge of his glasses back up his nose. Haruhi couldn't help but think of how ridiculous it seemed that he insisted on spending money on her so frequently. They continued the ride to Haruhi's apartment mostly in silence with a small detour to the market. When they arrived at her apartment, she invited him to join her, much to his utter delight.


	77. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy five:** He looked sad for an instant before pressing the bridge of his glasses back up his nose. Haruhi couldn't help but think of how ridiculous it seemed that he insisted on spending money on her so frequently. They continued the ride to Haruhi's apartment mostly in silence with a small detour to the market. When they arrived at her apartment, she invited him to join her, much to his utter delight.

**Chapter Seventy Six**

Haruhi quickly made supper while Kyoya and Ranka chatted. After dinner, Ranka headed to work while Haruhi and Kyoya chatted about the events that they would be attending together over the following two weeks. They also talked about the meals that would be served, which lead to discussions of other meals that they had shared. "It's been a while since I was here last. I think that was the last time I was lucky enough to eat your cooking."

"That's true, I remember that night. It was the night when that lawyer tried to bribe me and Dad came home early."

"Yes he did, and I have to say that I was rather frustrated that he did. I was enjoying what we were doing before he walked in. Although I don't like being compared to Tamaki in that regards. At least Ranka likes me better than he did Tamaki."

"That's very true. I think that my father has always wanted me to end up with you. I am sure that he would have been willing to leave and come back later that night."

"Ahh, maybe so, but unfortunately as much as that would have been nice, it wouldn't have allowed me to keep to my plans. I have plans, dear. Big plans, and you are part of them. But unfortunately for me, timing is everything. These particular plans don't allow for the plans to be pushed forward, as that would negatively affect the results. Trust me, I would love a repeat of what was going on before your dad walked in, but I have to bide my time."

"What plans?"

"Give it time, my dear. Give it time. You will know everything in time. But for now, I probably need to get home. Fuyumi should be returning my daughter home soon, so I should be there when she arrives. Besides, we can't allow your neighbor's to believe that anything immoral is going on, can we?" He stood to leave. Haruhi was extremely confused by it all. She stood to walk him out the door. At the door, he pulled her into a kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. "I'll see you on Tuesday night for the next event that you've agreed to go with me to. Kaoru should have the dress sent to you by Monday."

"Ok. Thank you for keeping me company during dinner."

"No, thank you. Dinner was delicious as always. I love your cooking. It made it worth the slight detour to pick you up and give you a ride home. Good night dear. Make sure you lock the door as soon as you walk back in the door."

"Good night Kyoya. I'll see you Tuesday." She reached up and hugged him one more time. _I don't know what's going on with him. It's not like we haven't agreed to date. I practically had to push him off of me back during the summer. But now… I wish I knew what was going on in his mind. It's almost like Sonozaki-san was worried about. Maybe I have been so worried about being the best lawyer that I could be, that I forgot to live my life. And now, when I spend time with Kyoya, it's like all that time that I didn't worry about living my life is piled up so it's making me want to deepen our relationship quicker than Kyoya. I feel almost … I don't know… maybe just a little trampy, because I want Kyoya to … Oh heavens, Haruhi, get your mind out of the gutter. Just accept that Kyoya is your friend. Let it build from there. Worst case scenario, at least he's still letting you spend time with the baby. Take the good things and forget about the rest. _She couldn't convince herself to just let things progress naturally.

That night she lay in bed with her mind racing, trying to figure out why Kyoya had been so reserved. Nothing was coming to her. It was a complete mystery. _Maybe he's fallen out of love with me. It's not impossible. Maybe during those four months, he realized that he doesn't love me like he thought he did, but hasn't figured out how to tell me. Maybe I changed and I just don't see it yet. Or maybe he was never truly in love with me. Maybe what happened on the trip was just a ploy to get me to make love to him. Or maybe he's found someone else. Someone who wouldn't make him wait yet didn't take things public. Or… or maybe that someone else is lying in his bed right now. What could it be? Why is he not trying to move forward? What did I do wrong, or not do?_

However, across town, lying alone in his double king bed is an equally frustrated Kyoya. _Cold showers aren't working anymore. I don't know how much longer I can keep playing the good guy. Just a bit longer. Just a little bit longer, then I can actually start to move forward with my life. I hate sitting stagnant right now but this is what is best for my plan. I tried to get what I want without a plan, but it only failed, and I ended up married to someone else. This time I won't fail. I won't let her get away. More importantly, I won't let things turn out the way my parent's marriage did. If she is as important to me as she is, they why can't I treat her as such? I wouldn't expect a very important business partner to drop everything to attend to my social matters, why would I expect Haruhi? I want her to be my most important partner of all. I want her as a partner in my life, not business, which is more important that any business. I think I started to make an impression by asking, not demanding that she attend the events this month. That sort of thing I need to keep up. I need to keep my mind set on the goal. If I want Haruhi to become mine, then I have to treat her like she is not only the most important person in my life, but also as an individual and strong woman. _

_She will be a good influence on my daughter as well. I love my sister, but I want my children to grow up to stand up to anyone and anything. Haruhi will teach her to be a strong, independent, and willful person who can take care of herself. She makes me a better person, she will teach my daughter to be a better person, all the way around, Haruhi is the best person for my family. _Kyoya drifted off to sleep as visions of Haruhi teaching his daughter how to be strong and independent.


	78. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy six:**_ She will be a good influence on my daughter as well. I love my sister, but I want my children to grow up to stand up to anyone and anything. Haruhi will teach her to be a strong, independent, and willful person who can take care of herself. She makes me a better person, she will teach my daughter to be a better person, all the way around, Haruhi is the best person for my family. _Kyoya drifted off to sleep as visions of Haruhi teaching his daughter how to be strong and independent.

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

Saturday, when Haruhi woke up with nothing pressing to take care of, she looked forward to a relaxing day of nothingness. She got up and prepared her father breakfast as usual and entertained his unending questions about what happened after he left for work. He showed disappointment when Haruhi explained that nothing happened, they talked and then Kyoya went home. "But Dad, this sure seems like a reoccurring discussion. Last week, six months ago, a few years back when I was in college, I promise you that I will tell you if anything ever changes. Like I said, he wants to take things really slowly this time. Do you have any problems with that?"

"Of course not dear. I just want you to be happy. Can't a father want his one and only daughter to be happy?" With that, Ranka went off to bed to get his required 'beauty sleep' and Haruhi cleaned house. About noon, she got a call from Kaoru asking if she wanted to join his brother and their wives for dinner.

"What? More dresses?"

"How did you know?"

"That's the only time you guys invite me over. When you're making me dresses for something Kyoya wants me to dress up for. He's asked me to accompany him to probably a dozen different events over the next few weeks. Please don't tell me that he has you designing that many different dresses."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Does he really expect us to make you that many dresses? If so, is he planning on buying you a new apartment just for the dresses alone? Seriously? I always knew that senpai was a bit over the top, but in a different way than Tono… but I didn't think he would try to buy you with dresses that you aren't even comfortable wearing."

"Kaoru, you're wrong. I love wearing the dresses that you guys make me. That one that you and Hikaru made for me last week, the purple one, that one was fine too. It's not the dresses that make me uncomfortable."

"I know. I wasn't trying to say that you hate the dresses. I just think that he's trying to buy you. I don't like it."

"Oh stop. Now you are starting to sound like your brother."

"That could be because I agree with him." Hikaru piped up in the background.

"Damn it, you two take me off speaker phone. And he's not trying to buy me. He's trying to make sure that I have outfits that will be acceptable in the events that he is having me accompany him to. That's all. Give him a break."

"You give us a break Haruhi. He's the same old senpai as he was back in high school. He always gets his way even if he has to manipulate everyone and everything to get it. That's what he's doing to you right now. I don't like it." Hikaru had stepped closer to the speaker phone to give his two cents.

"Look guys, Kyoya is alone and lonely. He's not manipulating anything. I want to spend time with him. And I love that little girl of his. I want to be in her life as well. Both of them have no female in their life right now, and I fit the bill. The baby needs someone in her life to look up to as a female role model. And let's face facts. You two have never liked any of the guys I've dated. Never. What makes me think that the two of you would change now just because you're both married? Seriously? You didn't seem to mind back when we were all in college. You even encouraged me to date him. Why the 180 degrees?"

"Haruhi, in college he hadn't been married. We hadn't watched you act out with that idiot that you dated two years ago. More so, he wasn't trying to buy you then. Yes, we admit that he bought you a few dresses for events he took you to, but it wasn't every time and you even bought a few of them yourself. He wasn't happy when we told him that you had already bought a dress the couple of times that happened, but we weren't worry about you back then. Now we are. We think that you are settling for senpai. He's lonely because his wife died, and you haven't dated anyone since that idiot two years ago." Hikaru was attempting to make his point but Haruhi just didn't see it.

That is when Kaoru picked up the receiver and spoke directly to her, "Haruhi, we didn't mind back in college because he hadn't broken your heart back then… at least not yet. When he got married to someone else, we could tell even if you denied it. You were heartbroken. That's when you started dating just about anyone who would ask you out. I hated seeing it, but you wouldn't talk to us like you used to. I used to sit there and watch my brother die a little inside every time you went out with someone other than him, so I know what it looks like. You were going through the same thing when Kyoya married Mitsumi. And then when you found out that she was pregnant, you really acted out.

"You were never… I mean never ever the type to show public signs of affection as strongly as you did the night you found out that Kyoya was going to have a baby. And you got so drunk that night that I was honestly scared for you. I knew he was going to take advantage of you that night, but I had no way to stop it. You pushed me aside and took a dive head long into misery. That bastard was all over you, even undressing you in the bar but you didn't care. Don't tell me that it wasn't because you were miserable because Kyoya's wife was expecting a child. I know it was. You were your normal self until Kyoya's big announcement. Then you started slamming back the shots like there was no tomorrow. That was the end of it all. Your boyfriend that you had at the time started slobbering all over you and unbuttoning your blouse but you didn't care. I never want to see that again Haruhi. I don't care if I am married or not. I don't care if I am 99 years old. I won't sit by and watch you be hurt like that again. Kyoya is the one who did it to you. I blame your boyfriend at the time as well. But hell, he was just being a guy and taking advantage of the situation. Hell I don't know any guy that would have turned down a beautiful woman like yourself throwing herself at them.

"I don't care if my wife hears me say this, but damn it, Haruhi, I loved you back then, and I still do to this day. I love my wife more, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. I don't want to watch you get hurt by that bastard. He was a manipulative bastard back in school and all through college. And a leopard doesn't change his spots. Haruhi…"

"Kaoru. Stop. Please. Kyoya won't hurt me. And if he does, then you have my full permission to take the bastard out of the gene pool. Yes I cared for him more than I should have back then. It was because I didn't understand him. We've both grown a lot over the last few years. I have grown. I am stronger now. I am better able to stand up for myself. I won't make a mistake. Trust me to have good judgment and make the best possible choices for myself."

"Fine. But about the dresses…"

"I'll grab my heels and be over in a while."

"We'll send a car."

"Fine. I will see you then." With a heavy sign, Haruhi hung up the phone and grabbed the shoes that she expected the twins to need for the designs they had been talking about. She made a quick dinner and left it and a note for her father since he wouldn't be up for another couple of hours.


	79. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy:** With a heavy sign, Haruhi hung up the phone and grabbed the shoes that she expected the twins to need for the designs they had been talking about. She made a quick dinner and left it and a note for her father since he wouldn't be up for another couple of hours.

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

The evening with four Hitachiins was rather eventful, but Haruhi had known to expect it. Nothing much had changed over the years after all. She talked a little more with the twins about how she knew she was making the right decisions for her life. She also convinced them to do a little mix and match design in the dresses left for them to make for her for the holiday season. It would allow for her to make several new and different dresses out of only a few different skirts and tops. The twins had to hand it to her. They wouldn't have thought to do it that way. But leave it to thrifty Haruhi to come up with the idea.

Because Haruhi had saved them a whole lot of work, time, materials, as well as giving them several ideas that they could incorporate into their line, they included a couple of nightgowns for Haruhi. They told her that they were free, but in actuality they charged Kyoya for them. It was Hikaru's way of getting back at Kyoya for making him show Haruhi that much emotion. Kaoru had a hard time facing Haruhi after his outburst on the phone. But when she arrived, Haruhi put him at ease by giving him a big hug and reaffirming that everything was ok. The dinner was delicious, the company fabulous, and the dresses were absolutely perfect. Haruhi left with enough so that there were only one or two more dresses that would be needed for all of Kyoya's plans for the holidays.

By the time she got home, her father had already left for work. She found the dirty dishes in the sink and a note that informed her that Kyoya had called. Apparently she had left her cell phone at home. Quickly she called Kyoya back to see what he had needed. He had only called to talk, and possibly see if she wanted to go to dinner that evening. After quick apologies for having not had her phone with her, she explained that she now had almost all the dresses she would need for the events that he had requested she attend with him. He was most pleased to hear that bit of news. Haruhi left out the information about how the twins had thought that the two of them were a mistake. He didn't need to hear that part. They chatted for a few more minutes before bidding each other a good night. Haruhi finished cleaning house and then bathed and went to bed.

Sunday was a peaceful quiet day, for which Haruhi was thankful. Monday she had a big case coming up. As usual, Haruhi was well prepared for her court appearance and things went smoothly in her favor even if it did look like it was going to run several days. Tuesday went just as smoothly as Monday with one minor glitch. Haruhi was expecting the judge to call recess for the day at about 4:30 pm, as he usually did on cases that took more than one day. However, the judge had other plans. He didn't call recess until almost 6 pm which threw Haruhi's plans for the evening way off kilter. She would only have one hour to make the 45 min trip home as well as bathe and dress for the Christmas dinner that she was to attend with Kyoya that evening. It didn't look promising. As she rushed out the door of the courthouse, she almost missed seeing the limo sitting right in front of her as she was headed towards the bus stop. If it hadn't been for Kenji yelling to get her attention, she wouldn't have seen the limo at all. "The boss was worried when you hadn't called him by 5:30, so he sent me over to your house to check on you. Your father gave me your clothes for tonight's event. The boss said that if you weren't ready yet, that I should have you come and dress at his house. I stopped by your office, but they said that you were in court all day. So I came here worried that I would miss you."

"I'm so glad that the two of you decided to do this. I was so worried that I would be late. I don't want to keep him waiting. By the way, how has it been over the last few months? He hasn't really told me much of what has been going on over there."

"If the truth be told, except for the baby, it's just like it was before he got married. Only instead of spending his free time with you and those friends of his from high school, he spends his time with his daughter. He's taking fewer trips these days and is home almost every night for dinner. He puts the baby at the table with him as he eats and he talks to her almost like he expects her to respond with complete conversations. Hana and I have missed seeing you around though. It's good to know that you haven't abandoned the household all together."

"You know that was never my intention. If I had planned that, I would have never allowed you to be drug into the mess with me. I value your friendship, Hana-san's too."

"Yes, we know. But it hasn't been the same without you there. I will be so glad when all the mess with society's rules and stuff is over and done with. Otori-sama is no where close to as happy as he was when you were together abroad, or even when you were just working for him."

"Give it time. But whatever you do, don't let him know that we had this little talk. I don't think he is jealous anymore, but he doesn't like not being the one in the know."

"That is so true. We never said a word. If he asks, I will tell him that we spoke about Hana and the wedding preparations."

"Tell me about them. How is it going?" The rest of the ride to Kyoya's house was spent chatting happily about Kenji and Hana's wedding. Once they arrived at their destination, Haruhi was shown to the room that she had stayed in before to dress for the evening's events. She snuck a peek in at the baby before meeting Kyoya in his office to kick off the evening.


	80. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy eight:** The rest of the ride to Kyoya's house was spent chatting happily about Kenji and Hana's wedding. Once they arrived at their destination, Haruhi was shown to the room that she had stayed in before to dress for the evening's events. She snuck a peek in at the baby before meeting Kyoya in his office to kick off the evening.

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

Contrary to what he had said the last time he offered her a place to prepare for an evening out, Kyoya didn't peek as Haruhi dressed for their evening out. He did, however, find it fun to tease her about it when she showed up. Once she was dressed she made her way to his office. Haruhi was a little disappointed to find the desk that she had used while she was working for him was no longer in the office. It was another business related dinner party for Kyoya. Haruhi wasn't as nervous as she had been the week before. She had spent her Sunday trying to figure out what exactly Kyoya was up to, but had finally resolved to let things progress as they progress. Kyoya had his way of doing things and she resolved herself to accept it.

Kyoya was ready to go even before Haruhi had arrived to get ready herself. He spent his time waiting by pacing around his office. He didn't know why he seemed… nervous. Otori's don't get nervous. He mentally ticked off a list in his mind. _I asked, not demanded; check. It's a business dinner party, not a private date; ok. I purchased a dress for her through the twins, so I know it's appropriate; done. Well, not that she's worn anything inappropriate to a dinner party before. This should be a fairly routine dinner. Why do I have butterflies? It doesn't make sense. _He gave up trying to figure it out and chocked it up to being a side effect he was slowly growing to expect. Haruhi could make him do, say, think, and feel the damnedest things. Obviously, whatever it was that was affecting him had something to do with Haruhi. When she walked into his office, those darn butterflies did back flips, summersaults, and roundhouse kicks. _Yes, like I said, she can make me feel the damnedest feelings. And for heaven's sake, she really shouldn't go out dressed like that. She looks too good to be taking to one of these forsaken, boring dinner parties. _"You look stunning tonight my dear. Shall we go?"

It was just another business dinner party, much like many they had been to before. Kyoya introduced her as his date, and like the time before, made sure to bring up that they would certainly be seeing more of her in the future. Haruhi, without even knowing it, lived up to Kyoya's every expectation, schmoozing his business partners. With her help, he had them eating out of his hand. The night ended much like the Thursday before, up until the limo ride home. Showing much restraint, Kyoya only kissed Haruhi on the ride home, nothing more. He walked her from the limo and waited while she unlocked the door. With the door open, she asked him if he wanted to come inside for a while.

"I wish I could. But once again, we both have work tomorrow. I truly enjoy your company and would love to spend more time with you, but the timing is bad. But… I was wondering… may I ask for a good night kiss before we part ways?"

Haruhi didn't wait to reply, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as her chattering teeth would allow. It was cold out and her best "dress coat" wasn't exactly warm. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her over the threshold of the doorway, deepening the kiss as he did. But, to Haruhi's dissatisfaction, moments later he pulled away. "It's cold outside, I have work tomorrow, you have a court case to win, and if I don't stop now I might push my luck as well as my limits. We have another dinner party on Friday. I will see you then." He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head towards him, kissing her gently on the lips before leaning into her neck and whispering, "Don't forget, even though I am staying within my own limits, it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I do. You're the reason I have set these limits on myself." Then he gently kissed her cheek before stepping back over the threshold and out the door. "Don't forget to lock the door." He stood and waited for the tell-tale click of the lock before turning and making his way down to his limo.

Haruhi bathed and headed to bed. She woke up the next morning refreshed and renewed, ready to greet the day. Her day was marked with a colossal win that came earlier in the day than expected. It freed her up to do a little more than her normal shopping since it was Wednesday. Normally she hated to shop during the Christmas season, but she had several items on her list that she still needed to pick up. And of course, as usual on Wednesday, she would find something for the princess.

It wasn't until she found the last item on her list that she realized which event they were attending on Friday. It would be Otori Group's holiday dinner. Otori Yoshiro would not only be attending, but he was the host. Suddenly Friday night's event was looking less appealing to Haruhi. She wasn't sure how to face Kyoya's father ever since he forced his son to marry Mitsumi. If he had given the two of them a little more time, Haruhi was sure that she would have realized that she cared for Kyoya more than just as friends. But Otori Yoshiro was an impatient man. He would not wait for anyone or anything. And that included his own son's happiness. It bothered her that there were people like that… like that and controlling the lives of others.

With all of those thoughts running through her head about Otori Yoshiro and his control over her friend, she began to wonder if he was still trying to control Kyoya. He had been acting a little weird lately and she couldn't figure out why. It was nice that he was asking instead of demanding that she attend the events with him, but that wasn't all. In the past, she had been the one to stop them if they started to get a little frisky, but lately it was Kyoya doing so. Right then, a thought hit Haruhi so hard and fast she didn't see it coming. _Otori Yoshiro is so controlling that Kyoya didn't want to be like his father when it comes to his own children and he asked ME to help him. _That thought sent her off on a whole new direction. Thankfully, that whole new direction eased some of her nerves about facing Kyoya's father. She prayed that nothing would come of the meeting.


	81. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter seventy nine:** With all of those thoughts running through her head about Otori Yoshiro and his control over her friend, she began to wonder if he was still trying to control Kyoya. He had been acting a little weird lately and she couldn't figure out why. It was nice that he was asking instead of demanding that she attend the events with him, but that wasn't all. In the past, she had been the one to stop them if they started to get a little frisky, but lately it was Kyoya doing so. Right then, a thought hit Haruhi so hard and fast she didn't see it coming. _Otori Yoshiro is so controlling that Kyoya didn't want to be like his father when it comes to his own children and he asked ME to help him. _That thought sent her off on a whole new direction. Thankfully, that whole new direction eased some of her nerves about facing Kyoya's father. She prayed that nothing would come of the meeting.

**Chapter Eighty **

While Thursday went smoothly for Haruhi, the same could not be said about Kyoya's day. It was one emergency after another at Otori Group and his father was nowhere to be found. Throw in one emergency call from this other company, KOH Group, that had to be kept secret from anyone at Otori Group, and Kyoya had his hands full. By the time Otori Yoshiro showed his face, Kyoya had handled everything smoothly and efficiently. The senior Otori didn't even bother to acknowledge the work that Kyoya put into fixing the problems that sprang up while Yoshiro was inexplicably out of the office. In fact, if the truth be told, Yoshiro had hardly strung together more than a dozen words at any one time to his son since the night of his accident earlier that year in late summer.

As they passed one another in the hallway at the Otori Group Headquarters, Kyoya asked his father about the dinner party that was only a day away. He was actually looking forward to spending time with Haruhi more so than the actual dinner with his father and an untold number of guest. Otori Yoshiro surprised his son with his reply. "I understand from my staff that you replied with 'plus one plus one'. They were not quiet sure how many to expect from that reply. I can only assume that one of the plus one's will be my granddaughter. The other, I assume, is a fling of some sorts that you are trying to impress while still being discreet. May I also assume that this fling will be dressed accordingly?"

Kyoya stifled the strong urge to throttle his father's windpipe. The old codger was too thick skinned to notice anyway. "No sir, you shouldn't assume that it is a fling. But yes, I can assure you that my date will be dressed accordingly. She has already had her custom designed Hitachiin dress delivered to her home days ago."

"Hitachiin's again, huh? You like to have them design your girlfriends' dresses, don't you? But somehow you never bothered to have them design your wife a dress."

"Father, I won't argue this with you. It's petty and childish. Mitsumi did have several Hitachiin designs, not to mention the fact that Kaoru and Hikaru personally designed at least two or three ball gowns for her personally at my request. So, yes my wife did have Hitachiin gowns. However, the only other person that I have had the twins design anything for would be the two other women in my life that mean the world to me. One of those is your own daughter, my sister, Fuyumi. The other woman that I have personally paid the twins to design for… well let's just say that I only paid for the material. The twins designed for her long before I ever realized how much she means to me. She's the only one that the twins have ever designed for without charge as well. The only reason they accept money from me when they design her gowns is to pay for the material. They design and construct her wardrobe simply because they care for her as well.

"Oh and as for impressing my date, that is unnecessary. She isn't impressed by wealth and riches. Power means next to nothing to her. To turn her head, it takes someone who is serious about what they do. And if she was just another gold-digger like my late wife, then I would have never married Mitsumi. In fact, my understanding as well as my date's is that you wanted her to be my wife back when we were in college. So Father, the answer to your questions is simple. She's not someone I am trying to impress, she will be dressed appropriately, and if you don't want her to attend then you can count me out as well. Both of the Haruhi's in my life mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I have put up with you demeaning me for my whole life. I went along with your idiotic decisions such as making me marry Mitsumi. And I have put up with you taunting me with hints of inheriting the company for my whole life. I'm done. I won't be your puppet anymore.

"If you want to fire me, take away my title here at Otori Group, or disown me that will be fine. I will be fine. But I am done with allowing you to demean and degrade me simply because I am your son. I am a man. I have withstood your torture. Don't get me wrong. I still love you, Father. And I still respect you. You have made me the man I am today. Without your incessant insults and degradation, and a little bit of Suou Tamaki telling me that I don't have to just fall in line with what you say if I don't want to, I wouldn't be who I am today. Thank you Father.

"Oh, and leave a message on my voicemail at home if you decided that I am no longer worthy of being a guest at your dinner tomorrow. If so, I will take my family… meaning my daughter and the woman that I intend to make my wife… I will take my family to dinner someplace else. Just let me know what to expect. Now, if you have no objections, I have other dealings to tend to. I will be on my way." He turned to walk away and also so that his father would not see the emotions running across his face.

"Kyoya. Stop. May I speak to you in your office?" Kyoya nodded and led the way to his office. Once inside the room, he half expected his father to move behind the desk even though it wasn't his office. He didn't. He nodded towards the couch that sat across the room from the desk. Kyoya followed but sat on the armchair next to the couch so that he could face his father. "Son, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now. I don't know how to say what I need to get across to you. My father instilled a warped sense of pride in me that has set my world askew. I realized this only very recently. I don't blame you for standing up to me like you did a few minutes ago. I just wish that you would have pulled me aside to talk to me." Kyoya felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that his father was right. He should have never said the things he did in the hallway even if no one else was around. It was a conversation best held in the privacy of one of their homes.

Kyoya bowed his head in silent apology as his father continued. "I am a bit on edge for several reasons. As you know, we are having problems with the company. I am currently in control of several divisions that we no longer actually own. The divisions were sold off, but the purchasing party asked that I maintain control but allowing them final say. I have no clue as to who is behind the KOH Group. I have witnessed several of the actions that they have taken, that I wouldn't have, to be the better choices. But that isn't the most relevant part. There isn't really much of Otori Group left for you to inherit. I am sorry for that. And I know that I have tormented you endlessly with the insinuation that I may leave you the company. The truth is that your brothers have abandoned ship. Otori Group has lost most of its holding. It actually may not be worth inheriting. But if you still want control, I will announce it as soon as you are ready.

"Aside from the business, I have some issues in my personal life that are bothering me. I know that you are a grown adult with a family and home of your own, but I want you to hear from me before the rumors start. Your mother seems to be having the same feelings that you voiced a moment ago. She has told me that if I don't mend my ways, she is going to leave me. She has given me until the end of the year. She won't tell me if the changes that I have made are enough. I never meant to hurt her… or you children either. I am trying to change my ways. I don't want to l…" Yoshiro stopped, his voice had cracked several times, but he couldn't continue at that point. Kyoya could see the sheen of unshed tears in his father's eyes.

"Father. I guess after decades upon decades of stubborn and unyielding Otori men, that it's time for a change. You're not the only one that is trying to make a change for the better. I hope that Mother gives you a second chance. And I am sorry for my outburst earlier." Then Kyoya did something that neither of the men ever expected. He stood up, walked over to the couch, sat down next to his father and hugged him as they wept together.

A little while later, after they regained their composure, Kyoya offered his father a moist towelette to clean his face. It was actually a baby-wipe, but Kyoya didn't think his father would be one to use a pre-moistened wipe used for infant's bottoms on his face. Yoshiro took a deep breath, and then continued to speak to Kyoya about things that were happening. He informed his son that the dinner party was not a company party. It is, in fact, for family only, so to speak. He was more than happy to consider Fujioka Haruhi as part of the family for the evening. Or, if his son had his way, Yoshiro would be more than happy to accept her as a permanent member of their family. The pair also decided to hold off on making the announcement of the change of head of the company until the spring.


	82. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**A/N OK, everyone needs to let me know if you think that I have made this story drag on too long. Looking for your opinions here. Let me know. Otherwise, I wish everyone a Happy Holiday no matter what holiday you celebrate.**

**Previously in chapter eighty:** Yoshiro took a deep breath, and then continued to speak to Kyoya about things that were happening. He informed his son that the dinner party was not a company party. It is, in fact, for family only, so to speak. He was more than happy to consider Fujioka Haruhi as part of the family for the evening. Or, if his son had his way, Yoshiro would be more than happy to accept her as a permanent member of their family. The pair also decided to hold off on making the announcement of the change of head of the company until the spring.

**Chapter Eighty One**

Friday was a normal business day as far as everyone was concerned. Well as normal as it could be considering the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was released from work early and no one was expected to be back in the office until Monday. Haruhi was unbelievably grateful for not having to deal with the office for a full day because her nerves were off the scale. She couldn't put a finger on why she was so nervous. After leaving work, she went home and bathed, but before dressing for the party, she headed over to one of her co-worker's home. She had agreed to do Haruhi's hair and make-up for the party. Normally Haruhi took care of herself, but she was so nervous that she agreed to have someone else fix her up for the party. Once she was done, she went back home and put on her dress. It was then that she remembered that she had not made her father dinner.

"Dear, I can grab something on the way to work. And to be honest with you, one of my co-workers has been bringing me obento lately. I didn't want to tell you, because I honestly prefer your cooking. But he's nice enough to keep bringing me food, so I can just eat that. Don't worry about me. I just wish I could be here when Kyoya gets here, but I have to go to work early. Have a good night, dear. Don't let Otori-san get to you. His son is a grown man and choose who he wants to be with. You have nothing to do with that old coot anymore." Ranka kissed his daughter on the forehead and headed out the door to work. As Haruhi watched her father walk down the stairs, she saw something she hadn't seen in a while. A car pulled up and a smartly dressed older man stepped out and walked up to her dad. The man then hugged her father and escorted him to his car.

About that time, Kyoya's limo pulled up. Haruhi quickly gathered her purse and made sure everything she would need was tucked neatly into it. As she opened the door, she found Kyoya posed to knock. As has been the scene in the last few weeks when he came to pick her up, Kyoya's jaw dropped. _They did it again. Hikaru and Kaoru have put together an outfit that draws out her natural beauty. To be honest, I am actually glad that tonight's dinner is with family. Both of my brothers are married, so I won't have to compete with anyone for her attention. _He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her to the limo.

Haruhi had expected something a lot more lavish and many, many more people in attendance. She was very surprised when they arrived and found two dinner tables. One with ten chairs and a highchair, while the other table was much smaller, shorter, and had several child sized chairs around it. Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya who only smiled at her. The baby dove from her father's hands to her. Haruhi smiled, grabbed the baby, kissed her, and then turned to face what she feared most about the night… Otori Yoshiro.

Haruhi kissed the baby one more time, taking the time to take a deep breath while doing so to calm her self. It had almost 5 years since she faced him, but his behavior in the past wasn't forgotten. Yoshiro approached his third son and greeted him with a hug. Haruhi was grateful to have the infant in her arms at that time because her jaw dropped. She was pretty sure that was not normal behavior for Kyoya's father.

The senior man reached and hand to his granddaughter's face as form of greeting, then turned his eyes to Haruhi. "Fujioka-san, it's wonderful to see you again. I have to admit that I was quiet surprised when my son told me that you would be attending tonight's dinner with him. I hope that he didn't mislead you. Normally the Otori Group does have a holiday dinner for all of its upper level management as well as business partners, however this year it's a little different. Tonight's dinner is a family dinner. I will understand if you don't feel comfortable staying here, but we would truly enjoy your company tonight if you are willing to stay."

After hearing Kyoya's father say all that, Haruhi saw something that never in her life would she have expected. Kyoya's true smile could always melt Haruhi's heart, but that evening, she learned when he got his handsome good looks from. Otori Yoshiro's smile told Haruhi that he meant what he was saying. In an instant, the ice wall that Haruhi built around her heart to protect herself from the senior Otori melted. The older man took his granddaughter from Haruhi's arms as Kyoya wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked over at her date to find him smiling a true, warm, and natural smile that she hasn't seen often.

The rest of the evening would live forever in Haruhi's mind as the night she learned more about Kyoya than she ever thought she would know. Since Haruhi was the only attendee who was not Otori, by either blood or marriage, Kyoya's siblings and parents took it upon themselves to make sure she knew what kind of person she was truly getting involved with. There were antidotes of his childhood and after dinner his mother brought out photos of all of her children, but more so of her third son specifically to show Haruhi.

When everyone was done with their meal, everyone retired to the living room when a hired actor playing Santa Clause was waiting to hand out gifts to each of the children. Haruhi held the baby while Kyoya helped her open her gift, a pair of dolls. The princess received two different dolls from her grandparents under the pretense of Santa. One doll was a soft baby doll that was completely baby-safe that the princess instantly hugged. The other doll was a porcelain doll designed to look exactly like the princess as well as a display stand and protective cover to keep the displayed doll dust free. As Kyoya's nieces and nephews were rounded up and herded into another room and the princess was put into a playpen, it was time for the adult gifts.

Despite the hardships that the family was having, Yoshiro and his wife decided that the upcoming year would be different than any other year that they had shared. They were going to focus on the family instead of money. The older Otoris had bought each of their four children a two week cruise for their families. In each gift was a folder with the tickets and a note telling them that they needed to forget money for two weeks and spend time building and strengthening their relationships. Yoshiro had personally added on the note that if they didn't, then they were in for a rude awakening later in life that he didn't personally recommend. After the gifts were opened, Kyoya's mother quietly gained her third son's attention. "We will provide a ticket for Fujioka-san as well if you would like us to. When we purchased them for everyone, we didn't know that you were dating anyone. Your father told me about your talk yesterday, and I have to say that I am so glad to finally see you happy."

"Thank you, Mother. Yes, I intend to have her in my life, so that would be nice if she had a ticket as well."

Right then, Fuyumi piped up, "Oh wait, Santa, you missed one. There are two other items. This envelope that was stuffed into the tree and this box under here."

Yoshiro's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. Santa pulled the last box out and read the name, then handed the box to its recipient, Yoshiro's wife. She was not expecting it, so she was rather hesitant to take the small box. She slowly peeled away the paper as her husband moved around to stand in front of her. As the paper was removed and she started to open the burgundy velvet covered hinged box her husband kneeled in front of her. "My dear, I know that it has been a very rough year… no, correction, a very rough life with me. I can't change the past, but I can change the future if you are willing to stay with me. You have taught me the error of my ways. Please forgive me for my past transgressions and allow me to make it up to you for the rest of our lives together. Would you please marry me again?" The box displayed her wedding set that she had taken off months before when she gave her husband the ultimatum. A tear rolled down her cheek as she took the rings out and allowed her husband to put them back on her hand.

The couple embraced as Santa read the name on the envelope, "Fujioka Haruhi."

"Eh? Me?" Haruhi held out her hand to take the envelope. She looked around the room and saw that almost everyone else was as confused as she was, even Kyoya. She carefully slid her finger under the flap and opened it. Inside she found only a letter typed on the personal stationary of Otori Yoshiro. Silently she read the letter as the actor playing Santa left and Yoshiro poured everyone another glass of Champagne. Yoshiro personally handed out the glasses to his wife, each of his children, their spouses, and then walked over and stood in front of Haruhi with her glass. It was a minute or two still before she looked up and acknowledged his presence. Kyoya and his mother both were staring at the pair, not knowing anything about what was going on. Haruhi finally looked up, with a tear in her eye. She stood up, took both her glass as well as that of Yoshiro and set them on the coffee table. Haruhi turned back to face him and then surprised everyone in the room including herself… she hugged the senior man standing in front of her.

After the initial shock wore off, Yoshiro hugged her back. Then grabbed the glasses and handed her one. He returned to his seat, next to his wife, while Haruhi sat back down next to Kyoya as everyone still stared. "A toast! May you all be as blessed as I have learned that I am this year."

Finally everyone recovered enough to join in the toast. They chatted more and just let what had happened before slide. Before they left, however, Haruhi pulled Kyoya's mother aside and the two had a private conversation which also ended in a hug. Kyoya witnessed the talk but could not hear what was said. He was rather confused by the evening as a whole.


	83. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty one:** Finally everyone recovered enough to join in the toast. They chatted more and just let what had happened before slide. Before they left, however, Haruhi pulled Kyoya's mother aside and the two had a private conversation which also ended in a hug. Kyoya witnessed the talk but could not hear what was said. He was rather confused by the evening as a whole.

**Chapter Eighty Two**

In the limo, Kyoya tried to ask Haruhi what was in the letter only to be told that it was between his father and her. To try to deter him from further questions, Haruhi reached up and kissed him. When that didn't distract him enough, she took the envelope and tucked it into her purse, only to find that she had a voicemail. She took a minute to listen, only to hear her father tell her to not come home. He had brought home his lover to spend the last part of Christmas Eve with him. He ended the message by telling Haruhi that he would see her sometime the next day, but figured she would want to spend the day with her boyfriend anyways.

A smile played across his lips as Kyoya couldn't help but hear the message that she received. "I guess it's a good think that the twins sent over a nightgown for you when they sent a few things that I asked them to send over for something else." Kyoya put his arm around Haruhi as he indicated to the driver that they would be going straight to his house.

"Yes I guess so. Thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I don't know what has come over him." She fumed at her father's indiscretion as she thought about how Kyoya had been seemingly pulling away from her lately. This would probably not help things between them, being forced to spend the night together.

"It's no inconvenience. I enjoy your company. Besides, this way, we can spend Christmas together as well." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I still want to know what my father wrote to you in that letter. Don't tell me that I have competition from my own father."

"Kyoya, that's not even funny. What would make you say that?"

"The fact that he has changed… drastically. We had it out yesterday and instead of disowning me and firing me or what have you, he apologized. He's changed… a lot. He even seemed to charm you when we first got there tonight. And while we're on the topic, what was with my family tonight? It changed from a Christmas dinner to a 'tell all about Kyoya' party. Everyone in my family got involved. Mother even pulled out the baby pictures. Well at least I wasn't the only one to get embarrassing photos shown. Both of my sister-in-laws and Fuyumi's husband all got to see baby pictures of their spouse as well. But none the less, you didn't have to encourage them." He grinned as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Oh yes I did. I needed to know what kind of man I was getting involved with." She turned and grinned back up at him then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I also need to know what kind of high jinks to expect from your children. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well that may be true. But if it is, then it's a good thing my father is making the changes that he is making. I don't know how my mother put up with him for as long as she has, but I definitely don't see you putting up with me behaving like that for anywhere near as long."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi, you have always been the type to not tolerate things for long. You do tolerate a lot, for which I am grateful. If you didn't tolerate other's misbehavior, then you would have told everyone from the host club goodbye a long time ago. But you haven't. Hell you even put up with Tamaki for all of these years. More importantly, you have put up with me and all of my manipulative behavior for all of these years. So, as I said, I am thankful that you have been so tolerant. I don't know where I would be without you to hold me together when I fail."

"Wait… fail?" She turned slightly in her seat to face him in the dark of the limo. She could barely see his face illuminated by the moon through the moonroof.

"Yes fail. And when I have, you have held me together. I failed to make you realize that it wasn't my father, but my true self that wanted you to marry me back in college. I failed to stand up to my father when he insisted that I marry Mitsumi. I failed to protect my daughter the night you saved her life. I fail…"

"Stop right there. You did protect your daughter. You had your secret police there and they took care of what needed to be taken care of. And in college, I am the one that failed. I failed to recognize what was in my own heart. If I had understood what was in my own heart, then it wouldn't have mattered if it was your father or you. I would have been more willing to give you a chance. Besides that, how can you say that I am what held you together? That doesn't make sense."

"You really don't see it do you? When you wouldn't marry me back in college, you still stayed friends with me. That is how you held me together. You could have easily brushed me off and sent me away, but you didn't. When I married Mitsumi, you could have turned your back on me then as well. But once again, you still remained friends. And don't even start with the bull. You saved my daughter, not the secret police. You caught her, you cocooned her with your own body to protect her as you two rolled down the stairs, and you comforted her. No one else could comfort her, Haruhi. It was only you that she wanted. And then, as if that wasn't enough, when I needed to hold onto someone to calm my fears, you didn't object. You may not have been in the mindset to object, but that isn't the point. You let me hold you, and that is what held me together that night. That is why I was able to get up the next morning and go to work. I knew that both of you were safe and in my room with me. Being curled up against your back is the glue that kept me from falling to pieces that night. So even if you don't know it… even if you can't see it, you are the glue that holds me together through all the trials and tribulations of my life. And that is only one of the unending multitudes of reasons why I love you."

"Kyoya…" her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes and saw the emotion that he preferred to hide from the world. His eyes, the windows to his soul, told the whole story. Haruhi could see it all. She didn't want to look away or close her eyes, but succumbed to desire and closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply.


	84. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty two:** "Kyoya…" her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes and saw the emotion that he preferred to hide from the world. His eyes, the windows to his soul, told the whole story. Haruhi could see it all. She didn't want to look away or close her eyes, but succumbed to desire and closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply.

**Chapter Eighty Three**

As has been their luck throughout the whole year, just as things are starting to get interesting, the door to the limo opened and the pair realized that they are sitting in front of Kyoya's home. The pair unbuckled the baby and took her into her room together. After both gave her a kiss, the princess was put into her bed, the monitor turned on, and the adults left the room. Kyoya took Haruhi by the hand and led her to the living room for a nightcap. As she sat on the couch he poured them each a drink. Handing her the glass, Kyoya sat next to her and signed heavily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it wasn't a company dinner until last night. I wouldn't have subjected you to my family if I had known before."

"Don't be silly. I had a wonderful time. Your father isn't the same man I knew five to ten years ago. I was really surprised with my reception."

"I know. I was surprised as well. Our conversation yesterday didn't give a clue as to how deeply he had taken those changes to heart. I hope for Mother's sake that he sticks to this new mindset. Tonight when Father put the rings back on Mother's hand was the first time I had ever seen her look so happy. It honestly and truly blew me away."

"Tell me about it. Obviously he knew that I was coming, or else how would he have known to have that letter for me waiting?"

"Yes, I told him that you were coming yesterday. At first he was wanting me to cancel my date until I told him that if my date didn't come then I wouldn't either. He asked who I had invited but I didn't tell him your name… well not directly. I told him that I was bringing the two most important women in my life and both had the same name. I… I did something that I shouldn't have at that point. I probably should have done it a lot sooner. Either way, I blew up. I yelled at my father and told him that if he wanted to he could fire me, or disown me, what ever he wanted to do. I didn't care what he did to me, but he wasn't going to make me leave the woman that I love out of my plans for Christmas Eve."

"Kyoya, what's come over the Otori men? You have been doing things that I don't expect, and your father… it's like he's a whole other person than who he used to be."

"I don't know. He admitted to me yesterday that he and Mother were having problems and that she threatened to leave him if he didn't change his ways. I guess she finally gave him a wake-up call. Other than his demeanor, what else did you see different? More importantly, what was in that letter? When I asked Mother, she said that she didn't know. Father and Fuyumi were the only ones that knew you were coming, so what ever was in that letter was from Father."

"Well, Kyoya, let's leave it at this… your father definitely loves you. He still wants me to be your wife, but this time it isn't for merit, it is so that you will be happy. Any which way about it, I probably ought to take lessons from your mother. She's made your father make some remarkable changes." She finished her drink, set the glass on the coffee table, and snuggled up to Kyoya.

"Remarkable indeed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he sipped on his drink. Moments later, as he finished his drink, he looked down at Haruhi only to find her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. "Isn't this typical."

Kyoya picked up the sleeping woman and gently carried her to his spare room. Knowing how Haruhi reacted the last time she was put into the bed while still dressed, he called one of maids to change Haruhi into the gown that Hikaru sent over. He crawled into his bed with dreams of the woman he loved curling up in bed with him.

When Kyoya crawled out of bed the next morning and stumbled down to the dinning room having completely forgotten that Haruhi was still in his house. He was greeted by a sight that rivaled, no it bested his dreams. Haruhi sitting in her nightgown while feeding his daughter applesauce in between taking bites of her own breakfast. Kyoya fought to keep his smile in check but it was useless, the sight made him too happy. He stepped into the room and bent to kiss his daughter's forehead and then Haruhi's as he wished them both a good morning.

"Good morning. Thank you for last night. I hope you don't mind that I started feeding the baby for you. The nanny was going to, but I asked her if I could."

"I don't mind at all. She seems to be doing better with you feeding her than when I do. But… Fujioka-san, shouldn't you be more careful about how you say things? I mean to say 'thank you for last night' while sitting in a single man's house in nothing but a nightgown… isn't that a bit…risqué for a lady like yourself?"

"Eh? I… uhh…you called me Fujioka? I… I thought…I'm sorry. Forgive me. I will go change. Par…" She could see the smile on his face, but for Kyoya to joke like that was pretty much unheard of. It almost broke her heart to think that he was serious. As she spoke she stood to leave the room. _Did I do something that drastically wrong last night? Have I missed something? Why?_ **(a/n darn those monthly hormonal mood swings! Why else would Haruhi not catch on to the joke otherwise, right?)**

Kyoya grabbed her and hugged her tightly as she tried to turn away to leave. "Haruhi, I was kidding. I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. Don't leave us yet. We will both go to change after we eat. Trust me when I say that if I would have allowed myself to do what I truly wanted last night, you wouldn't have been in a nightgown or in the spare room." He lightly kissed the nape of her neck before turning her around to face him. He saw the single tear that had fallen down her face. "Haruhi…" his voice cracked as he bent to kiss away the tear. He moved to kiss away the unshed tears that were forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. After last night I thought you would realize that I was joking." He pulled back just a bit and bent so that they were eye to eye. "Haruhi, please forgive me. And if ever in the future I say something as imprudent as that again, ignore me. I will never, ever send you away. I have worked too hard to ever do something truly that reckless, foolish, and just plain idiotic. It was a thoughtless attempt to tease you when I am feeling like a trillion yen this morning. I thought I had died and gone to heaven when I saw you sitting here in my home feeding my daughter."

A silent apology was offered in the way of a gentle kiss, until the princess interrupted them by throwing the spoon that was hastily left on the tray of her high chair at the couple spraying applesauce everywhere. Shocked by the sudden applesauce shower, the couple turned to look at the child for a moment before both broke out laughing.


	85. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty three:** A silent apology was offered in the way of a gentle kiss, until the princess interrupted them by throwing the spoon that was hastily left on the tray of her high chair at the couple spraying applesauce everywhere. Shocked by the sudden applesauce shower, the couple turned to look at the child for a moment before both broke out laughing.

**Chapter Eighty Four**

After cleaning the mess and asking the nanny to finish feeding the baby while they went to change. Haruhi had been surprised to see Kyoya get down on the floor to clean the mess until he explained that he did something unusual this year. He had given everyone the day off except for the few people who volunteered to work, and even those few were paid a holiday bonus of twice what he paid everyone else. Haruhi found some casual clothes that she had forgotten on one of her previous overnight stays and quickly got dressed. Before exiting the room, she read the letter that Kyoya's father had written her once again.

Never in her life had she expected the great and powerful Otori Yoshiro to apologize… for anything! Yet there it was in black and white. He had apologized to her for pressuring her to marry his son and for not valuing her as a person instead of as a potential asset. More shocking was his admission and apology for intervening between her and Kyoya. Kyoya would have been happy if he had convinced Haruhi to marry him on his own, which may have set the world right a lot sooner than it had been. The last two paragraphs of the two page letter astounded her as well, to a point. In a way she expected it, but at the same time she didn't.

"I will no longer interfere with my children's relationships. But please know this, my son truly loves you. You are both strong, independent and wholly complete individuals who need no 'better half' to 'complete' them, but together you could be more. My wife compares you to a cake. You and my son are both single layer cakes that work fine alone but when layered together, make a much richer and more fulfilling confectionary. I can't bend your will to mine, but I ask that you consider my son as your partner in life. I want him to know the joy and bliss that I did not recognize in my life until it was almost too late. And while my past actions may make it hard for you to accept this, I would also like you see you have a satisfying and joy-filled life as well.

"If you choose to accept my son into your life, please know that we will happily and with great honor, accept you into our family."

_What has gotten into the Otori men? Ok, I understand Kyoya's father changing after his wife gave him the ultimatum. But Kyoya? Asking me to attend instead of demanding; joking around; restraining himself from something he wants… none of that sounds like Otori Kyoya._ She put the letter back into her purse and pulled out the gift she bought Kyoya for Christmas. Then she stepped to the door of the closet and pulled out the load of gifts that she had been bringing over secretly and having the maid hide. One more deep breath and she headed out the door and down to the living room where she found a freshly dressed father and daughter waiting on her to spend the day with them.

She watched as Kyoya had as much fun as the princess did while opening her gifts. He was like a kid in a candy store. Haruhi had made sure to get the princess several learning toys that she could play with by herself, but would adapt as she got older, but could also be used with adult help to further the learning. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Haru-chan played the day away. At one point Hana, who had volunteered to work in order to save up money for her wedding, entered the room to bring refreshments. When she saw the sight, she placed the tray down and quickly ran to get her cell phone. She snapped a picture and sent it to Kenji with a text that read, "Isn't it a happy family?" He replied, "That's what I want some day. Our happy family playing together. I love you. K"

Haruhi realized what had happened and asked Hana what she was doing. The two ladies took a few minutes to get caught up before Hana realized what she had done and apologized for not doing her job. The old Kyoya would have chastised the girl for failing to do her job properly. The new Kyoya, however, told her not to worry. It was a holiday and she didn't need to stress out. To encourage the socialization, he asked her a few questions about her upcoming nuptials. Haruhi could do little more than stare in amazement. She remembered after the hostage incident when Kyoya has been unbelievably kind to Hana. This didn't seem any different, except that there was no major incident to cause Kyoya to feel pity or concern for his employee. One more sign that maybe he had changed.

Haruhi spent the whole afternoon watching Kyoya interact with his daughter. With awe, she witnessed a father/daughter love that could only be rivaled by that of her own father or Tamaki's imaginary family of the former host club. _Will he be like that with our child if I have one too? Or does he even want more children? Is that one daughter all that he wants? Ack, Haruhi! Stop thinking like that. _

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi who had been sitting on the couch watching him and his daughter. He stood up from the floor and walked over to her, took her hand, and pulled her over to where he had been sitting with the baby. "You bought her these toys, so do you really think that you can just sit back and watch? You get to get in here and join us." He chuckled as Haruhi lost her balance and plopped down next to were he had been sitting. Kyoya bent down and planted a kiss on Haruhi's forehead. He joined her on the floor and the three of them all played with the toys that Haruhi had bought the princess.

When the nanny took the baby to lay down for a nap, Kyoya helped Haruhi up to sit on the couch. "That was actually fun. Thank you. I enjoyed spending quality time with my two favorite girls. We should do that more often."

"You're right, that was fun and we should do that more often. I've really enjoyed myself today, especially getting to watch you and the princess spend time together. It's really sweet. She's growing so fast."

"Isn't she? So, what do you say about coming back over on tomorrow to spend the day with the two of us?"

"I'd love to." The two spent the rest of the evening chatting and after dinner, Kyoya reluctantly sent Haruhi home.


	86. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty four:** After spending Christmas Day with the Kyoya and the baby, Haruhi and Kyoya have this conversation. "You're right, that was fun and we should do that more often. I've really enjoyed myself today, especially getting to watch you and the princess spend time together. It's really sweet. She's growing so fast."

"Isn't she? So, what do you say about coming back over on tomorrow to spend the day with the two of us?"

"I'd love to." The two spent the rest of the evening chatting and after dinner, Kyoya reluctantly sent Haruhi home.

**Chapter Eighty Five**

Even though she had already had dinner with Kyoya, Haruhi quickly fixed her father dinner before he left for work. Haruhi walked into her room to find her bed covered with gifts. She examined each one to find that out of the nine boxes, three were marked as being from Otori Haru-chan to Auntie Haruhi, three were marked from Kyoya, and the final three were marked from Santa. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. She had thought it was odd that Kyoya hadn't gotten her anything for Christmas, but she didn't say anything to him about it. She chocked it up to his confusing behavior of late.

To even get to her bed she would either need to move the gifts to the floor which would impede her movement around her room, or open them and put them away properly. She decided to do a mixture of the two. She selected two gifts to leave unopened until tomorrow when she was once again with Kyoya and opened the rest. The presents marked as being from Santa contained fairly practical gifts including a new dress coat, and new (and every expensive looking) leather briefcase, and sterling silver pen set. Presents displaying Kyoya as the giver leaned a little more towards the more personal side. Of the two she opened, one was a complete line of her favorite fragrance that included everything one could possibly dream of, from body wash to hand lotion and eau de toilette to talc. The other from Kyoya was a collection of CDs. A rather extensive collection that had all of her favorite artist, a few that she had heard of but wasn't sure of, a couple of Kyoya's favorites, and two of the CDs were burned from recordings Kyoya had made of their friend Tamaki playing the piano, each song labeled with the date it was recorded.

Haruhi cleaned up what little mess she had made to that point, swapped her belongings from the old briefcase to the new briefcase and put in the new pen set as well, and stashed the fragrance set in the bathroom. She sat the remaining present marked from Kyoya as well as one marked from the princess aside for her to open when she was with Kyoya the next day. The last two presents left were the smallest ones which caused Haruhi to smile as she correlated the small present from the small child. She opened the first one and was taken aback. After peeling the paper away she found a box from one of the most renowned jewelers in the country. Almost afraid to peek inside, she slowly opened the box to find the most spectacular diamond wrist watch she had ever seen. Hesitantly, Haruhi picked up the next box and began to remove the shiny wrapping paper, only to find yet another box from the same jewelers. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi cracked open the box to find a trio of earrings, one pair of opal, one pair of pearl, and a pair of diamond solitaires.

Haruhi put the two last presents that she opened along with the two unopened ones aside to go with her when she returned to Kyoya's house the next day. She felt like she couldn't accept the jewelry. After straightening up the house and a long soak in the tube, Haruhi crawled into her bed and slept peacefully. The next morning she woke and prepared her father breakfast as she informed him that she would be gone all day. She made him something for dinner in advance just in case and then dressed as she waited for Kyoya to contact her about spending the day together. She felt that the gifts that were marked from the princess were too much, so she was considering returning them.

Around 9 am, Kyoya called Haruhi to confirm that she was ready for him to send the car for her. When she arrived, Kyoya greeted her at the limo with a hug and a kiss indicating that the princess was still inside so as to keep her out of the cold weather. Haruhi was wearing her new coat which made Kyoya smile. Once inside, Haruhi explained that the gifts were too much. Kyoya just looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean? I didn't give you that much. Did you not like your gifts?"

"I opened all but two, which I thought I would wait and open with you, since I spent the whole day thinking that you hadn't gotten me anything and I have to admit that I was a little disappointed. But then when I got him and saw all that was there, my thoughts went the other way. But I still feel like you went overboard."

"Well, why don't we go sit down and you can open the gifts that you haven't opened up yet, and then we can talk about it." He led the way into the living room and dismissed the nanny. Haruhi sat down on the floor with the princess and let her help tear off the wrapping. The first one she opened was the larger of the two and was marked from Kyoya. It turned out to be a beautiful silk dressing robe with embroidery on the back. She thanked him and then opened the next one. As with the previous gifts marked as being from the princess, removing the wrapping paper revealed a box from the jewelers. Inside this box was a stunning diamond tennis bracelet.

"See what I mean? Kyoya I can't accept this and the earrings, the watch, the briefcase, and all the other stuff. That's just too much."

"Well I can do something about the CDs, the robe, and the perfume if you want me to. But if you have a complaint about the watch, bracelet, or earrings, you will have to take that up with the one who gave them to you. And considering that she is having more fun playing with the wrapping paper you just pulled off, I don't think she will hear you out. Besides, would you really turn down such a sweet face giving you a gift?"

"If she had been the one giving it to me, then no I wouldn't. But I know that she didn't personally pick these items out, nor did she pay for them."

A huge smile flashed across Kyoya's face, "But she did pick them out. See how much she loves the shiny sparkles? Surely you wouldn't deny that precious baby the joy of seeing her favorite female wearing the pretty sparkles, would you?" As if to help her father's case, the princess crawled into Haruhi's lap and started playing with the tennis bracelet in Haruhi's hand.

"That's low. That's really rotten of you. You knew I would say that they were too much and that's why you put her name on them, isn't it? You knew that I wouldn't refuse her. And now, to pull a stunt like this…really!" She put a palm to her face, shaking her head in disbelief. "You are too much. You spent too much. Fine, you can't spend any more money on me for at least the next three to six months, do you understand?"

"Fine. No more spending on you for the next six months of this year."

"Very funny. This year ends in a week. I mean it. No more spending money on me."

"No can do, love. Your birthday is less than two months away. Sorry, but if you want to change that time limit to one month I might be able to comply, but I doubt it."

"You always get your way, don't you?"

"If I got my way, you wouldn't have had to leave this house to be able to walk into your bedroom, the gifts from the baby would have been addressed to 'Mommy', and there would be two Otori Haruhi's in the world. But I don't always get my way. Sometimes, you win and get your way instead."


	87. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty five: **"No can do, love. Your birthday is less than two months away. Sorry, but if you want to change that time limit to one month I might be able to comply, but I doubt it."

"You always get your way, don't you?"

"If I got my way, you wouldn't have had to leave this house to be able to walk into your bedroom, the gifts from the baby would have been addressed to 'Mommy', and there would be two Otori Haruhi's in the world. But I don't always get my way. Sometimes, you win and get your way instead."

** :**

**Chapter Eighty Six**

After a relaxing day spent playing with the baby it was decided that that particular activity should become a regular occurrence. They agreed that every Sunday would be a day for the three to spend together. _Family time with the two most important people in my life. Now if I can only get her to admit that we are a family, I will be one step closer to goal. This is eating me up to wait. I guess I need to take success were I find it. _Kyoya was more than happy to set up such an arrangement. He was in for another surprise. Haruhi told the maid that had taken over cooking on Sundays for him since his cook didn't work on Sunday to take a break. She actually felt sorry for the poor girl since she couldn't cook that well. Haruhi enjoyed cooking for Kyoya and the princess. She had never seen anyone so responsive to her cooking as Kyoya. Every bite he took sent the look of pure ecstasy over his face. She had never seen anything like it before, but that look made her happy.

That evening when Kyoya was preparing to send Haruhi home, he had a change of heart, he handed to princess to the nanny and climbed into the limo with her. The ride to Haruhi's apartment resulted in a short make out session since they hardly even had a chance to give each other more than a peck on the cheek because the princess would get involved. When they arrived at her apartment Kyoya walked Haruhi to her door, stopping her before she entered. "Haruhi, I know I could have asked you this at the house, or even much earlier in the month but… well… I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I don't have a lot of superstitions. I tend more towards the practical side of life, and you know that. But there is one superstition that I do have. On New Year's Eve, at the exact stroke of midnight, when the new year begins, what is going on right then is an indication of what the rest of the year will be like. If you check the schedule of parties and holiday dinners that you have agreed to go with me to, you will find that I didn't make plans for New Year's Eve. But I was hoping that maybe you would honor me with your presence. I was hoping that we could spend that evening together."

"I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"

"Well that's the part that has confused me about how to approach you. There are probably hundreds of parties that we could attend. But to be honest, I was hoping that you would spend the evening relaxing at home with me and the baby. In a family like settings because it's the baby's first New Year's Eve, and I really want her in my home with me after all the turmoil that we've been through during her short life. But as equally important, I want you with us. It will set the tone for the rest of the year and I truly want you in our lives this coming year… and for the rest of my life."

I would truly be honored to spend the evening with you and the princess. You know I care about both of you. And if you believe that by being together at the stroke of midnight, then that's what we will do. I wouldn't turn down a chance to spend time with two of the three most precious people in my life."

"You don't know how happy that makes me. But are you sure that you don't mind not going out that night? And… uh… three people?"

"Three, you, the princess, and my father. And are you kidding me? Can you tell me where there is a party that would be safe enough to bring the baby too? I didn't think so. I could think of nothing better than to be with the people that I love and know that they are safe."

"It's a date then. Don't forget that we have a few other events that you agreed to go with me to between now and then."

"I won't forget. In fact, one of them is tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride home from work to get ready in time? I can send Kenji to drive you."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that. Plus I can catch up with Kenji." Haruhi tiptoed to give Kyoya a kiss goodnight before turning to go into her apartment. After hearing the click of the lock Kyoya turned and took the steps two at a time, giddy as a child on… well, like a kid on Christmas.

The next day, work was excruciatingly slow for Haruhi. As she left the building she was a familiar Kenji beaming at her. Even before she exited the building he almost ran up to her and gave her a big hug much akin to that of Huni-senpai. "Haruhi! Thank you for introducing me to Hana. I know things were strained between us because Otori-sama, but he approves of me being with Hana. Plus he seems a lot happier that I have ever seen him since you have been attending the business dinners with him again like you did back in your college days. Hana and I are so good together. I can't believe I never spoke to her until you introduced her. Thank you!"

Haruhi laughed. "You're welcome. I knew you two would get along. I am just glad that we can still be friends though. I really value your friendship. And, I have to tell you… Kyoya and I do seem to be hitting if off better than we used to. I think working for him those two months really brought us together a little more. But if you and Hana are happy, then so am I. Did you drive?"

"No, I am still security. Otori-sama asked me to arrange for you to have a ride. He gave me the assignment and then mumbled something about not having a repeat. I assured him that you had done the right thing by setting me up with Hana, and that you seemed to be happier as his date than as his victim of torment." They climbed into the limo and got caught up as the driver took them to Haruhi's apartment. Kenji informed her that Kyoya would be by to pick her up at the designated time before he left. Having the ride allowed Haruhi time to make her father dinner before getting dressed for the evening's events.


	88. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty six:** "No, I am still security. Otori-sama asked me to arrange for you to have a ride. He gave me the assignment and then mumbled something about not having a repeat. I assured him that you had done the right thing by setting me up with Hana, and that you seemed to be happier as his date than as his victim of torment." They climbed into the limo and got caught up as the driver took them to Haruhi's apartment. Kenji informed her that Kyoya would be by to pick her up at the designated time before he left. Having the ride allowed Haruhi time to make her father dinner before getting dressed for the evening's events.

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

Kyoya was, as typical, ten minutes early to pick up Haruhi for the evening's festivities. Also typical, Haruhi knew to expect it and was ready about 5 minutes before he got there. It was the first of four parties that week, which promised to be a busy week for Haruhi. The evening was nothing less than spectacular, as to be expected by the elite. Only the finest wines, champagne, and foods were served while a string quartet played in the background. The highlight for Haruhi, though, was when she was in the bathroom, and standing just outside her stall was the same ladies who had been insulting her the day of Mitusmi's wedding. And they were joined by another voice that Haruhi recognized. This time they weren't insulting her. Instead of accusing her to use Kyoya to pay her student loans, they spoke of how she hadn't lost a case yet and appeared to be a very promising young lawyer. They spoke not of her being a gold-digger, but of her money making capabilities and how she had made her clients the best possible deals. In their eyes, just seven months after the funeral, she was worthy of someone like Kyoya. She was a go-getter just like he was. Plus, as their husbands had pointed out to them, she was beautiful, poised, polite, and respectful but with a sense of self worth, whereas Mitsumi had no sense of self worth and was nothing more than a pawn in the business game.

After the restroom cleared and Haruhi finished what she was doing, she stepped up to wash her hands as another figure appeared out of the stall next to her. Once both ladies washed their hands, they turned to one another and stared for a moment. "Did you hear that as well?"

"I did." Haruhi responded, still in awe of having heard the conversation. What happened next caught her off guard. She was pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! But now you have to call me nee-san. I wish I had a voice recorder of some sort with us at that moment. Kyoya-chan really should have heard that. I am so glad that we talked him into waiting. Could you imagine what the conversation would have been if you two hadn't waited?" Fuyumi was excited for her brother and the love of his life.

"Yes I can imagine… or more so, I heard it at Mitsumi's funeral. From the same voices, except one. Suou-san has always been on our side. She was with Tamaki back when Kyoya and I couldn't work things out in college. She remembers, what she explains to me, the heartache he went through when I turned down his marriage proposal. But, in my defense, I still had years of school to go through. I wasn't really ready for marriage."

"Silly, I know. I don't blame you for wanting to wait. I would have if I wasn't in an arranged marriage. But you… you had the benefit of growing up in a different family. You make your own choices and I believe you are a stronger woman because of it. I will be proud to call you my sister. And besides, if anything I would have played Suou-san's negative words off as her being jealous. I remember how her husband was head over heals in love with you, just like my brother was. The only difference was that my brother didn't know how to show you, and his best friend… I think he may have shown you a little too much."

"You are so very right! Tamaki was way over the top. I'm glad he found someone who could tame him. And their baby is due shortly after my birthday this coming year. I am so happy for them."

"It looks to be a promising new year for everyone. Come, shall we go find my brother? I want to let him know that he was right to wait." Fuyumi grabbed her hand and pulled her along to find Kyoya.

Nothing else could top what she heard that night. Even Kyoya, who heard it all from his sister was rather pleased. Not because they were no longer demeaning the two, but because someone said that they were worthy of each other. Fuyumi failed to say that it was Tamaki's wife who had said it, but it didn't matter. Finally, at one point in the evening, Haruhi sought out Tamaki and his wife to speak with them. She thanked her best friend's wife for sticking up for her.

"My dear, dear, sweet Haruhi… there is two things that you should know. First, I love you as dearly as my husband does. I would never do anything to harm you in any way. And second, even if I didn't like you, I don't like liars. I didn't say a word that was untrue in there. Even if, not that it could ever happen, but even if I hated you, everything I said was the truth. And if anything, Kyoya is the one unworthy of you, not the other way around. I'm not saying that he isn't worthy, I am just saying that you have gone beyond just proving yourself as a lawyer, a woman, and a friend."

Haruhi was on cloud nine the rest of the evening. Kyoya watched her intently, wishing that he had been the one to make her feel so wonderful. As the evening drew to a close and he took her home, Kyoya confirmed that he would send a car for her every day that week, since they had something scheduled every night that week. He gave her a kiss goodnight and waited for the tell-tale click of the lock before turning to leave.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday all went more or less the same as Monday with the exception of rumors flying yet again. Apparently one of the silent partners at the firm saw and heard rumors of Haruhi on Monday night. He was heard asking about her, and why he didn't know that she was one of the firm's lawyers. When it was explained that her second anniversary with the firm would be in approximately 3 months, he was taken aback. He asked everyone he saw how he could have missed someone that impressive after reviewing her file. Of course, when the other workers heard him asking about her and about how she was apparently associated with Otori group as well as KOH Group, the rumors started to fly all over again. Haruhi just smiled this time.

The other parties that week were as equally eventful. Thursday being the most exciting. Kyoya ordered the bartender to provide him with juice when he asked for wine. He knew that the host of the party that they were attending that night loved to get everyone stumbling drunk and see what kind of behavior they displayed. Haruhi, who was not usually much of a drinker to start with, choose to limit herself despite the host's insistence that she drink more.

Kyoya seemed to be the center of attention as the host intended to find out more about his companion. As the evening wore on, he acted as if the drinks were affecting him. The host took advantage of it and started plying him with questions. Of course, Kyoya, having been prepared for such events, played along to an extent. He offered information that had been previously provided, yet little more. He explained how Haruhi and he had been friends in high school and been in the same activity, attended college together, and how she had been his dinner companion until he married Mitsumi. He also explained how his father had wanted Haruhi to be his wife, but coming from a different background, she wanted to finish her law degree first. Then he extolled the virtues of her legal prowess, most of which were already known since several of the other guests had been her clients.

Because he wasn't drunk, Kyoya was able to keep his wits about him. Although he promised that he would not resort to manipulation when it came to Haruhi, he was easily able to maneuver his way around answering the questions he didn't want to answer. He was able to internally laugh it off until they started asking questions about Haruhi and sex. What's worse, is that it wasn't just a "are you" question. No, his host was some sort of deviant. After repeated questions about the types of sex that that they had were met with evasion, or cryptic non-answers, the host started to get frustrated. "I can't tell you about things we haven't done. As much as I would like to say that I know her that way, we haven't gotten to that point for several reasons. First of all, my late wife only passed six, no, seven months ago. Out of respect for her, I have not allowed myself to lay with another woman yet. Second, out of respect for my friend, I choose not to make her a pawn for my enjoyment. Her intelligence, beauty, wisdom, ethics and morals make her someone worthy of keeping around, not using a few times and then throwing away. And finally, she's one who keeps me on my toes, her moral compass won't allow me to take advantage of her and then throw away our friendship. If and when either of us ever gets even the slightest bit close to doing anything that could come between us, she sets things straight."

Kyoya sighed heavily after his little tirade, realizing that the only real lie of sorts that he had told was that he was waiting out of respect for his late wife. That wasn't true. His reason's for waiting involved protecting Haruhi's reputation as well as his own business ventures. A lack of respect for the dead would not affect her negatively, but it could the living. He could only imagine the nasty rumors that would arise if he had allowed the host to get even a hint that Haruhi had played those kinds of "games". He wandered away from the group and made his way back to Haruhi who had been chatting with a few couples over the new law suites that her firm had handled lately.


	89. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty seven:** Kyoya sighed heavily after his little tirade, realizing that the only real lie of sorts that he had told was that he was waiting out of respect for his late wife. That wasn't true. His reason's for waiting involved protecting Haruhi's reputation as well as his own business ventures. A lack of respect for the dead would not affect her negatively, but it could the living. He could only imagine the nasty rumors that would arise if he had allowed the host to get even a hint that Haruhi had played those kinds of "games". He wandered away from the group and made his way back to Haruhi who had been chatting with a few couples over the new law suites that her firm had handled lately.

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

Each event that they had been to had resulted in essentially the same reaction. Haruhi was seen as someone who was had earned her place… her right to be among the elite. Her commoner background no longer meant anything to those who ran in Kyoya's social circle. Most accepted her as a worthy companion for Kyoya. Not all were as thrilled about their supposedly budding relationship, but those were few and far between.

Friday evening, after everyone got sent home from work early, Haruhi threw a few items into one of her larger purses and headed over to Kyoya's house. She didn't know what the evening would hold, except that they would not be going out and the baby was included in the plans. She was about to head out in order to catch the next train as her phone rang. Kyoya asked her to bring a change of clothes, so that they wouldn't have to risk being on the road late at night when all the drunks were out. He told her that he had already sent a car to get her so she turned back inside and threw together an overnight bag.

Once the car arrived, Haruhi gave her father another quick kiss on the cheek and bid him farewell as she headed to the limo. Kenji had the evening off so that he could spend it with Hana, so it was a quiet ride over. Upon arrival at Kyoya's house, he stepped out the door to greet Haruhi and then gave the driver the rest of the night off.

They settled in for a peaceful evening. Since it was New Year's Eve, Kyoya gave most of his household employees the night off. The maid that was assigned the task of cooking for them was more than grateful to let Haruhi do the cooking, which also made Kyoya happy as well. Kyoya brought the high chair for the princess into the kitchen with them as they watched Haruhi cook. Midway through the meal preparations the doorbell rang. Kyoya left the two to go see who it was, only to return with the whole host club in tow.

"Haruhi, my precious daughter!" Tamaki pounced on her and hugged her with all of his strength. Almost before she could recover, Huni also tackled her with a hug throwing her off balance. Mori caught her and lifted her up and set her back on her feet just in time for the twins to sneak in for their attack, their typical double hug. Once again, Mori to the rescue. He pulled her up and directly out of the middle of the twins' hug. Still holding her in his arms, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and wished her a Happy New Year. Once he finally set her down again, Tamaki approached her once more. "Haruhi, Kyoya tells us that you two are having a quiet night at home and that you are cooking for him tonight. Why won't you cook for us too? We haven't hadn't have your wonderful cooking in a long time." Tamaki rolled back into his whiney tone that she hadn't heard in a while, thankfully.

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya who nodded, "Ok, as long as it is ok with Kyoya. But guys, why are you all here at once? Is there something going on that I wasn't made aware of?"

Tamaki's face suddenly had a sheepish look, "Kyoya told me that you were going to be here tonight, and I may have let it slip to the twins when they were making my wife's dress for tonight. Mori's wife was there as well, so she heard and told him… after that it all kind of escalated. We're supposed to meet our wives later, but it's an impromptu host club get-together." He looked away, knowing well that his mouth had gotten him into trouble yet again.

"You goof! Oh well. Since Kyoya hasn't objected, why don't you guys go sit in the living room while I cook."

"Umm… can we sit in here while you cook? We'll stay out of the way. Or at least I will, I can't speak for the others. Besides, I have always liked watching you cook. You make the yummiest cakes I have ever tasted." Huni spoke up with a huge smile on his face.

"If you can all find a place to sit that is out of the way. But if I am going to cook for you all, then you need to entertain me." She laughed as she started back with dinner preparations, only this time for seven and a half instead of two and a half.

After the dinner was made, they all helped Haruhi carry the food to the dinning room and dug in. Of course, they spend so much time lavishing Haruhi with compliments that there were hardly any other conversations going on. Yet somehow, they all talked about their plans for the evening and the upcoming year. After everyone ate, shockingly, they all helped her clear the table before the sole maid who was working came to complete the task for them.

They adjourned to the living room and everyone found a seat, as Haruhi sat on the floor with the baby. Everyone chatted and shared a toast to the new year. Haruhi excused herself to go change the baby's diaper and as soon as she left the room, a flurry of comments arose. Kyoya found himself surrounded by his friends all asking when he and Haruhi were going to "seal the deal" and give her a child of her own to raise, since she appears to be doing well as the princess's mother. Kyoya put a stop to the barrage of questions.

"Haruhi and I are dating, nothing more at this point. You all know as well as I do that I screwed up back in college. I won't do that again. Every one of us wanted her, yet she is a unique and special person to all of us. If she wants a child, then after she agrees to marry me, we'll try for one. But honestly, I don't know if I am ready to share her with anyone other than the princess just yet. Besides… I… I am not the same person I was. Haruhi as grown and changed as well. She treats my daughter like her own. I have never wanted something so bad and had to wait so long, not knowing if I would ever have my way." For the first time, his friends who thought that they knew him well saw something unknown on his face. They weren't sure what the emotions flashing across his face were, but they knew that their friend had in fact changed from the cold, apparently heartless, all business Shadow King.

"Kyo-chan, you are right. We all loved Haru-chan, but she never saw any of us as anything more than friends. You are the only one that she ever let get that close to her. Trust me, I tried. She never saw me that way though. I am pretty sure that Takashi was the same way. I know for a fact that he wanted to ask her to go to the Winter Ball our second year at college. Tamaki was obvious, and well, the twins too."

"You know, Senpai, if there was a way to marry two people at the same time, she wouldn't be yours at all. We would have snatched her up in a heartbeat." Kaoru added, confident that he and his brother would have won Haruhi without contest.


	90. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I finally have a job and have been working 12 hour shifts for the last 6 days in a row. I haven't had time to work on the story. I hope that this chapter does not let you down. I'm not going to abandon my writing... it's just going to take a while longer. **

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty eight:** All of their friends showed up at Kyoya's on New Year's Eve…"Kyo-chan, you are right. We all loved Haru-chan, but she never saw any of us as anything more than friends. You are the only one that she ever let get that close to her. Trust me, I tried. She never saw me that way though. I am pretty sure that Takashi was the same way. I know for a fact that he wanted to ask her to go to the Winter Ball our second year at college. Tamaki was obvious, and well, the twins too."

"You know, Senpai, if there was a way to marry two people at the same time, she wouldn't be yours at all. We would have snatched her up in a heartbeat." Kaoru added, confident that he and his brother would have won Haruhi without contest.

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

Haruhi, unbeknownst to the rest, had walked back into the room with the baby. She stood in the doorway listening and now chose to speak. With the baby on one hip and her fist on the other she cleared her throat and then spoke. "My turn to talk. Yes, everyone knew about Tamaki, even if it did take him a long time to figure it out for himself. Huni, you are right, I didn't see you as anything more than a very special and important friend that I love dearly. I couldn't see you as a romantic partner after years of watching you at the host club. I am not romantically attracted to the Lolita/shouta type. As for Mori, I never knew. I wish I had." She stepped over to face him directly. "You were always my protector back in high school, saving me from many, many sticky situations. Especially when Tamaki and the twins were involved. I probably could have come to love you, but I never knew." Kyoya felt a twinge of jealousy.

She smiled at Mori which told everyone that she really could have grown to love him in a romantic nature instead of just as a special friend. "But guys, even what I feel for Kyoya didn't start out that way. He was the Shadow King, remember? He added to my debt at every turn and I was punished for everyone else's misdeeds. I felt my commoner roots were a hindrance in his presence. And more importantly, I never understood him. I knew that his father wanted me to marry him, but that didn't speak for Kyoya himself. We've overcome a lot, so give us a break and let us progress naturally. Otherwise, you won't see me again. Got it?"

The more vocal of her friends were tongue tied. They simply nodded. Normally the silent one, Mori spoke up, "Haruhi, we were just teasing Kyoya, giving him a hard time to keep him on his toes. As for me, if Mitsukuni hadn't introduced me to my wife, I would have to say that right now, I would have been so jealous of Kyoya that I don't know if I could have been able to stand here and wish you two a happy new year. If we don't give him a good natured ribbing on occasion, he might become complacent with the spoils of victory that the original members of the host club all fought for. While you may not be aware of the feelings that each of us has held for you over the years, surely you are aware that you are more than worthy of all the best the world has to offer. You will always be the one and only princess of the Ouran High School Host Club. Even if Kyoya is one of our own, if he ever becomes unworthy of you, we will set him straight or set him aside for you."

"I know. I know that you guys have all cared for me. I also know that if you did not deem one of my boyfriends worthy, even though you thought I didn't know, you drove him away. At one point, I was more afraid to introduce my boyfriends to my friends than I was my own dad, and that's saying something. But like I said, Kyoya and I are not who we were years ago. A lot has changed in our lives. He has a daughter and I have a very promising legal career. So it's not necessary to tease him too much… yet. But trust me, when it is time, I will be the one leading the way." She smiled as she handed the baby to her father. "And don't you forget it."

It was time for their friends to leave, their wives all had plans for the evening but when everyone had found out that Kyoya and Haruhi would not be going out for the evening they decided to have an informal get together. After seeing everyone out, Kyoya, the princess, and Haruhi returned to the living room to settle in for the evening. They watched television coverage of the major goings on around the country as they kicked back and relaxed, and the bottle of champagne sat chilling for the toast at midnight. Around eleven o'clock, Kyoya turned to Haruhi and stared at her for a while. Finally she asked what was on his mind.

"What did you think of Mori-senpai?"

"What do you mean? I care about him just like I do the rest of our friends. Why do you ask?"

"No, I mean in the past. Have you ever felt more for him that the others? You told him that you wish you had known that he cared about you as much as he did. And you certainly did seem to make a point of staring at him when he told you that if not for his wife…" He could no longer contain the jealousy that was seeping into his words.

"That is enough. Don't even go there. I don't love Mori-senpai like that. I'm not going to lie to you. Back in high school when you were increasing my debt on a regular basis, and he was… well like I said, he was protecting me from Tamaki's antics as well as occasionally pulling me out of a constrictive hug-trap of the twins. He was a calming force among the turbulence that was high school life. But life changes people. I am, without a doubt, different than I was then. And you are too. When I need a friend, he's still there. He is just about the only one who will listen without telling me advice that I don't ask for. Yes, I probably could have fallen in love with him. But I didn't. I fell in love with you.

"Even before I knew it, and that is what drove me mad. I thought you only wanted to marry me because your father wanted it. I didn't want that kind of relationship. I saw it later, when you married Mitsumi. They say that each one fell in love with me at some point, and that may be true. I don't know. What I do know, now, is my own heart. I couldn't be romantic with Huni because, like I said, I couldn't be romantically involved with the Lolita/shouta type. Mori was a different story. If I had known, who knows… maybe. But that was then. Now, he's happily married, and I am happy with you. Tamaki was always way too much for me, and he took too long figuring out his own heart. The twins, well, they couldn't split me, and I couldn't turn myself into a bigamist… not that I ever loved either or both of them that way. They were worse that Tamaki in that sense. Life was always a joke and that wasn't what I saw in my future.

"You, however, are a completely different story than the rest. I have always admired your intelligence and logic, your ability to master anything you set your mind to, and well, your ability to just get things done. Don't get me wrong, there are a million other reasons that I love you, and contrary to popular belief, none of them have anything to do with money."

Kyoya sighed. "Haruhi, how do you do it?"

"Do what? And why are you always asking me things like that? What do I do that is so out of the ordinary? Like, for example when we were abroad, you asked me that same question. You are always telling me that I make you do and say things. But I don't do anything. I'm not any different with you than I am when I am by myself. I am just me. Nothing more. I don't do anything special."

"That's just it. YOU are special. You do make me say and do things that no one else can. You make me honest. You make me want to stay home when for the last four years all I wanted to do was go out and get away from the house on New Year's Eve. You make me do things like bathe a catatonic woman, argue with my father, get jealous, go shopping at commoner malls, and share my bed. Haruhi, that isn't me. I don't do those kinds of things. Mitsumi had her own room. Shopping is beneath me, and jealousy is a childish emotion that has no place in a business man's life. But you… because of you I do have those emotions, I do want to share my life, my room, my bed, my… everything with you." He took Haruhi in his arms and kissed her gently at first.

After becoming more emotional that he let on, Kyoya got caught up in the passion. Haruhi had not only kissed him back, but her months of self restraint made it all too easy to lose herself in the passion as well. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself lying underneath Kyoya, one of his arms underneath her neck, the other deftly unbuttoning her blouse. His mouth placing kisses from one side of her jaw to the other and down her neck as he reached to last button on her shirt. Not to be left idle, his hand made its way under her and expertly unclasped her bra. With that layer of clothing released but not yet removed, he brought his free hand around front under the newly loosened garment. All that time, Haruhi's hands had been entangled in his locks. She pulled her hands free long enough to remove her blouse and bra as well as his shirt that she had unbuttoned as well. With the skin on skin contact leaving them both wanting more, Kyoya's mouth soon found it's way to her bare chest as the clock rang out the stroke of midnight. For no more than a mere moment, he pulled back up to whisper into her ear, "Looks like we've set a wonderful tone for the coming year. I look forward to it, my love."


	91. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N Ok, my apologies to everyone. I have been working 12 hr days at a job that I hate (but need money to support my children), and then on my only day off in two weeks, I go to boot up my laptop and it has no charge to it. My youngest son did something to my laptop charger while he was here over the winter break and now my laptop won't charge. So, I apologize in advance for any mistakes in this chapter. My dad's computer doesn't have good word processing software, and notepad doesn't have spellcheck or grammar check. **_**Also, I beg everyone… please don't kill me!**_** I know you were all hoping that they finally… ahem… sealed the deal so to speak. But since I normally sit down and write a chapter or two (or three) in one sitting, but haven't had the time or energy lately, after writing this chapter over several days, I sat down and finally tried to glue pieces together so that they made sense. I hope it lives up to your expectations. BTW… just on a personal note… always tip your waitresses in America… wages of $2.15 an hour is an insult in and of itself. But don't add insult to injury by not reading the bill correctly… here in TX the 8% added to your bill is tax, not tip. Leave a tip. Some of us are just trying to get by until American companies stop sending their tech support jobs overseas. Ok, I will step down from my soap box for now… on with the story.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter eighty nine: ****A/N **The voyeur in you was getting a small thrill. - Kyoya's mouth soon found it's way to her bare chest as the clock rang out the stroke of midnight. For no more than a mere moment, he pulled back up to whisper into her ear, "Looks like we've set a wonderful tone for the coming year. I look forward to it, my love."

**Chapter Ninety**

When the sun rose on the new day and year, Haruhi found herself wrapped in Kyoya's arms. His arms encircling her and holding her tightly against his bare chest, his face nuzzled in her hair, and one leg thrown over her legs. Slowly she pulled his pajama pants leg up, lifting his leg like a sling up and off of her own and placing it back down behind her. Trying not to wake him, she slowly peeled his arms off of her to allow her freedom of motion. Quietly and gently as she could, she moved towards the edge of the bed, but mere fraction of a second before she succeeded in rolling out of his bed, he grabbed her and pulled her back into his embrace. "Where do you think you are going?"

_His voice is much sexier than I remember this early in the morning. His voice, his face, everything about him is much more... intense than I remember. _"I'm just going to the restroom. Mother Nature calls."

"Fine, but then you come right back in here and crawl in bed with me again. I won't take no for an answer." His sleepy, sexy, guttural growling voice gave her reason to not think twice about returning to his bed. She made her way to the restroom to take care of matters at hand. After washing her hands, she returned to the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her back into his arms once again. "I hope that you didn't have any plans for the day. I plan of having you spend the day with me right here."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I actually promised Dad that I would help him our tonight at the bar. He gave everyone the night off tonight since he couldn't really let them have last night off because of how busy they were. Besides, I figured that after last night..."

"Shut up and kiss me. Don't worry about last night. It was what it was. I got to hold you in my arms and that is all that matters."

"I know, but..."

"No buts about it. I may not have gotten exactly what I wanted last night, but things happen. At least you still stayed with me. I got to hold you... to feel you next to me... to feel your touch. It was worth it. However, you will have an appointment made for you to take care of... ahem... what we didn't have taken care of last night. If I had known that I would get you like that last night, I would have stopped by the drug store yesterday. But unfortunately, I used the last that I had a while ago... about two years ago."

"I'm sorry, since I've only had one boyfriend that I ever... well... you know... I never really thought about such things." Her embarrassment was evident on her face as she tried to roll away from him while still in his embrace.

"It's ok. I could have been better prepared but I honestly hadn't planned to do anything last night. I was still trying to stick to the plan to keep things slow and steady until you were ready. So much for that plan. Haruhi... forgive me if I pushed you, please."

"You didn't. I did what I did of my own free will. And to be honest, I am surprised that it's taken us this long to even get that far. I mean after the attempts when you got drunk in America and what went on in the baby's room that week before the Hitachiins' wedding, I figured that we would have already... well you get the picture."

"Yes, trust me, I know. I have dreamed about it more nights than I can count. Haruhi, I know that you aren't the type to jump into bed with just anyone. That's why I have been trying to be understanding and take things at your pace. I don't want you to hate me because I pushed you too fast. I had no intention of doing that last night, although I can't say that I didn't wish for it. Wished for, longed for, dreamed of... but never intended for last night."

"Wait! You wished to have the whole host club decide to crash our private party about the time that neither of us had anything but our underwear on? Really Kyoya!"

He growled as he pulled her underneath him, "You know that's not what I meant." He started kissing her ear.

"Oh, so then, what you longed for was, after we got rid of the guys, and actually got back to the point where we were interrupted, to find that we did not have birth control and therefore it was unadvisable to continue on?" She giggled as he growled again. "Or could it be that you dreamed of your daughter only wanting to sleep in the bed with her daddy on the first night that I agree to stay over with you some place other than in your spare room?" She fell into a fit of giggles at the look on his face.

"I can't help it that she woke up and the nanny couldn't get her back to sleep,"

"It's ok. It was fun to watch her crawl all over you as you tried to sleep. It was down-right adorable. Besides, I think that she kept us from getting into trouble. If not for her, we might have kept going despite not having birth control. Um... that could have possibly caused problems."

"If I didn't know better, I could swear that someone was out to keep us apart. But I can assure you, I will not allow that to happen. For now however, your mouth keeps running instead of kissing me... most unpleasant." He kissed her, almost bruisingly until he felt her passion equal his, then he softened the pressure but not the intensity.

A few minutes later, however, the moment was interrupted by a phone call on her cell phone. Kyoya rolled his eyes and Haruhi squirmed out from underneath him and practically jumped across the room to where her clothes and belongings sat just inside the door to the room. She noted that her clothes had been laundered and were neatly pressed, folded, and sitting next to the rest of her belongings. She vaguely remembered kicking out of the clothes, not once, but twice in the living room. How they made into his room, she could only speculate. _Damn, those maids don't miss a thing, do they?_

As she heard her father's frantic voice come over the line, she knew exactly what to expect. "No Dad. I didn't make it home last night. I thought that you wouldn't either, given the night's festivities and all." After calming her father's jangled nerves, Haruhi took advantage of the fact that she had slipped out of Kyoya's grasp temporarily as she found her way to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. Kyoya followed and let out a laugh as the cook walked in to find Haruhi already at work. She made her displeasure known that someone was trying to take over HER kitchen.

Kyoya made an offer for the cook to have half a day off, but she refused, complaining that she already had one day off a week, she couldn't afford more. As Haruhi was quiet capable of doing, she drew the elderly lady into a conversation and was able to find out why she was so upset about everything. Her granddaughter had just come to live with her and she was trying to put the girl through high school. He had been standing in the doorway listening the whole time, but had been forgotten about during the conversation. It wasn't until Kyoya offered to pay the child's tuition that either lady even remembered he was in the room. When the cook attempted to refuse, claiming that she could not pay it back, Kyoya winked at Haruhi and simply stated, "Consider it a scholarship of sorts. You never know what a commoner can make of herself, given the right education. Right Haruhi?"

She laughed. "Maybe she should apply for the scholarship at Ouran. It opened up endless possibilities in my life despite my commoner background and those rich bastards that I took up with because of that school." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the waist of one of the afore mentioned rich bastards and smiled up at him contently.

"True, she could even end up marrying into money if she meets the right rich bastard. Much like Haruhi is going to do... assuming she will have me, that is."

"What?"

"Will you? Marry me, that is. Will you make this rich bastard, shadow king the happiest man on earth with a happiness that even money can't buy? And believe me, after you told me no back in college, I tried to buy it... it doesn't work. I know that you deserve to be wined and dined, showered with flowers, and offered ten times your weight in fine jewelry. If you really want all that, I will give it to you. You know that. Anything that you want... anything... if you will just say yes."

"But Kyoya...we haven't... I mean... I..."

"Haruhi, don't answer right now. This isn't how I intended to ask you. You deserve better that to be asked while you're in middle of cooking, after having argued with the cook. I... I let my mouth get ahead of me."

"Kyoya, how about a compromise? Ask me AFTER my birthday. It's a little over a month away. That give you time to prepare and me time to get my things in order, so that I will be able to say yes. With the upcoming events at work, I don't know if I would have time to prepare for a wedding."


	92. Chapter 91

**A/N Sorry that it is taking so long to update. Thank you all for reading. I know that I usually personally reply to each review, but work, family illnesses, and my charger to my laptop dying all combined make it rather difficult to keep up. But please know that the reviews and alert requests mean a lot to me. Thank you. It is what keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety:** "Haruhi, don't answer right now. This isn't how I intended to ask you. You deserve better that to be asked while you're in middle of cooking, after having argued with the cook. I... I let my mouth get ahead of me."

"Kyoya, how about a compromise? Ask me AFTER my birthday. It's a little over a month away. That give you time to prepare and me time to get my things in order, so that I will be able to say yes. With the upcoming events at work, I don't know if I would have time to prepare for a wedding."

**Chapter Ninety One**

After convincing the cook to accept the offer, Haruhi finished making breakfast as the cook watched. Haruhi, Kyoya, and the baby finished their meal and spent the rest of the day just spending time together. That evening as Haruhi prepared to leave, Kyoya spoke to her about setting up an appointment for a physical at one of the Otori clinics.

"Ok, we don't want a repeat of last night, do we?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some parts weren't so bad. I mean after all, I did wake up with the most beautiful woman in my arms this morning. Not to mention that I almost... almost made it to Heaven last night."

"Really? Almost? I don't know. Having you kiss me like you did was pretty heavenly."

"Really? And how was that?"

Haruhi reached up and passionately kissed Kyoya on the lips before pulling back and replying, "I'll show you next time. Right now, I need to get home and get ready to help Dad with the bar tonight." She quickly gave the baby a kiss on the forehead before climbing into the car to head home.

Despite working at the bar with her dad for the evening, Haruhi's night was pretty uneventful. However, across town, Kyoya was pulling out all the stops for an even that he was planning a month away.

When Haruhi returned to work on Monday she found an excessively large bouquet of roses on her desk with a card that read, "Thank you for helping my family ring in the New Year. Love, Kyoya" Of course, the gossip ran rampant about Haruhi and the Otori heir. It grew even worse when the man himself appeared at the office with his father and a whole slew of their own lawyers in tow. He met with all members of the board of directors less one exception. Two hours into the meeting Haruhi was summoned to join them.

All of her other projects, save one, would be put on hold or handed off to other attorneys. She was given a new, top secret project to work on along side some of the directors. Two more hours passed before the Senior Otori and the team of lawyers they brought left the meeting. Another twenty minutes later and two thirds of the board members left, leaving Kyoya, Haruhi, and the two most senior actively practicing members of the board. Lunch was brought in for the four remaining occupants of the room and then once again they were locked away behind closed doors for yet another couple of hours.

By the time they left the room, rumors had multiplied tenfold as each hour ticked by. An impromptu meeting of the entire firm was called for the last half hour of the work day. The members of the board spent the entire meeting dispelling rumors and answering what questions they could about the top secret meeting that took place. Of course many answers started with the phrase, "We are not at liberty to speak to that at this time."

After work, as she tried to exit the elevator to leave, she met with resistance. As she tried to make her way through the lobby, it seemed as if there was a parade of limos outside. Once she was able to finally make it to the door, Haruhi discovered the problem. Four limos lined up along the street, and centered among them stood five handsome men each with a large bouquet of flowers. With a loud groan Haruhi steeled herself for the excessive and unwanted attention she was about to receive.

She cleared her throat, straightened her blouse, and then proceeded to march right up to the group, earning her admiration from every single woman and a few men who witnessed the goings on. "Just what do you five think you're doing harassing me as I leave work? Wasn't New Year's Eve enough?"

"Haru-chan, we didn't mean it as harassment, but you wouldn't take any of our calls to apologize." Huni, despite being a full grown man, pouted, looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"My dearest daugh… Err, I mean lovely Haruhi, we just wanted to say how sorry we were for interrupting that night. It was apparent that we interrupted something important, and we are all very sorry." Tamaki had taken her free hand and had delivered his line on one knee, causing a large number of ladies that were observing to swoon.

With one hand full of her work bag and the other being held by Tamaki, the twins had no resistance at all as they intertwined themselves around Haruhi's body. As usual, speaking in unison, they both whispered into her ear, "We're really sorry Haruhi. But if you really want to play like that, we're available."

"No, you're not. You're both married, so stop it. And damn it let me go." About that moment, is when Haruhi felt herself being lifted out of the twins' grasp and hoisted up and into the arms of one of her protectors. Only it wasn't who she expected. Mori certainly had lifted her out of the twin's arms, but then deposited her into Kyoya's. She hadn't even seen him there.

"Thank you Mori. I couldn't have asked for anything better." With a wink at Mori and a kiss on Haruhi's cheek, he sat her back down on her own two feet. "Now, someone want to tell me what is going on here? I arrive to pick up my girlfriend from work and find her mobbed by you guys." Haruhi finally noticed the fifth limo had appeared.

"We came to apologize since Haruhi wouldn't accept our calls since the other night. Or, at least, that is why I am here. But I would assume that the other's are too. I can't have my best friend's girl mad at me. Especially not when she also happens to be one of my best friends as well." Tamaki added the grand flourish of a deep bow.

"Well part of the reason that I didn't answer your calls, Tamaki, you idiot, is because all one hundred and seven were to my work phone, not my cell. By the time I went through them all, plus one more from the twins, and a call each from Huni and Mori, I had no time to return the calls before work. Not to mention that I helped Dad on New Year's Day so I didn't even hear my cell phone ring because it was so loud." She turned to Kyoya, "And why are you back? I figured that after hours in that meeting, that you would be happy to leave here."

"I came back to give you a ride home. Is it not ok to offer my girlfriend a ride home after work if I am in the neighborhood?"

"Of course it's ok. I just didn't expect it is all. Why don't we all go for coffee? There is a nice place around the corner. We can talk there instead of here where we're causing a scene." At that, the seven of them made their way to the coffee shop so that each of the men could make their apologies to both Kyoya and Haruhi for their interruptions of the New Year's Eve celebration. In turn, they all snickered as Kyoya told of how his very own daughter had her hand in interrupting as well.

Eventually the twin's phones went off. They sheepishly replied with "yes dear" and bid their farewells. Shortly after Huni also had to leave to teach another class at the dojo, followed almost instantly by Tamaki who had let time slip away from him and was risking being late for his wife's appointment for childbirth prep classes.

As soon as the others left, leaving only Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi, Mori finally spoke up. "Haruhi, we… I am really sorry for the interruption that night. Well, the second one at least. I'm glad that we got to spend time that night, the host club together, earlier that night though. I… it… it only made me more sorry for the second interruption. So I wanted to apologize."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi was oblivious to what Mori meant, by Kyoya understood. It was making him a bit jealous and uncomfortable, but he kept his silence.

"It's nothing. They say hindsight is twenty-twenty. And part of our conversation that night opened my eyes to some things that I never noticed in the past. Because of that, I wanted to tell you that I was sorry we barged in the second time. But more importantly, I wanted to thank you for being my friend." He stood up from the table, leaned over, and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Then he clapped Kyoya on the back as he turned to leave. "I have to be going now. Take care of her, but remember this… in the eyes of the 'wild one', the 'natural rookie' will always trump the 'shadow king'. Don't make me choose sides." And he left.

Kyoya and Haruhi stared after him for a few moments before shaking their heads and finishing off their coffee. Kyoya gave her a ride home and helped her to carry her five enormous bouquets into her apartment. He didn't stay long, but plans were made for the next weekend.


	93. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety one:** "…But more importantly, I wanted to thank you for being my friend." He stood up from the table, leaned over, and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Then he clapped Kyoya on the back as he turned to leave. "I have to be going now. Take care of her, but remember this… in the eyes of the 'wild one', the 'natural rookie' will always trump the 'shadow king'. Don't make me choose sides." And he left.

Kyoya and Haruhi stared after him for a few moments before shaking their heads and finishing off their coffee. Kyoya gave her a ride home and helped her to carry her five enormous bouquets into her apartment. He didn't stay long, but plans were made for the next weekend.

**Chapter Ninety Two**

For Haruhi, Wednesday thru Friday was all business. She woke up in the morning, showered, dressed, fixed her father breakfast and headed to work. After that, when she wasn't doing research in the law library, Haruhi's deep involvement in her work made her appear almost antisocial. If not for the fact that the security team was familiar with Haruhi working late when she was working on big projects, they would have truly been surprised by the fact that she didn't even leave the building those nights until nearly midnight each night. Her make-shift office that was set up in one of the conference rooms got a lot of attention after hours as the security team had been put on alert that there was potentially a lot of trouble brewing that might make the law firms offices a target for trouble.

The building security team gratefully accepted a temporary member to their team each night until said member's primary target of protection left late at night. Kenji was dropped off each evening as most offices closed down for the day. His boss had set it up with the head of security for the building to allow access so that Kenji could do his job. He wouldn't bother Haruhi by insisting on sitting in the same room as she worked, but despite opposition from the security head of the building, he installed additional cameras in the conference room and wireless remote monitoring at the security desk in the lobby of office. Kenji considered Haruhi a friend as well as the person that his boss and designated for him to protect. He would make sure that nothing happened to her even if meant stretching the rules a little.

Since it would be over the top to put a security camera in the ladies restroom, Kenji bent the rules a little each night after nine pm. He had Hana come accompany him to an extent. She was allowed to join him in the lobby of the office and accompanied Haruhi when she went to the restroom. She couldn't offer much protection, other than the simple concept that there was safety in numbers, but as far as her boss was concerned, every little bit helped when it came to safeguarding what he considered both extremely important and his alone.

Saturday, even though it was not mandatory that the employees come into work, Haruhi still found herself in the office until late. At about 8 pm, long after every other employee of the firm had since left, Haruhi heard the phones ringing off of the hook as well as her own personal cell phone. Since the office had an elaborate voicemail system, she let the automated system do its job and instead picked up her cell. About that same time, the building security team was making the rounds and rattled the door to the conference room. Haruhi let out a little squeak instead of a proper greeting as the phone clicked on.

"Haruhi! What's wrong? Where's Kenji? Are you ok? Haruhi, speak to me!" The panic in his voice was evident. The ever-cool, always collected, never waveringly calm Kyoya was frantic.

"Kyoya, I'm ok. I just jumped as I answered the phone because the security team rattled my door at the same time. Calm down, there is nothing to get excited over."

"Where's Kenji?"

"I assume since you sent him to bring me to work this morning, and he and Hana joined me when I ate lunch at around 2 pm, that he is sitting in the lobby monitoring my every move as you have assigned him to do. Why?"

"He's not answering his phone. What about the building's security team? Where are they currently?"

"Again, I don't know for sure, because I have been locked away in my own little world doing my work. This is not a small undertaking that I am currently assigned to. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Don't leave that room until I get there. Do you understand me? Don't go get a drink, go to the restroom, look for Kenji, nothing. Lock the door and do not leave until you hear my voice on the other side of the door, do you understand me?"

"Yes. Yes I understand. But Kyoya, what…" The line went dead. She could hear nothing on the other end of the phone. Haruhi signed and closed her phone. After checking the locks as Kyoya demanded, she picked up the cell and tried to call out but got no signal. _No problem, since it's not unusual to not get a signal in this room._ She picked up the office line, but heard no tone. When she tried to use the intercom option of the phone system to call up to Kenji, it didn't work either. _No, surely Kyoya was over-reacting, and that is just rubbing off on me. It's probably nothing. I will just keep doing my work until he shows up. No a big deal._

Just then, the lights went out and the backup battery that was attached to her computer initiated the save and shut down sequence that it was programmed to automatically start in the event of a power outage. Using the light from the monitor of her computer she went to the storage cabinet at the other end of the room and opened it to find the old fashioned single line phone that the firm kept hooked up in case of such events. The automated phone system would obviously not work in a power outage. Picking up the phone to dial out, she found that the line had been cut. She had no way to contact anyone. She went back to where she laid her cell and tried it one again but still no signal.

After thinking for a moment, she opened the heavy curtains on the westward facing window that she had closed earlier as the sun was setting pouring painful light directly into her eyes that evening. Only her building was currently suffering from the power outage. And there were several large vans parked in front of the building. She was sure that it was nothing and everything would be restored shortly, so instead of waiting around for who knows how long, she began packing her belongings to head home. It was Saturday after all, and Kyoya would certainly want her to spend the day with him and the baby the next day as was planned.

As she put her things away and cleared up around her computer, she heard movement out in the main office. The sound of several people running around methodically moving around the office and checking out the outer offices let Haruhi fall prey to the panic that had been building inside her. "No, don't worry about those last two doors, those are just conference rooms. If anyone is still working on this, they would be one of the senior members, and would have an office of their own. All clear. Is the kid in the server room yet?"

Haruhi had frozen when she heard the noises, grateful that they chose not to search the conference rooms. Just in case, as she finally came to, she quickly but silently hid under the counter in the far dark corner of the room. She grabbed her personal belongings as well so as to not leave any tell-tale signs that anyone was there.

"He got it? Are you sure? Ok. Move out." For once Haruhi was glad that she hadn't run the back up of her data off of her computer. It may have seemed like a small detail in the grand scheme of things but for now, Haruhi was glad that she wasn't saving all her data on the server. Because of the secrecy of this project, her data was being backed up on a dedicated external hard drive that was attached directly to her computer. Since she did her research the old fashioned way, using the books, she didn't need to be connected to the server at all. Her project was safe. But what were they after?

She didn't dare move, even after hearing the footsteps fade away. Haruhi stayed perfectly still for a while. She wasn't sure how long, but she felt that she could probably exit her hiding place when she heard more footsteps and a lot of shouting. As she retreated back into her hiding place Haruhi thought she heard familiar voices. Then she heard the oddly familiar, and at that point heart stopping sound of the electricity surging back into the building.

Suddenly the place was alive with noise. People running, office phones ringing, cell phone ringing, people shouting, and doors being opened; noise everywhere. The door to the room she was in started to rattle. "Haruhi? Where's the key? Haruhi? Are you still in there? Damn it, someone open this fucking door! Haruhi!" More noise, the rattle of keys in the lock and the door bursting open.

Haruhi climbed out of her hiding place as Kyoya grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "Haruhi!" As if his voice would allow nothing more than for him to say her name over and over, he held her and called her name over and over again until she felt his heart rate slow to only slightly above normal. "Are you ok? What happened?"

By this time, several of Kyoya's private police were bringing Kenji and Hana into the conference room followed by several EMT and police detectives. "I don't know. You called, the call dropped, the lights went out, people were running around, I hid, and then you showed up. I don't know."

Kenji, who was currently being treated by the EMT for a head wound spoke up. "Sir, I don't think that they actually knew she was in here. I also think that the cameras may have some helpful data on them. Now, I am actually glad that you let me install the wireless, battery operated cameras and recorders. I have cameras stationed so that I could monitor Haru… Fujioka-san at any location in the office that she would frequent, as well as her path to said locations. Except the restroom, of course. When I heard the elevator open up this late at night, I turned off the monitors but left the recorders going so that who ever was coming in wouldn't see that I was specifically monitoring Fujioka-san. They knocked Hana and me out just as they killed the power to the building. Only the battery operated equipment was still running."

Amid the confusion and chaos, the police, Kyoya, Kenji, Haruhi, and the head of Kyoya's private police took a few minutes to view the security recordings. Exactly as Kenji indicated, when the power went out, the buildings security recordings died, but the setup that Kenji installed for this project continued on. It showed a team of five men overpowering and knocking out Kenji and then Hana, then move to search the office. Two more men came in through the stairwell and went straight into the server room. Since Kenji hadn't installed cameras there, they could only speculate what happened, but the two men left with bulkier bags than they went in with. The investigation also showed that the server was currently missing all of its hard drives. They had come for data.

As they left, however, the man who appeared to be the leader had removed his ski mask to scratch his nose. Kyoya recognized him instantly as his late wife's cousin. In an instant, his private police force was mobilized and working in conjunction with the city police. After the board members arrived, they searched the office and found that only the hard drives from the servers were missing. The data from the top secret project that Haruhi was working on remained untouched due to the thieves' ignorance of where the data was stored.


	94. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety two:** Two more men came in through the stairwell and went straight into the server room. Since Kenji hadn't installed cameras there, they could only speculate what happened, but the two men left with bulkier bags than they went in with. The investigation also showed that the server was currently missing all of its hard drives. They had come for data.

As they left, however, the man who appeared to be the leader had removed his ski mask to scratch his nose. Kyoya recognized him instantly as his late wife's cousin. In an instant, his private police force was mobilized and working in conjunction with the city police. After the board members arrived, they searched the office and found that only the hard drives from the servers were missing. The data from the top secret project that Haruhi was working on remained untouched due to the thieves' ignorance of where the data was stored.

**Chapter Ninety Three**

After all was said and done, Kyoya sent Kenji and Hana home and told them both that they may have the next day off even though it wasn't their normally scheduled day off. He stepped over to have a private word with the head of building security as well as the head of his own security team then returned to Haruhi and helped her to the car. On the elevator ride down, he contacted Ranka and explained that he was keeping Haruhi at his house overnight, but that tomorrow when she returned, she would be escorted by security. Haruhi didn't complain, but rode silently and did everything Kyoya asked of her. She had suffered through worse, so it wasn't really shock, so much as exhaustion that stopped her from fighting with him over control.

After arriving at his home, her work bag was placed in his office and she was escorted by the maids to 'her' room so that she could change into something more comfortable. A short while later, Haruhi joins Kyoya and the baby in the living room until dinner is announced. They eat in peace, or as much peace as you could expect with a toddler. There is small talk, but not much more. After dinner, they bathed the princess and put her to bed then retired to the living room to snuggle up and watch the evening news, grateful that their story wasn't the headlining story.

After a few yawns, Kyoya asked if she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Haruhi started to reply that she was fine, but was caught mid-sentence by a yawn. He chuckled as he stood up and helped her to stand. Intertwining their finger, he pulled her along with him, stopping first to check on the princess one more time and then at the room that she had seemingly taken over. Thinking that he was walking her to her room for the night, she turned to kiss him goodnight only to have him walk past into the room and grab a few items then walk back out, close the door and grab her hand again.

"Kyoya?"

"What? Did you really think that I was going to let you sleep alone after what happened tonight? Even if not for your nerves, I need you there to calm my nerves. I didn't know what was going on when Kenji didn't call in with his report like I asked him to tonight. Then when neither he nor Hana answered their phones, and the call with you dropped, and no one was answering the office line, I was worried.

"Monday in the meeting, I told your bosses that this could get messy. There has already been a threat sent to me regarding this case and that's why I was calling you. They will do anything to stop this from going through. If we get the go-ahead for this project, we will potentially corner the market. It's huge, and our competitors don't like it. Plus with the merge coming up, we're going to have the major market share in the entire medical industry. It's intimidating for some and they will do anything to stop our progress.

"Damn, sometimes I think that the only sane one in that whole family is Kanae. Haruhi, no matter what, even if you didn't come close to trouble tonight, that doesn't overwrite the fact that I thought you were in trouble. I was afraid for you. Only seeing you, holding you in my arms was able to calm me to the point that I could function again. Please, even if only for tonight, let me hold you at least until I fall asleep."

"Kyoya, you make it sound like I don't want to have anything to do with you… like I would purposely put you through pain. I have no reason to reject you… well other than the same problem we had last weekend. I still haven't gone to the Dr about that yet."

"I'm not even thinking about that. I just want you in my arms, nothing more. I won't try anything."

"Well darn." She smirked and winked at him as he turned to look at her in amazement. Standing in front of his bedroom door, he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly against his chest.

"You little devil, you. But seriously, for tonight, I just want you in my arms. You sooth my soul." She could hear his heart rate speed up just a bit as he held her there. It was the same rate that he had to calm down to when he thought she was in trouble. She hadn't realized how soothing it was to listen to his heart through his chest like that.

"Ok. Just as long as we aren't going to sleep standing up, here in the hallway."

"You sure are cheeky tonight, aren't you?" He pinched her cheeks as he stepped away and led her into his room.

After entering his room, Kyoya started to hand Haruhi the nightgown he had taken from the room that might as well be hers. "While I would rather see you in this one…" he stated as he held out one that looked like one of Kaoru's creations, sleek, sexy, and slit up to her hip. "…I imagine that you would rather wear this one." Tossing aside the first nightgown he held up one that was obviously one of Hikaru's creations, soft and feminine, yet modest and comfortable.

"Yes, you are correct. Hikaru's gowns are so much nicer to sleep in."

"Ok then… but one night I will get you in one of Kaoru's gowns… at least until I can get you out of it. You can go ahead and change in there." He indicated the way to the bathroom. "Towels and whatever you may need are there as well. Consider this your home." Haruhi showered and washed her hair, happy to find that Kyoya had her favorite shampoo and soap waiting for her. When she exited the bathroom, she found Kyoya sitting at a small desk on the far side of the room writing in what looked to be a journal. She walked over and draped her arms around his neck as he closed the book and put it away. "Ready for bed, my love?"

"I guess so. But first a question. Do you really use the type of soap and shampoo that you have in there? Or was brought in just for me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course. That is kind of a silly question. If I asked, wouldn't you think that I would want the truth?"

"Point taken. If you didn't want the truth you could have easily made up a fabrication of your own. Ok then, the truth of the matter is this… after the incident during the trip, the one where you saved my daughter's life, that night as I held you, you didn't smell as delicious as you usually do. I couldn't put my finger on it, until I realized that I had used my own shampoo and soap on you. Your scent that I love so much comes from a combination of your body chemistry and the normal products you use such as soap and shampoo. So I had one of the maids check to see what type you used and go buy me a set to keep here.

"I have to admit that during the few months that we limited ourselves to seeing each other only for a few hours every other week, I used your shampoo as a mental trigger to remind me of you." He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. As if to make his point, he sniffed her hair and sighed. After a few minutes of resting his chin on her head, he inhaled deeply once more and released her to go shower for bed.

When he walked out of the bathroom after showering, her was surprised to find Haruhi sitting in the middle of his bed, propped up by his numerous pillows, reading a book. He couldn't help but feel as if she belonged there. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading and waiting for you to return. What were you expecting me to be doing?"

"Nothing, I guess. I can honestly say that I didn't expect to see you there. It's like a dream, and I fear that I will be woken up soon to find that everything since and including the trip to America will have all been an illusion." He crawled into the bed next to her as she put the book on the bed side table and turned out the light. He reached over and turned out the lights on his side and then moved towards the middle of the bed. As Haruhi lay on her back, she felt his arm snake underneath her as the other inched over abdomen.

"No, it hasn't been an illusion. Unless we've shared a dream together, that is." She turned to face him, his handsome visage illuminated by the moonlight shining through the picture window across the room.

"Yet… even this feels as if I am dreaming. No one should be so lucky as to hold the woman of their dreams in their arms all night. Not one who looks as ethereal and angelic as the vision I am holding." He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss that lasted for just a short while. Kyoya pulled back and stared at the angel in his arms; her delicate beauty radiated in the dim moonlight. Haruhi smiled at him and feathered kisses over his lips and cheeks.

Moments later, Haruhi pulled back, only to find that the object of her affection had fallen asleep. She watched as he slept for a few minutes only to hear him start to mutter in his sleep. His volume built as his evident panic grew. Eventually, he started to call to Haruhi in a panic. She called to him and reassured him that she was safe. The panic in his voice lessened as he began to question if she was ok. He was apparently reliving what had happened earlier that night. When he spoke in his dream, yet Haruhi knew it to be true, that the only way he would sleep comfortably would be to have her in his arms she rolled over and scooted back until her back rested against his chest. She pulled his arm over her and tucked her arm into his. "Is this ok? Will this be enough to help you sleep comfortably?" In answer to her question, Kyoya snuggled up to her and kissed her hair before mumbling an affirmative answer and finally resting peacefully.


	95. Chapter 94

**A/N ****It seems that lately I start most of my chapters off with either a complaint about my life or an apology. Why should this chapter be any different? So, I am sorry that my frustratingly annoying real life has kept me away from my writing. Please forgive me. Trust me when I tell you that there is very little that I would rather be doing than writing out the last few chapters of this story (plus my original story that I plan on uploading to fictionpress when I get more done on it) and then working on another that popped into my head when I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off bussing tables last week. I can't say exactly how many more chapters I am going to add to this story, but I hope that it won't be more than a few more. LOL but who knows… Kyoya and Haruhi have a way of making me write out way more than I intended. (This story was only supposed to be about 35 – 40 chapters, but now look. Here we are, as I insert this note on chapter 94!) Anyways, as always, thank you so very much to those who continue to support and encourage with your reviews.**

**BTW, belated Happy Birthday to they-call-me-Squire!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety three:**Moments later, Haruhi pulled back, only to find that the object of her affection had fallen asleep. She watched as he slept for a few minutes only to hear him start to mutter in his sleep. His volume built as his evident panic grew. Eventually, he started to call to Haruhi in a panic. She called to him and reassured him that she was safe. The panic in his voice lessened as he began to question if she was ok. He was apparently reliving what had happened earlier that night. When he spoke in his dream, yet Haruhi knew it to be true, that the only way he would sleep comfortably would be to have her in his arms she rolled over and scooted back until her back rested against his chest. She pulled his arm over her and tucked her arm into his. "Is this ok? Will this be enough to help you sleep comfortably?" In answer to her question, Kyoya snuggled up to her and kissed her hair before mumbling an affirmative answer and finally resting peacefully.

**Chapter Ninety Four**

For the second time that year, which by the way was only slightly more than a week old, Haruhi found herself waking up in Kyoya's arms. It was a comforting and secure feeling that she hadn't expected. When she had stayed the night with her previous boyfriend, after they had finished their physical activities, he would roll over and face the other way and fall asleep instantly. It had always felt, to Haruhi, that there was no connection. This was completely different though; it was warm and inviting even without the same physical intimacies she had shared with her last boyfriend. Even when Kyoya would roll away in his sleep, he always seemed to roll back and wrap his arms around her once again shortly after. When, during the short time he was rolled away, there was still some sort of contact between the two. His hand would rest on her waist or a leg thrown over hers, something to allow that physical connection to remain.

_I never knew that it could be so… so… comforting to share a bed. In the past, it has always seemed like a chore more so than a comfortable easy peaceful existence. But how did I end up here anyway? Oh, yeah. Men knocked Kenji and Hana out and took the data from work. Kyoya wanted to make sure that I had more than enough protection around me so that they wouldn't come after me. Wow, working on cases for Kyoya seems to be bad for your health. First the child custody case where the opposing lawyer attempted to bribe me at gunpoint, now this._Haruhi found herself staring at a sleeping Kyoya's face much as she had as she fell asleep the night before. Eventually she felt the need to exit the bed as Mother Nature called. This time, however, she wasn't as gentle about trying to get out of bed without waking Kyoya. He grabbed her wrist but didn't say anything. "I'm only going to bathroom. I will be right back."

Despite her disregard for his sleep, she found that he was still sleeping soundly until she removed her wrist from his hand and broke contact to climb off of the bed. When she heard his sexy growling voice, she almost forgot what she was getting up for and started to lie back down, until Mother Nature reminded her. When she returned, she crawled back into his arms much like she had slept all night long. They stayed like that until the princess woke up and demanded attention from her father.

As planned, the three of them spent the day together as if nothing had happened the night before until night fell. As Haruhi gathered her things, which were pretty still gathered already sitting in Kyoya's home office, he started making phone calls to his men who would be guarding Haruhi. "I don't need an army guarding me. I will be fine. They weren't after me last night. They only wanted the data. There is no need for anything major."

"That is where you are wrong. They can have anything in that office for all I care, except for what is mine. Hell they can even have the data for the project you are working on as long as they don't lay a finger on you. That is all that matters to me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She sighed and laid her head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat as it felt like she was melting into his arms. She didn't want him to let go.

He eventually did let go, however. Shortly after that, he sent her on her way home, with very strict instructions to his private police to NOT be seen by the individual that they are to protect. He knew Haruhi would not stand for his meddling and demanding that she have a 24/7 body guard.

The next few weeks were pretty standard for Haruhi, despite working on the top secret project. Monday through Friday was work as usual, well as usual as it could be to find a lawyer in her office until almost midnight every night. Saturdays were usually spent at the office for at least a couple of hours. Saturday nights were date night and Sundays were always spent with the princess and her father, as a family. The princess always treated Haruhi as her long lost best friend, refusing to have much if anything to do with her father during those times. Haruhi didn't mind much and found the baby's reaction humorous.

It was the week before her birthday when Haruhi was asked to leave several days surrounding her birthday free but with no explanation as to why. It wasn't hard to clear those days since all of her free time not consumed by her boyfriend was dedicated to the big secret project she was assigned at work. The Sunday night before her birthday she sat at the table in the living room of her apartment when her father asked what her plans for her birthday included. "I honestly don't know. Kyoya has a surprise planned for me."

"Well dear, I know that he will take very good care of you. But beyond that, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about for a little while now." He settled down next to her and took her hand in his as he spoke. "I've been thinking about the future. Both mine and yours, and... Well... I see some big changes coming up. You know that you can't live with Daddy forever, right? I was thinking that maybe it was time for us to cut the apron strings."

"Wait, Dad, are you kicking me out?"

"Oh no, I would never do that! No, dear. But... I was thinking that maybe you would want a little more privacy than this apartment affords the two of us, and well... Umm... I received an interesting proposal recently. I've been keeping you in the dark for a while now, actually.

"I've actually been seeing someone in a romantic nature of late. And well, I've been asked to move in. I won't do it if you don't think that you can handle this apartment alone. But... I really want this. I didn't think that I could ever love anyone as much as I loved you mother. I have started to think that maybe… just maybe, if I open my heart just enough… that I could learn to love someone almost as much. My… umm… friend seems like the type with whom I could finally breach that last locked door that I have my heart sealed behind."

Haruhi sat staring at her father, speechless. Joke as she may about being the one to raise her father, he had been a single father. A single father who had not necessarily put his whole life on hold, but had definitely guarded his heart while his daughter was still younger so that he could put her first in his life as his wife would have wanted. Haruhi recognized this, even if she never outwardly acknowledged it. She also knew that her mother wouldn't have wanted him to hide his heart away like he had forever. She loved him and wanted both he and their daughter to be happy. Haruhi smiled a gentle smile at her father, hoping that she could convey what she was unable to find the words for.

"Dad, are you sure that he will make you happy? If so, and if this is what you want, then just tell me and we will go talk to the landlady about taking your name off of the lease and putting it only in my name. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. You are more important to me than you will ever know. If you are happy and safe, then that is about all I could ask for, isn't it?"

With Ranka's assurance that the new arrangement would make him happier than he's been in a long time, Haruhi saw nothing left to do but ensure that Ranka's legal holdings in his club were secured, just to be on the safe side. The rest of the evening was spent discussing Ranka's love interest and the events that led up to the impending move.


	96. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety four:** "Dad, are you sure that he will make you happy? If so, and if this is what you want, then just tell me and we will go talk to the landlady about taking your name off of the lease and putting it only in my name. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. You are more important to me than you will ever know. If you are happy and safe, then that is about all I could ask for, isn't it?"

With Ranka's assurance that the new arrangement would make him happier than he's been in a long time, Haruhi saw nothing left to do but ensure that Ranka's legal holdings in his club were secured, just to be on the safe side. The rest of the evening was spent discussing Ranka's love interest and the events that led up to the impending move.

**Chapter Ninety Five**

Monday came about without much of a hint as to what she should expect for her birthday from Kyoya. He had told her to keep a few days around her birthday free, but hadn't mentioned anything since then. She spoke with Nakahara about taking time off, who had said that it was already taken care of. Her project would wait for her and that that when an Otori asked for someone to have the day off, it usually happened. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the thought. _It was always like that,_ she thought, _even back in high school, he always got what he wanted. It really makes me wonder what he has planned since he hasn't bothered to speak to me about it. Last night even, he didn't say anything at all about plans for the coming week. All he said was that he would see me soon. I wanted to call him last night after I found out about Dad, but I figured he would have called me on my lunch break today to tell me of his plans. My birthday is Thursday. When is he planning on telling me about the plans?_

Tuesday came and went without any sign of Kyoya at all. He wasn't even answering his phone calls, which made Haruhi nervous. That night, she and her father finalized everything with the landlady, who took Ranka's name off of the lease mid-month with no problem. She had never really had problems with the two of them, so it was just a matter of re-signing the documents. Once that was all said and done, Ranka explained that he would be moving at the end of the week. They invited Ranka's newest love interest over for dinner so that Haruhi could get to know him better. As she crawled into bed that night she felt better about the person that her father was getting involved with. He had made a point of asking Haruhi to make sure that the documents for the sale of the bar were in Ranka's name only. He knew that if he got too involved, that outsiders would assume that he was only after Ranka for the business, which he assured Haruhi was the furthest from the truth. His eyes spoke volumes as he made his request that she help her father protect himself. Not that he has any intention of hurting Ranka, but so that if something happened in the long run, and he was no longer around, that Ranka would be protected as sole owner of the bar. It made sense to her and warmed her heart to hear how he was trying to protect Ranka from any and all unwanted intervention both currently and in the future.

Although she felt much better about her father's future after meeting the man of his dreams, Haruhi was starting to feel a little down. Kyoya was not answering his cell phone, home phone, or work phone; Kenji was not at liberty to disclose where his boss was; the nanny refused to talk to Haruhi about anything other that the new foods that the princess was trying out. She started to feel very alone and confused. It was only two days away from her birthday, and she had not heard from Kyoya since Sunday evening as he put her in the car and sent her home after spending the day with him and his daughter. What was more frustrating to her was the fact that he had not made any attempt to do more than kiss since New Year's Eve. She would never admit it to her father, who was the happiest that she had ever seen, but she was starting to have suspicions that Kyoya may have been reconsidering their relationship.

Wednesday morning came and Haruhi drug herself out of bed, trying hard to gain the motivation to go to work. She made her way through getting ready for work and the commute to the office in an almost zombie-like state. It was a good thing that Kenji had been giving her a ride to and from work, because in her state, she could have easily missed her bus stop. She had so much she wanted to talk to Kyoya about in just the few days since she saw him last, but he was no where to be found. She had even tried to stop by on Tuesday on her way home from work which was a little earlier than she had been going home at that point, to no avail. He was not there, or at least he wasn't accepting visitors.

Since she had the day off the next day, Haruhi chose not to work late on Wednesday. During her lunch break, when she would have normally gone shopping, she found herself hiding in the restroom, sitting in one of the stalls, crying for what seemed no reason. She didn't want to admit that she had fallen so deeply for Kyoya that it hurt her so when he didn't keep in touch with her. Fears filtered into her thoughts through out the day, but as quickly as she dismissed them, others would take their place. It was only an hour after normal business hours were over when she finally packed up and headed towards the lobby and the elevators.

As she walked through the office's lobby towards the elevators, Kenji stopped her. "Haruhi… err I mean Fujioka-san, is everything ok?"

"Kenji, you can call me Haruhi. We're friends, right? Just because you're supposed to be protecting me doesn't mean that we have to end our friendship. But I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed… distant today… not yourself. Is everything ok?" _ Her words and her behavior do not match. I hope she's not coming down with something just before the boss takes her away for an extended weekend._

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I am just taking things a little personal. How's Hana?" _Ha, I should have known that I couldn't fool Kenji. He knows me almost as well as my friends from the host club, except Kyoya. But why have I gotten so depressed? It's not like I haven't seen or talked to him in a few weeks. It has only been three days._

"She's fine, thank you for asking. The wedding plans are coming along. The boss… err Otori-sama has been a great help. He offered to pay for over half since Hana has no other family anymore. But that aside, are you packed for tomorrow? You must be excited." _If talk about the trip doesn't seem to bring her spirits up, then I know that there is something wrong with her._

"Ehh, packed? Excited? Why? What do you know that I don't?"

"He hasn't said anything to you yet? Seriously? I mean, really? He hasn't? He's been planning this since the beginning of the year, but he hasn't said anything? For that matter, I think he may have even been planning this for longer than that. He's been looking forward to this so much that he's been very distracted." _He's been distracted, I'll give him that much. But, to have forgotten to tell Haruhi about it? I hope that I didn't misread anything. It would probably devastate her if he took someone else on the getaway. But I haven't seen anyone else at the house… no surely he hasn't had a change of heart. He is head over heels in love with her. I can't say that I blame him, either. If I wasn't in love with Hana, I probably would have actually tried to get her to go out with me back when we were supposedly dating to keep the heat off of her about the boss. _

"Well obviously you know way more than me. He didn't say anything as of the last time I saw or talked to him which was Sunday. He hasn't even taken my phone calls since then. I actually had some news that I wanted to share with him but didn't want to leave it on voicemail."

"Oh? Is it good news, I hope."

"Eh, not bad news, but I am not real sure if I want to call it good news yet. I'm a little torn. It's about my dad."

"Is something wrong? It's not bad news, so is it good news?" _Ok, if it isn't really good news, then maybe that is why she has been so down. But the boss had better talk to her quick. She's beginning to worry me. I'm glad Hana isn't here to see her like this. _

"I guess it is good news. Dad's found someone that he loves. They want to move in together. He's got a really nice home that isn't too far from the bar. I don't think I have ever seen Dad this happy since mom died. So, yeah I guess it is good news." _But it also means that I will be alone every night from now on. Well, I was already, but now I will also be alone when I wake up in the morning as well. No more morning breakfasts with Dad before he goes to bed and I go to work._

Haruhi couldn't help but feel as if her father's happiness was mixed blessings. He was happy, which she wanted for him, but she was feeling more alone than she had ever felt in her life. She was even considering calling the twins up to have them make her a dress just so that she didn't have to go home alone to an empty apartment while images of being alone dominated her thoughts. She walked blindly along, as if on autopilot until something snapped her out of it.

"…hi… Fujioka-san… Haruhi-san… Hello? Fujioka Haruhi-san, are you in there? Earth calling Haruhi." She shook her head to chase away the depressing thoughts that had been running wild in her mind. She blinked and then blinked again, unsure if her eyes were focusing correctly. Before her stood her friend and companion, Kenji, holding out a set of car keys. In the spot next to where he parked the car that morning as he drove her to work was a brand new, top of the line, fully decked out, sleek black Mercedes Benz with a huge red bow on top. "You do have a license, right?"

"What is this?" She was at a loss. She had thought that if Kyoya was going to give her a present that he would do it himself. She had also hoped that he wouldn't buy her anything this extravagant without talking to her about it first.

"It looks to be your birthday present. But I could be wrong. Maybe it's a thank you gift for all your hard work on the project. Or maybe it's just his way of saying that you are moving up in the world and you need to quit taking the bus." Kenji had the weirdest look on his face, as if he knew more than he was letting on. "But just make sure that you don't get too far ahead of me, since it is still my responsibility to safeguard you but they didn't bother to pick up the car that I drove in this morning."

"Don't worry about it. I think that I should probably leave it here since I don't have any place that I can park it overnight at the apartment. I will have to find some place to keep it since parking is at a premium around there." Haruhi could see it in her mind. First, it would call the attention of all of her neighbors just as much as it did every time a limo pulled up to that tiny apartment. Plus, leaving it overnight would surely garner even more attention, as everyone in the neighborhood would assume that it was either a gentleman caller for Haruhi, or trouble.

"No, I really think that you ought to drive it. At least take it for a test drive." He now had on a Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear. Something was up, but Haruhi couldn't figure out what.


	97. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety five:** "It looks to be your birthday present. But I could be wrong. Maybe it's a thank you gift for all your hard work on the project. Or maybe it's just his way of saying that you are moving up in the world and you need to quit taking the bus." Kenji had the weirdest look on his face, as if he knew more than he was letting on…"No, I really think that you ought to drive it. At least take it for a test drive." He now had on a Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear. Something was up, but Haruhi couldn't figure out what.

**Chapter Ninety Six**

Haruhi knew that something was up, but she climbed into the car anyways. She fired it up and listened as the engine purred. It was then that she heard a strange voice. "Destination selected. Turn right, here."

She looked over and Kenji who was about to climb into the car that he and driven her to work in. "I don't know where it will take you. I was just told to follow you. I was also told to expect you to not go to your apartment if you followed the directions on the navigation system. Oh and before I forget, don't forget to synch your phone with the built-in Bluetooth speaker phone system. We wouldn't want you to get in a wreck because you were calling someone."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, synched the Bluetooth with her phone, threw the car into reverse, and called her dad. "Dad, you're not going to believe this. He gave me a car. A brand new Benz with 2 miles on it. And now he has me following some mysterious navigation system to some place I don't know."

"Ok sweetie, have fun. Tell Kyoya-kun that I got the package and that I said 'Thank you'. I have to go now, dear. I have so much to do right now. I'll see you when you get back. Oh and try not to get too much sun." With that, he hung up. She continued to follow the directions that the voice over gave her until she pulled into an airport and the voice finally stated, "You have reached your destination."

Haruhi pulled into a parking spot as Kenji pulled up next to her and parked as well. He climbed out of the car and walked over to where Haruhi sat. Opening her door and helping her exit the car, he told her "They will be here shortly. I called to let them know that you were arriving." He walked her to the private hangar with the familiar KOH Group insignia hanging over the door. Inside the office they were offered a seat as the young secretary recognized Kenji. Less than ten minutes later, the pilot walked in and asked if she was ready.

Haruhi knew that she could trust Kyoya, but she was a little worried. _Why didn't he tell me anything about this? Why wasn't he answering my calls this week? What does he have planned? I hate not knowing anything. He could have at least left me a note with the keys telling me what to expect._ Haruhi dutifully climbed on the plane and sat down in one of the overstuffed recliners as the stewardess prepared the cabin for take-off. Moments later, the pilot announced that they were next in line to take off and would be doing so momentarily. After they were safely in the air at cruising altitude, Haruhi pulled out her work and began to occupy her time with the bits of work that she had chosen not to complete at work.

Haruhi lost track of time, and when she looked up next, she found Kenji sitting in one of the chairs across from her, watching intently. She was startled. "You scared me. How long have you been there?"

"About half an hour, since right after the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. I boarded through the employee door at the back and was in the back with the stewardesses during take off. When it was ok to move around, I came up here at sat down, but I didn't want to disturb you. This project that the boss has you working on must be something seriously huge for you to get so wrapped up in it."

"It is. It is going to shake up the medical industry, but at the same time, it's also going to settle some of the unrest, so to speak. You know Kyoya; he's always stirring things up."

"You know, I've watched you work before. There is something about you that gets so entangled in your work. It's an intensity that I have only seen in one other person. It's no wonder you two are together." Kenji smiled at her as he leaned back in the recliner. "You go back to work. I am going to kick back here for a while and take a nap. I've already asked one of the stewardesses to wake me up before we land so that I can run back there and join them. I don't want the boss to get jealous of me spending time with you again. Even when he knew that we weren't really involved, it drove him crazy. Even Hana started to feel it rubbing off on her too, until we would talk. I'm so glad she trusts me. Otherwise the boss would have driven her just as crazy as he was driving me with his unwarranted jealousy." He chuckled as he flipped the foot rest up and reclined back, tossing an arm lazily over his eyes to shield them from the light.

Haruhi went back to work on the project again, only to lose track of time again. This time as she lifted her head from her paperwork, she found that Kenji was no longer sitting across from her, but was now in the back again with the stewardesses, and the pilot had illuminated the seatbelt sign indicating that they were about to land. Haruhi quickly put up her work and sat back. She did not recognize the airport that they were landing at.

After the plane landed and moved off the runway for the next plane to land, Haruhi watched and a limo met the plane and a bevy of activity took place. Before she knew what was going on, she was being handed the princess, Kyoya was throwing his briefcase into one of the cabinets, and then throwing his exhausted body onto a chair right next to Haruhi. Around a bewildered Haruhi and exhausted Kyoya was a whirlwind of activity as some of the private police force secured the baby's safety seat in place, one of the attendants took the cranky child from Haruhi and placed her into her safety seat while securing the restraints, as yet another group were outside tossing several bags into the underbelly of the plane. Haruhi just watched as everything took place with an almost military-like precision.

They were actually taxiing to the runway in preparation for take-off before Kyoya even said a word to Haruhi, and even then he could barely get out the word "Hi" before the pilot started making announcements. After take-off, Kyoya finally got up the energy to try to talk to Haruhi but was hit with a barrage of requests for his attention. The phone on the plane received one call after another as Kyoya took each one and delegated tasks and queries to others with ease. Haruhi sat as she gave the baby a bottle and watched in awe while Kyoya handled crisis after crisis efficiently and with ease. Eventually the calls stopped coming, allowing Kyoya to finally take a breath. He made one outgoing call requesting that his assistant take the call forwarding off so that no more calls made it to the plane.

Finally, there was silence on the plane; well as silent as you can get on a plane that has reached cruising altitude. The baby was asleep, the phone was no longer ringing non-stop, and even the stewardesses were in the back talking quietly to the private police force members who were on the plane with them for this trip. Kyoya sighed heavily before finally turning to Haruhi and beginning to strike up a conversation. "I would venture a guess that you found your first birthday present well enough? And that the navigation system led you to the airport with little or no problems?"

"Uh, I guess so. I certainly wasn't expecting it. You didn't have to do that. That was too extravagant."

"Not in the least. Your father moving out means he will take his car with him, so you need your own means of transportation."

"Uh, wait! How did you know?"

"Know what? Oh you mean about your father? Well because he called me and told me last week, of course. I was surprised when you didn't mention it on Sunday. Did you get the message Monday morning?"

"What message?"

"The one that told you that I was out of town until today and that I would make arrangements for you to meet me this afternoon so that we could spend your birthday together. Please tell me that you got the message and that the panic I heard in your voice on the voicemails was just because you were tired."

"No message. No idea that you were out of town. But for that matter, yes, what you probably heard in my voice was due to being tired and working so late each night."

"Someone will pay. You should have received a dozen red roses first thing Monday morning, along with a note explaining that I got called away on an emergency, and would be out of pocket until today. It also explained that if you wanted me to call you very late at night when I was available, to specifically say it when you left a message. Otherwise I would assume that you were sleeping at two or three in the morning when I was able to get to a phone."

"Yes, that would have been a safe assumption. I was asleep by that point each night, but I wouldn't have minded a phone call. I think I could have managed to stay up a little later for that. But it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't get the note. I got called just shortly after I put you in the car to go home on Sunday. I left about two hours after that. I had to get this resolved so that nothing would stand in our way of this weekend. You have vacation time scheduled until Monday. I cleared it with Nakahara. Since I hadn't spoken to you, I could only assume that my note was delivered. It's been a busy week. I hadn't even seen the princess until the nanny's flight rolled in around lunchtime today. But all business has been resolved and I belong only to you and my daughter until Monday morning."

"But Monday… Monday is when my dad is going to be moving out. I need to be home before then. I should spend time with him before he moves out."

"Haruhi, he isn't moving to another country, or even all the way across the country. He's only going to be 15 minute ride across town. That's one of the reason's I decided to get you the car as part of your birthday gift. With that, you can go see your father when ever you want to. You don't have to worry about taking the bus or catching a ride from me."

"Wait… my father called you to tell you that he was moving out before he even told me?"

"He called me on Saturday night, just before I called you. Just before the problems took place. He was going to tell you on Saturday, but after what happened, I couldn't let you out of my sight. He understood, so he agreed to tell you on Sunday instead, but only after I assured him that you were ok."

"Oh, well I guess that's normal. You and my father were always in cahoots behind my back it seems."

"I wouldn't put it that way. But that aside, did you eat dinner before you got on the plane? I wouldn't guess so considering the time." Kyoya had the attendant bring the two of them some food and he moved closer to Haruhi and snuggled into the warmth of her shoulder. During dinner the conversation was light as they chit-chatted about nothing in particular, mostly just enjoying each other's company.

After they had finished eating Haruhi couldn't contain herself any longer. "Where are we going? I don't have anything packed. And since I never got your note, I have no idea what's going on."

"Oh, well, we're going to private resort island that the KOH Group is considering purchasing as incentives for the employees. The island already has a fully staffed resort with all the amenities, so we would only need to start issuing vouchers for weekend getaways and week long vacations. So, consider this a sort of working vacation. I need you to check out everything to see if it's worth it. It will be hard work for you to suffer through the massages, valet services, and such, but I ask you do to it for me. Please?"

Haruhi laughed. "Ok, I will try. For you, I will try to endure."


	98. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety six:** "Oh, well, we're going to private resort island that the KOH Group is considering purchasing as incentives for the employees. The island already has a fully staffed resort with all the amenities, so we would only need to start issuing vouchers for weekend getaways and week long vacations. So, consider this a sort of working vacation. I need you to check out everything to see if it's worth it. It will be hard work for you to suffer through the massages, valet services, and such, but I ask you do to it for me. Please?"

Haruhi laughed. "Ok, I will try. For you, I will try to endure."

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

The rest of the flight was uneventful enough. Kyoya fell asleep snuggled up to Haruhi's shoulder as he began muttering things about the project she was working on. Haruhi could only imagine that he had been working on one of the few aspects of the project that had not been finalized yet. Haruhi reached up and stroked his hair as she slept on her shoulder. She really wanted to do more work on her project, but preferred having Kyoya resting on her instead.

Later that evening, they finally landed at a tropical resort full of palm trees and white sandy beaches. They were met on the tarmac by a pair of open air trams as the private police force began throwing the luggage into one while Haruhi, Kyoya, and the baby climbed into the other. "But Kyoya, I didn't pack any clothes. I didn't know anything about it. What am I going to do about clothes?"

"Not to worry, I had the maids pack what clothes you had stored over at my house so that you would have the basics, and we can buy you whatever else you need. I never mentioned where we were going, so I figured that you would have packed for winter weather anyway." They watched as their luggage speed away towards the resort, along with half of the security force, as they slowly meandered through the resort on a guided tour.

Once everyone was checked in, Haruhi was shown a suite that attached to the suite next to it by a grand set of double doors with two sets of locks on each door. As Haruhi began unpacking, she heard a knock on the double doors. Slowly she unlatched the locks and peered through the door. Kyoya stood on the other side of the doors. "I just wanted to let you know that if you needed anything, I am just through these doors. Anything at all, just let me know." He looked as if he was about to pass out, yet here he was tending to Haruhi's needs.

"I will be ok. Thank you though. Oh… wait… I do know of one thing that I need that only you can provide me with."

"Anything, just name it."

"May I have a hug before you head off to bed?"

"You don't have to ask. Any time. I'll never turn down a hug." He pulled her into a tight hug and chastely kissed her forehead. Haruhi melted into the embrace, and although it made her realize how tired she was, she didn't want it to end. But eventually Kyoya pulled away and once again kissed her on the cheek to bid her a good night before turning to return to his own room.

Haruhi found that Kyoya had actually packed more than enough for her, including several of the nightgowns that she preferred as well as several sundresses, two bathing suits, and more than enough shorts and shirts than was necessary for the short time they would be there. She laughed as she recalled what Kyoya had said about Kaoru's designs when she pulled out one of his gowns. She changed into a more comfortable nightgown and crawled into bed. Sleep came swiftly the instant her eyes closed.

The next morning, Haruhi was awoken by the wail of a small child not getting her way. As she pulled herself out of bed and pulled a robe on, she made her way to the doors joining her suite with Kyoya's and knocked on the door. The door was flung open as Kyoya was doing everything he could think of to calm his daughter down. She wouldn't have anything to do with it. She was angry and wanted the whole world to know.

Haruhi took the baby and started pacing the room with her, talking in her most soothing and calming voice until the little one quieted down. "Now, you silly little princess, what started all this caterwauling? Did your daddy pinch you? Did he beat you up? Oh, I know, he nibbled off your toes, didn't he?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She was crying when I woke up. I didn't bring along a nanny since the resort has a childcare service available. But when I picked her up, she wouldn't stop crying. Nothing worked; she just kept getting louder and angrier sounding." By this time the baby was still crying, but not as frantically or with the same intensity as before.

"Have you checked all the basics; fed her; changed her diaper; made sure nothing is pinching her anywhere?"

"I… well… no." He looked defeated. He was so used to the nanny caring for his daughter that he didn't even remember the basics. He was a business man through and through, and he felt like basic human care was slipping through his grasp.

"It's ok. First things first. Let's get her a fresh diaper if she's been in this one all night long." Haruhi took over and moved expertly through the task of changing and feeding the princess. Kyoya could do little more than sit back and watch in awe, all the while also feeling like he was totally inept and incapable of handling his own daughter. He, the actual parent of the child, couldn't seem to do anything, while the non-parent waltzed through the tasks as if she had been doing them every day of the child's life.

In addition to the admiration he felt over Haruhi's natural parenting skills, he fondly remembered back when she took over another role with the same natural skills. He had all but forgotten how she effortlessly took to hosting back when he first met her. Despite her commoner upbringing, she found a way to fit in quite easily at Ouran High School. As if he had finally seen the light, he stared at her. _That's it. That's what drew me to her. No matter what, she adapts to anything and everything thrown at her as if it was something hidden deep inside her from long ago. Everything comes natural to her, no matter how diverse the subject may be. Well, everything except arranged marriages. _ He chuckled as he thought about how she had a hard time understanding that although it was his father who originally wanted him to marry her, he had truly fallen in love with her.

"What are you laughing about?" Her voice cut through his revelry and brought him back to the here and now.

"Nothing, really. Just remembering the past. So, how're my favorite girls doing now?"

"Well, now that your daughter is fed and changed, she's a lot happier. I, however, would love a chance to shower and dress for the day. Do you think that you could manage the princess for a few minutes on your own?"

"Yes. I was just so tired from the lack of sleep lately, that I got confused for a bit and got frustrated. But seriously, how did you calm her down so quickly before you even had the chance to change or feed her?"

"She could sense your frustration. Babies are smart like that. They can sense emotions and intentions even when adults who have had years of practice can't. She knew that I wasn't as frustrated and frazzled as you were. Since I was calm, she calmed down as well."

"So, maybe she could sense what we have when you walked into the room?"

"Maybe. Who knows? But anyway, I need to go shower. I died last night."

"Ok, when you're done, let me know and we will go for a walk on one of the beaches if you are up to it."

After her shower, Haruhi quickly dressed and knocked on the double doors. She found Kyoya much more relaxed than when she had seen him earlier. He was dressed and ready for a day of nothing business related. Haruhi had never seen him dressed for the day in anything less than slacks, so to see him in Bermuda shorts caught her off guard. They say that the clothes make the man, but she was quite surprised at how handsome he could make shorts and button up shirt look.

The three went for a walk on a breathtaking white sandy beach next to the crystal clear azure water. They played in the water, letting the little one splash as the waves lapped at her tiny toes while she sat just at the edge of the water. Haruhi watched as Kyoya played with his daughter in the warm water. She was finding it hard to believe that just 24 hrs previous she was donning her heavy winter coat and complaining about how cold the office was next to the large picture windows in the conference room that acted as her make-shift office.

The whole day was spent alternating between spa treatments while the baby was in the care of the child care facilities and spending time with her as well, partaking of the family style activities that the spa resort offered. They had lunch overlooking the ocean, afternoon snack lounging at the pool, and dinner was offered in a grand ballroom complete with live music. That night, after the princess was put to sleep in the crib, Kyoya joined Haruhi while watching a movie on the television in her room, with the door between their rooms open to listen for the baby. They curled up as they watched the shows.

"You know, it's not too late if you want to call your dad so that he can wish you a 'Happy Birthday' before the day is actually over."

"It's ok; he's probably with his boyfriend anyway. Besides, I got more than I could have ever asked for on my birthday anyways."

"Not true. You could have asked for the world and I would have given it too you."

Haruhi let out a small laugh, "You probably would have signed over deed to the moon if I had asked, wouldn't you? But no, you have done more than enough for my birthday. I mean to tell you, a car and a spa resort vacation both, that's too much. But all that pales in comparison to what I really got for my birthday."

"And what is that? Did you get something that I don't know of? Who? When?" He sat upright and was staring at Haruhi in disbelief.

"Shhh… I got to spend my birthday with two of the three most important people in the world. And before you ask… my father is still one of the most important people to me. But you and the princess fall in the same category."

"Well, Happy Birthday, my love." He settled back down as Haruhi snuggled up with him to watch the movies. Before long she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Not having his personal maids to change her, he left her in the clothes she had been wearing so that she wouldn't be upset. He lightly covered her, turned out the lights and television, then went into his own room and went to bed.


	99. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety seven:** "Shhh… I got to spend my birthday with two of the three most important people in the world. And before you ask… my father is still one of the most important people to me. But you and the princess fall in the same category."

"Well, Happy Birthday, my love." He settled back down as Haruhi snuggled up with him to watch the movies. Before long she had fallen asleep. He carefully lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Not having his personal maids to change her, he left her in the clothes she had been wearing so that she wouldn't be upset. He lightly covered her, turned out the lights and television, then went into his own room and went to bed.

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

The next morning, Haruhi woke up, showered, and dressed before knocking on the doors to the adjoining room. Kyoya had the princess dressed and fed, however he had done it in that order. Needless to say, feeding a baby is a messy process, resulting in the princess needing to be changed once again. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh as she saw the aftermath of the chaos that had ensued. She took the princess and shooed Kyoya off to go clean himself up. After the mess was cleared and everyone cleaned up, they once again took off for the day to enjoy all the available amenities of the resort, including horseback riding, snorkeling, and parasailing. Sometime throughout the day, Haruhi asked Kyoya where they were but his only reply was "somewhere in the South Pacific… I think we're near Fiji or American Samoa" but he didn't act too sure of his answer.

The day ended much like the one before, with Haruhi resting on Kyoya's shoulder as they watched movies while the baby slept. When she grew tired, she walked herself to her room and Kyoya headed towards the door of his suite. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk tomorrow? I've um… got some things I want to clear up, if you don't mind."

"Certainly, since I have a few things I would like to express, myself. What say we schedule some time for the princess to be at the childcare facilities after dinner?"

"Sounds good." She walked off to her bedroom and crawled into bed. That night she dreamed of what she could only assume was the future. Images of a toddler walking between her and Kyoya, holding both of their hands while Haruhi held onto an infant who was no older than the princess had been when she lost her mother. The infant, a little boy, looked exactly like pictures she had seen of Kyoya when he was that little. It was a heart-warming image that lingered in Haruhi's mind as she woke up the next morning.

When Haruhi dressed and knocked on the door between the two suites, the knock went unanswered. She tried again, but nothing. She picked up the room phone and dialed the suite next to her only to hear non-stop ringing. Then she tried her cell phone to dial Kyoya's, but she forgot that she didn't have international calling on her phone. Frustrated, she called the front desk to ask if there was any message for her. No message and no indication as to where Kyoya was, Haruhi suddenly felt very lonely. She went to the restaurant for breakfast, alone. After breakfast she took a walk along the same beach they had walked the first full day there.

When she got back to her room, she found the door ajar. As she got closer she heard motion and talking going on in her room. The closer she got, the more distinct the voices became until finally, as she reached out for the door knob there was an undeniable wail. A wail that let her know that she had found what had been missing so far that day. She walked in and picked up the princess, who was sitting on the floor in the corner with a few toys as her father was directing several staff members to rearrange the furniture in order to place the dinner table and two chairs in the middle of the room.

It was nearing lunch time so the princess had been trying to impress upon her father that she was hungry. In the hustle and bustle of whatever he may have been planning for Haruhi, however, he didn't hear her. When Haruhi walked in and picked up the princess, she turned around and immediately walked out with the baby in tow. Kyoya stared after the two for a moment before spouting off a few more instructions to the staff in the room and then followed the two to the pool where Haruhi ordered lunch for the little girl and herself.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding your daughter since she so vocally expressed her hunger. However, I could ask the same of you? What were you doing in my room? And why weren't you around earlier this morning?"

"I received a fax first thing this morning, so I took care of that. And by the time I handled that, you were not in your room. I asked the waiter if he had seen you, but apparently we just missed you. Then I went back to your room to prepare it for this evening's dinner. Where were you between breakfast and now?"

"Walking on the beach. You were no where to be found, left no note or message up at the front desk, so I figured that I was on my own for the day. But, what were you doing in my room?"

"I told you, preparing it for tonight's dinner. Remember, we were going to talk after dinner. I wanted to prepare something special."

"Well fine then. I will let you get back to it. I will take the baby for the day. What time shall I be ready for dinner?"

"I have the meal being served at 5:30pm if that is ok with you."

After they ate lunch, Kyoya returned to their suites while Haruhi took the baby to play in the sand. Haruhi pondered what emotions had been running through her head when she finally saw Kyoya for the first time that day. She realized that more than anything, she had felt lonely. She hadn't realized when it started, but she had come to rely on his presence. It seemed that her world was slowly chipping away. Haruhi had spent more time alone in the last few weeks than she had ever spent in her life. Being behind the closed door of the conference room instead of out with the pool of other young lawyers, her father making plans to move out, the inability to contact Kyoya during the first part of the week, and now a vacation where Kyoya was just in the next suite yet she couldn't make herself knock on the adjoining door, all of these things made her feel more and more alone in the world.

Back in the days of Ouran High School, she had searched out places she could be alone to study. Quiet places where no one would disturb her had been something she longed for and dreamed of. Yet, now, she'd grown accustomed to having people around her all the time. She had even begun to miss the inarticulate cooing of her young charge. She looked down at the infant who was trying desperately to catch water as it lapped at her legs. Suddenly it hit Haruhi like a run-away freight train. Yes, yes, she missed it when people left her alone… but not just any people. Sitting in her make-shift office didn't bother her, what had bothered her during the last week was not being able to get in touch with Kyoya. The empty apartment didn't bother her, especially since her father usually worked night when she was home anyways. What bothered her about the empty apartment was that had begun to miss the time she spent in Sundays with Kyoya and the princess during the rest of the week.

The night before, when she asked Kyoya if they could have time to talk, she didn't really know what she wanted to say to him. She just knew that she needed to talk to him. But now she did, to an extent. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief in knowing what she finally wanted to express to Kyoya as she picked up his daughter to take her back to the room to get ready for dinner.

She stopped by Kyoya's room to bathe and dress the baby, then left her in her father's care as Haruhi went to her room to prepare for the evening as well. Shortly before 5:30 pm Kyoya and the princess knocked on the door. Haruhi let them in and took the baby from Kyoya as he let in the servers. Dinner was nothing less than expected, a 5 star gourmet meal fit for a king. Or in this case, the Shadow King. As they finished their meal, the servers cleared out everything as child care representative came and collected the princess. Kyoya escorted Haruhi to his suite for an after-dinner drink and to talk.


	100. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N – Sorry it takes so long to get updates lately. Work, insomnia, and ill family members make it hard to sit down and write lately. It's getting near the end finally. It's gotten freaking huge! I didn't realize how long it was until I sat down the other day and tried to read it again (finding a ton of mistakes that I've made). I guess what I am really trying to say here is "Thanks for sticking with me on this one, guys! I couldn't do it without your fabulous support and reviews!" Oh, and before I forget, if anyone sees any grammatical errors or typos, point them out to me. I don't have a proof-reader or beta-reader, so it's just me and MS Word's spelling and grammar check. It is software, so it misses silly little things like gender mistakes (ie. He instead of she, etc.) and things like that. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who's still hanging in there and reading this.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety eight:** She stopped by Kyoya's room to bathe and dress the baby, then left her in her father's care as Haruhi went to her room to prepare for the evening as well. Shortly before 5:30 pm Kyoya and the princess knocked on the door. Haruhi let them in and took the baby from Kyoya as he let in the servers. Dinner was nothing less than expected, a 5 star gourmet meal fit for a king. Or in this case, the Shadow King. As they finished their meal, the servers cleared out everything as child care representative came and collected the princess. Kyoya escorted Haruhi to his suite for an after-dinner drink and to talk.

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

Kyoya led Haruhi to the sofa and handed her a glass of wine as he sat down next to her. He had music playing in the background ever so softly. They sat there, neither one saying a word for a while. Finally, Kyoya turned to face Haruhi as he reached out his arm on the back of the sofa to rest on her shoulder nearest him.

"Haruhi…" The instant she heard her name she looked directly at him. There were so many emotions running across his face. She couldn't say that she hadn't seen him like that before, but not usually when he was sober or not involved in a crisis.

_He's not drunk yet, at least not that I can tell. That's it. He said that he had to deal with a fax that came in so maybe there is a crisis at his company. The princess seemed fine before he sent her to the child care facility, so I don't think it could be because of her. Even at dinner, he seemed distracted and distant. _"Kyoya, is everything ok?"

"It's funny that you should ask. In a way, things are better than ok. I've got everything I want either with me or in the works right now. But then again I am having a small problem. I've never been good at expressing myself any other way than with a straight forward, business approach. However, there is a subject that I want to speak with you about that is anything but business. In fact, involving a business-like approach is why it's taken so long and been so disastrous to broach the subject in the past."

"I don't follow you? If everything is ok, then why have you been so distracted today? So distant? Have I done something to push you away?" _When dealing with an Otori, any Otori, never let fear enter your voice as it will be your downfall. Keep your voice steady Haruhi. Surely he will tell you why he's been distant._ She had heard the fear that he was pulling away from her in her own voice.

"You haven't done anything to push me away. Let me make that very clear. On the contrary, everything you do only seems to draw me into you further. I apologize if I seemed distant today. I admit that I have had a lot on my mind. But it has all be good things that I want us to talk about. Mostly I have been thinking of you and how I should express what I want… no, what I need to express to you tonight." He looked into her big brown eyes and felt himself falling deeper in love, if that was possible. He knew that it was 'do or die' time. He needed to convince her, society be damned. He could no longer care if it did cause him to lose business, lose face, anything. His world as he saw it would end on this trip if she didn't accept.

"Haruhi…" he placed his glass of wine on the table and moved to take hers from her. He took her hands in his. "We've talked a lot, in the past, about what we want for the future. But it has always seemed as if something wasn't right. Either the situation, such as with my father putting demands that I ask you, or the timing, such as just after I became a widower, but something was always wrong in the past. I know that I have not always made the best choices when it comes to dealing with my personal relationships. And I have tried to push you into jumping headlong into some of my bad choices as well. I've hinted and even came outright and said things to you even though it wasn't the right time. But you stayed strong in your convictions, and forced me to take a second look at my environment. Now, however, I think that the timing may finally be right. Mostly because I no longer care what society says and my business ventures won't suffer as they might have in the past. It is finally the right time. I know that we've been through so much that sometimes it's hard to know what's what.

"Hell sometimes I don't know which end is up. But then you show up, and the world rights itself. No one else can do that for me. No one else can come close. There has never been anyone else who understands me. None who accepts me as I am, faults and all, except you. Only you." He moved from his seat and kneeled directly in front of Haruhi, still holding both of her hands in his left as his right hand fished in his pocket.

"I know I have asked you this before. Probably more times that I should have. And sometimes at such inappropriate times, but I hope that you will overlook those mistakes the way you tend to overlook the rest of my shortcomings. I hope that you can finally see that what I ask of you is not because of either of our families, or for business sake, or any other reason than the one true reason that I am asking you.

"I love you. I love you with all of my heart. You are the most… well one of the two most precious people that has ever entered into my life. Haruhi, please say that you will set my world right once and for all. Fujioka Haruhi, would you please do me the honor of becoming my partner and wife?" He pulled out the wedding set that he had purchased almost a nine months prior during their trip to the United States. Just to be on the safe side, he also whispered, "And if you prefer a different wedding set, we can go shopping together for it tomorrow. I just wanted to have something to present to you at this point."

Haruhi stared at the wedding set in his hand. She had seen it that day that she and the princess had gone shopping shortly after the hostage situation on the trip. Somehow, she didn't remember it looking as breathtakingly beautiful as it did sitting in the box in Kyoya's hand. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she fought to remain focused on the rings and then his face. It took everything she had just to nod her head yes. She felt like she was simply going to melt away from the pure joy that she felt.

Haruhi had been asked in almost as romantic of settings the first time Kyoya had asked her. They two had been surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of flowers of all kinds in one of the elite, upscale, top restaurants in all of Japan. The first time he had asked her to marry him he had bought out the whole restaurant and filled every single unoccupied table with a different bouquet. He hadn't had a ring that time, because he wanted her to pick out her own ring. Nor did he get down on one knee that time.

In fact, each time he had asked her to marry him had been different. The second time was in the limo after a formal dinner function for Otori Group, the third time was on a yacht at sunset while attending a wedding reception for a business partner's son, but the most inappropriate and least romantic time was one week after his wife had died. He had wanted to make sure that this time was perfect… or as close to perfect as he could get. Kyoya felt that he couldn't let her get away again. His heart couldn't stand it. He was on pins and needles and so nervous that he hadn't seen the slight nod of her head.

Haruhi reached out and hugged Kyoya tightly, pulling him back up onto the seat next to her. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "Haru…" was all that he could choke out before her name caught in his throat. For the first time in his life that didn't involve any kind of dangerous situation, Kyoya was scared. He hadn't seen her nod, and she hadn't said a word. He didn't know what her hug had meant, but he could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. His worst fears ran through his mind as he attempted to gain clarification. 'Haruhi?"

It was then, finally, that her body allowed her to finally speak the word that he had been dying to hear, "yes." With that one syllable spoken, once again, she had turned his upside-down and inside-out world right. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she had a really hard time catching her breath, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together. The next two hours were spend in each other's arms until it was time to go get the princess from child care facilities.

They walked hand in hand as they went to pick up the princess. When they returned to the suites, Kyoya led Haruhi back to the living room of his suite after the baby was put to bed. The talk was sparing, but when they did speak it was to figure out how they were going to tell the important people in their lives. They decided on two dinner parties just prior to the big announcements that were coming up about their project. The first party's guest list would include only family members from both sides, of course that included Ranka's new life partner as well as all of Kyoya's nieces and nephews. The second party's list would include their friends from the host club as well as a select few work related contacts. The big announcement would come, or course, later after everything else that was going on had settled. Society announcements would wait.

As the clock ticked off midnight, Haruhi yawned. Kyoya suggested that they get some sleep since the princess would be up and raring to go first thing in the morning. He looked at Haruhi with a question on his mind. As if she could read the question, she spoke it out. "Kyoya, would it be ok if I… ummm… if I stayed with you tonight?"

In all the years that they had known each other, never before nor since had they gotten as close to being intimate as they had New Year's Eve. Several times they had shared a bed, but they hadn't done more than that, simply shared the bed, holding each other through the night. With the excitement of the engagement, the exotic location, and the baby sleeping peacefully in the next room, the two finally completed the act that they had intended... or rather not intended, but started none the less, on New Year's Eve. The sun was starting to make its way over the horizon when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Completely exhausted, their energy thoroughly spent from the hours of gentle caresses and soft kisses plied over each other's body.

Kyoya, to his sheer delight, finally got to see and hold Haruhi's near perfect form, less the catatonic state that he had to endure the first time he ever laid eyes on her naked body. Haruhi, for the first time in her self-imposed sheltered life, experienced what she had heard other women talk about and her last boyfriend claim he was sure that she could never experience in her cold, emotionless life. She was left breathless from the adventure, both literally and figuratively.


	101. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N Again, sorry that I haven't replied to each review personally. But I do read them and I am 1000% (yes that is one thousand, not a typo) grateful for the wonderful remarks. I'm on cloud nine because of the fabulous comments. I love you all!!!**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter ninety nine: As many of the readers have expressed… YEA!!! They finally got their act together. : ) **The sun was starting to make its way over the horizon when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Completely exhausted, their energy thoroughly spent from the hours of gentle caresses and soft kisses plied over each other's body.

Kyoya, to his sheer delight, finally got to see and hold Haruhi's near perfect form, less the catatonic state that he had to endure the first time he ever laid eyes on her naked body. Haruhi, for the first time in her self-imposed sheltered life, experienced what she had heard other women talk about and her last boyfriend claim he was sure that she could never experience in her cold, emotionless life. She was left breathless from the adventure, both literally and figuratively.

**Chapter One Hundred**

The sun peeked in through the closed blinds as happy little noises came from the next room over, waking Haruhi from her peaceful slumber. Encased in a pleasant cocoon of Kyoya's embrace, Haruhi reluctantly wiggled her way out of Kyoya's arms only to be stopped by a low sexy rumble, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't that an increasingly familiar question in the mornings? I'm only varying my normal 'just out of bed' routine to include grabbing your daughter from the crib in the next room before I come back in here and join you once again. If we're really going to do this, then you need to get used to me getting up first thing in the morning to take care of 'mother nature'." Haruhi winked at him as she finished climbing out of bed and headed to the bathroom and then to the next room over to grab the princess. Kyoya growled and pulled the pillow over his eyes to avoid the sunlight that was creeping over the pillow and threatening to shine in his face.

As Haruhi returned, she brought the baby back with her. The little one happily played with her teddy bear as she sat between her daddy and the woman who had the most influence in her life. After a little bit of time lounging together, they got up and readied themselves for the day's activities. They spent the rest of the weekend taking full advantage of all the perks and privileges that the resort had available for them.

For appearance sake, they still maintained the two separate suites just in case there was anyone who would leak it to the media before they had everything organized. However, each night after everything quieted down, Kyoya would escort Haruhi back to his room. And each morning she'd kiss him before she would head back to her own room. As Sunday rolled to a close, Haruhi packed her belongings in preparations for the return trip home when she heard Kyoya knocking at the door. She let him in as she finished what she had started.

"Haruhi, before we hop on the plane tonight, we need to talk."

"Ok. I was just finishing. What's the matter? Is something wrong? You have that tone that I usually hear when there is bad news."

"No, it's not really bad news. I can't say that nothing has changed, because a lot has, but it isn't bad news… technically. Although I personally feel like it is, I know I shouldn't."

"Kyoya? This is unlike you. You don't ramble aimlessly. What's wrong?"

"Am I rambling aimlessly? I'm sorry. I just don't want things to end."

"What are you expecting to end? I don't understand. I mean vacation is nice. It has been a fantastic birthday gift. But we can't stay here forever. There's work to be done back home."

"Haruhi, the last time I felt like this… like things were going right for me finally… we flew back home and all of a sudden we couldn't see each other anymore. I don't want to lose you yet again. Once was enough, but twice was too much. I won't be able to withstand if I lose you again."

"And why, exactly, do you think that you will lose me? Or have lost me? Am I not still here with you? Am I not wearing the ring that you gave me? Kyoya, this is rather uncharacteristic of you. I admit I have seen you behave a little like this, but not to this extent. Are you ok?"

"There is a saying, 'third time is a charm' that usually indicates that the third time something happens that it much more… Hmmm how shall I say this? The third time is usually much more epic. I've not been one to worry about such things before, but I haven't ever felt like I've lost something so important to me more than once before. I lost you back when my father informed me that I would be made to marry Mitsumi, and then again when we returned from the trip to America. If we returned home this time and you walked away from me, I don't think that I could live through it."

"Well good. If you don't think that you could live through it, then you won't do anything to screw up what we have, right? If you cheat on me or begin to physically abuse me, then I will leave and you will deserve what you get. But that is a big word for being only two letters long. If… no, when… when you accept that things are changing, but for the better, then I think that you will be pleasantly surprised by the outcome of our return trip home."

"I guess one uncharacteristic behavior deserves another. Since when do you lecture me, standing there wearing only your bikini?"

"I thought that the three of us would go for a quick swim before we check out this evening. Just one more escape from the reality that we are about to return to. We've a lot of work ahead of us."

"Not really. We've been given the green-light for the project, which is coming along nicely, thanks in part to your hard work. You're even more efficient than I remember from back at school."

"That's not what I am talking about. We've got, or rather you've got this project plus that other one that is tied to the one I am working on, plus we have a wedding to plan."

"Are you sure?"

"What? Are you backing out? After all that we've been through to get this far?" Her voice played at being stern, but the smile on her face gave her away. She knew that he would not back out. He had wanted her for a long time. She hadn't seen it clearly until it was too late, when she realized that she had wanted him too. Her judgment had been clouded by the inner workings of the elite society, which she bucked against, causing her to not follow her own heart. She'd grown up since then. They both had. They would not make the same mistakes this time around.

"Back out? Me? Never. An Otori doesn't back down from a challenge. You need to learn that." He stepped over to her and took her in his arms as he gently placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Well good. I guess that makes me a fairly good candidate for becoming an Otori, doesn't it?" She smiled at him before tiptoeing to give him a kiss in his cheek in return.

"You better believe it. I've never met anyone better suited, and don't you forget it." He let her finish packing as he returned to his room to do the same and then dress the princess in her swimsuit for a quick dip like Haruhi had planned.

Then plane flight home was uneventful and upon arrival, Haruhi found that her new birthday present was no longer sitting in the parking spot. "I had someone take it back to my place. I didn't want to leave it here unattended over the weekend. So, why don't we go back to my house and have dinner before you go back to your apartment?"

Haruhi acquiesced as she climbed into the limo along with Kyoya and the princess. Their flight had been overnight, and Haruhi had found that she could not sleep comfortably for some reason. After a short nap, in the guest room, Haruhi joined Kyoya and the princess in the living room. It was still fairly early in the evening, and even though Haruhi had to work the next day, Kyoya wasn't ready to let her go home yet. He also knew that Ranka would not be there. The evening drew on much like a normal Sunday would have. After the princess was put to bed, she got ready to head home but was unable to find her briefcase which contained not only her work for the next day, but the car keys to the new car that Kyoya had bought her.

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?" He hadn't seen Haruhi that frantic in a long time.

"My briefcase is missing. The one that you got me for Christmas. It's got the work for tomorrow as well as the keys to the car you gave me. I can't find it. Was it retrieved out of the airplane?"

"I'm sure it was. I'll call someone to track it down." Kyoya immediately got on the phone and called his security team who started the search. In the meantime, Kyoya handed Haruhi a spare set of keys if she wanted to go home. "I don't really want you to. I would rather you stay here. However if you really feel the need to go, then here is another set of keys."


	102. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter one hundred:** _Upon return from their trip, Haruhi's briefcase was missing as she headed to her apartment._ "…I'll call someone to track it down." Kyoya immediately got on the phone and called his security team who started the search. In the meantime, Kyoya handed Haruhi a spare set of keys if she wanted to go home. "I don't really want you to. I would rather you stay here. However if you really feel the need to go, then here is another set of keys."

**Chapter One Hundred and One**

Haruhi left with the understanding that once her briefcase was found, it would be returned to her first thing in the morning. As she walked in the door of the apartment, she suddenly felt very alone. She had been alone in the apartment many times before. There was even the two week trip her father had taken on the 20th anniversary of her mother's death where she was home alone and most of her friends were either out of town or at least out of pocket for the duration. Somehow, even then she didn't feel lonely. Alone, maybe. But not lonely. Somehow, walking into the apartment this time was Haruhi could not help but feel very, very lonely.

She walked through the apartment, noting that nothing had changed really. The only difference from the last time she walked in was that her father's futon was not carelessly left out in middle of the main room. As she looked through everything, only her father's clothing was missing. It occurred to Haruhi that the only thing that she owned was her personal effects… clothing, books, her laptop, and the shrine to her mother. No furniture, no 'big ticket' items, considering even the television was so small compared to current technology that it was considered not even worth giving away.

She collapsed onto the floor, clutching the picture of her mother that she had picked up from the shrine, crying. Her life hit her like a ton of bricks. After having spent five days at a luxury resort, her commoner status became more evident than ever before. Her lack of possessions screamed at her. Only her father's warmth in the apartment had made it feel like a real home. Now he was no longer in the home. He wasn't gone somewhere that she could never reach, but he wasn't sharing her home with her anymore. She was alone. Very alone, and lonely. She cried so hard that she didn't hear the knock at the door.

When she didn't answer the knock, but her car was sitting outside, Kyoya began to worry. His security detail had failed to follow her home since they didn't realize that she was leaving his home. He was in a panic when he heard the cries on the other side of the door. He gently tried the knob, to find that it wasn't locked. "Haruhi? Are you in here?"

She hadn't heard him come in, nor did she even hear him speaking to her. Her sobs and her earth shattering loneliness consumed her. When she would not respond to his queries, he dropped her briefcase he had been carrying, took her in his arms, and held her as she cried. He wasn't sure why she was crying, but it didn't matter. She needed him, so there he would be. His outrageously expensive designer clothing meant nothing to him as he dropped himself right in middle of the floor and pulled her into his lap. He did a quick check to make sure that there were no obvious physical injuries first, but then he just held her.

Eventually, she fell asleep there in his arms. No words were exchanged and no acknowledgements made after the initial attempts to find out what was wrong. Kyoya held her tightly for a long time after she fell asleep. Eventually, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the nanny to make sure that she understood that he would not be home to care for the baby that night. It wasn't very late, but he didn't want to upset Ranka without knowing the reason for her breakdown, so he put a memo on his phone to call Ranka first thing in the morning. Then he carefully stood and carried her to her bedroom. He changed her out of her clothes and into a nightgown, stripped himself down to his boxers and crawled in bed with her. He wouldn't leave her alone in that condition. Unconsciously she snuggled into his chest and began crying in her sleep repeating over and over again that she didn't want to be alone. All Kyoya could do was hold her and try to comfort her.

The next morning, she woke to find herself in her own bed, encased in the warm embrace of her new fiancé. She didn't know how it happened or why. All she could remember was coming home and being overwhelmed by loneliness. That was the last thing she remembered. She un-wrapped his arms from around her waist and went to take care of morning routines. When she walked back out into the bedroom to finish dressing, she was greeted by a very cranky Kyoya. He stood up out of her bed and crossed the room to her. "Where did you go?"

"I had to go to the bathroom, shower, and brush my teeth. Is everything ok? When did you get here, and how did I get in bed?"

"Haruhi, I will answer your questions if you answer mine first. Why were you crying last night? You were crying so hard that you didn't even hear me knock. What was wrong?" He hated feeling helpless. An Otori does not do helpless. It just isn't allowed.

"I… I… was just hit by how alone I was. I am used to being home alone, but somehow the knowledge that dad wasn't going to be coming home… it just… it…" She could feel her eyes begin to tear up again. "I know that he's just across town… but…I don't know… I was just overwhelmed by the feelings of loneliness… emptiness." She felt his arms encircle her and pull her to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I never should have let you come home alone. Or I should have called Ranka to make sure that he would be here when you got here. Something…"

"It's not your fault. I… I just wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. It's not just Dad, either. I realized last night exactly how far apart you and I are." She pulled back just enough to look up into his face.

"What? So, that is easy to solve. Move in with me."

"That's not what I mean. I mean status wise."

"Haruhi, if I got over it… no better yet, if my father can get over that, so can you. For that matter, Haruhi, you are the only person that I have ever seen that can completely blow the whole status and being born into status thing out of the water. Let's face it, you made six of the most untouchable men in Ouran High School fall head over heels in love with you. No other woman, let alone a commoner, has ever been able to do that. Status should mean nothing to you."

"Not just social but wealth as well… Kyoya, tell me something. If you needed to move to another house, how much would it take to move all of your belongings?"

"I don't know. I haven't considered it. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I move out of here, everything I own can fit into the trunk of the car. Everything. In this room, the only thing that will go with me when I move out of this apartment is my mother's shrine. The kitchen… only my coffee and tea set that Tamaki gave me from our host club days. And from my bedroom, only the tons of clothes that you have bought me. I own nothing. But, the worst part about it is that it doesn't bother me. I could walk out of here today and as much as I would miss this place… and for as long as it has been my home…I have nothing." The as of yet unshed tears that had been forming silently fell down her cheek.

Kyoya pulled her into a tight embrace once again, cradling her head in his hand against his chest as if cradling a fine china doll; fearful that it might break if handled wrong. "That's not true. Oh, Haruhi, that has never been further from the truth. You have more than any wealthy person could ever dream of. More than I could ever have hoped for in this lifetime. By the gods, you've held souls in the palm of your hand. You touch people with as little as just your presence. Heaven knows that our friends would have never stayed as such if you hadn't touched each and every one of our lives.

"You have a wealth of knowledge, and the wisdom to find what you don't know. You have the fortune of many friends who would do anything you asked. Most importantly, you have a standing in the one place that not wealth, nor social status, nor location, nor knowledge…none of it means anything. You are in the hearts and minds of more people than you can count.

"Just ask any of our friends about true wealth. It's something only you could teach us about back in school. If we were to give up all of our possessions, business holdings, financial safety nets… and walk out onto the street with nothing of monetary value other than enough change to make a phone call or two, then we would have nothing. Well, we would have each other, but only because of you. You kept us together and taught us what it was to be truly rich, not financially wealthy. We would have had no one to turn to; so goes the money, so goes the associations. You however, if you walked out of here with only enough change to make a single phone call, I promise you that you could call any one of those fools that we call friends and before you could hang up and call the next one, there would be several cars beating a path to you, ready to help you in any way that they could. That is the true wealth. That is the only status that matters.

"You have that as well as something more… you have memories. Even when you move from this place, you can leave behind the knick knacks and such, but you won't leave behind your memories. Memories of you mother, of your father's antics, of our days and friends at Ouran, and even of your so-called Host club father, Tamaki's antics that so reminded you of your real father… all of those memories are worth more than silver, gold or platinum."

The tears still rolled down Kyoya's chest where her face was buried. _How did I ever get so lucky to have someone who understands me this well, can ease my worries with a touch and a word? How did I get so… rich?_


	103. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N Thank you everyone for sticking with me so far. Seriously! I know, it's way too long, but I should be able to wrap it up within a few more chapters. Yeah right, I only planned for it to be give or take 40 chapters in the first place. For now the biggest problem I face is ... I know what I want to express but I can't find the words for it. What do they call that? Oh yeah, writer's block. See what I mean, I can't think of the right words to get across what I mean. *sigh* Ok, enough of my grumblings, on with the story.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter one hundred and one:**** Haruhi has broken down when she entered her empty apartment for the first time since her father moved out.** "…but you won't leave behind your memories. Memories of you mother, of your father's antics, of our days and friends at Ouran, and even of your so-called Host club father, Tamaki's antics that so reminded you of your real father… all of those memories are worth more than silver, gold or platinum."

The tears still rolled down Kyoya's chest where her face was buried. _How did I ever get so lucky to have someone who understands me this well, can ease my worries with a touch and a word? How did I get so… rich?_

**Chapter One Hundred and Two**

Once Haruhi calmed down again, she took a deep breath, kissed Kyoya, and finished getting ready for work. She knew that there was no way that she could verbally express her thanks. He would brush it off anyways by saying something to the effect that it's what you do when you love someone. She tossed Kyoya a pair of clean boxers that had somehow ended up in one of her bags during one of her many visits. On her way out she grabbed her briefcase were Kyoya had dropped it the night before. With a smile and a quick kiss on his cheek, she hurried out the door to work. Kyoya showered and dressed for work, then after a second thought, he called his office and left instructions for the day. He locked up Haruhi's apartment and headed off to take care of non-business tasks.

Upon her arrival at work, Haruhi found a wilted bouquet of roses sitting on her old desk along with the note from Kyoya that he had claimed he left her explaining his absence. In addition to the wilted bouquet, she found the "Employee mail redirect" form sitting underneath a pile of mail addressed to her. After contacting one of the senior board members about the form, she corrected issues that had stopped her from getting her mail and other important communications including the flower delivery. Finally, after dealing with all those minor tasks she was finally able to go into what had become her temporary office. She had barely sat her briefcase down and booted her computer when all of a sudden Kenji burst in through the door.

"Haru… err… eh… Fujioka-san, I didn't know that you had made it here yet. The boss wasn't home this morning, so the security director didn't know if he should send me here or not." He was in a panic at finding that she had been in the office for more than a half hour.

"Good Morning, Kenji. It's ok. Since I have the car now, I forgot about the fact that you are supposed to be guarding me. I just drove to work like it was a normal every day occurrence. How have you been?" She smiled genuinely at her bodyguard turned friend.

"Good thanks. I really loved the beaches this weekend. I'm really glad the boss let us have a little extra time off on this trip." Haruhi just stared at him. She hadn't even realized that the security guards had been there. Last she had seen Kenji was when he was lounging in the cabin of the plane before they landed to pick up Kyoya at the start of the trip.

After a few more pleasantries, Haruhi settled down to work as Kenji returned to his post in the office lobby. The rest of the day was pretty much as normal as a day gets since she started working on the current project. After work, Kenji followed her home and ensured that she made it into her apartment before disappearing into the woodwork like his fellow security personnel. Just before he watched her walk into her apartment, he received a phone call confirming that there would be another person in the apartment waiting on her with approval. Haruhi was surprised to find her father sitting in her apartment when she arrived home.

Although it was late, as Haruhi had not known that her father would be waiting for her after work, the two were able to truly talk about the things that Haruhi needed to express. She found that Kyoya had called Ranka that morning in order to let him know what was going on. He knew, because of his talk with Kyoya, how Haruhi had not been emotionally ready for the change. They talked for a very long time, finally expressing the things that they had not been able to share before. In the end, Ranka spent one more night at home with his daughter before he returned to his new home the next day. With the air cleared, Haruhi felt better and was able to move forward in life.

Life quickly fell back into a routine similar to the one from before her birthday, with only a few modifications. Saturday evenings were no longer late work evenings, but instead became date night and secret wedding planning sessions. Ranka had, of course, been told by Kyoya when he was contacted after Haruhi's birthday, so he gladly provided the couple with magazines and brochures to allow them to keep their plans in secret.

On the rare occasion, Haruhi would place a call to the Hitachiin twins for help with planning a ball gown for an announcement party for Kyoya's company. With the pretense of a "western style Black & White Ball" being planned, Haruhi was able to convince the twins to design the perfect wedding dress and a matching gown for the soon to be one year old step-daughter. The weeks passed with little excitement.

As April neared, despite the fact that things would get fairly busy, the planning for several big announcement parties progressed smoothly. The first week of April was the first and simplest of the parties. Otori Haruhi would turn one year old surrounded by her father and his extended family, her mother's sister Kanae, and her father's friends from his high school host club days including the one woman in her life who had been there since the start and accepted her as family. Auntie Haruhi, as she would be referred to until the point that the engagement was announced, noted that the child's own grandparents refused to attend her birthday party but did send a large amount of clothing that was too small for the little girl.

Three weeks later, near the end of April, Haruhi's main project drew to a close as the grand ball to announce the change in leadership at Otori Group came about. Haruhi accompanied Kyoya as he was announced as head. Haruhi's Hitachiin design was, of course, an original design custom created for her and her alone. And, as was typical, rumors abound. Overheard at the coat room, the head of one of Otori Group's lead vendors, and American businessman, was speaking to another one of Kyoya's business partners about the business ethics.

"I was worried that Yoshiro was going to give control over to his youngest son for the longest time. I know that over here, sometimes you folks marry to further business. Surely anyone who would marry as badly as he did would have no business sense. But he's really pulled himself up by his bootstraps. I was surprised to hear that Yoshiro has actually been allowing his third son to run the business for a while now. I guess this young gun has proven that he is worthy." The gentleman clapped his companion on the back after retrieving his coat and bid him farewell. Moments later, an almost giddy Fuyumi emerged from the back of the coat check room where she had been digging through her purse for a safety pin. She couldn't wait to tell Haruhi what she had overheard after some of the conversations they had overheard in the previous year.

As May rolled in, the major portion of Haruhi's secret project at work was completed. The second half was more or less done as well, except for waiting for the big announcement. With the major workload out of the way, Saturdays were now used to allow the two to be seen in public together. No more "date night's" sitting at home, they were now out on the town. The couple also made a point of spending time with their friends from the host club. The Suou's precious daughter, who was four months old, would become quiet the centerpiece of attention as the youngest Otori would make a point of trying to share her baby dolls with the younger girl. This, of course, would set Tamaki off on a tangent as he would rant and rave about how his daughter as Kyoya's daughter would be the best of friends just as they had come to be.

Life appeared to be back to mostly normal, as Haruhi's work on the secret projects was more or less complete, so she moved back to her desk in the main area of the office. Kenji was removed from the premises, but monitoring equipment was left in place and was monitored from a remote location. There were a few changes at the firm as new money was invested into the firm and some of the boards of directors' positions were, in essence, bought off. That, of course, stirred things up at Haruhi's work.

The next major event was planned for the middle of June. Everything was in place for the major announcements that were to be made, all the key players invited, and yet another new Hitachiin design created for Haruhi to wear. This time, however, the invitation list included a larger variety of people, some of which had no relationship with the industry at all. It would be an event to remember.

The Tuesday before the big event, however, Haruhi was asked to show up immediately after work hours. When she arrived at Kyoya's house, she found the princess dressed up and holding a small bouquet of flowers. Haruhi was shown in, finding Kyoya in his office, looking very somber. "Kyoya? Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just have some place that I need to take my daughter, and I was hoping that you would go with me." She didn't have to ask. Haruhi knew what he needed to do. She remembered the events of the year before in vivid detail.

"Of course I will go with you. I'd like to pay my respects as well." Kyoya knew that she meant it too. They gathered the princess up and headed to the cemetery. It was a quiet ride over, but Haruhi knew that she needed to get something off of her chest. The grave site was maintained and well kept. Someone had obviously been there earlier as there were fresh flowers already present. Kyoya helped his daughter place the flowers on her mother's grave as he reflected on the time they had together. He whispered that he would never regret marrying her, because it brought him his daughter, but he was ready to move on and hoped that she would understand. Kyoya made to leave but Haruhi stood there a moment longer. He walked up behind her to make sure that she heard him when he overheard her quiet whisper of a prayer to the deceased. "I hope that you know that I wouldn't ever want to take your place. But I hope that you will allow me to act in your stead as her step-mother. I want to help your daughter grow up into the wonderful person that I know she's capable of becoming. Know that I love her as if she was my own, and although I can never replace her own mother… I hope that I can make up for your absence in some way. I truly love your daughter, as well as her father."

A single tear ran down Haruhi's face as she placed on the grave the flowers that she had picked up on the ride over. Kyoya took his daughter in one arm as he held Haruhi in the other. "She will understand. She really liked you… well except for the fact that she knew that I still loved you. I think she'd be proud to have you help raise her daughter." As if to bestow Mitsumi's blessings on the couple, a gentle breeze blew, sending flower petals swirling and dancing around them.


	104. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N Ok, almost done. Not real happy with the ending so far though. I hate uploading something that I am not real happy with because I know I can do better. I guess we'll have to see. Depending on the reviews, I may re-write the ending. **

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter one hundred and two: At Mitsumi's graveside, "…**you know that I wouldn't ever want to take your place. But I hope that you will allow me to act in your stead as her step-mother. I want to help your daughter grow up into the wonderful person that I know she's capable of becoming. Know that I love her as if she was my own, and although I can never replace her own mother… I hope that I can make up for your absence in some way. I truly love your daughter, as well as her father."

A single tear ran down Haruhi's face as she placed on the grave the flowers that she had picked up on the ride over. Kyoya took his daughter in one arm as he held Haruhi in the other. "She will understand. She really liked you… well except for the fact that she knew that I still loved you. I think she'd be proud to have you help raise her daughter." As if to bestow Mitsumi's blessings on the couple, a gentle breeze blew, sending flower petals swirling and dancing around them.

**Chapter One Hundred and Three**

That Saturday, Haruhi did not put in any hours at the office. In fact, most of the day was spent with Fuyumi and the wives of the host club members. They spent he whole day at the spa relaxing, being pampered, and of course only the best qualified stylists for the beauty treatments and coifs. The dresses were delivered to the spa and a car would be sent to take Fuyumi home so that she could arrive with her husband. The wives of the host club all had arrangements set to met their husbands as well, but they all wanted to offer Haruhi support in case her nerves got the better of her and she tried to back out. Not that any of them knew for sure, but they all had their suspicions.

Haruhi and Kyoya made a grand entrance into the ballroom after the key players had gathered. Haruhi, despite her nervousness with everything was the belle of the ball. She hobnobbed with the best of them, turning the men's heads and garnering a few jealous looks from more than a few women. As the time neared for dinner to be served and the big announcement to be made, Fuyumi pulled her aside to make sure that she looked as fresh and proper as possible. Kyoya and Haruhi had announced to their families the month before that they would marry, but wanted to wait until the time was right before announcing to the world. The host club members knew as well, but hadn't been told. However, seeing the ring on Haruhi's hand was a hint that they couldn't overlook.

As everyone was seated for dinner, Kyoya stood at the head of the front table, tapping on his water glass for attention. Silence filled the grand hall as Kyoya felt every eye upon him. He set out with the task of thanking everyone for attending, drawing attention to the fact that the announcements today were doubly special since there were several announcements. He personally called out thanks to his father who had turned over controlling interest in Otori Group to him almost two months prior. Then he offered thanks to his brothers and sister who had seen him through hard times with the loss of his wife and the problems that Otori Group had had.

"And although to most, this will seem odd, I specially want to thank my friends from the Ouran High School Host Club. My senpai's of the group, Morinodzuka Takeshi and Haninodzuka Mitsukuni, thank you for rescuing but not taking away, and for offering new and differing personalities for our little club as well as your silent strength and wonderful sweets. My kouhai's, the infamous Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, thank you for adding the frivolity and fabulous costumes as well as letting us all enjoy your most favorite toy.

"And to my classmate, club mate, and best friend, Suou Tamaki, without your interference and perseverance and unending tenacity, the club would have never been started, I would have never come out of my protective 'third son' shell, and none of my fellow club members would have ever gotten to know the glue that has held us together… held me together for so long. Without you, neither of my announcements tonight would have been possible. I would not have been who I am today.

"So, without further adieu, the announcements that everyone has been waiting on. First, as I said, there is more than one announcement tonight. Let me start by saying that in the medical industry, there has been a lot of speculation as to who the actual owner of KOH Group is; rumors that it is going to put Otori Group out of business. I assure you with all sincerity that the owners, neither the main primary shareholder, nor the secondary shareholder who is currently running the company want to see that.

"Now if the truth be told, the primary shareholder of KOH Group does not even know that the shares were cut in her name. It was done a long time ago in hopes for an event such as this. As the secondary, it is not in my best interest to put Otori Group out of business now that control has been handed down to me. So I will do what I deem the best possible option. I have conferred with the only other true shareholder in KOH Group and have been granted the authority to merge KOH Group and Otori Group." Kyoya had to stop his speech for a moment to let the highly audible gasps ring through the building.

"We will retain the name Otori Group, as the name is a long withstanding and proud one. KOH Group will, in theory, become a subsidiary of Otori Group. As I have said, this is a merger. It will be a fifty-fifty partnership of sorts. With my shares of Otori Group combined with my 49% ownership of KOH Group that does put me at over 50% ownership in the newly merged company.

"But as any good business man knows, behind every good man is a better woman. The owner of the other 51% of KOH Group and agreed to another merger as well. So I am pleased to announce my impending nuptials with Fujioka Haruhi, Attorney at Law and 51% owner of KOH Group." Kyoya pulled her to stand next to him as a round of applause erupted through out the grand hall.

After dinner, at the far end of the grand hall was a dance floor set up. While it was very atypical to actually dance at one of these kinds of gatherings, so was serving a full sit down dinner. Kyoya and Haruhi stepped out onto the dance floor and had the first dance, then were followed by the rest of the host club and their wives as well as Kyoya's parents, his siblings and their spouses, and Ranka even asked a gentle old lady out on the dance floor in spite of his partner's questioning look.

Of course, as soon as they left the dance floor, the twins immediately linked arms with her to plan out her wedding party's dresses as well as her own exclusive dress. One could not help but laugh at the look on the twins' faces as she explained exactly what she wanted in vivid detail. It took a few minutes before Kaoru snapped out of it and realized that the so-called western styled "Black & White Ball" that they had spoken about was in actuality Haruhi's sneaky way to plan her own wedding dress without too much Hitachiin intervention. It was Mori who came up behind then and clapped them both on the back with a hard to miss, yet rare to find smile on his face as his cousin spoke up. "I told you two that she was too smart for the likes of you."

The gentle giant nodded in agreement as Tamaki made his way over to the group as well. "My daughter is finally getting married! I am so happy for you… I guess. I thought that you were going to wait for your daddy."

"Tamaki, don't even start that. You know very well that I wouldn't wait for you. You are too much in love with your wife and adorable daughter to ever leave. So just look at it this way… even if I don't believe it, you can always convince yourself that I had to settle for second best. If I couldn't marry my host club 'father', then at least I am marrying the host club 'mother'."

That was all Tamaki needed. He started running around telling his wife and Kyoya that his beloved daughter loved her daddy the most, but had to settle for mommy. The group just rolled their eyes at him and went on about their business as Haruhi asked the wives of each of the hosts to stand as her attendants as well as Fuyumi. It was then that Haruhi learned that Kaoru's wife would be too heavy with child to stand as an attendant.

That night, after everything was over, as Kyoya and Haruhi were checking on the princess before having a few minutes alone, Haruhi asked how she had not known that she was majority stockholder in KOH Group. Kyoya signed heavily before taking her hand and gently pulling her into his office. There he pulled out the Certificates of Incorporation. They were dated the day before her high school graduation. "Dad wanted you as my wife even back then. I didn't know why, but I knew that you and I belonged together. I thought it was just because it would be good for business. But even before my father told me to make you my wife, I put these in your name. I guess I just followed my heart subconsciously without even knowing why. I rationalized to myself that you weren't the type to keep something that wasn't yours so you would readily transfer it back to my name when I was ready. But somehow, I knew it belonged to you. Even after I married someone else I still knew that you were the right person to own my company. You've owned my company for almost as long as you've owned my heart." He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her lips.


	105. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N Well I could have ended it last chapter, or this one. Both sort of felt right, but I have one more chapter after that anyways. I don't know... the story felt like it fizzled out at the end. Like I said in the a/n of the previous chapter, I'm not happy with the ending. It feels ehhh.... sort of anti-climactic. Let me know what you think. I may end up re-writing it when I feel a little less like a brick, just sitting there and staring blankly at the screen with my fingers poised on the keyboard but not moving due to a lack of creative spark.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter one hundred and three:** That night, after everything was over, as Kyoya and Haruhi were checking on the princess before having a few minutes alone, Haruhi asked how she had not known that she was majority stockholder in KOH Group. Kyoya signed heavily before taking her hand and gently pulling her into his office. There he pulled out the Certificates of Incorporation. They were dated the day before her high school graduation. "Dad wanted you as my wife even back then. I didn't know why, but I knew that you and I belonged together. I thought it was just because it would be good for business. But even before my father told me to make you my wife, I put these in your name. I guess I just followed my heart subconsciously without even knowing why. I rationalized to myself that you weren't the type to keep something that wasn't yours so you would readily transfer it back to my name when I was ready. But somehow, I knew it belonged to you. Even after I married someone else I still knew that you were the right person to own my company. You've owned my company for almost as long as you've owned my heart." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently.

**Chapter One Hundred and Four**

With both special projects out of the way, her bosses unofficially notified of her impending life changes(the whole board of directors had been invited to the party after all), and all the previously planned major events out of the way, all that was left was for Haruhi and Kyoya to plan their wedding. _The next six months will be the hardest to get through,_ Kyoya thought to himself as the twins encircle his fiancée in a tight hug while the whole host club plus their wives all arrived to discuss the wedding plans. The twins agreed to make the dresses for each of the bridesmaids (Matrons as it were), but they insisted on having total control and say in the dress designed for the bride herself. It would, or course, be part of their gift to her. The princess would have a dress that matches the brides, with only ribbons the color of the bridesmaids' dresses to tie it to the other ladies. Kyoya could only imagine the antics that they would pull. It was enough to make his cringe as he heard Haruhi agree to their condition.

The days passed slowly. Too slowly for Kyoya's liking. Life settled down for the time being. Monday through Friday found Haruhi working as usual. Dedicated and hard working had always been her hallmark traits and nothing had changed that. Monday evenings would find Haruhi stopping by her father's house to spend time with him and his partner. Each night she would talk to Kyoya on the phone, assuming that he hadn't shown up to surprise her on her doorstep with takeout and a movie, which happened about one a week. Weekends were always spent with Kyoya and the princess.

About three weeks before her wedding, the landlady knocked on her door. The lease would be up in two weeks. The landlady had received an invitation to the wedding, so she knew that Haruhi would not be renewing. She had simply come to discuss the final move-out with her. It was agreed that Haruhi would stay in the apartment until the day of her wedding. As she left the apartment to go to the wedding location, she would surrender the keys. The weekend before the wedding, as she went to spend time with Kyoya, she would bring her belongings, leaving nothing at the old apartment except what she needed to get through the week.

Time off for a honeymoon had been arranged, and Haruhi's case load has been intentionally left light for obvious reasons. The house was prepared for Haruhi's move. Kyoya had the guest bedroom that was downstairs turned into a second home office so that Haruhi would have a place of her own to work. It was an act of desperation. He originally intended to set up his office the way he had when she worked for him shortly after… he chose to consider it shortly after his daughter's birth, but he knew very well that the rest of the world wouldn't see it that way. But one weekend, when they both had a few loose ends to tie up over the weekend, as they tried to get work done sharing the office, he found it increasingly difficult to work. Haruhi distracted him with her presence. She need not do anything other that sigh and he would stand from his work and walk over to her, distracting her from her work as well. What work could get done if all you wanted to do was take your office-mate into your arms and kiss her to the point of breathlessness? Obviously not a lot, so out of desperation to have a good working environment, he converted the downstairs spare bedroom.

The big day neared as Haruhi made her final preparations. What little she had left at the apartment was boxed and put into the car to be driven to her new home by one of the security personnel. All that was left was what she needed in preparation for the ceremony that evening and a small bag to carry such things as her coffee mug and toiletries that were left in the bathroom until last minute. She sat at the low table in the main room, contemplating everything that had happened to her in that small apartment. The years of growing up without a mother, yet feeling like she was the parent raising her Ranka instead; the multitude of impromptu meetings of the host club held at the small table she was sitting at simply because Tamaki deemed it necessary to learn the ways of the commoner; all the times that one or more of her friends had asked her to accompany them to some function or another, as they walked her home and Ranka would, of course, take it that her friends were finally going to get involved in a romantic nature. All the memories came rushing back. But this time, unlike the first night she arrived home after accepting Kyoya's proposal, they were happy memories and happy tears.

Slowly, but surely, one by one, the ladies who were to act as her the bridesmaids (matrons) arrived to help her get ready. The brought lunch and ate together before helping her with her hair and makeup. Haruhi wasn't used to having so many people fuss over her, but she knew that if she didn't allow these ladies who were now all her friends take care of her, then someone would insist that they go do these preparations at some fancy, expensive spa. She was about to marry into money, but that didn't negate her life-long upbringing from a frugal home.

She couldn't help but smile a wistful smile as everyone piled out of the apartment for the last time. Her father standing by her side, preparing to take her to wedding ceremony, she took one last look around. Her father kissed her forehead silently as a tear ran down his cheek as well. His baby girl had grown up when he wasn't looking. She had accomplished her goals of her own accord and even followed in her mother's footsteps to become a top notch lawyer. Her mother would be so proud.

It was a western styled wedding, with Fuyumi standing in as Haruhi's Matron of Honor and none other that Suou Tamaki as Kyoya's Best Man. The rest of the hosts for the original Ouran High Host Club acted as groomsmen while their wives, less Kaoru's wife who was due in two months, stood as Haruhi's attendants. Kyoya's daughter acted as flower girl and Mori's youngest son was the ring bearer. Not yet having turned two years old, it was a challenge for the little girl despite being carried down the aisle by her aunt. Part way through the ceremony Fuyumi had to take the flower basket from the toddler as she had begun eating the flower petals. Ranka walked his daughter down the aisle wearing a tux, and when asked who gave the bride, replied "Her late mother and I do." It brought a tear to Haruhi's mother-in-law's eye to hear it said that way.

At the reception, each of the former hosts danced with Haruhi as did her father, his partner, her new father-in-law, and both of her new brother-in-laws. It was Otori Yoshiro that surprised her the most, as he chose a very upbeat song to spin her around the dance floor to instead of a more traditional and slower song. Not a dry eye on the dance floor when Ranka dance with Haruhi for the father-daughter dance. After the reception the happy couple headed off to their honeymoon.


	106. Chapter 105 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**A/N - ****Alright my dears, here it is. The long awaited final chapter of this story. I knew when I started this that it was going to be long, but never in my wildest imagination did I ever envision it being this long. I know I whined about my job, my spelling and grammar, and a lot of other things along the way. Thanks for putting up with me. Before I forget, on one of my other stories, someone mentioned that I spelled Honey and Mori's sir names wrong. Maybe. I simply used the spelling that I found in one of my downloads of the manga not from the print version I have in my bookshelf. I wasn't at home when I first started writing my stories, so I didn't have the print version with me. The names got added to my MS Word dictionary as they were spelled, so it still sees the incorrect spelling as correct. Sorry. Anyway, with that out of the way, once again, thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing.**

**A New Family**

**Previously in chapter one hundred and four:** At the reception, each of the former hosts danced with Haruhi as did her father, his partner, her new father-in-law, and both of her new brother-in-laws. It was Otori Yoshiro that surprised her the most, as he chose a very upbeat song to spin her around the dance floor to instead of a more traditional and slower song. Not a dry eye on the dance floor when Ranka dance with Haruhi for the father-daughter dance. After the reception the happy couple headed off to their honeymoon.

**Chapter One Hundred and Five**

Upon the return of the happy couple, life settled into a normal routine. Days, weeks, months and years passed. To say that only the baby was learning more daily would be a lie. Kyoya learned more about himself as he learned to live with Haruhi. No longer afraid to allow anyone other than a maid into his room, he shared every aspect of his life with his wife, including his bedroom. All of those secrets that he had been keeping hidden away deep in his soul were better shared with the one he trusted with his life. Haruhi learned that while being thrifty was good, occasionally spending money just to spend it wasn't so bad either. She also learned a lot about being a mother.

The Otori family was attending one of the more chaotic events that the former host club held when a count was done of all the children running around. Tamaki started counting off, "Three children born to the Morinodzukas, two to the Haninodzukas, two of my own, one Otori, and three Hitachiins with the Hikaru's second one on the way. Who would have ever guessed that our little group would have so many little ones of our own running around. Ahhh but then again, who would have ever considered the fact that our own princess Haruhi would end up married to one of our own Demon Shadow Lord and host club 'mother'?"

"Correction, mi'lord, the second and third children for me. I can't let my brother's family outnumber my own." Hikaru walked up behind his wife and lovingly patted her very swollen belly. Turning to look at Kyoya and Haruhi, he popped off "Oh and what's this I hear about you two not being able to attend to my nephew's birthday party next month?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. My brain has been Swiss cheese lately. I have his present in the car. Don't let me forget to give it to one of you before we leave. I'm sorry we can't attend. We're going away alone for a little while before we can't anymore." Haruhi tried to make a mental note, but she knew it would do no good.

"What do you mean before you can't anymore? Getting rid of your nanny or something? Send her my way if you are. We could use a good nanny with twins coming."

"Ha, you wish! No, we're not getting rid of her. I would be beyond crazy to do that considering the changes coming down the pike. In fact, she's getting a pay raise so that she doesn't walk out on us in the first place." Her last comment gathered the attention of all the former hosts and their wives.

"Ehh? Something we should know about?" Honey was the first one to regain the ability to voice the question that was on everyone's mind.

Haruhi began feel the bright crimson hue creep across her face. She hadn't meant to tell anyone this way. Kyoya's face lit up, beaming with pride that no one would have thought possible a few years prior. He instantly moved across the circle of chairs to kneel next to his wife as he took her hand in his and grinning ear to ear and placed his free hand on her still flat belly. "Yes, there is something that you might want to know about. In about seven and a half months, there will be another one to add to your list, Tamaki. Ah, but this one with be a Fujioka-Otori, so does this child count as two, since both of his or her parents were members of our host club?" Every jaw in the circle dropped as Tamaki started to see red.

"You! How could you do this to my beautiful daughter? You've ruined her beautiful body. You've decimated a holy and untouchable shrine. My poor baby…" Tamaki gave way to sobs as his wife just stared on. Fortunately however, she was quite used to his idiotic behavior, especially where Haruhi was concerned.

"Tamaki, as my best friend, I am going to ignore you comments about my wife. If your beautiful wife can learn to tolerate your crap and withstand your demon seed in her belly twice, then I believe that Haruhi, who has not only withstood your antics, but those of all of us for years now, then I believe she should be able to withstand this. Besides, we're going to be so busy the next few months that I have to take her away from everything or else have her kick me to the curb. Starting next month, we have our third anniversary, then Christmas, then New Year, Kaoru's twin's birthday, then Haruhi's birthday, the princess's birthday… it seems to be never ending string of events and parties and what have you. So, we're taking a few weeks off, before she starts to show we're taking a cruise. I mean, I never really got her all to myself to start with. In case you don't remember, from the beginning of our marriage, there was already a little one who considered her as 'mommy'. You all got to have your wives all to yourselves for a while before adding to your family. That's not a luxury that we got to partake of."

It was then that the young Haruhi ran up and climbed into her step-mother's lap. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, Shouta says that I don't get to have a real baby brother or sister. He says that you're not my real mommy. Tell him, Mommy. Tell Shouta that even though I didn't grow in your tummy like the new baby is doing, that you are still my real mommy."

Morinodzuka Shouta had followed the little girl over to the group of adults. "Auntie, Haruhi says that you're her real mommy, but I know that isn't true." Mori gave his son a look that would have scared the average business man, but his son took it in stride.

Kyoya stood up and then leaned down so that he could face the young man eye to eye. "Shouta, tell me what makes a family?"

"Well, a mom and dad get married and then have a baby, I guess." He was a bright nine year-old, so Kyoya knew how to make his point.

"That's partially right, but I have another question for you. What happens if a couple wants to be parents but they can't? Or to a child whose parents are no longer around? Are they not allowed to have a family?"

"I don't know. I never thought about that."

"Well, the woman who gave birth to Haruhi died when she was really tiny. You remember, right? Your mom and dad, along with the rest of my friends here, all spent a lot of time trying to help me with taking care of Haruhi when she was a baby. But she no longer had a mom. That's not really fair, is it?"

"I guess not. My mom is the one who takes care of me when Dad goes off to Kendo tournaments or other business."

"Right, most families have a mom and a dad if there are children. Haruhi didn't have a mom anymore. And Auntie Haruhi knew how unfair that was. She grew up without a mom too. She didn't want my daughter to grow up like that. You follow me so far?"

"Yeah, I think so. Auntie Haruhi didn't like not having a mom growing up, so she didn't want little Haruhi to have to go through the same thing."

"Right, but tell me something else. Has your dad ever told you about how our friendship from high school was like a family because of your Uncle Tamaki?"

"One time I asked him why Uncle Tamaki called you 'mother'. Plus he always talks about that after these parties."

"Good, so you understand how family is very important to some of us. Well, my best friend gave me and my daughter one of the best gifts that I could ever ask for in the whole world. Your Auntie Haruhi agreed to become part of my family so that my daughter Haruhi would have a mom to grow up with. So now I have a beautiful wife that I love with all of my heart, my daughter has a mother who loves her as if she was her own, and we've got another baby on the way. I have something that was so important… that was deeply meaningful to all of us, that Tamaki recreated for all of us.

"Family is one of the most important things to each of us, even if we didn't know it back then. We thought Tamaki was crazy, but…"

"He is. Dad even says so still." No one could deny that the boy spoke the truth, but it was overlooked.

"Maybe he is, but as I was saying, he knew it was something that we all needed to help us past our own issues that we each had growing up. But as we grew up, he couldn't cling to his make believe family. That's when we each went out to form our own families. Because of things that were out of my control, I ended up with a family that eventually broke. Little Haruhi's mother passed away, so your Auntie Haruhi helped me fix my family the best that we could. She gave me a whole new family."

That night when the returned home, they tucked their daughter into bed, as was the nightly routine, then made their way to their own room for bed. Kyoya thought long and hard about the talk he had with the eldest of the host club's offspring. He looked back over his whole life, remembering how his own childhood family had been less than desirable. His father had pushed and contorted the lives of his wife and children to meet his expectations. In late middle school, at the insistence of his father, he befriended Tamaki. That was one of the biggest of many decisions that Otori Yoshiro made that would eventually push his son into becoming the man that he eventually became. Tamaki stirred up Kyoya's life, sometimes good, sometimes painful, but usually life changing. Tamaki's insistence was the reason that Haruhi came into indentured servitude, which was yet another life changing event, though no one knew it at the time. No matter how you looked at it, family had been the center of changes, be it family of origin, imaginary family, or family of choice.

Kyoya had considered him self a loner who had no need for family other than to inherit what an individual had worked his whole life to acquire. But after Tamaki's chaotic attempts to create family unity from a thrown together, hodge-podge of slightly broken individuals, he knew better. He learned a hard lesson that he was not alone in the world. More importantly, he learned that he needed others. That was probably the hardest lesson for him to learn, that he needed more than just himself. He needed his friends, his daughter, but most importantly he needed Haruhi. She completely filled the holes in his soul and finished out his family. He couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
